Hanging by a Charmed Moment
by Raxsah003
Summary: Evey has never been one to really get into too much trouble, but after a meeting with the Halliwell brothers, it seems her life is taking a trip down the wild side. Chris/OC and Wyatt/OC. M 4 Language, Sexual themes, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

_Hello all, welcome to my little world. I hope you enjoy my story, but first i have a few things to mention._

_1. the story is a little fast pased, and will seem to skip around slightly in LATER chapters, but i think the first two or three are fine._

_2. the chapters are extreamly long, and I'm not sure how many there will be. but we shall see._

_thank you, hope you enjoy. I appreaciate the reviews :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1; Hello

"Evey, can I ask you a favor?" Evelyn looked over, her piercing crystal eyes gazing at her sister. She brushed away a few strands of her platinum blond hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"That depends on what it is." Evey concluded. She saw her sister Morgan start to play with the small little cord that adjusted her hood on her track jacket absentmindedly. Her Red hair was pulled back into a French braid. Her indigo blue eyes looked pleading, the obvious puppy dog eyes.

"Well... I could go for a coffee." she replied, her gaze falling on the coffee shop across the street. Evey let out a heavy sigh; Of course her sister wanted coffee. She couldn't blame her though. They both ran an extra mile than normal, and both girls were worn out. Evey stood up, reaching into her hooded sweatshirt's pocket, grabbing her wallet.

"What would you like, your majesty." Evey said smiling at her sister. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Coffee, black." she replied getting up. Evey feigned shock.

"You're actually walking with me?" she asked. Morgan gave a small shove to her younger sister. Evey laughed and they began to walk across the street.

"You can be such a smart ass sometimes." Morgan said when Evey opened the door and bowed as she walked through it.

"Oh please, you know you love it." Evey told her walking up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked. Evey looked at the menu then back at her.

"One coffee, black, please. And one vanilla latte please." she said. The woman nodded and began to get their order. Evey began to shift from one foot to the other, playing with the straw dispenser as they waited.

"Jeez... you would think you already have had coffee, by the way you keep jumping around." Morgan said, nudging her sister. Evey stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh please, you know I hate waiting." Evelyn stated. Just then the woman brought them their order. Evey paid her and began to walk away. She looked at her sister, giving her the coffee cup.

"Well you know the saying, patience is a virtue." Morgan replied. Evelyn rolled her eyes, and looked at her sister dead on.

"You know most people who say that, miss some of the best opportunities in life. Because they were to busy 'waiting' for it to come along." Evelyn replied turning the corner of the block a little faster than necessary. In the process, she missed the two men who were turning the corner going in the opposite direction. She ran into one man, while Morgan was able to stop before running into the other one.

It took Evey a moment, to realize that she was no longer holding a cup of very hot latte. And it took her another, to realize that she suddenly felt really hot. She jumped back a step and looked at her shirt. It was doused in vanilla latte. She frowned and examined her shirt a little more. There was a lot of work in her future, if she was going to get the stain off of her favorite Philadelphia Eagles hoodie, which she probably shouldn't have been wearing in San Francisco.

"I'm sorry." she heard someone say. She looked up into a pair of green jaded eyes. The man was looking down at her hoodie, then back at her. She gave a sigh but shrugged.

"It's fine... I guess I turned the corner to fast." she looked at the man. His chocolate brown hair was all over the place, as if he hadn't brushed it. She admitted he was good looking. Even with the small stubble forming on his jaw line.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"I didn't get any on you did I?" she asked looking over his dark brown jacket. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't." she nodded.

"See what happens when you move to quick." she heard Morgan reply. She looked over and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You must forgive my brother, he can be a klutz at times." the other man said. This man was slightly taller than his brother, his shoulder were a bit broader. The first man looked a bit lanky, but this man looked more of a football player kind of guy.

His blonde hair was cut short, and was slightly curly, but it seemed to work for him. His deep blue eyes clashed with the brightness of her own. And unlike his brother, he had no stubble. He looked cut and clean.

"It's fine." she said, unzipping her hoodie.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" the brown hair man said. She stopped and looked at him.

"Smart? Probably not, but it beats smelling like coffee." she replied, a bit coldly. Morgan shook her head, and looked at the men.

"Don't pay attention to her, she forgot her manners today." Morgan said. Evey slipped off the wet hoodie and held back a shiver. What a day to wear a spaghetti strap tank top, it was windy and very chilly. Not to mention she had her running shorts on.

"Its fine, I'm Wyatt Halliwell and this is my brother Chris." the blonde man, Wyatt, said. Morgan smiled warmly at the man; Even with her shy nature she was automatically more open with these strangers. Chris looked at Evey; she was currently folding up her hoodie and trying to figure out how to hold it without getting herself wet.

"I'm Morgan Keely; it's a pleasure to meet you." Wyatt smiled then looked at the other woman. She smiled at him, but it didn't seem really genuine.

"Evey, nice to meet you." she replied. Chris looked at her, and down at her hoodie. She was shivering, but only slightly. She was moving from one foot to the other, a movement he figured was meant to be taken as she was trying to warm up. But Morgan knew better. Even though her sister wasn't completely shy, she wasn't one for strangers. She was moving because she was nervous around them. When Evey was nervous or bored, she couldn't stand still to save her life.

Wyatt made a move to take off his jacket but Chris beat him to it. He couldn't stand looking at the shivering woman anymore. Evey looked at his jacket warily, not sure what he was doing, as he held it out to her.

"Here, it's the least I could do. I did make you spill your coffee after all." Evey bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to take his jacket. But her body was screaming for some kind of warmth, so she took it reluctantly.

"Thank you." she said, flashing a brief genuine smile. She pulled the jacket on, her body welcoming the warmth, and her nose welcoming the scent. She like the way this Chris guy smelled. It had that spicy kick at first, but if you let your nose let the smell linger, it turned into a sweeter smell. It was very appealing.

"Don't mention it." he replied, smiling at her. She noticed how his jaded green eyes sparkled at helping her. Morgan smiled at her sister, noticing how she was opening up rather quickly to these strangers.

But she didn't blame her; they automatically had a warm openness about them. Evey wasn't really used to people like that, Even when she was living in San Francisco for about six years. She looked at Chris, noticing he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. This was a fact she was grateful for. She didn't want him to freeze to death at the expense of her sister. She felt her pocket buzz and she pulled out her phone.

"I'm sorry," she started. The men looked at her. She looked at her sister. "We need to get going." Evey nodded and went to take the jacket off, but Chris stopped her.

"Keep it, you need it more than Me." he told her. She looked at him a bit confused, but kept the jacket on.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Wyatt told them. They both nodded, before Morgan grabbed her sisters' hand and pulled her down the street. Evey gave a small wave and followed her sister. Chris watched them until they were out of view.

"So," Wyatt started. Chris looked at his brother, slightly confused at the small grin he had.

"What?" Chris asked. Wyatt looked back down the street.

"That girl, Evey, seemed nice." he replied. Chris shrugged.

"I guess she was a bit quiet." he muttered. That girl seemed to be a mystery to him, it seemed like she was hiding something. And as much as he hated to admit it, he found that attractive about woman. He liked the challenge of trying to figure someone out.

"You like her." Wyatt said walking forwards. Chris walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I'm not with Bianca or anything." Chris stated. Wyatt rolled her eyes.

"I never said you were gonna date the girl, it's just nice to know that you not attracted to girls who are... well," he paused. Chris glared at him. "High maintenance." he said.

"Bianca is not high maintenance." Chris defended, though it didn't sound as defensive as he would've liked. Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"No, just a major bitch." he muttered. Chris sighed, there was no use fighting his older brother. Plus, on some level, he had to agree with him. Bianca could be a major bitch. But, according to his 'other self', they were meant to be together. Chris had a hard time seeing it, but he figured if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be.

"Chris? I'm sorry, I mean, maybe me and Bianca just don't-"

"Don't sweat it Wyatt, things aren't as peachy as she makes them seem." Chris muttered. They stopped at a corner and waited for the cross walk light.

"Well... what's wrong?" Wyatt asked. Chris shrugged.

"I guess, she is so sure about us being together. But I'm not. I mean me, and that other Chris, are two different people, it's highly doubtful that we will have the same future." he said. Wyatt thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Chris... if you're having any doubts about you and Bianca, then tell her about It." he replied. They began to walk across the street when the light turned green.

"I know, I'll talk to her later. After dinner tonight."

"You're going out with a bunch of friends tonight, right?" Wyatt asked. Chris nodded.

"Best time as any."

"You're talking to her after the dinner, when your friends aren't around. Right?"

"Of course Wy, I'm not stupid." Chris replied walking into a coffee shop.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Evey. My dad was losing it." Lucy said, smiling at her friend. Her wavy chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Her hazel eyes were looking a bit tired at she served a few people at the bar. Evey pulled on the generic black apron, and took her notebook out.

"No Problem Lucy, I wasn't doing anything tonight." Evey replied. She rolled up the sleeves of her white dress shirt, showing a bit of her extremely pale skin. Lucy quickly reached over the bar counter and hugged her friend. Her slightly darker Italian skin, clashing with her friends pale European look.

"Thanks for giving up your free night, Evey, you're the best." Lucy told her. Evey shrugged and went to the front desk. She saw her sister marking something in her book, and answering a few calls.

"Emmy." She said walking up. Morgan responded to her sister's playful nick-name by stepping on her foot. Evey went to respond to her sister's foot abuse, but she was cut off by her sister speaking.

"Table 12." she said.

"That's it, no 'hello how are you?' not even a 'Hey'? How lame." Evey joked. Morgan rolled her eyes and looked at Evey.

"I just got on my shift, and the previous desk clerk looked ready to pull out her hair. This is because half the people at table 12 happen to be self centered jackasses, and Every other waitress has refused to serve them. I'm not in the mood for a 'hey'." Morgan said, glaring at her baby sister.

"Nice Emmy, give me table 12." Evey said walking away. Morgan rolled her eyes and secretly wished her sister luck. Evey walked up to the table, absentmindedly making sure the bun she put her hair in before was stable. When she got there she tried to force the best smile she could.

"Hello, how are you all doing tonight?" she asked. She looked around, and her eyes met a familiar pair of jaded green. It was the guy from before, the one who gave her his jacket. He now had his arm draped over the shoulders of a very wealthy looking Brunette. They were sitting in the middle of the booth.

On the other side of the guy, was a small group of two or three people, who looked pretty down to earth and homely. But on the other side of the brunette, she was met with a group who seemed to be a bunch of inconsiderate jerks. It was obvious the social class split.

"We're fine... thank you." the brunette girl sitting next to the guy said. What was his name? Wyatt? No that was the other guy. She furrowed her eyebrows together and shifted her weight to one leg, trying to figure out this guys name. She crossed her arms and tried to remember.

It started with a 'C', she knew that. Chad? No, it wasn't Chad. Cole? No wasn't that. What on earth was his name? She heard the group talking, but she didn't know what they were saying. What on earth was this guy's name? She knew it was the simplest name in the world, she was horrible with names. The only reason she remembered Wyatt's name, was because her sister wouldn't stop telling her that she knew a kid named Wyatt from her work, and that he was hot.

"Um, excuse me." One of the 'upper class' people said, a little rudely.

"Hold on, I'm trying to remember something." she muttered.

"Like what? How to do your job." the girl asked next tot eh guy who spoke. Evey sighed and realized she would have to remember later.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Now she remembers." the girl muttered.

"Brittany, chill." the dark haired girl scolded. Evey smiled slightly, glad that this girl wasn't as annoying.

"I'll have a beer," the guy on her left, who was the same guy who broke her out of her train of thought, said. He gazed at her name tag and raised an eyebrow. "So is you name Evey, as in Adam and Evey?" He asked.

"No, it's like E.V. It's not rocket science, and I believe it's Adam and Eve" she muttered, looking to the girl next to him.

"I'll have a shaken Martini." she replied. Everyone began to give their orders one by one. When it came to the guy, she tried one last time to remember his name. Charlie?

"What are you going to get, Chris?" the woman on his armed asked. Chris! Of course, she remembered now.

"I'll take a coke, I'm not in the mood for any Alcohol." he said. Eve nodded, going to walk away. She went up to the bar and showed them the order.

"So, it took that long to get drinks?" Lucy asked. Evey rolled her eyes and reached into her jeans pocket. She pulled out her iPod and put the ear bud in her ear, she usually did this to keep her mind on track. If she didn't she usually got distracted. She carefully positioned the cord so no one noticed that she had an ear bud in her ear.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you work better listening to your music, we would probably not let you have that." Lucy said filling the cups up. Evey shrugged at her best friend. Even though Lucy was closer to Morgan's age, she and Evey seemed to click. There was just something about her Italian friend that made her immediately loveable.

"Well, I'm gonna need some serious rock to block out table 12." Evey muttered as she searched through her play list, smiling when she came to the perfect song. She quietly began to nod her head with the beat, watching as Lucy filled up the cups.

"Are they really that bad?" Lucy asked. Evey shrugged.

"Only half of them, the other half seem nice." Lucy pushed the tray in front of her and Evey smiled wickedly.

"What are you-" she stopped when she saw Evey spit in the only beer there. She scrunched up her nose and went to grab the cup, but she was too late. Evey had already picked up the tray.

"Evelyn Keely, what on earth are you doing?" Lucy hissed. Evey gave her a wink and took off toward the table. Lucy's frustration only grew, especially when she noticed that the tray was hovering barely in centimeter off her hand.

Evey quickly took the drinks off the table and gave them to the people who ordered them. She quickly hid a smile when the guy on her left, the only one who ordered a beer, took a huge sip of his drink.

"What would you like to order?" she asked, slightly aware of her head nodding. The man on her left looked her up and down.

"Do they have any more of you back there?" he asked. Evey rolled her eyes. She was used to this. A lot of rich kids came in, thinking they owned the place, and thought they could have anything they wanted. A few people at the table chuckled.

"Rich that was unnecessary." Chris scolded lightly. Before 'Rich' could answer him, Evey cut in.

"Yeah, we do actually. But, unfortunately, the meal isn't offered to common jerks." She told him. The guy went to open his mouth, but the girl next to him but in.

"Richard, honestly, you can do better than an albino." she replied. Evey reached into her pocket, and tried to discreetly turn up her music. She got the albino crack a lot as well. She wasn't, but a lot of people assumed she was. She contributed it to the fact that her mother was French, and her father was Irish. However, she didn't think Even that would make her look sickly pale, and she didn't have a reason for that.

"Richard, Brittany, please. I understand you guy's are 'Business partners' but we would like it if you were a bit more respectful." the brunette next to Chris snapped. They shut up and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Can I offer anyone any food that's on the menu?" Evey asked, getting slightly irritated. They all began giving orders, one by one. All the while she was resisting the urge to start singing to a song that just came on. If she didn't have her ear bud in though, she would've probably gotten lost in thought, something she did all too often. Once she was done with the orders she quickly left the table, leaving the group alone.

Chris watched the woman leave, he didn't fail to notice that the whole time taking their order, she was mouthing words, and nodding her head to some beat. It wasn't till she turned away did he notice the ear bud. He smiled to himself; he didn't Even think anyone could get away with doing that.

He then turned his gaze on Richard and Brittany, they were old friends of Bianca, and she thought it would be good to catch up. But he was soon finding that they were both extremely rude, and he was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. But he found them at the meal to be slightly entertaining. Thanks to the waitress, Evey.

It seemed like anything they shot at her, she had something to counteract. He found himself trying his hardest not to throw a few insults of his own, playfully of course, to see if she could bounce back. As weird as it sounded, he liked to joke around like that, whether it is sarcastically or simply joking.

"Can you believe that Waitress?" Brittany's voice cut though his train of thought. Richard nodded in agreement. Chris glared at her.

"More like can you believe yourself, you guy's don't have to be rude." Chris shot. Bianca nodded next to him. Richard scoffed.

"Please, who cares? She's just a waitress." as soon as he said that, Evey came back, carrying a tray of food. He looked and saw it was the appetizers. She ignored Richards comment as she set a bowl of soup in front of him. She distributed the rest of them, and Richard held out his glass.

"Get me another one." he ordered. Evey raised her blonde eyebrows, and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Richard gave a very similar look, almost surprised that she talked back to him.

"Get me another beer." he stated again. Evey bit the bottom of her lip, resisting the urge to throw him into the window. She grabbed the drink and turned around. She took about three steps before his bowl of soup, somehow, slipped off the table, and dumped into his lap. Richard quickly stood up and hissed.

"What the hell? The bowl was in the middle of the table!" he asked. Evey ignored him and walked up to the Bar.

"Refill." she muttered. Lucy looked at table twelve then back at her.

"Evey-"

"Lucy, He's been harassing me all night. If he doesn't stop being a bossy little asshole, I'm going to throw him into the wall." she muttered. Lucy shrugged and filled up the glass. When Evey got it back, she spit into it, and offered it to Lucy. Lucy sighed and spit into it as well. Right after she did it, Lucy's mom came around the corner and spit into it.

"He's in the bathroom, giving Everyone trouble. Apparently he can't get the tomato stain out of his pants." She said with a bit of an Italian accent. Evey laughed and walked to the table. When she got there, she saw that the Brittany girl was gone as well. She put the drink down and looked around.

"Any other refills?" she asked. They all shook her heads, a little bewildered that she seemed a bit cheerier all of a sudden. She smiled and went to the kitchen. She quickly got their food and finished serving them. She found a sudden relief when they asked for the check. She quickly gave it to them and went into the kitchen.

"Evey, I need a favor!" she heard someone say. She looked over, and saw Lucy's dad walk over to him. Though she should've known, like Mrs. Donelle, he had an Italian accent as well.

"Yes, Mr. Donelle?" She asked.

"I need you to take a few crates out into the alley. I know they won't be any trouble for you." he said, smiling at her a bit. She smiled and walked toward the crates. She was often asked to do theses jobs. She quickly picked up all four crates at one time, carrying them through the door they were next to. Once she was out there, she quickly set them down. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. There was no one, just the alley. She looked around, noticing the bits and pieces of trash that flew away from her, like tumbleweeds. The wet brick smell made her nose scrunch up a bit, but before she could get distracted any further, she concentrated on the boxes. They needed to be organized into a certain way, and it was very tedious for anyone to do.

She wasted no time taping into her powers. She watched as she used her Telekinesis to place the box in the right spot. Smiling when she was done, seeing as it was a terribly easy job, she went to walk back in, only to stop as a fire ball barely missed her head. She turned around quickly and saw a demon, two in fact. One had an energy ball ready to attack, and the other one was getting a fireball ready. Both were wearing black cloaks, so she couldn't see what they looked like.

The second demon threw the fireball, making her move to the side, using her powers to move it to the side. The other threw his energy ball and she also moved it. She made it do a u turn and attack the demon with the fireball. It vanquished him, and the other Demon got an energy ball ready. She quickly looked over and saw a rusty old pipe of some sort, lying on the ground. She quickly shot that at him before he threw it, and vanquished him.

Just when she though she was safe, another Demon shimmered in and shot an energy ball, to fast for her to stop. It hit her arm and she went to turn away, making her hiss in pain. He went to shoot another one, but she quickly shot it back at him, vanquishing him. She sighed as she looked at her arm, luckily it just missed her shirt, and she would hate to have to buy another one at their expense. She rolled her sleeves down, hoping to hide it as best she could.

Walking into the restaurant, she marched right up to the front desk where her sister was, getting the final check from someone. She didn't bother to look at who it was, instead, went straight for her older sister.

"We have a problem." she muttered. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're bugging me while I'm working." She told her. Evey sighed.

"No, it really is a problem." she replied. She looked over to see who was at the desk, only to see Chris, _again_. He gave a small wave at her, and she returned it.

"Honestly, Evey, what is so important that we need to stop working?" Morgan asked. Just as Evey was about to answer, she felt someone grab her arm. Unfortunately, it was the same spot the Demon hit. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, trying not to show her pain. She looked over and saw that guy, Richard.

"You know, usually I don't do this, but how about you meet me after your shift." he asked. He seemed to be a little tipsy, maybe close to drunk; he was obviously not one to hold his liquor.

"Sorry, but I have a hard time going for guy's who are natural jerks." she replied, trying to break free from him. He gripped her arm harder, and she let out a gasp of pain. Chris stepped forwards and pulled his arm away for her.

"Come on Richard, you should go home." he said sternly. Richard glared at him, and opened his mouth, when Mr. Donelle interrupted.

"I would prefer, that all fights be done anywhere but my restaurant. Is that understood?" he said. Chris nodded and Richard stormed off. Chris looked at her, his jaded green eyes, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Evey flashed a quick smile, before nodding.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied. Chris looked at her confused, wondering why she had such a hard time smiling.

"Your Chris right? We met you earlier." Morgan interrupted. Chris gave her a small grin.

"It was more like, ran into, than met." he told her. Eve looked at him.

"That's right; I still have your coat! Do you want it back, I have it with Me." she said. Chris gave her a crooked grin.

"Keep it; at least till your sweat shirt is clean." Evey rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, nothing a little spell-"

"Spell of good detergent, couldn't fix." Morgan cut in, budging her sister. Evey had a look of realization, and then nodded.

"Yeah that, plus I wouldn't want to leave you without a jacket." Evey said. Chris looked at them suspiciously before shaking his head.

"I have more at home, plus, that jacket was probably warmer than your sweat shirt anyway." Evey crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know, that my sweat shirt works fine, thank you very much." she told him. Chris gave a small laugh and looked at her arm, where he saw a stain of red.

"What's that?" he asked concern obvious in his voice. Evey looked down at her shirt, also seeing the red stain. She tried to think of something that would explain it.

"Tomato's." she said. Chris raised an eyebrow and Morgan shook her head.

"Tomato's?" Chris asked.

"Well... the soup, I was carrying tomato soup and I spilled a bit on my shirt, nothing to worry about." Evey told him. Chris looked at her in disbelief, but before he could say anything, the girl who sat with him before walked up.

"Chris, what's taking you so long?" she asked. The dark haired woman glanced over at Evey, her gaze seemed friendly, but there was a flash of jealousy. Which Evey completely thought was unnecessary. Unlike her sister, she was nothing near beautiful. She was short, she had very few curves- seeing as she had more of an athlete's body-, she looked sickly pale, and she wasn't the first person to know about style. Whenever she and her friends went out, most of the time Lucy was picking out her wardrobe and doing her make-up.

Morgan, however, was very beautiful. Unlike her sister she was a decent height, she had the perfect hourglass figure, she didn't have the sickly pale look, but instead an average pale that would tan Every now and then, and though she wasn't the first to know what was on the runway, she dressed very stylish. Evey thought her sister was way more of a threat than she would Ever be.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, breaking Evey out of her train of though. Evey then realized that her iPod was turned off. "This is Bianca, my girlfriend." he replied.

"No! Those assholes! When I get my hand on them, I'm gonna-" Evey said suddenly, when she realized that the demon attack had killed her headphones. She was cut off with a nudge from Morgan, but she ignored her. She checked her iPod to make sure it wasn't broken, and let out a sigh of relief when it was safe and sound. Bianca raised a Brunette eyebrow at the girl, Evey didn't notice, she was to busy looking at her damaged headphones.

"And, this is Morgan and Evey. I met them earlier today." Chris said, as her warily gazed at Evey. Though, he was trying not to laugh at her. She looked over and forced a smile. _Why does she have such a hard time smiling?_ Chris though.

"It's nice to meet you, forgive Evey; she must have forgotten to take her Medication this morning." Morgan replied. Evey glared at her.

"It tastes funny, they don't give me the bubble gum kind anymore." she told her, jokingly of course. Morgan chuckled, and Chris gave a small laugh as well.

"We better are going, Ready, Chris?" Bianca asked. Chris nodded and smiled at Evey.

"Nice seeing you again." he told her. She nodded her head and looked back at her iPod, missing the glare Bianca sent her way. Morgan gave a small wave and watched as they left the restaurant. Morgan looked at her sisters' arm.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. Evey looked at her sister confused, till Morgan pointed at her arm. Evey shrugged.

"Demons." she replied. Morgan sighed.

"You should get Kyle; He'll fix it for you." She told her. Evey rolled her eyes.

"I will, Eventually." she replied. Lucy walked up to them, her coat in hand.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at her arm. Evey nodded.

"Demon," she told her. Lucy sighed.

"Come on, when we get home we'll call Kyle." she told her. Evey looked at the clock.

"Wow, our shift is over already?" Evey asked. Morgan looked at her wrist watch and nodded. All three girls walked into the back room, quickly grabbing their jackets. Lucy looked over at Evey, and noticed the new dark brown coat she had. It was obviously a mans coat, due to the wannabe trench coat cut to it. And the man must have been about 5'8" to 5'10", seeing as the coat reached a good two or three inches past Evey's knees.

"Whose is that?" Lucy asked. Evey looked at her confused, till she realized that she was still carrying around Chris's jacket.

"Oh, this guy gave me his jacket." She replied. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"He spilled his Coffee on her," Morgan told Lucy. Lucy finished putting on her jean jacket and laughed a little.

"Wow, way to go." Evey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, out of the restaurant, and made her way home.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

_Chapter 2, Whoot. This one is more interesting, I swear, I think so anyway. I actually had to split it up into two different chapters because it was like, 15 pages without even being doubled spaced. Anyway, Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, Nor do i own Wyatt (That would be awesome though) And I don't own Drew Fuller (Though I Wish I did) And i don't own any other characters you might have seen on the show. I do own Evelyn Keely, Morgan Keely, and Lucilla Donelle. _

* * *

**Chapter 2; Unexpected**

Christopher Halliwell forced his eyes open, as the sound of his ring tone carried across the room. He sighed and quickly rose from his bed, and over to his dresser. He was reluctant to pick his phone up; afraid it might have been Bianca. When he finally told her that he was having doubts in their relationship, she flipped out, saying that he was just being a guy. Though, he was quite sure it was not that.

He picked up his phone, and glanced at the caller ID. It was his aunt, Phoebe, which made his sigh in relief. He looked at the phone curiously, wondering why his aunt would be calling him. It wasn't a demon, if it was, she would just yell for him. So he didn't know what she would possibly need. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Chris, did I wake you?" Phoebe asked. Chris looked at the clock, and saw it was 8 in the morning.

"No, no Aunt Phoebe, not at all." He lied, hoping that she bought it.

"Right, listen I need to ask you something." She started.

"Okay, ask away." He told her. He quickly looked through his drawers and found some clothes to wear, sensing that he would not be able to lounge around in his pajamas all day.

"My car broke down, and I need to be at a photo shoot in an hour. I was hoping you could give me a quick lift." She said. If Chris were seeing her in person, he would've given her a look of confusion.

"Why didn't you ask Aunt Paige?" he asked.

"She's at work."

"Leo?"

"Magic school."

"Wyatt?"

"He's at school, don't you know your brothers college schedule?" Chris sighed. Even though he and his brother lived together, they didn't know where each other was 24/7.

"What about Uncle Coop?" he asked, he was already getting his things together for a shower.

"He is helping some sad romantic couple, please Chris. I would borrow Pipers car but she's running errands for the day. And Melinda is busy as it is." Phoebe said, covering the rest of his magical relatives. He knew the twins and little Henry couldn't help, they were all at school. He sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll be there in a half an hour." He replied.

"Thank you Chris, I owe you one." She replied before hanging up. Chris quickly went into the shower and got ready. His Aunt was writing a book, mostly about trying to find your own answers- or something to that effect- seeing as her Column was so famous. After his quick shower, he got dressed in dark jeans, and a green tee shirt.

As he was about to leave, he went into the closet to try and find his favorite brown jacket, only to remember that he gave it to that girl, Evey. His thoughts strayed to her, what he remembered. She seemed nice, very fiery, random, and distant. Her hair was gorgeous, though he wasn't one for blonds. Her skin was so pale; it reminded him of a very old porcelain doll, the ones who looked pure white. Yet, it was just a tone above that.

She didn't have the perfect curvy body; she was more petite, almost too easy to break. She seemed cold, distant, as if she had a terrible past, and she wanted nothing to do with people. But she could also be feisty, when she was attacked; she fought back, never missing a beat. He couldn't help but admire that about her.

It seemed that underneath her cold exterior, was much more. He could see it, when he looked into her eyes. Her two round crystals, but much to his displeasure, the only time he saw any fire in them, was when she was fighting. Other than that, they looked devoid of any passion, an inch away from dead.

He broke out of his gaze and quickly orbed to his aunts house, landing a few feet away from the front door. His aunt Phoebe came out of the bed room and walked up to him.

"Hey honey!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Aunt Phoebe, you ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Orb a few blocks away from it, I'm not in any rush." She told him. He nodded and held out his hand. She took it and they orbed. Chris quickly looked around the alley they landed. Seeing the no one saw they quickly began to walk toward the studio.

"Didn't you already get some photos taken?" Chris asked. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, but they weren't exactly what I wanted. The photographer suggested that I have some pictures taken by this new photographer that apparently has some promise." She told him. He nodded his head.

"So, who is this photographer?" he asked. Phoebe went through her purse, before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Her name is Evelyn Keely." She replied. Chris furrowed his eyebrows. Keely, he had heard that name before.

"Cool." He replied. His aunt started making small talk for a while, but noticed that he wasn't 100% into the conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Um, I got in a fight with Bianca," he stated. She looked a little concerned.

"Is Everything alright?"

"I suppose. I don't know, Aunt Phoebe, I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship with her." He said honestly.

"You've been together for two years though." She stated.

"Yeah, I know. Ever since I met her and I found out that, well, in the 'other' life we were meant to be. But, that was in the other life. Things are different." He told Phoebe. She nodded her head.

"Well, tell her that."

"I did, she told me I was just being a guy and fearing being committed into the relationship. I think she might be scared to break up." He said.

"Because she feels that you're the one?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"But I don't think I am, what if she was only the one in that life, and there is a different girl for me in this life?" he asked.

"It's possible, just ride it out Chris, you'll figure out what you're supposed to do soon enough." Phoebe told him as they reached the studio. The rest of the way was pretty silent, neither feeling the need to really have a conversation. When the doors of the elevator opened, they were met with a hug room. One side looked like a closet type thing. The other looked like a bunch of little rooms, or scenes, were set up.

A woman with black hair with green streaks in it walked up. She had a lip piercing and two eyebrow piercing. She had heavy eyeliner on, that shaped her grey eyes. Her wardrobe was all black, and she looked a little tired.

"Can I help you?" she asked her tone surprisingly cheerful.

"Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell; I'm here for a photo shoot." The woman pulled out a black berry and began to go through it for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Of course, Right this way." She replied walking away. Phoebe and Chris followed her, taking in all the surroundings. The lady stopped in front of an already in progress shoot. Chris couldn't see the photographer, only her back, the black artists' hat that was holding most of her hair, only letting a few trundles of platinum blond fall through.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top, standing out against her pale skin. And her blue denim jeans were covering the black boots she had. The girl she was shooting was the average model. She was dressed in a huge wedding dress. However, the only reason her knew it was a wedding dress was because of the veil she wore. The dress was actually black.

The girl who walked them over to the shoot, walked up to the photographer. Gently tapping her shoulder. She whispered something in her ear and the woman nodded. After a few more frames she finally handed someone the camera and turned toward them. Chris was met, with very familiar and very striking, blue crystals.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." Evey said, walking up to Phoebe.

"It's no problem. It's nice to meet you." Phoebe said. Just as she was about to stretch her hand out for a hand shake, a man walked up to Evey.

"We have the set already for you; we need to get it in ASAP because John is going to use it at 9:15." He told her. She nodded.

"Mrs. Halliwell, right this way." She said leading her into a chair. Quickly, a few girls in make-up began to work their magic, as Chris walked up to Evey.

"So, a Photographer?" he asked. She looked at him, and gave a smile.

"What, you thought I only worked as a waitress?" she asked. He gave a small shrug, throwing her a crooked grin.

"Maybe, though you can't blame me. I mean, it wasn't like you were going around taking pictures of Everyone." He told her. She smirked.

"Well, the people in your group wouldn't be my choice of models anyway." She replied.

"Well, there was always me." He said. She looked him up and down then raised an eyebrow.

"I think the lamp hanging over your table was more photogenic than you."

"Ouch." He muttered. She gave a small laugh and then began to look at some cameras, looking at the lenses. "So, why do you work there then?"

"Work where?" Evey asked.

"The restaurant." He replied.

"My best friend's dad owns the place. I help out Every now and then." She told him, finally picking up a camera.

"I see, you're a good friend." Evey bit her lip.

"Actually, it took three hours of begging, and bribing before I finally caved." She told him. He laughed.

"What about Morgan?" he asked.

"Well, my sister likes to do a ton of things at once. She feels that the only way she can Ever own her own news paper is to make some money beforehand." Evey replied. Chris nodded.

"That's smart. Did you say sister?" he asked. Evey threw him a crooked smile.

"Yes, sister, couldn't you tell?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not really, you two look so different." He told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, Morgan's always has been the fiery red head. It's a surprise that she's actually shyer than me." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I never would've guessed." Evey shrugged and looked at her set.

"I'm not much of a people person." She muttered.

"Why not?" he asked. Evey glanced at him, but didn't answer his question. The only thing he noticed was that her eyes got considerably darker. Instead she directed her attention to his Aunt Phoebe, who was walking onto the set.

The set was pretty plain; it was basically a desk with a computer on it. He figured his Aunt must have picked it out. Phoebe went and sat on the desk, holding a book. Evey looked at her, and looked at the scene, then began to mess with some of the lighting. Eventually she walked up to Phoebe.

"Okay, we still want a shot of the book, but I think you holding it is taking away some of your figure." Evey told her. Phoebe laughed.

"Honey, I've had three kids. I have no figure." Evey chuckled. For some reason, she felt like she could open up to this woman. She felt like that with Chris, and Even Wyatt, and she had only known the blond haired man for a few minutes.

"Well, personally I think the curves work for you. Kiss Every one of those kids for helping to make sure you got a nice booty." She playfully joked. Phoebe laughed, quite taken by this girl. She also felt a bit of pity too, she could read this girl like a book, thanks to her empathy abilities. She wanted to just give her a hug, and tell her it would be fine. But she couldn't do that, she knew the girl would be freaked out.

"Okay, I like the sitting on the desk, let's do this. We'll have the book sitting next to you, and you can sit next to it. You can look professional, sexy, smart, whatever. You pose, I'll make it work." Evey told her.

"Sexy? At my age?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure you would have no problem pulling it off." She told her. She stepped back, picked up her camera, and started shooting. Chris was impressed; she seemed to know what she was doing. She didn't even seem that old. He figured she must be close to his age, around 23, or 24. After about ten minutes she was finished.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Halliwell." Evey told her, walking up to her. Phoebe smiled.

"No thank you." She told her, reaching out her hand. Eve shook her hand. And as soon as their skin touched, something seemed to hit Phoebe, she froze up and closed her eyes. She saw Evey walking through an alley, alone. Then out of no where, a demon came up from behind her, throwing an energy ball right at her middle. Killing her instantly.

"Mrs. Halliwell?" She heard someone ask. She opened her brown eyes, and they immediately clashed with Evey's Crystal blue. Phoebe pulled back from her, and looked to her side where Chris was.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked. Phoebe nodded slowly, looking at Evey.

"Do you need me to call someone?" Evey asked.

"No, I just, I need to leave." She said. Chris nodded, and began to walk toward the door, leaving a very confused Evey. Once Chris and his Aunt were alone in the elevator, Phoebe looked at him.

"I saw her, in a premonition." Phoebe told him. Chris looked concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was walking, down an alley. And then all of a sudden a demon came out of no where and attacked her, killing her." Phoebe replied.

"When is it going to happen?" He asked. Phoebe thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stop this demon from killing her."

* * *

Lucilla began to tap her pen against her note book. She knew she should've been taking notes, but she couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about the night before, when she got home from work with her best friends. Something about the random demon attack was off, in fact, just the main point that there was a demon attack was off.

Though her and her best friends were well aware of demons, they never actually attacked them personally. Usually they helped out a few friends who messed with demons personally. Why they would Even think to, was far beyond her comprehension. She gave a small sigh and tried to pay attention, she already came into class late. Her professor was less than pleased, she didn't know why; it wasn't as if she came into class late Everyday. Today was just a slow day.

The bell rang and Everyone quickly picked up their books and started to leave. Lucy glanced down at her notes, and gave a heavy sigh, as she realized she had little to no notes done. She quietly waited at the door for one of her best friends, Kimberlynn; she only hoped that she didn't fall asleep in class. When she saw her she approached her.

"Kimber, I need your help." She said urgently. Kimber looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey Lu, what was with you being late? You're never late." She replied.

"It seemed to be one of those mornings. Hey, you didn't happen to take any notes down did you?" she asked. Kimber gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Lucy, I fell sleep. Maybe you can ask someone else." Kimber suggested.

"It's useless; you and Lena are the only ones I know in that class. And Lena is sick today." Kimber thought for a moment, before a look of realization hit her.

"I know someone; he sits next to me in one of my other classes, and one of my medical classes I think." Kimber said.

"He takes Latin?"

"Well duh Lu, any good doctor takes Latin. Most of the medicines are in Latin and Everything. It's easier to prescribe medications when you know what they mean." Kimber replied.

"Okay, well where is he?" she asked. Kimber looked around before spotting him across the courtyard. She grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her across the courtyard, making her fall behind her. She let go of her hand and went foreword, Lucy followed behind her, glancing at a few other students. When Kimber stopped suddenly, Lucy ran into her, making Kimber stumble a bit. Kimber ignored her and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Hey, Wyatt, you got a minute?" Kimber asked. The man turned around, and Lucy's hazel eyes met a pair of deep blue. His blond clean cut curly hair was slightly wet, probably from his shower he had this morning. He was wearing a white zip up jacket, a red shirt under that, and blue jeans. Lucy couldn't help gaze in awe at him, she thought he was about as flawless as a Greek statue.

Not only did he look perfect, his stance, and his presence, Everything about him. It all seemed so regal, as if he was someone extremely important. But she knew that he was just a collage student, much like herself.

"Yeah, sure Kimber, What can I help you with?" He asked. Wyatt looked at the girl behind her, and was too awe struck. Her chocolate brown hair was down, making small waves framing her face. Her hazel eyes seemed to bring only warmth around her. She was wearing a simple jean jacket, with matching jeans, and a light brown tank top underneath. The whole outfit seemed to accent her curves, which were a bit more rounded than normal. She wasn't exactly plus size, but she wasn't small either. It all seemed to work for her; she was a goddess in his eyes.

"Well, I was hoping you could help my friend Lucy out. She needs notes from our Latin class." She replied. Wyatt looked at Lucy, and smiled warmly, making her blush and smile back.

"Of course, I'm actually going into a break period, I'm free then." Wyatt told Lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded at him.

"Perfect, I have a break too." She told him, which was true, her other professor didn't start teaching for another hour. She was completely free.

"Great, well while you two trade notes, and whatever else, I'm going to class." Kimber said walking away. Wyatt and Lucy said their goodbyes to her as she left. Lucy started playing with the strap on her backpack, it was a small nervous habit she had, when she was nervous she had to have something in her hand that she could play with. It was her way of distracting herself. Though, she wasn't sure why she was nervous, it was just a guy. She wasn't really one to get shy around guys.

"Coffee?" she heard someone ask. She looked up at Wyatt.

"Huh…?" she asked. He gave a small, perfect, smile.

"Would you like to get some coffee? We can trade notes at a local coffee shop." He told her. She felt like an idiot, she should've known what he meant. But for some reason, she thought he was asking her something different, and she blushed a little at the thought.

"I think coffee would be excellent." She told him. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Wyatt Halliwell," he stated. She smiled and took it.

"Lucy Donelle." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Lucy."

"Same here Wyatt."

* * *

Morgan Keely began to type ferociously on her computer, trying to help her boss finish the deadline. She hated being an assistant, but it paid decently, and she needed the money to start her own newspaper company. She always wanted to be an editor or something to that effect. But at the rate she was going, she was never going to be able to achieve her goal in the near future.

Quickly she finished editing the article and printed it out. One thing she hated about this job was, that most of the time, she was the one editing. Even though her boss was the editor, he seemed to make her do most of it. She quickly took the article out of the printer and put it into her bosses' mail box.

"Hey, Morgan!" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw her boss walking toward her. Though she wasn't the biggest fan of her boss, mostly because he had a tendency to be a little lazy, she couldn't deny how much she was attracted to him. He had nice shaggy dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. When he wasn't wearing a suit, he was usually seen wearing a regular tee shirt and jeans, nothing to fancy.

But what really attracted her, was his personality. He was a bit lazy, and a bit bossy, but he was very down to earth. He was charming, and daring. He wasn't afraid to overstep the boundaries, and he usually got what he wanted by doing that. But he surprisingly didn't try to have Everything he could get, being as rich as he was.

"Hello, Mr. Williams." She replied. She had the biggest urge to correct him with the 'Hey, Morgan!' when it should've been 'Hey, Ms. Keely!' but of course, she was his assistant, and he was her boss.

"I need you to do me a favor." He stated, leading her into his office. She bit her lip, not sure she wanted to hear this.

"Um, sure." She replied apprehensively. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to do and errand for me." Morgan held back a sigh; this was a normal part of her job. Though she hated it, she was often sent to do errands for her boss. Which she thought was ridiculous, seeing as he had a personal assistant. But apparently, he took care of the bosses' kids, especially now that his wife left him.

"Of course sir, what is it you need me to do?" she asked, almost robotically.

"I need you to call Lonny-"

"Your personal assistant?" she asked. He nodded.

"Tell him to make a reservation for two, at a new restaurant for next Saturday." She nodded as she took down notes in her black berry the company gave her.

"Anything else sir?" she asked.

"Tell him to pick up my suit at the cleaners." He paused. "And tell him to remind you, to buy yourself a nice dress."

"What?" Morgan asked, not sure she heard him. He threw a smirk at her, and took one of her hands in his own.

"Morgan, I would be honored if you would have dinner with me next Saturday." He said, not bothering beating around the bush. Morgan raised one of her red eyebrows, her mind trying to comprehend the situation. When she finally did, she had a hard time concealing the heat rushing to her face, and an Even harder time pulling her hand away from his.

"Mr. Williams-"

"Mark, Morgan, you can call me Mark." She bit her lower lip; as she carefully tried to choose her words.

"M-Mark, you're my boss; I mean I work for you. I don't know if we should take this out of the office, I might look like I'm easy but-"

"Whoa, wait. I never said you were easy, I'm simply asking you to dinner. So what if I'm your boss, I don't think that should really matter." He told her. She tried to stop taping the side of her black berry; if she did any faster it would sound like a beat box.

"Mark, I like you, don't think I don't. I just don't want other people thinking I'm sleeping with you in order to get promoted." He chuckled.

"Believe me; I'm not planning to sleep with you on the first date. That's not my style." Morgan sighed, and thought it over. She liked him, she couldn't deny that, but she wasn't sure she wanted to date him. But that was mostly because she was worried about her image. Oh to hell with her image, it wasn't like she really had one in the first place.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you." She replied, smiling a little. He smiled back, and kissed her hand. Making the heat in her cheeks radiate all over her body.

"Wonderful, I'll see you nest Saturday." He told her. She nodded and left his office. She quickly walked to her desk and gave a heavy sigh, trying to stop herself from screaming in joy. Despite her not really wanting to date her boss, she was happy she could date 'Mark', who seemed to be completely different from her boss.

When she finally calmed down, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly took it out and looked at who was texting her. It was Evey, her sister. The text seemed pretty simple.

__

Club P3 tonight, you game?

Morgan thought about it for a minute, she could use a girl night. Usually it was just Evey, Lucy, and her going. But obviously if Evey was asking her, she was going with a few friends from work. Morgan texted back a yes and went back to work.

* * *

"So, what are you going to school for?" Wyatt asked. Lucy glanced into his deep blue pools, before shyly turning back to his Latin notes.

"A bunch of things. Education, English, Literature, Creative writing, and of course Latin." She replied. Wyatt nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. Lucy asked him the same question.

"I'm going to school to be a doctor." He replied simply. Lucy glanced up; she kind of figured that, seeing as Kimber said she was in a few medical classes with him.

"Really…? I'm not sure I would want to be a doctor." She said thoughtfully.

"Why not…?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I was never good with blood. But I respect the practice because it helps people, that is always something I've wanted to do." She told him.

"So, how are you going to help people?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I'm going to be a teacher; I want to help kids discover their potential. I think if you can do that, you're helping the future." She told him.

"So, you're going to be a Latin teacher?" he asked. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I want to be an English teacher. Latin was just something I wanted to take by it self." She told him.

"Really? You don't hear that Everyday."

"Well I figured I'd get to the roots of my native language." She told him, closing the book and handing it too him.

"What language do you speak?" he asked.

"Other than English?" she asked, smirking slightly. He laughed and nodded.

"Obviously."

"Italian, my parents were both born in Venice, Italy." She told him. He looked a little surprised.

"Seriously? Can you say something in Italian?" he asked. She thought for a moment, deciding on whether she should be simple, or flirty. After a moment she spoke.

"Penso che lui sia caldo, ed amerei uscire con lui." She said. He smiled at her, amazed she really was speaking another language.

"What does it mean?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know." She told him.

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me." He stated.

"I'll give you a dictionary." She told him.

"I can't remember what you said." He admitted. She quickly took out a pen, and wrote it on a napkin. When she was finished writing, she slid the napkin over toward him and smiled devilishly.

"There you go."

"Your not gonna just tell me what you said, are you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, I like being difficult." She told him, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"You're leaving?" he asked, a little disappointed. She hid a smile and nodded.

"I have to get to class, but thank you so much for the notes. I really appreciate it Wyatt." She told him, she waved and went to leave, only to have him stand up and grabbed her hand.

"I'll walk you to class." He said, sounding slightly desperate. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you, but the English department is across the school, compared to the Health department. But I appreciate the gesture." She told him shyly. He still held onto her hand.

"Well, can I get your number?" He asked. She looked surprised for a moment, before blushing Even more.

"For…?" she asked. It was then his turn to blush.

"Well, I would like to call you sometime." She smiled and pulled out her pen. She then took his hand, and wrote her number. When she was done she smiled brightly at him.

"Feel free to call me whenever." She told him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Wyatt asked.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday, right?" Lucy asked.

"I believe so," Wyatt replied. Lucy thought for a moment before smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Lunch, then maybe tour the city till dinner, then have a delicious meal, call it a night." He suggested. She smiled at him.

"I think that is a great idea." She replied. Wyatt smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow then, we'll go from there." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Perfect, see you tomorrow." She told him leaving the coffee shop. When she was out of the shop, and a good block away, she couldn't help but bursting out into a smile and giggling a bit. She was a few inches away from her class when her phone went off. She quickly took it out and flipped it open, seeing it was a text message. It was from Evey.

__

P3 tonight, Morgan is going. Are you in?

Lucy smiled and texted a yes back, like she was going to miss an opportunity to go out with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3 how to save a Life

Hello all, I know it seems to be drawn out a lot (I'm talking about the story if you didn't know) But the chapters are so long, to be honest, when I started writing the story, this chapter was actually the end of chapter one. but i realized how painfully long it was so shortened it. and much of the other chapters are the same. So I'm sorry if it feels like it's going slow, it will actually speed up not to long after this.

As always, Review are appreciated, I would love to hear what people think. it takes two minutes at the least. D

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Nor do I own Wyatt ( Or Chris (But boy do i wish i did XP ) I do own Eve, Lucy, and Morgan. And the plot, don't steal (not that you would, but just in case)

* * *

**Chapter 3; how to save a life**

"So he finally asked you out?" Evey asked her sister, as she took a sip of her beer. Her black halter top reflected some of the party lights the club was giving off, due to the fact that there were some beads sewn in to make a design. Her dark jeans matched her shirt and her heels too. Her platinum blonde hair had been curled, thanks to Lucy, and she also wore a bit of make-up. Most of it had been focused on her eyes, and she had to admit, they seemed to pop.

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward at first, but I'm excited about it now." Morgan replied. Her red hair was pulled up, into a lose bun, making a few strands fall down around her face. She wore an aqua off the shoulders top, a black skirt that reached mid thigh, and black boots that reached her knees. Her make-up also tried to focus on her eyes, but most of it was centered on her round lips.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy said, smiling at her friend. The top of her hair was pulled back, leaving the bottom half flow freely down her back. She wore a red, spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees, and red heels. Her make-up was pretty well distributed, but it was an elegant Evening look.

"What about you? Are you going to tell us who this guy is?" Morgan asked Lucy. Lucy blushed a bit, but began to tell them the story. When she was done, Evey looked thoughtful.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Wyatt Halliwell." Lucy replied. Morgan and Evey exchanged looks.

"We know him; we met him the other day." Morgan replied. Lucy looked shocked.

"Really? Wow, what a small world."

"Yeah, his brother is the one who made Evey spill her latte." Morgan said, smiling a bit at her sister, who was rolling her eyes.

"His brother is the one who gave you his jacket, right?" Lucy asked. Evey nodded.

"It's such a nice jacket, it's really warm. And nice smelling." Evey said, muttering the last part. Morgan and Lucy raised their eyebrows.

"'Nice smelling'? You wouldn't happen to be attracted to this guy would you?" Lucy asked. Evey tried to hide a blush, but with her pale skin it was impossible.

"Oh my gosh, she is. Too bad he has a girlfriend." Morgan replied. Evey glared at her.

"I don't like him; I just admire how nice he is." She told them.

"How nice he is, or how nice looking he is?" Lucy asked. Evey rolled her eyes, and looked around the club. Her eyes caught something in the corner, and she tried to focus on it. It looked like that woman she photographed that morning, and Chris. She was so focused on them she didn't see the man walking up to her.

"Excuse me," she looked over, gazing at the man in front of her. He seemed to be an average Joe, a slender body, brown hair, hazel eyes, and most certainly drunk.

"Hello." Evey said cautiously.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind a dance." He asked. Evey glanced at her sister and friend, hoping they could help her, but they weren't exactly paying attention. She bit her lip and tried to smile.

"Sure, I could spare one." She replied. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, and she tried her hardest to ignore the instinct to shove him away. After a few minutes, she felt him grab her arm, rather harshly. He began pulling her into the back room, and she instantly tried to fight him off.

"Come on babe, play nice." He said. Evey sighed. In the back of her mind, she wondered why her sister and Lucy always got the nice guy, and she was stuck with the drunken wannabe rapist. Once they were in the back room she shoved her over into a desk, why anyone would leave the office door open was beyond her comprehension.

As soon as he closed the door, Evey used her powers to shove him against the door, as hard as she could. He stumbled back and looked at her confused. She did it again, this time throwing him into a few filing cabinets. Once he was knocked out, she quickly left the room, wanting nothing to do with him. She walked quickly over to the place her sister was sitting and grabbed the jacket she brought.

"Evey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned. Evey shook her head and gathered her stuff.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going home; I'm tired of drunken guys picking on me." She muttered as she began to walk away. Lucy ran up to her.

"Evey, wait for us to get our stuff." She said. Evey shrugged her off.

"No, it's fine. You guy's stay and have a good time. I'm not feeling well." Evey said as she continued to walk. Lucy and Morgan stayed where they were, figuring it was best to leave her alone. Evey sighed and walked out the doors, and out into the street. She quickly pulled the jacket on, and buttoned it up. Looking down she saw it was Chris's jacket.

"I'm going to have to Eventually give him his jacket back." She muttered quietly. She stopped when she heard someone else's footsteps, turning around, she saw no one there. She pulled the jacket closer and took a turn down an alley, thinking that maybe they would leave her alone. She was about halfway down the alley, when she heard someone running.

"Look out!" someone shouted. She turned around, and the first thing she saw was an energy ball being thrown at her. She quickly used her powers to deflect it back, vanquishing a demon. Looking over to the right, she saw Phoebe Halliwell standing there, with Chris and his Brother Wyatt behind her. All three of them were looking at her inquisitively.

The look only lasted a minute, before about six other demons shimmered in. Evey quickly threw two against a wall, while the others were doing whatever they were doing. Evey wasn't really paying attention, because as soon as she was done taking care of the two demons, three new demons shimmered in front of her. All of them threw some sort of power at her, making her jump to the side in order to escape one or two.

However, an energy ball had hit her leg, making sure she couldn't stand. She used her powers to throw a dumpster at them, before surveying the damage. The wound was deep, and it was impairing her ability to walk, especially in the heels she was wearing. She looked over at the Halliwell's, seeing that they were doing fine.

"Kyle!" she screamed. After a minute, a formation of blue light appeared in front of her, and a man with short brown hair appeared in front of her. He was wearing a white tee shirt and light jeans.

"Evey, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down so he was on her level.

"Get me out of here; demons are appearing out of no where." She said. Kyle quickly grabbed her hand and orbed her out of the alley.

Meanwhile, Chris had just finished reflecting an energy ball back at the last demon, and was now looking for Evey. Only to find nothing there. He quickly walked over to the last place he saw her, and something caught his eye. He looked over and kneeled down. On the ground was a small little puddle of blood.

"Chris, did you find her?" he head Wyatt say. Chris shook his head.

"No, I think they took her." He replied. Wyatt sighed and looked at his aunt.

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe." Phoebe shook her head.

"It's fine, let's get back to the manor and scry for her." She replied. Chris stood up and held out his hand for his aunt. She took it and they orbed to the manor Wyatt right behind her. When they got there, Wyatt immediately went to the book.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm trying to see what kind of demons attacked her, if we know who, and then we know why." Wyatt replied. Chris gave a shrug and pulled out the map and crystal to scry. Phoebe helped Wyatt look through the book. Chris began to scry for her, and after only a few short minutes it landed on a spot.

"I got her." He said, slightly shocked.

"That quick?" Wyatt asked. Chris nodded.

"She's not to far from our apartment, only a block or so."

"Okay, you boy's go save her, or whatever, I'll look for the demon." Phoebe said, scanning through the book.

"Ready?" Chris asked his older brother. Wyatt nodded and they both orbed. When they landed, they were surprised to see Evey wasn't there, but Even more surprised to see that they landed in an apartment. They stood there for a moment, before they heard a door slam. They turned around and saw Evey coming out of a room, dressed in light blue silk pajama pants, and a spaghetti strap silk blue tank top. She currently was drying her hair with a towel, when she took the towel away and saw them, she let out a scream.

"What the hell?" she asked. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and ducked when something went flying toward his head. He heard a crash and turned around, just to see that she threw a vase at him. He hadn't Even seen her pick it up.

"Evey, just, calm down." Chris said, before he too had to duck to avoid a picture frame being thrown at him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I come out of the shower to find to damn strangers in my house, so forgive me if I'm not calm." She said. She was still throwing things at them, Every chance she could. Finally Chris orbed behind her, and grabbed her by her waist. Out of the blue, he felt a telekinetic energy go to hit him, but he counteracted it with his own. And his was much more powerful than the other one.

"Damn it." He heard her mutter. He used one arm to hold her waist, and another to hold her arms to her chest. However, he tried to be gentle with holding her down; she seemed so fragile in his strong arms. And despite his greatest efforts, he couldn't help but notice the appealing aroma that was radiating off her; it smelled a lot like vanilla. He figured it was because she just came out of the shower, and her shampoo had just marked its scent on her small body.

"Evey, you need to calm down. We are not here to hurt you." Chris whispered in her ear. Evey felt the blood rush to her face, she didn't realize Chris was holding her so close, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She slowly felt Chris loosen his grip on her, and soon she was free. Wyatt stood up from hiding behind the couch, and cautiously walked over to Evey.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well other than the fact that I have two strange white lighters in my apartment, just peachy." She replied sarcastically.

"Look, I and my brother are witches."

"Seriously? I thought that orbing and telekinesis was something Everyone could do. I wasn't born yesterday, give me a break." Evey said crossing her arms over her chest. Chris cracked a smile and looked at his brother. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but most new witches need the introduction." He told her. Evey looked a little offended.

"'New witch', are you kidding me? Do I look like a new witch to you?" Wyatt looked a bit taken back. "Just because you are taller and you have one or two extra powers doesn't mean that I still can't kick your ass. I've had my powers since I was 9 buster boy, don't start with me." She ended. Chris began to laugh at Wyatt's shocked face. Evey looked back at him confused, and Wyatt glared at him.

"Sorry Wy, it's not Everyday you see someone telling the great twice blessed that they can kick his ass." Chris said, laughing. Evey looked Even more confused.

"Twice blessed? What the hell does that mean?" she asked. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You've been a witch since you were 9 and you don't know about Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, the twice blessed son or Piper and Leo Halliwell, the most powerful being on this planet?" Chris asked. His response was a more confused looking Evey.

"Jeez Chris, I'm not that awesome." Wyatt said, looking annoyed. Chris scoffed.

"Right, I've only had to hear it through magic school, 'Oh your brother is Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful being Ever. Oh my gosh, can I get an autograph!'" Chris said, mimicking a teenage girl. Evey shook her head, and walked into the kitchen, leaving the brothers slightly confused. She went into a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Advil; she took two and swallowed them, before facing the brothers again.

"Okay, forget introductions, let's just cut to the chase before my head explodes. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are here to save you from the demons." Wyatt replied. Evey looked around, then back at them.

"I don't see any demons." She told him.

"We thought you were kidnapped by demons, so we scryed for you and it brought us here." Chris said.

"Well, no demons. I had my white lighter help me out." She told him.

"You have a white lighter?" Wyatt asked. Evey went to open her mouth, but she was interrupted when a column of blue light appeared in the gap. When they blue lights went away, Chris and Wyatt were met with Lucy, and Morgan. Lucy looked at Wyatt confused, and Wyatt looked shocked. The man that was in between Morgan and Lucy looked at Chris and Wyatt, horrified, and then back at Evey.

"Apparently their witches." She said shrugging. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Morgan asked. Chris let out a heavy sigh, and Wyatt scratched the back of his head.

"You guys are witches too?" Lucy asked.

"White lighter witches." Evey answered. Lucy looked at Wyatt, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Lucy looked at Morgan who had crossed her arms, and appeared to be in deep thought.

"So, you guys are witches as well?" Wyatt asked. Lucy nodded.

"Well, you all must have a pretty powerful active power if you all have a white lighter." Chris said. Morgan shrugged.

"It was more like; we were getting into too much trouble so they sent someone to make sure we didn't kill ourselves." Morgan said.

"Trouble…?" Wyatt asked.

"We have very dangerous friends." Lucy said.

"They think demons are fun. Stupid heads." Evey said, shaking her head. Chris and Wyatt exchange glances.

"Is that why those demons were after you?" Chris asked Evey. Lucy turned around and looked at her best friend.

"You too?" she asked. Evey looked confused.

"You guys go attacked too?" She asked.

"Well, it was more like Lucy got attacked. They seemed to focus on her the most." Morgan said. Evey's eyebrow furrowed, it was odd they would have to deal with demons two days in a row.

"Why were they just after Lucy?" Wyatt asked concerned. Lucy felt her cheeks go a little red at the thought of Wyatt being worried about her.

"Probably because she was the only one with an active power, at the time." Morgan thought out loud.

"No, there is more too it than that. I'll go check with the elders." Kyle said, orbing out. Chris looked at Wyatt; obviously these girls weren't as helpless as they thought.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Well, we thought some demons captured Evey, so we came to rescue her." Chris said. Evey scoffed at their answer.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She responded.

"Against Demons, in the underworld, I think not." Chris told her. Evey glared at him. Morgan took off her jacket and put it on a chair, she rubbed her temples.

"It doesn't make any sense; we've been helping people take out demons for years. Now all of a sudden they are after us?" She said.

"We'll protect you in anyway we can." Wyatt told them. Lucy smiled.

"That's very valiant of you, thank you." She replied, smiling brightly. Wyatt smiled back, and their eyes locked for a moment. Evey rolled her eyes, and sat on the island counter. Chris sighed and also rolled his eyes. Morgan was a different matter though.

"I'm sorry, but you both need to go out on a date, or at least make-out. The adoration and lust I'm getting from you two is unbearable." She complained. Evey began to laugh, and Lucy glared at her. Chris looked at her confused.

"You're an empath?" Wyatt asked. Morgan nodded her head, and sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head on the table, slamming it a little harder than usual. Lucy and Wyatt turned a nice shade of red when Morgan let out a sigh of frustration.

"Any who, I think we should find out why these demons are after us. That way I can kick their ass faster." Evey said, levitating an apple her way.

"Personal gain," Lucy reminded. Evey stuck her tongue out.

"Personal gain can lock itself in a corner for all I care. Plus one little apple is not going to kill me," Evey told her. Lucy shook her head, and looked back at the two men in her apartment.

"What do you two suggest?" She asked. Wyatt thought for a minute.

"Well, we'll search for the demons and take care of them. Call us if they show up." He said. Lucy nodded her head, But Evey jumped off of the counter.

"Wait, we're not being included in this demon hunt?" She asked. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, why would we let you?" Evey looked a little taken back.

"Because those losers owe me a new pair of headphones, I'm going to collect." She told him, smugly.

"You'll get hurt." He told her.

"Chris is right; you better let us take care of it." Wyatt replied. Evey crossed her arms.

"That's not fair, we've been taking care of demons for a few years now, what gives you the authority to come in and take over for us?" She asked. She had walked up right in front of them now, and was glaring up at them. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder, but Evey shrugged it off.

"It's our job," Wyatt said simply.

"Says who?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Chris told her.

"Explain in small words." Wyatt sighed at her being difficult.

"Because, we're one of the charmed ones sons," He told her. There was a pause, before Evey looked at Lucy.

"Any clue what he's talking about?" Lucy shook her head.

"Not a clue, Morgan?" Morgan picked her head up and thought about it for a moment.

"None what so Ever, it sounds familiar though." She said, glad that the previous feeling of lust was replaced by confusion and shock.

"You've never heard of the charmed ones? What kind of witches are you?" Chris asked shocked.

"The kind from Philly," Evey replied.

"Every magical being knows about the charmed ones, your parents must have told you." Wyatt said. Evey and Morgan took on dark looks for a minute, Lucy looked a little embarrassed.

"Neither of my parents are magical, apparently the magic gene in my family skipped a generation, I'm the only one with it. My mom doesn't Even know what the difference between a Warlock and Demon are." Lucy told them. Wyatt looked a little shocked, but it made sense. If no one in her family knew about magical beings, then she wouldn't know about the charmed ones.

Chris looked at Evey, the fire in her two pale crystals, which was there when she as arguing her point, was gone. Her eyes looked cold, and almost, angry. Morgan simply looked sad, like she didn't want to touch upon the subject, but she would have too.

"Our parents ditched us, we didn't Even know about witches until we got a white lighter. We thought something was wrong with us, like X-men wrong." Evey said, not beating around the bush. Chris felt a wave of sympathy rush over him. He felt that this maybe one of the reasons she was distant, she didn't want to be discarded.

"The charmed ones are three sisters from the Halliwell family with a lot of Wicca power. With all of their powers combined they became known as the Power of three, the most powerful source of good magic on this earth. Chris and I are the sons of Piper Halliwell, the oldest of the sisters."

"Well, now she is, our Aunt Prue used to be the oldest, before passing away." Chris added. Wyatt nodded. All three girls were listening intently to their story.

"The charmed ones were supposed to fight demons, and keep innocents safe, as the sons of the charmed ones-"

"And Wyatt being the mighty twice blessed," Chris added once more. Wyatt shot him a look before continuing.

"We have a duty to do the same, that's why we're going after this demon and you girls are going to stay here, and stay safe." Morgan walked up next to her sister, and crossed her arms. Lucy did the same, and Evey already had her arms crossed.

"Were any of these charmed ones stubborn?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, all of them were, on some level." Chris replied, sensing where this was going. Lucy smirked.

"Then you should know, Stubborn women don't take no for an answer. We may not be as powerful as these charmed ones…" Lucy said, trailing off.

"But we can still kick demon ass, so it's really a question of whether you want to help us or not. But either way, we're killing this demon." Evey finished. Chris and Wyatt exchanged glances, realizing that they weren't getting rid of these girls any time soon.

"Fine, but we'll have to put it on hold." Wyatt said.

"Why…?" Morgan asked.

"It's two in the morning; we'll pick up the demon hunting tomorrow." Chris said.

"Or till Sunday," Wyatt told Chris. Chris looked confused.

"I can't Sunday; I have clerk duty at the restaurant." Morgan told them.

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Chris asked. Wyatt scratched the back of his head, and Lucy bit her lip.

"I have plans tomorrow; it is a Saturday after all." Wyatt said.

"Same, so… maybe we can track this demon next week." Lucy suggested.

"We have work and school, there is no way. I can't do tomorrow either though, I just remembered I have an interview with a news paper." Morgan said, thinking it over. Chris sighed.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have plans on a Saturday?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll help you with the demon, I'm free this weekend." Evey suggested. "That is if you don't mind, but I figure the sooner we take care of this demon the more time there is for life." Chris nodded.

"Okay, Evey and I will take care of this demon. If we need back up we'll call you all." Chris told them.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked her sister, not really comfortable letting her take on this demon pack alone.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do, and apparently Everyone else is busy." Evey told her.

"You can call Bianca," Wyatt suggested. Chris sighed.

"Your girlfriend…?" Morgan asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow, Chris didn't seem happy at all at the fact that he was with Bianca, it was written all over his face at the moment.

"Uh, yeah. If she isn't busy I'll ask her." Chris said. Wyatt raised his eyebrows but didn't push the subject.

"Okay, well it's settled, Chris just orb over when your ready to start, and Evey will be ready." Lucy told him. Chris nodded.

"Okay, it won't be any time before 11 though." Evey nodded.

"Sounds good," she agreed. Morgan yawned.

"I'm going to bed; it's too late for me." She announced, walking off to her room. Lucy looked at the clock.

"Yeah, same… I'll see you guys later." Lucy replied, also walking off into the bedroom. Evey stood there awkwardly by herself, not sure what to say or do.

"I'm heading home, I'll see you later Evey, see you at home Chris." Wyatt said orbing out. Chris looked at Evey, and she forced a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he told her.

"Oh, before you leave," Evey said, moving over to the closet and pulling out a brown coat. "Here, so I don't forget." She held it out to him, but he pushed it toward her.

"I said you can keep it. It's a gift from me to you." He told her. She bit her lip.

"But, it's your coat." She said. He smiled.

"Now it's yours, it looks good on you anyway." He told her, she looked at the jacket, then back at him. And He once again, saw a brief, genuine, smile.

"Thank you." She said, a bit shyly. He smiled at her, before nodding his head.

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before orbing out. When he was gone Evey looked at the jacket, it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it made her feel giddy, energetic. Recognizing the feeling, she immediately scolded herself.

"He has a girlfriend stupid." She said silently, smacking her head. She put the jacket on a nearby chair, before she headed off to bed, frustrated, and confused.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to My Life

_Whoot new chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and faved and all that. I really appreciate it. It makes me ubber happy lol. Okay, enough of me being a dork._

_this chapter isn't one of the favorites, but I kinda wrote it to establish Eve in the Halliwell family, and to kinda show a softer side to her. I feel that lately she seems a bit cold. but the reasons for why will be reveiled later. _

_also I know that some of the Halliwell kids ages don't line up with what has been posted online. and i'm so sorry for that. I honestly found out about it after I wrote this. And in my own story it makes sense to have someone this young in there. so sorry if it annoys you, i kinda get a little annoyed when facts aren't really right for fan-fictions. (Yes I'm being very hypocrytical kinda, I suppose. eh, bear with me XP )_

_Review are always welcome. I love the support. I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Charmed, Nor do I own Wyatt (Le sigh) Or Chris (But OMG I wish i did) I do Own Eve, Morgan, and Lucy, and other characters that might be mentioned later. Please don't steal :(_**

**_The plot line is also mine, as far as I know there isn't another story like mine. so i think i'm good._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4; Welcome to my Life**

Chris orbed into the girls apartment, at 11:30 Am, and was met with loud music blaring. He covered his ears at the sudden change in noise; he then looked around the room to see where it was coming from. He found the noise coming from one of the rooms that had the door slightly ajar. Walking up to it, he didn't think twice about opening it, but once the door swung open, he wished he had a second thought.

Evey was standing in the middle of her room, with nothing but Jeans and a bra on. She had her back turned to him, and she was currently brushing her hair, that had reached down to her slender waist. She parted her hair, and threw it into a braid, leaving her back exposed, which made Chris hold in a breath.

In the center of her back, right above a nice little tattoo, was a long line. It seemed to be embedded in her skin, like a scar, it was on a slant and went up her back. And around it was small little marks, scattered like confetti around it. It shocked him; he had no idea what could cause a scar like that.

Deciding that it would be best if Evey didn't know he was in her room-seeing she couldn't hear him enter over the blaring music- he quickly orbed out, and orbed outside her front door. He slowly knocked on the front door, not able to get the image of her back out of his head. In a few minutes the front door opened and Evey stood there, now with a shirt on.

"Hey, what's with the front door?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to barge in on anything." He told her, feeling a slight pang in his stomach. Because barging in is exactly what he had done. Evey shrugged and walked into the apartment, motioning for Chris to follow her. He did, and watched her cautiously.

"Just let me get a cup of coffee." Evey said, walking into the kitchen. "You want one?" She asked over her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I don't drink Coffee after 10." He replied, sitting at the kitchen island bar. Evey shrugged.

"I'm a coffee whore; I can drink it any time of the day." She told him. He nodded, and watched as she reached up on a high cabinet for something. When she did, her shirt rose, but only enough for him to get another look at her tattoo. It seemed to have a definite wing design, but where it met, he wasn't sure what it was. It could've been a heart or nothing at all. But the design spread out on the small of her back, and it seemed to suit her.

"I like your tattoo," Chris said absent mindedly, he then turned a bit red, seeing as he thought he was only thinking that. Evey turned around, holding a coffee cup and raised an eyebrow.

"What…?" she asked.

"Your shirt lifted a little bit, I saw your tattoo. It looks cool." He said, slightly shyly. She absent mindedly pulled her t-shirt down a bit, before smiling.

"Thanks, I got it done in Philly." She told him.

"As in Philadelphia…?" he asked. She nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I was born there." She told him.

"For how long…?"

"12 hour's of labor… according to Morgan; she said she was stuck at the hospital for that long." Evey answered. Chris held back a chuckle and rephrased the question.

"How long did you live there?"

"15 years, after that Morgan took care of me and we moved out to San Francisco." She took a small sip of her coffee, standing across from him.

"You moved here when you were 15?" Chris asked, trying to figure out how that was possible for a 15 year old.

"Well Morgan was 18 at the time; she was saving up money to fly out here. She said that Lucy wanted us to come live with her, so she wasn't so lonely." Evey told him.

"How long ago was that? Like, 8 or 9 years ago?" He asked, figuring if it was 8 or 9 years ago, she would be 23 or 24.

"No, it was more like six years ago." She told him.

"You mean your not like, 24?"

"Um, no, I'm only 21." She replied, a little warily.

"I thought you were closer to my age."

"How old are you?" Evey asked him.

"I'm 23, Wyatt is 24." He replied.

"Morgan and Lucy are both 24, I'm the youngest." Evey said, taking another sip of her drink. Chris nodded.

"I know how that feels, until now Everyone seemed older than me, well, other than my little cousins." Chris said. Evey finished her drink and put the cup in the dish washer.

"Okay, I'm ready." She announced, picking up the first jacket she saw and slipping it on. When she was done she saw Chris smiling at her.

"I told you, you look nice in that jacket." He told her jokingly. Evey looked down and saw she was wearing his jacket. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I've never been one for fashion. I guess I'll learn Eventually. Till then I'll use this as a fashion statement." Chris chuckled and held out his hand. Evey grabbed a hold of it, feeling a warmth shoot up her arm, and she felt giddy again. She mentally scolded herself, telling herself that he was taken over and over again, until she felt the strange sensation that overcame her Every time she orbed.

"Evey, we're here." She head Chris say. She opened her eyes, not Even realizing she closed them. The sight that came before her, mad her gaze in awe. The manor looked like a normal family house, though it was a little tidier than usual.

"Mom, Dad…?" Chris asked, shouting slightly.

"In the Kitchen, Chris," Evey heard. Chris looked down, and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about them, they don't bite." He told her jokingly. He led her through the house, still holding her hand. She was gazing around in awe, never had she been in a home that had such a warm feeling to it. Finally they got into the kitchen, and Evey was surprised to find a small party of people. The first person she recognized was Phoebe; who immediately walked up to her, and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh your okay, we were so worried a demon got a hold of you." She said. Evey forced a small smile at the woman.

"No, no demon. But thanks for the warning." She said a bit small. Chris let go of her hand, and walked over to the island, where a woman with warm brown eyes, and long flowing brown hair was chopping some food up.

"Hey mom," Chris said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey, you staying for lunch?" She asked. Chris looked at Evey, who simply smiled.

"I guess, I haven't had a good meal in a while." He told her.

"Don't you or Wyatt cook?" His mother asked.

"Not too often, Sorry." He said, grabbing something off the counter and stuffing it in his mouth. His mother playfully smacked him. Chris then walked over to a blonde hair man, his blue eyes not too different from Wyatt's.

"Hey Chris, what are you up too?" The man asked, putting his paper down for a minute.

"Same old, dad, and you…?" Chris asked.

"Magic school, the same as Ever..." He said. The other woman in the room walked up to Chris, her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She gave him a hug.

"Hey, Chris, where have you been?" She asked, a little accusatory.

"I've been busy, give me a break Mel." The Girl Mel rolled her eyes. Another woman, not looking much younger than Phoebe, walked up to Chris hugging him tight. Chris awkwardly hugged her back.

"Hello Aunt Paige." Chris said.

"Hello Chris, how has the city life been treating you?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

"Just fine," he said, there were three girls at the kitchen table, but they all just waved at him.

"Chris, maybe you should introduce this young lady to us." His father suggested. Evey noticed that Phoebe had left her side, and she was now standing in the doorway, probably looking like a stranger, which she was.

"Right, Everyone, this is Evey. Evey, this is my aunt Paige, and her two daughters Pandora and Persephone. Next to them is my little cousin Ladybug, also known as Phoebe. She is my Aunt Phoebe's daughter." Evey gave a small wave to the girls, and they all waved back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Paige greeted.

"Same here," Evey replied, forcing a small smile. Chris walked over to where the girl Mel was and her parents were stand and or sitting.

"This is my sister Melinda, and my parents Leo and Piper Halliwell." Chris said, finishing the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Evey told them shyly. They all waved at her, offering warm smiled.

"Chris?" she heard someone ask. She looked over and saw it was Paige's daughter, Pandora.

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"What happened to Bianca?" Chris looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you guys break up?" Persephone asked.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because, you just came through the door holding hands with a new girl," Pandora answered. Evey tried to force the blood rushing to her cheeks down, but it was useless.

"I like this girl better, she seems nicer." Ladybug muttered to her cousin. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Evey and I are just friends; we're here trying to find a demon." He told them. Piper's eyes looked up then looked at Evey, then back to Chris.

"Innocent?" she asked. Chris went to open his mouth, but Phoebe cut him off.

"No, she's a witch too." She replied. Piper nodded. Pandora and Persephone immediately shot out of their chairs and ran up to Evey.

"Really…?" Pandora asked. Evey nodded and looked at the two girls. It was obvious they were both twins. They couldn't have been any older than 9 or 10. Both had their brown hair in pigtails and had one or two teeth missing.

"What kind of power do you have?" Persephone asked.

"Telekinesis," Evey replied.

"Like Chris…?" Pandora asked.

"Kinda, though Chris is better at his powers than I am."

"The same with me, he's better at orbing things than I am. Don't feel bad, though, it's only because he's old." Persephone told her, whispering the last part. Evey chuckled a bit, finding it hard not to give a genuine smile.

"I'm not that old; Evey is only two years younger than me." Chris defended. Pandora turned around to look at her older cousin.

"She's shorter than you, and she's still younger, so she's not so old."

"Not so old? I'm not old at all." Evey told the girls.

"Prove it!" Persephone said.

"How…?" Evey asked. Pandora and Persephone grabbed her hands and pulled her out into the living room.

"Come play with us!" they both said. Once she was out the door, Chris gave a small sigh.

"I bring her over to find a demon, and she ends up babysitting." He muttered. Ladybug stood up and looked at him.

"I'll free her from their evil clutches, give me a minute." She said, walking out of the room. Piper glanced at her soon, and he threw a worried glance at the doorway.

"So, how long have you known this Evey?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

"A few days, why…?" Piper shrugged. Leo looked deep in thought.

"What is it Leo?" Piper asked.

"What's Evey's last name?" He asked. Chris thought for a moment.

"Keely, her name is Evelyn Keely. She was my photographer." Phoebe answered. Leo's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"What about her parents?" Piper asked, hoping that would help out her husband. Chris shrugged.

"She said that her parents ditched her when she was little, her and her sister Morgan." Chris told them.

"You mean she was abandoned?" Melinda asked. Chris nodded; Melinda's face looked extremely sympathetic. Leo gave a sigh.

"She looks extremely familiar, and so is her last name. I can't think of who she reminds me of though." Leo thought out loud. Just then Ladybug ran in and ran up to Chris.

"You need to get in there; Perse and Dora just took out their make-up and hair kits." She told him.

"Why would they do that?" Mel asked.

"Evey took her hair out of the braid, now they are determined to turn her into their life size Barbie." She told her. Paige sighed and walked out into the living room. Chris followed, and almost stopped in his tracks. There sat Evey, braiding Pandora's hair, and Perse was brushing hers. The make-up kit was not to far away. Pandora was going off on some rant about Make-up, and Evey was just sitting there, nodding her head-But that might have also been contributed to the ear bud in her ear-As Persephone started to try and tie up Evey's long platinum blonde hair up. She looked so older sisterly.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Paige asked. Both girls looked at their mother.

"Evey said she would braid our hair, she knows how to French braid really well." Pandora replied.

"Persephone, what are you doing?" Paige inquired.

"Pandora wanted to do my hair, but Evey said she can use her power to braid mine at the same time. So I asked if I could brush her hair. She said I could, look how pretty it is!" the little girl exclaimed. Chris noticed that Persephone's hair was moving by itself, and was braiding itself. Ladybug walked up to Evey and glanced at her.

"Is it real?" She asked. Chris gave a heavy sigh, and had the biggest urge to smack his little cousin. Evey just chuckled.

"The color or the length…?" She asked.

"Both…"

"It's really this long, no extensions. And it is my natural hair color." Evey told her, starting what looked like a third braid on Pandora's head.

"She looks like a life size Barbie doll, except Barbie is a bit tanner." Pandora told Ladybug. Persephone smiled.

"Dora, all she needs now is a Ken!" a few seconds after she said that, Evey finished braiding a fourth braid in Pandora's hair, finishing it all together. Pandora stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, she does." Evey chuckled at she continued to telekinetically braid Persephone's hair. Ladybug laughed at her little cousins.

"Did you Ever think she has her own Ken?" She asked. The twins exchanged glances, before Persephone looked down at Evey.

"Well, do you?" She asked. Evey's cheek's tinted a slight shade of pink.

"No, I don't." she replied. Pandora looked around the room, before she ran up to Chris. She grabbed his hand, and he looked confused.

"Chris, come on, you need to be Ken." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to be Ken?"

"Because Wyatt isn't here," she told him, dragging him to sit next to Evey. When he sat down, he looked over at her and mouthed an 'I'm Sorry', to which she laughed at. She then tried to turn around, but was stopped by Persephone.

"I'm not done!" she told her.

"I wanted to see how your hair turned out." Evey answered. Persephone stopped to touch her hair, then squealed and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you so much Evey, now I look gorgeous." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You looked fine before that, Perse." He told his cousin.

"Oh Chris, what would you know. You are a guy after all," She said, a bit too dramatically. Eve began to laugh, before turning toward the girl.

"He is right though, you look gorgeous before I did your hair." She told her. Persephone's face lit up.

"Really…?" She asked. Evey nodded.

"Yup, you, your sister, and your cousin,"

"Is Melinda gorgeous?" Pandora asked.

"Of course,"

"My mommy, and Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe…?" Persephone asked.

"Yup," Evey confirmed.

"What about Uncle Leo?" Pandora asked jokingly.

"Sure," Evey replied laughing a little.

"What about Chris?" Ladybug asked. Chris glared at the girl, while Evey turned a little red. Evey finally gave a smirk over and Chris then turned back to his cousin.

"He could use some work," all the girls laughed, Chris rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you could braid his hair to make him look better," Pandora suggested.

"Alright, enough of this," Chris said standing up. "We came here to find a demon."

"Aww, Evey, Your leaving so soon?" Persephone asked. Evey gave a small smile to the girl.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon, don't worry." She told her.

"Good, because we need someone to do out hair, Mommy is okay, but, she doesn't do French braids so well." Pandora replied.

"Hey, I do just fine." Paige said her hands on her hips. The twins giggled and Ladybug sighed heavily.

"Okay, let's go." Chris said, holding his hand out. Evey took it and he helped her up.

"Bye Evey," the twins chorused together, as Chris led her up the stairs of the manor. Evey gave them a wave, and let Chris drag her up the stairs. She stopped when she got to a mirror, and she chuckled.

"What…?" Chris asked. Evey said nothing, just began to try and take all the knots out of her hair.

"I don't suggest your little cousin becoming a hair dresser." She replied.

"I'm so sorry, they're ten but they act like their five." Evey laughed, but shrugged it off. Finally getting the last few knots out of her hair, and pulling it back into a braid again.

"Don't worry about it, they're still little, let 'em be little." She replied. Chris nodded, and he began to lead her toward the Attic.

"You know, you're a lot friendlier with kids than with anyone else." Chris told her, hoping he wasn't treading on thin ice. Evey simply shrugged.

"I suppose, though your family is real easy to get along with." She admitted.

"Really, sometimes we hate each other." He told her. She chuckled.

"I guess all families do, I don't know, it's just, your family is so accepting, it's comforting." She replied. They reached the attic, and Evey looked around. It looked like your Everyday attic, despite a few extra things lying around. In the middle of the room was a table, with a bunch of potion ingredients and a small boiler with a pot on it. Then closer to the window stood a stand with a book on it. Chris walked over to it, and Evey followed, looking at the book. It was thick, and the edges looked worn and torn.

"We'll look for the demon in here." Chris told her, opening it.

"What kind of book is that?" She asked.

"It's called the book of shadows; it holds Every spell, Every potion, Every magical being, and Ever demon in the world. Or at least descriptions of them," Chris replied.

"All in that little book… wicked." She said. Chris gave a small smile, and watched as she looked at the pages he turned.

"Any look familiar?" She shook her head.

"No, not at all," she admitted. Just as Chris was about to turn the page, someone shimmered in. By reflex, Evey moved her hand, making the person fly against the wall. To her horror, it wasn't a demon, it was Bianca.


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Angel

_Yay Chapter Five! Wow, I've been so busy that I'm sorry I haven't had time to write. But I'm posting now, YAY. I should do that a bit more now that I actually have free time. but anyway, Yeah, this is kinda part 2 of a filler chapter, but it's a tottally different chapter. erm, if that makes sense._

_Reviews are awesome, I love them. So are the Alerts. they make me do a little dance around my computer room. good or bad I'll take em._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the series Charmed, I don't Own Wyatt (Though that would be sweet.) Or Chris (But Beleive me If I could I would XP) I do However, Own Eve Keely, Morgan Keely, and Lucy Donelle. I also own the plot line. Don't steal please._**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Guardian Angel**

"What the hell?" Bianca shouted, standing up from her collision with a few pieces of junk. Evey brought her hands to her mouth, muffling a small yelp of shock that she just attacked her.

"I am so sorry, I just, the shimmering, and the demon hunting, and- I'm so sorry!" Evey apologized, stumbling over her words. Bianca's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Chris walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, what is she doing here alone with you?" Bianca asked.

"Chris is helping me find a demon, Wyatt would be here too but he has a date." Evey replied. Bianca raised an eyebrow, before looking at Chris.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. Chris looked confused, but nodded his head. Bianca went to walk out of the room, and Chris followed, but not before saying over his shoulder.

"Keep looking, it's bound to be in there somewhere." Evey nodded, and quietly turned the pages of the big book. Once they were down the stairs, Bianca glared at Chris.

"Is this why you're not so sure that we should be together?" She asked.

"What? No, Bianca, my thinking that we aren't meant to be together is my own thinking." Chris told her.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a blond bimbo up there in your attic?" she asked. Chris sighed.

"She's no a blond bimbo, Bianca, she was attacked by a demon."

"So it's automatically your job to take care of her?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Why Chris, why is it your damn job?"

"Because I'm a Halliwell, that's what I do. Bianca, this is why sometimes I don't think we should be together."

"Because we fight…? Chris, all couples fight!"

"No, you don't trust me. Evey is _just a friend_." He told her. Bianca sighed heavily.

"Chris, I think we need to just… sit and talk about us, not now but, soon." She told him. He nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose I should apologize, I was out of line." Chris shrugged.

"Just a little," Bianca rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, Chris stayed at the bottom. When Bianca entered the attic she saw Evey sitting on a couch, bouncing her head to something on her headphones, while telekinetically turning the pages of the book. When Evey saw her, she took one ear bud out.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, are you okay?" Evey asked. Bianca forced a smile.

"I wanted to apologize," She started. Evey looked extremely confused.

"Why would you be sorry, I threw you into a wall?" Evey inquired.

"I was out of line, thinking that you and Chris were… well, together." Evey nodded.

"No apology needed, it's common to get protective over someone you love." Evey told her. Bianca nodded.

"You have someone like that?" She asked a little hopeful. Evey threw an apologetic smile her way, because she knew that Bianca was hopping she did.

"No, I'm off dating for a while." Evey told her.

"Just get out of a bad relationship?" Evey bit her lip, and shifted her weight on the couch.

"Something like that," there was a pause. "You know… me and Chris are just-"

"Friends I know,"

"Well I was gonna say limited partners in crime… maybe friends, I don't know." Bianca looked confused.

"Chris said you were friends." She replied. Evey looked a bit taken back for a moment; she had only known him a few days, not Even a week. Evey bit her lip, and tried to choose her words carefully.

"Well, I mean, I guess we're close to being friends but, I just met him a few days ago. And I meeting him wasn't under the best circumstances." Evey admitted.

"Why is that?" Bianca asked curious.

"We ran into each other, literally, and I spilled coffee all over my jacket. Since then we've just been running into each other. But as of now, we're not friends; I would like to be though. He's a pretty cool guy, but if you don't want me too that's cool." Bianca shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't want to stop you guys from being friends. You don't seem like one of those, boyfriend stealing, kind of girls." Bianca replied.

"Nope, I'm more of a, I'll be best friends with the guy and the girl so I don't get in trouble." Evey replied. Bianca smiled, just then her watch started beeping.

"Oh, crap." Bianca muttered.

"What…?" Evey asked.

"I'm late for a meeting at work." Evey looked confused.

"It's a Saturday," she stated.

"I'm a lawyer, I'm always working." She replied.

"I see, Well it was nice meeting you. And I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall." Evey apologized.

"Don't worry about it; tell Chris I'll see him later." She replied, before shimmering out. Evey went back to nodding her head to her music, before she heard footsteps in the attic. She turned around and saw Chris walking up the stairs, his father in tow.

"Yeah, it was average height, ugly, and had a hood." He said. Leo raised an eyebrow, and walked over to Evey.

"Any luck?" He asked. Evey shook her head.

"Nope, none, I'm starting to think this book doesn't have it all." Evey replied.

"It's got to have the demon in there; Every demon accountable is in there." Chris said, sitting next to her on the couch. Leo looked at his son and Evey, and tried to hold back his smile.

"I'm telling you, it's no where in here. Maybe your book needs to be updated." She suggested. Chris looked offended.

"Are you offending my book Evelyn Keely?" He asked, Mock horror.

"I believe I am, Christopher Halliwell." She replied.

"How do you know my full first name?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What else is Chris short for?"

"Chrissie…?" the name flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Evey began to laugh hysterically, and Even Leo was laughing a bit. When Evey gained some of her breath back she shook her head at him.

"Okay, Chrissie, if you say so." Chris rolled his eyes, and looked back to the book.

"Evey, I've been meaning to ask you, what were your parents names?" He asked.

"Patrick and Meredith Keely, Why…?" Evey asked.

"I don't know, your family name sounds familiar." Leo replied.

"Dad is a former Elder, and former white lighter, he's been around since like… world war two." Evey looked at Leo shocked.

"Wow, not to shabby, for a guy who's old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Leo shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"You kids sure do have a way of making me feel young." He replied sarcastically. Evey smiled.

"Sorry, I actually think it's pretty cool. My white lighter actually isn't that much older than me, literally." Evey replied.

"You got a newbie white lighter?" Chris asked. Evey shrugged.

"No clue, he seems nice though. A little annoying at times, if we're tracking a demon, he never gives me a moment's peace." Just as she said that there was a column of blue lights and Kyle appeared out of them.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Did you know Lucy is on a date with Wyatt Halliwell?" He asked.

"Speak of the devil, he's so bent on protecting his charges he stalks them too." Evey told Chris, who gave a small laugh. She looked at Leo, who looked almost shocked at the new comer, as did Kyle.

"Leo…?" Kyle asked a bit shakily.

"Broody…?" Leo responded. Chris and Evey exchanged glances.

"You two know each other?" Chris asked.

"We used to, we were kind of friends." Leo told them, a little warily at the last part.

"Until you turned into an avatar, how are you still here, I heard the elders were pretty mad at you." Kyle shot at him. Evey looked shocked, she had never once seen her white lighter mad, or annoyed. Well, she had seen him annoyed at her a few times, but this was more of an 'I hate that you're here, so I'm annoyed that I Even have to look at you,' kind of annoying.

"I thought you would've heard… I became mortal, I now run magic school." Leo answered. Evey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at him mentioning Magic school.

"I tend not to listen to the news letters about traitors." Evey looked at Chris.

"Are you following any of this?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

"I knew my dad became an avatar for a while, but I'm not sure what your white lighter has to do with this." He answered.

"What's an Avatar?" Evey asked. Leo looked at her.

"They are a magical collective, the avatars are pretty powerful. They are known mostly with changing reality around." Evey's eyebrows rose.

"That sounds pretty powerful. Are they good or bad?" She asked.

"Evil," Kyle answered. Leo glared at him.

"They try to be good, but their methods of creating a perfect world aren't so good." Leo told her.

"Okay, you lost me. If they are trying to make a perfect world, isn't that good?" She asked.

"Not when you take away innocent people just to take away confrontation. The world must be in balance, there has to be good and evil to exist." Leo responded. Evey nodded her head.

"Okay, well, other than the obvious they don't seem evil per say." She thought out loud. Chris shrugged, and began to look through the book. Kyle went to open his mouth but was cut off by blue and white lights forming right next to Leo. Out of the lights immerged Paige, she looked straight at Chris and Evey.

"Chris, your mom wants to know if you and your new friends want to stay for lunch." She asked. Chris looked at her, and Evey shrugged.

"Um, I don't know if Kyle doesn't try to orb anyone out a window, sure."

"Kyle, who…?" Paige asked, she looked over at him and froze immediately. Kyle gave a small awkward smile, before waving.

"Hey Paige," he answered. She looked absolutely shocked, before looking at Evey.

"Is he your white lighter?" she asked, a bit shakily. Evey nodded wearily, not sure really what to say. There was a long silence, before Kyle cut in.

"Evey, we should leave," he told her. She looked at him confused.

"But, we're tracking a demon; I mean I thought you would-"

"Your sister sent me, that's why I was here in the first place. Apparently the demon attacked her again." He said.

"Then you should bring her here." Chris told him. Kyle glared at him, and Evey rolled her eyes.

"He's not going to give in until I leave, I'll see you later." She told him standing up.

"What about the demon?" Chris asked.

"Well, you know where I live, just call before you orb and we'll track the demon." She replied.

"I don't have your number." Chris reminded her.

"No, but your brother does." She told him, smirking a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll get a hold of you later." She smiled and turned to Paige and Leo.

"Thanks for having me over, you have such a lovely home. Tell your wife I said thank you for the offer of lunch." She replied. Paige nodded, and Leo smiled.

"Come back any time." He told her. She smiled and looked at Kyle.

"Let's go grumpy." She told him. He held out his hand, and she took it. And in the matter of seconds she was gone.

* * *

Lucy let out another laugh, as she listened to Wyatt tell another story about him and Chris. When he was done, she was bursting out in laughter.

"I can't believe he was possessed by a female demon." She breathed between laughter. Wyatt shrugged.

"I can't believe he still has the dress she made him wear." Lucy laughed harder, and shook her head. Making her brown waves fall around her face. She gently brushed them back.

"Your family is so funny, you all seem so close." She replied. Wyatt shrugged.

"I suppose, but it's nice to get away from them sometimes." He reflected. She nodded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lucy and Wyatt were nearing the end of their date now, they were taking a walk around the lake and they had the full moon setting the scene for them. Not to mention, it was surprising to see how well they got along. They were able to actually have decent conversations without it getting awkward. Lucy had to admit, she really liked him.

"What about your family?" Wyatt asked. Lucy shrugged.

"We're so big; it's kind of hard to be close." She responded.

"Well, how big is your family?" She silently counted them all in her head.

"Well, I have about 11 aunts and uncles, all together. And 33 first cousins alone, I have 10 second cousins, two which haven't Even been born yet. And surprisingly, I have no brothers or sisters." She responded. Wyatt's eyebrows rose as high as they could.

"And I thought my family was big." She laughed.

"Yeah, most of them are spread out through California; some of the family is still left in Philadelphia though." She told him. He nodded.

"So, how do family reunions work?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"They… are hectic at the least. I swear, we need name tags," she told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sounds like fun,"

"Tons of fun," she agreed.

"So, you're a witch right?" Wyatt asked. He looked out at the pond they were walking around for a moment, before turning back to look at her.

"Yes, I think we established that last night." She told him laughing slightly.

"I know, I was just wondering what kind of powers you guys have." Wyatt asked.

"Well, Morgan is an Empath, as you figure out from last night." Lucy said, her cheeks reddening at the memory of Morgan telling them to get a room.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Wyatt replied, smiling slightly. Lucy nodded and continued.

"She also has slight telepathy, Evey has Telekinesis, and she's really good at it too. Sometimes she doesn't Even need to use her hands." Lucy said, praising her friend. Wyatt nodded and urged her to continue.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I freeze things, sometimes blow them up, but mostly just freeze things." Lucy told him. Wyatt nodded.

"My mom does things like that, I do something similar, but it's not the same apparently." Lucy nodded.

"You know, Wyatt, I've been wondering something,"

"What are you wondering?" He asked.

"What's the deal with being 'twice blessed' I don't get it." She admitted. Wyatt sucked a breath in, and looked at her.

"Well, there was this, prophesy or, something like that, that said that the child of a charmed one and her white lighter would be born with unimaginable powers, that this child would be the most powerful being on the planet. Apparently that's me." Wyatt explained. He looked at the ground as they walked, he only look up when he felt her hand snuggle into his. He looked down at her, just to see her smiling up at him.

"I would've never guessed honestly." She told him sincerely.

"I don't like to show it off, it's bad enough that I have the whole magical community after me, good and bad." He muttered.

"Really…? You're that well known?" he nodded.

"Normally it's not too bad, but Every now and then I'll get the occasional witch that is determined to have me go out with her." Lucy looked confused.

"So, you're like a celebrity?" he shrugged.

"That's what Chris calls it." Lucy bit her lip.

"Do, these withes… do um, stuff that other fans might do, to like, normal celebrities?" She asked hesitantly. Wyatt pulled her a bit closer, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sometimes, but when I have a girl like you, it's pointless." He told her. She smiled and blushed a deep shade of crimson. Wyatt stopped walking, and Lucy looked up at him. He knew their date would come to a close soon, and he couldn't be more upset. And he just knew Lucy felt the same. He placed a hand on her cheek, and let his thumb trace gently over her flawless, lightly tanned, skin.

Lucy watched Wyatt as his eyes traced over her face, memorizing the way she looked. How the moonlight hit her, how her hair curled lightly around her face, how round her lips were, and finally, how warm her eyes were. He slowly leaned in, not hesitating to gently press his lips onto hers.

She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue gently caressed her lips and she parted them, giving him permission to massage her tongue with his. He wrapped arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not Ever wanting to let go. They broke apart for a minute, to catch their breath.

Lucy sighed and held him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, and they stood like that for a few minutes. That is, until, Lucy opened her eyes just in time to see a demon shimmer in, and construct a fire ball.

"Wyatt, Demon," Lucy replied, pushing him to the side and freezing the demon. The demon froze for a second, but quickly began to break through it. Before there was a second glance Wyatt threw his own energy ball at the demon, killing it instantly. As soon as it was destroyed her looked around for any more.

"I better orb you home," He said. Lucy nodded and took hold of his hand. He orbed them to her apartment in the middle of the living room. The lights were off and it seemed like no one was home.

"Morgan and Evey must be asleep," Lucy muttered. Wyatt sensed the apartment and found she was right; there was no demon in sight.

"I'm sorry our date got cut short." He told her. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll make up for it on the second one." She told him. He smirked and began to lean down.

"I better start now." He told her, kissing her lightly, before letting the kiss turn a bit more passionate. Lucy savored Every moment his mouth was on hers, until the lights switched on, and Wyatt broke away.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I just came in to get ice cream, and, um, sorry," Evey said, looking embarrassed, she quickly snuck back into her room and closed the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Wyatt.

"I better be getting home, hopefully I'll see you soon." He told her. Lucy nodded and gave him a quick peck, before he orbed out, and she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Who are You?

_**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter, This one is kinda like a 'Wtf?' chapter. that's because it skips like... 4 months. Sorry about that, I didn't have the attention span to write in five months. And I know the relationship Eve has with Chris seems a bit fake, but I'll try and explain that as the storry goes on. Just know that they're really good friends, and Eve is trying not to Fall for him. So... on with the story!_

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Charmed, Nor Wyatt Or Chris, I do Own Evelyn Keely, who doesn't own Chris but she hangs out with him way more than i do XP. I own Morgan Keely (Who seems to be very scarce lately, I'll fix that later... maybe) and Lucilla Donelle, Who owns Wyatt, and get's to fool around with him (Be jealous! LOL, J/K) I own the plot, and it's tottaly my own... if their is another simillar out there, It's simply a coinkiedink.**

_ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 Who are You?**

**__**

5 months later

"Can I please stir the ugly looking potion?" Evey asked her sister. Morgan glared at Evey, before throwing something else into it.

"No, you'll mess it up." Evey crossed her arms.

"Okay, two of these so called 'perfectly powerful' potions have already blown up half of the Halliwell's attic, how much worse can it get?" Evey asked.

"Don't say that," Bianca warned her.

"Yeah, Every time you've said that, it has gotten worse." Lucy agreed. Evey shrugged.

"I tell you, it's bad Karma. It all started with this little problem of not being able to catch this damn demon, we've been at it for five months and we still got nothing." Evey told them. It was true, one of the main reasons the girls stuck around the Halliwell's- other than the fact that Lucy and Wyatt were pretty deep into their relationship, and Evey and Chris had become really good friends- was because they had not caught this demon.

"Well hopefully we're getting close; I'm about ready to take a break. Who wants to go into town?" Chris asked standing up from his spot on the couch, where he and Lucy were writing a spell. Evey raised a hand.

"There isn't much I can do here, because apparently I'm not worthy of stirring the ugly, funky smelling, potion." Evey replied. Bianca went to agree to go with them, but her cell phone went off. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"The office…?" Chris asked. She gave a nod.

"I'll join you all later." She said, not taking a second look before shimmering out. Chris walked up to Evey and held out his hand.

"Let's go, I'm bored." He told her. She chuckled and took hold of it, giving a wave to the girls and Wyatt, before orbing out. They landed in a small alley, not far from the beach. She looked at Chris.

"Where to…?" she asked. He shrugged.

"The beach…?" She thought for a moment, before nodding. They both began walking, making small talk as they went. But when they went to the beach, it was pretty silent between them. Evey was slightly worried, she now considered Chris one of her best friends. She could share almost anything with him, minus one or two things she didn't tell anyone. And she knew that if he was this silent, something was on his mind. She sat down next to him, on a rock not far from the water.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Chris looked at her for a moment, before he began to pick up a few discarded pebbles and threw them out into the never ending ocean.

"Me and Bianca are having problems," he answered.

"Like, what kind of problems?" Eve asked, hoping that she would be able to help him out the best she could.

"Well, she wants us to get married, and I'm not sure I want to marry her." he answered.

"But, I thought you loved her,"

"I do,"

"Well, she loves you, she's nice. So, why don't you want to marry her?" Evey asked. She was extremely confused, she was under the impression that He and Bianca were getting better in their relationship.

"She doesn't want kids, she wants to get married, but she doesn't want to start a family." He replied.

"And you do…?" he paused for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess I always have. I've always wanted to be the soccer dad, have a son to teach to play baseball, all that. And I guess I'm disappointed to find Bianca doesn't want kids."

"I'm sure that she wants them, she just doesn't want them now." Chris shook his head, and then gave a long sigh.

"We talked about it, at first I thought the reason would be something shallow, like she didn't want to ruin her figure. But in the end, she didn't want to raise a child in an environment where demons would be after them."

"Well, it's not really a bad reason." Evey told him, agreeing with Bianca.

"I was raised like that; my mother was fighting demons all the time. I turned out just fine." Chris argued.

"True, but I have to still agree with Bianca on some level. I think I would be going crazy trying to keep my baby safe from demons." Evey admitted.

"Do you want kids?" Chris asked. Evey thought for a minute.

"One day, not anytime soon though, maybe in a couple years." She told him.

"Would you raise them, and still practice magic?" he asked. Evey bit her lip for a minute, before nodding.

"Probably, only because I know protecting my baby with magic is probably more guaranteed then simply using my fists, or putting my faith in a police officer." She said.

"Exactly, Bianca doesn't see it. She wants a life with just me and her, no kids. She thinks it's the safest way to go." Chris replied, chucking a rock at the water as hard as he could. Evey bit her lip, and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Just, try and talk it out with her, come to a compromise." She suggested. Chris nodded and let his eyes drift to the water. After a few moments Evey stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The mall, as much as I love the beach, it seems a bit dull today." She replied. He stood up and followed her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did, but you may ask something else." Evey told him, teasing him slightly.

"If you had a kid, what would you name it?" Evey thought for a moment.

"I know if I had a boy, I'd name him Patrick… I don't know what I'd name a girl though," Evey replied.

"Why Patrick…?" Chris asked.

"It was the name of my father; He's the only one of my parents I can remember." She admitted.

"But, it seemed to me that you hated your parents, so why would you name your son after your dad?"

"I, I don't hate my parents. They gave me and Morgan up because they couldn't support us. I am a little angry that they left us, but I know they did it for the right reasons. I remember seeing my father cry when he dropped us off at the orphanage." She muttered. Chris put his arm around her shoulder, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry Evey, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine, it was just a question." Evey said, shrugging his arm off. Chris sighed, for some odd reason; Evey tried to limit their physical contact by as much as possible. Evey bit her lip a bit. It wasn't that she didn't like Chris; she probably liked him more than she probably should have, but she just had a difficult time getting close to people. She silently cursed herself for letting things in her past get to her, and kept walking.

After a few hours at the mall, of pointless window shopping and joking around, they finally orbed back to the manor. Upon arrival, they saw Bianca standing at the book.

"Your back," She stated. Evey let go of Chris's hand and walked up to her.

"What are you looking for?" Evey asked. Bianca moved over slightly to show her.

"Well, I started to look for the demon and I think I found something." She told her.

"How is that possible? We looked through that thing a ton of times and have found nothing." Evey asked. Lucy looked at her from her spot on the couch, where Wyatt was sitting not to far from her.

"I think we have memorized the whole damn book by now." She stated.

"Well, I noticed that these three demons all have very close similarities to the one we're after. It's quite odd if you ask me." Bianca told Evey.

"And why is that?" Morgan asked.

"Because, if they are similar that means that either they have inbreeded or they are experimenting." Chris told her.

"Sounds like the same thing to me." Evey muttered. Bianca stifled a laughed and shrugged.

"I'm going to check Magic school; maybe they know something about it." Wyatt suggested. Lucy stood up.

"I'll go with you," she stated.

"Lu, you don't have to go with me Everywhere." Lucy looked taken back by Wyatt's comment.

"I'm trying to help you!" she argued.

"You'll distract me, not that I mind, but we will be in a school." He said. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Another one…?" Morgan muttered quietly.

"I hate the newly couple fights, their so pointless." Evey muttered.

"We all go through them." Bianca added.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy asked Wyatt.

"Look, I'll be gone and back in a few minutes, not missing a thing." He told her, then began to orb out.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, don't you dare orb away from me!" Lucy shouted. Evey's eyes went wide, and Morgan's head shot up, seeing as she was looking at her potion. Chris and Bianca looked confused.

"Oh my god…" Morgan muttered. Evey was still wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"You slept with Wyatt!" Evey stated, looking at Lucy. Chris and Bianca looked confused. Lucy, however, was a nice shade of red.

"I'm going to go ask Paige if she can, um, orb me to magic school." Lucy replied, walking out of the attic. Evey went right after her.

"Hey, don't walk away from me, this is important business Lucilla Donelle!" she shouted going after her. After they were gone, Chris and Bianca looked at Morgan, who sighed and shrugged.

"A few years ago, we made a pact that we wouldn't sleep with a guy until we knew his full name." Morgan replied.

"Why…?" Chris asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I don't know, we are used to partying a lot, flirting with really cute guys, it just made sense to set a limit so we weren't sleeping around." She answered putting a few more ingredients into the potion. Chris walked up to Bianca and looked at the three demons she thought looked similar.

"Okay, I understand what your saying about the similarities, but these demons would never work with each other." He told her. She shrugged.

"Look, I'm just saying that we might need to start thinking that this is a new breed of demon." Chris walked over to the couch.

"Well, unless this demon is from the future, I don't see it happening." He replied. A minute after he said that, there was a strong gush of wind, and on the wall, opposite of Chris appeared a blue portal. A few seconds later, someone came flying out and landed right on Chris. Bianca and Morgan looked shocked at him, but their attention was quickly diverted when a demon- much similar to the one they were tracking- came through and looked around confused.

He soon created an energy ball and threw it at Bianca, who quickly moved herself, and the book, aside. Morgan quickly took the pot of the potion she was trying to make, and threw the contents on him. He let out an ear piercing screech and blew up. After he was dead, the portal disappeared. Morgan looked at the pot and sighed.

"I knew it was going to be a good potion." She muttered. Bianca quickly ran over to her boyfriends' side, just in time to see him sit up.

"Chris, are you okay?" She asked. He nodded, and then looked down. It was then Bianca noticed that the thing that hit him was actually a small boy. The boy sat up, and his green jaded eyes looked directly to Chris.

"Dad…! You're here too!" the little boy announced, quickly hugging Chris. Chris looked beyond shocked, and so was Bianca. She made it clear to Chris that she didn't want Kids, so she was shocked to find this little boy was calling him dad. Bianca spoke first.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked. The small boy looked at her, confused.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked, not beating around the bush at all. Chris's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Morgan spoke before him though.

"You mean that lady isn't your mommy?" she asked. The boy shook his head, his brown hair falling around his face. It was then Chris spoke.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked. The little boy looked confused and slightly scared, but answered anyway.

"Patrick Leo Halliwell, Dad, are you okay?" He asked. Morgan took in a small gasp, and Chris looked dumb struck. Bianca looked confused.

"I don't get it?" she muttered.

"I think I know who the mother is," Morgan told her quietly. Chris looked at Morgan, stunned. That seemed to be his look of the day.

"Honey, if I'm not your mommy, who is?" Bianca asked. Patrick was about to open his mouth, when they all heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I ask a simple question, and you go and blow up a toaster."

"It's your fault; your question was uncalled for." Lucy replied walking into the attic.

"Oh come on, you know I don't want details, I just want a yes or no answer. Is he any good?" Evey asked, walking in behind her. She took about three steps into the room before Patrick shot up.

"Mommy…!" he yelled running over to her, and hugging her legs. Evey looked down at the little boy, then back at the group.

"Um, why do I have a random little boy calling me 'Mommy'?" She asked. She didn't fail to notice the look of hatred Bianca had, and then the looked of absolute shock on Chris's face. Bianca crossed her arms.

"Ask Chris," she muttered. Evey raised an eyebrow, and looked at Chris. He took a deep breath and answered.

"That is, Patrick Leo Halliwell, Our son." He answered, a bit unsure. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"By 'Our son' you mean yours and Bianca's… right?" she asked. Chris shook his head. Bianca glared at her. Evey looked to Morgan for help.

"If mommy wasn't a dead give away, then I don't know what is." She replied. Evey looked dumbstruck, and then she looked at the little boy in front of her. He looked like an average six or seven year old, he had blue jeans, a red hooded sweat shirt, and white sneakers.

"Oh boy," she finally said after a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7 What's This?

_**A/N:** Chapter 7, Whoot! this chapter is like... really long, about 7 pages in word, with font 10! and I think the Font is like... Century Gothic. the whole story so far is like... 52 pages, but 49 if i take out the character info crap i put in the begining. but yeah, since i figure I neglect updating a lot i'd give you this one. It's pretty decent, I like the end though._

_but that might be just because I like to mess with Bianca, hahahahaa. I know I'm horrible, but can't say i really like her. I don't doubt that she loves Chris its just... idk you don't go back in time and almost kill your fiance, not if you really love them._

_anyway, I'll try and get chapters out more often. honestly earlier in the year there was marching band season, now that that's done it's indoor season and concert precussion. Then School, and I'm trying really hard to get distinguished honor role again, but algebra sucks. giving me a damn C, not that I don't mind, a C is good, but not when ur dropping down from a B to a C and you have my parents._

_And the holidays are comming up, and I've been told that I am getting a laptop because my parents are tired of me using up their computer space (Tehehee I'm such a mooch) so that means I need to find a way to transfer everything over, But I shall get it done, I promise. _

_Wow this A/N is really long, so sorry about that X-/ Plus i got momentarily distracted by an idea that i had to type up, it's a huge plot twister and I'm not sure if I should put it in the story, It's kinda... well its kinda a lemon (Which is odd because I don't really go into detail with that kinda stuff) and it's not really a poetic kinda lemon which most writers are really good and doing. it's a bit... um... raw. but it could take the story to a lot of drama filled places, which could be good or annoying. idk i won't have to worry about it for a while. But if u guys have a prefrance just let me know, I don't want to offend anyone if u all don't want anything to graffic XP_

_and lastly, I love all the Review and Alerts, they make me happy inside! More would be awesome, I love hearing what you have to say, you all rock my sox (if i was wearing sox right now) but yeah, thank you._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, Nor do I own Wyatt (le sigh), Or Chris (But I put him on my christmas list lol), I do own Evelyn Keely, Morgan Keely (Who I hate to admit seems to be neglected a lot, sorry Emmy I'll try and make it up to you... if i can), Lucilla Donelle (Who owns Wyatt and get's to have fun with him on a daily bases, that's right, be jealous!), and I own Patrick Leo Halliwell (Who is just gotta be the cutest little kid ever, at least he was in my mind). I also Own the plot, and I'm not aware of a plot exactly like mine... so don't steal *Glares***_

* * *

**Chapter 7 What's This?**

"Congratulations, you have a kid with my man, just perfect!" Bianca told her.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this," Lucy replied. Evey kneeled down so she was at a level height with the boy.

"Okay, honey, can you tell me how you got here?" She asked softly. Chris was taken back by the tone of her voice. He had never heard her sound so, lovingly.

"Well, I was in the attic with Morgan and we were looking through the book," he told her.

"Why…?" Chris asked.

"I know we weren't supposed to be in there Dad, but me and Morgan only wanted to help you," Patrick replied his voice holding the slightest bit of fright.

"Your aunt Morgan…?" Lucy asked. Patrick looked at her like she was insane.

"No Auntie Lucy, Morgan, My sister. Are you guys alright?" He asked, taking a look around. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the word 'Auntie'.

"Patrick, do you know what year it is?" Evey asked. Patrick looked thoughtful for a minute, before answering.

"I heard Uncle Wyatt tell Peter it was 2036, or something like that. I wasn't paying attention," Patrick admitted. Evey looked at the rest of the group, and Chris walked up to her, also kneeling down so he was Patrick's height.

"Patrick, we think you might have fallen into a portal, do you know what that is?" He asked. Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, you go through it and you come out at a different place or dimension." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing. "I read it in the book before the demon attacked,"

"When the demon attacked him, he must have fallen through a portal, maybe self made?" Lucy suggested.

"Mommy, Dad, what's going on?" Patrick asked. Evey felt bad for the kid; he looked scared out of his mind.

"You went back in time, honey, meaning that there are things that haven't happened yet." Evey told him.

"Like his conception," Chris muttered.

"Or Even the thought of his conception, hopefully," Bianca shot.

"So, you're not really my mommy and daddy?" He asked, his eyes looked close to tears. Evey glanced at Morgan, who looked dumbfounded.

"Not yet, but we will be." Chris said quickly. Bianca shot him a look he decided to ignore, and Evey bit her lip, shifting her weight slightly. Tears began to fall out of the little boy's eyes. Evey put a hand on his shoulder, which encouraged the small boy to rush foreword into her arms.

"I-I-I w-w-w-wanna g-g-g-g-go home…!" he cried in her shoulder. Evey hesitantly enclosed him into a hug.

"I know baby, we'll get you home. We just need some time, okay?" Evey told him in his ear. He stopped crying, but was sobbing a bit.

"Just tell us what we can do to make you feel more comfortable," She told him pulling away slightly. She felt a similar orbing sensation, and next thing she knew, she was no longer in the Halliwell's attic. She was instead, somewhere very high, and very windy. She looked around, not letting go of the boy, and realized she was on top of the golden gate bridge. She looked at Patrick.

"Did you take us here?" She asked. Patrick nodded in response.

"You always let me take you up here when I was sad, because I wasn't allowed to go here without you or dad." Evey glanced over the edge, and held back her scream. She wasn't terribly afraid of heights, but she wasn't a big fan of them.

"I see, I'm sorry you're sad. I'll get you back to your own time." She promised. She took a few steps back from the ledge and grabbed hold of a wire. Patrick gave a small smile.

"I won't let you fall, Mommy." He told her. She smiled, but still kept her distance, and instinctively rubbed her arms for warmth. Patrick notice Evey's shivering and held out his hand. After a few minutes something orbed in his hand, and when the object was all there, he handed it to her. Taking it, she realized it was a jacket.

"Thank you," She said, a little touched the boy noticed she was cold. He smiled and watched her put it on. Only after she put it on did she realize what particular jacket it was. She looked at Patrick, confused.

"You gave me your dad's jacket," She stated. Seeing it was the jacket he gave her a little over five months ago.

"You always wear that one, for as long as I can remember." It then hit Evey that this little boy was her future son. She and Chris's son, and Chris was still in a relationship with Bianca. Evey began to rub her temples. While resting her head on the pole next to her, hoping that it's cold metal would help with the sudden head ache she had taken on. She wanted it all to be a bad dream, she wanted so bad to wake up.

"Mommy…?" she heard. She looked up into the green eyes of the little boy. He looked almost exactly like Chris, with the exception of a few facial features, that she didn't recognize, probably because they were her own.

"I have a son…?" she asked quietly.

"You have two sons, and a daughter." Patrick told her. Evey's eyebrows shot up, the fact that she was a mom was mind blowing. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, but her stomach was still feeling a bit upset, and her heart was beating rapidly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else.

"Mom…?" Her eyes shot open and she looked at the small boy in front of her.

"I'm fine, I just, I need a cup of coffee," She told him. Patrick tilted his head slightly, confused by his mothers strange reaction.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Patrick asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and gave a deep sigh.

"I'm just a bit shocked," she admitted. She turned toward him, and kneeled down. When she was firmly on her knees Patrick wrapped his small arms around her neck, and hugged her. She was a bit shocked at the small boy's reaction, but hugged him back. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"It'll be fine mommy, you and Daddy always make things better," He told her. She smiled, and sat against one of the poles. Patrick followed and placed himself in her lap. Making himself comfortable on top of her.

"Do you and I come up here often?" She asked, she tried to ignore the fact that some guy had used this line on her a few days ago. Patrick thought for a minute, before answering.

"Not too much, because you don't like being up so high. Usually dad comes up here with me," he answered. She nodded. "Morgan loves coming up here with Dad, Brandon is too little to go up here yet, and you said he has to be at least three."

"Who…?" Evey asked.

"Morgan and Brandon, My brother and sister," Patrick stated giving a small yawn at the end of his sentence. She nodded her head, her eyes gazing out toward the San Francisco skyline. She noticed the sudden deep breathing of the boy in her lap and realized he was asleep. In order to make sure he didn't get cold, she pulled him a bit closer, letting her mind wander.

_

* * *

_

"Chris, I'm bored," Evey stated, as she went through the book a third time that day.

"But we're getting closer to finding this demon, I know we are," He told her scrying for the sixth time that day. Evey left the book on it's stand, and walked over to him, taking away his crystal. Before Chris could object Evey stuffed it in her bra.

"Now you're forced to stop," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like that would stop me?" Evey looked a little taken back.

"It should, I know we've been hanging out a lot this past month, But I'm not sure I want you sticking your hand down my shirt, Chrissie." She said. Heat rose to Chris' cheeks, though he tried to hide it.

"I wasn't talking about reaching down your shirt," he muttered. Eve shrugged.

"It sounded like you were. Good thing you're not though, you have Bianca to do that with." Evey stated as she headed for the attic door.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Evey turned so she was facing him.

"I'm going to talk to your mom, maybe persuade her to make me lunch. Your mom is the best cook I've Ever met." She told him walking down the stairs; Chris followed and quickly caught up.

"That's because you've never tasted my cooking," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your burnt charcoal is delicious," she answered, smirking slightly. She knew she was pushing a button; the reaction on his face was priceless. He looked shocked, offended, and a little angry.

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent chef!" he argued.

"Right, and I'm a wonderful at math, in fact, I'm the next Einstein." He glared at her.

"I'll prove it!"

"I'm sure you will," she told him, sitting at the island counter. Chris looked around, not Even realizing she had led him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked, his arms crossed. The look on his face was pure determination. Evey shrugged, letting some of her platinum blond hair fall over her slender shoulder.

"Surprise me," she replied. Chris looked in the fridge, trying to find something he could cook for her. He secretly looked for something that was a bit more fattening, though he would probably wouldn't tell her, Evey seemed to look a bit to skinny to him. And her extremely pale skin didn't help; sometimes it made her look a bit sickly.

"Hey, you trying to freeze yourself over there?" she asked. Chris shot a glare at her, before he started to cook some pasta. He didn't fail to notice Evey's eager glance over his way. He smirked silently to himself and cooked the food, making a bit for himself.

"Done," he said, plating it and fixing it up a bit, before placing it in front of her. He went into the fridge and got her a soda, and placed it in front of her as well. He sat across from her.

"Is this lunch, or an early dinner?" she asked, as she took a bite of the ravioli. She gave a small sigh of appreciation and smiled at him.

"Good…?" he asked.

"Not fair, I have a soft spot for pasta, and Ravioli from the bag doesn't really count." She told him, eating the pasta anyway.

"It's not from a bag; I helped my mom make them from scratch yesterday at the restaurant, she took a few home with her." Chris argued. She rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me, almighty chef prince." Evey said, dramatically bowing her head.

"'Prince,' shouldn't I be King?"

"Uh, no. your mom is still the queen, though pasta is my weak spot, your mom bakes the best sweet potato cake in the world. I'll have to ask her for a slice before I go." Evey explained, muttering the last part mostly to herself.

"Ok, you have a point there," he replied, eating his own lunch.

"Hey Chris, what is it you do for a living?" She asked. Chris looked at her; he was surprised they never touched the subject. They had gotten to know each other quite a bit, despite Evey being a bit distant, she got more from him than he got from her. He only knew that she was 21, a photographer, she had a passion for music, her favorite color was green, when she was bored or she was slightly nervous she had a hard time standing still, and that she always had a pack of gum on her, because when she was required to stand still, the gum helped with that factor.

But she knew a lot about Chris, she knew his favorite color was red, she knew most of his childhood stories, she knew that he loved to watch horror movies, she knew all the troubles that were going on with him and Bianca, and she always offered advice, she knew that he wanted to save up for a motor cycle, she knew that he loved his brother, but found him annoying at times, she just simply knew a lot about him. She usually turned the conversation to him, and she seemed to prefer that.

"Hey, Chris, you okay?" Evey asked. Chris snapped out of his daze, and quickly remembered the question.

"I'm a chef; I work at my moms' restaurant." He replied.

"That sounds cool, do you like working there?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to make my way up to head chef, it's been taking a while." He told her, eating a bit more of his lunch.

"I know the feeling," she agreed.

"You don't like your job?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I love what I do. But I want to be a big time photographer, it takes a while for that to happen, and it's Even harder in San Francisco." She confessed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, the best place to go is New York City; it's a pretty big fashion capital. That's where Photographers make all their money." She replied, taking a piece of bread and dipping it into the sauce.

"Well, why not move to New York?" He asked. She bit her lips slightly and shrugged.

"I don't like being so far away from home," she answered quietly. Chris looked at her, noticing her blue eyes dimmed slightly. There was a long silence between them.

"So, you think there is any chance of getting that crystal back?" he asked. Evey looked a bit confused before she realized she still had the scrying crystal in her bra.

"Oh, nope, not a chance," She replied, finishing her lunch.

"Why not…? We really need to try and find this demon before someone gets hurt," Chris told her, also finishing his lunch. Evey took her dishes and walked to the sink and began to clean them.

"If I give you the crystal back, we're going to spend the next three hours making no progress and end up in a heated debate on who is a better band, Beatles or the Rolling Stones. So honestly there really is no point in giving you the crystal." Chris walked up next to her, putting his dirty dished into the sink as well. There was a long silence, which Evey thought was weird, before she felt something move near her chest. She looked down and saw the crystal trying to make its way up her shirt.

Evey glanced at Chris, who had his gaze fixed on her shirt. She looked at the running water, and flicked her wrist slightly. The water made an unnatural shift and splashed all over Chris, who lost his concentration and let the crystal slip back into her bra. Evey smirked and crossed her arms, turning the water fountain off telekinetically.

"You just practically threw water at me!" Chris stated, looking at his soaked shirt.

"You were practically digging through my bra!" she shot back.

"I was trying to get the crystal." Evey rolled her eyes. She began to walk out of the room a bit quicker than needed.

"Well you're not getting it!" she shouted in the other room. Chris began to go after her.

"We'll see about that!" he shouted back. He walked into the other room, seeing that Evey was not that far in front of him. He went to grab her waist but she quickly quickened her pace into the living room. Chris tried to match her speed but she got faster Every time he was close to getting her.

Soon they were both running around the house like a couple of six year olds. Chris finally decided to orb in front of her, to try and get the upper hand. When he did, she jumped a bit and went to turn the other way. He quickly grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, letting her stomach rest on his shoulder, while still keeping a firm arm around her waist.

"Hey, that's cheating!" she told him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"If you keep struggling I'm gonna drop you." He warned her. There was a pause.

"Well, tell me if you are that way I can brace for impact." She told him. Chris began to laugh and tossed her onto the couch, she crossed her arms.

"What…?" he asked.

"I don't like being man handled. I'm a lady; you didn't let me fall gracefully." She replied. Chris chuckled and sat next to her.

"Sorry, next time I'll let you fall gracefully." He answered. There was a small silence between them, before Evey chuckled a bit. "What?" Chris asked.

"I haven't run around like that in a long time, I felt like I was six." She answered, laughing a bit more. Chris shrugged.

"Sometimes it's good to be six," he said.

"I wish I had a friend like you when I was six. I'd never be bored." She told him. Chris laughed and nodded his head.

"Like wise," she held out her fist, and he touched it with his own.

"Friends," she stated. He nodded.

"And here is to running around like two six year olds!" he said, raising his hand for a high five. She met it and laughed.

"I guess being a dork comes along with being Six years old huh?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Eve broke out of her train of thought when he heard a familiar jingle sound, looking up she saw Chris emerge from the bright lights. He gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey," he muttered. She smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm glad you were able to find me." She told him.

"It wasn't hard, I just sense for you and well… yeah." He said. She nodded, and looked at the little boy she was holding.

"Is Bianca mad?" she asked. Chris stuffed his hands in his pocket, and began to move back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Kinda, well… yeah, she'll get over it. Somehow she has it in her head that she might have died in the future and we had a kid because you were there to 'comfort' me." Evey raised an eyebrow, but began to get up, trying not to disturb the boy in her arms. She let him rest on her hip.

"Well, whatever works for her I suppose." She said, trying to hold the heavy six year old boy. Chris looked at him.

"Are you okay…?" She sighed; she wasn't strong enough to hold the kid up.

"Can you take him; I don't have the muscles to hold him." She replied. He nodded and held out his arms, ready for her to hand over the boy. She gently placed him into Chris's arms, and smiled lightly when the little boy clung to him.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Evey asked. Chris looked at her.

"Back to the manor, that way we can figure out how to open a portal for him." Chris replied, gesturing with his head to the kid in his arms. Evey nodded and grabbed onto his arm. Chris quickly orbed them into the manor kitchen, where Piper was cooking dinner. She looked up at them and smiled, but that smile disappeared when she saw the little boy in Chris's arms.

"What's going on…?" she asked. Evey and Chris exchanged nervous glances. Just as Evey was about to open her mouth to explain Bianca walked into the room and right up to Evey.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bianca shouted. Evey took a step back, a little taken back by the sudden burst of anger.

"Bianca calm down," Chris said, trying to stop her from causing a fight.

"Don't Even start with me!" she snapped at him, before turning back on Evey.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Evey answered honestly.

"Bull shit, I'm talking about the fact that you have a child with my boyfriend!" She yelled. Evey looked at Patrick, who had woken up, and was looking at the two women with a worried expression.

"Look, Bianca, I'm not sure why this little boy thinks me and Chris are together, but that's not what we need to be worried about right now, we need to worry about getting him home." Evey told her calmly. Bianca's hand rose and she smacked Evey right across the face. Evey stumbled back from the impact of the hit, and the room was silent.

"You whore, you told me you weren't interested in Chris, you said you were just friends!" Her hand went to smack her again, but Eve grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Bianca shimmered out of her grip, and reappeared right behind her. Evey instinctively used her power to push Bianca back, and quickly turned around and pushed her. Bianca fell back, but recovered and shot a pretty powerful punch.

Evey paused for a minute, seeming as if she was struck by a thought, before becoming outraged and threw another punch at Bianca, sending her falling to the floor. Evey then could feel someone suddenly take on a grip around her arms, so she couldn't throw any more punches.

"That's enough! I will not have anyone fighting in my house, unless you're fighting demons!" Piper shouted, standing between the two girls. Chris had put Patrick down and now stood behind Bianca, restraining her from taking any more swings at Evey. Evey looked behind her, and saw Henry, Paige's husband, was now restraining her. She gave him a small inquisitive look before seeing Paige not far away from Piper.

"You're lucky I don't kill you! You're a boyfriend stealing, lying, whore. No wonder we haven't been able to catch the demon, you probably are working with it to break up the Halliwell's." Bianca accused. Evey shot a glare at her.

"You are such a paranoid, uptight, high maintenance, bitch Bianca. I told you before; I have no interest in stealing anyone's boyfriend. It's not my fault if you lose your boyfriend because you are too much of a nuisance for him." Evey shot back, her anger getting the better of her. Bianca went to shimmer out of Chris's grip but Piper stopped her.

"You Even think of doing it, and I'll blow you up." She warned. Bianca stopped, but continued to glare at Evey.

"Okay, so are we all done calling each other names?" Paige asked. Henry let go of Evey, but kept a warning hand on her shoulder. Evey turned around to look at him.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder dude," she stated. Henry chuckled.

"Sorry, I usually have to be a little rougher with my parolees." He told her. Evey nodded, knowing that with his kind of job he probably had to be.

"Okay, we have better things to do than yell at each other, Like finding that-"

"Demon…!" Patrick shouted, pointing past Evey. Evey quickly turned around and saw the demon before glared down at her, and creating a fireball. She quickly pushed Henry out of the way and used her power to push the demon back and make him hit the wall. This must have given Piper the perfect view to blow him up, because he combusted into tiny pieces. Evey looked down at Henry and helped him up.

"Are you okay…?" she asked. He nodded and looked at Piper.

"Nice shot, Piper," Evey glanced at Piper, who had an extremely confused face on.

"I didn't blow him up; I didn't Even raise my hands." She told them. Evey raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, trying to figure out who blew the demon up. Her question was answered when Patrick ran up to her, hugging her legs.

"Are you okay, Mommy? I tried to blow the demon up before he threw a fire ball at you." He said, looking up at her. She glanced at Chris who looked surprised. She then looked back down at the small boy.

"You blew him up?" she asked. He nodded, and looked around. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, can someone tell me whose kid this is?" Piper asked. Evey bit her lip, and looked at Chris, who gave a sigh.

"Mom, this is Patrick Halliwell… my son, from the future." Piper paused for a moment, looking beyond shocked.

"He's who now?"

"Grandma, can I have a cookie?" Patrick asked, looking at the plate of cookies on the counter. He looked straight at Piper, his green eyes pleading.

"'Grandma…?'" Piper asked. She looked extremely confused. "Wait, if he's Chris's son, why did he call Evey mo- oh… OH!" Piper looked at Evey, who turned a nice shade of red. Piper turned back on Chris.

"You're cheating on Bianca…?" she shouted. Chris looked horrified.

"No…! He's from the future, and I mean like 2037 or something! Apparently I and Evey are together in the Future, not now." He tried to explain. The whole time, Bianca looked less than pleased. Piper raised a brown eyebrow at her youngest son, looking somewhat not convinced, then looked at Evey. Evey's only response was a shrug that basically said 'I don't believe it either, I'm just kind of going with It.', and looked down at the little boy, who was still eyeing the cookies.

"Okay, first things first… we are going to need to get this little boy back to his future, any ideas?" Piper asked.

"We could try and do a reversal spell for that one that sends you back in time," Paige suggested. Piper nodded.

"Alright, Chris, Bianca, go find Wyatt and tell him we are going to need some help. Paige, you work with the girls upstairs on the spell." Piper ordered. All of them orbed- or shimmered in Bianca's case- to their respectable jobs. Evey looked at Piper, a bit uneasy.

"Um, Piper… is there something you would like me to do?" she asked. Piper looked at her, her gaze a bit harsh at first, but then softened up.

"We're going to make a potion, we made one similar in the past, but it didn't work. So we'll try it now." She replied. Evey nodded and watched as Piper pulled a few spare ingredients from the cupboard. Patrick had already situated himself onto a chair, and orbed a cookie for himself.

"Hey! That's personal gain!" Evey scolded.

"Mom, one cookie isn't going to kill me," Patrick replied. Piper gave a small chuckle, he was definitely his mother's son


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Stay

_I know this one is a bit short, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school and everything that i have been having a dificult time writing anything. So I'm sorry the updates are so slow. I'll try and write a bit more._

_Especialy since now i can write from anywhere in the house and not just the computer room. Yay for awesome parents getting me a freakin awesome laptop! i'm only a bit sorry it doesn't play my sims game :( le sigh. oh well. But i want to thank everyone for the reviews, they make me smile =D See!!!_

_Anyway, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, for those of you celebrating something else, Happy whatever. for those of you not celebrating, I hope your having a nice few days off. Happy New years everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters you see from charmed. I don't own Wyatt =( Nor do I own Chris, Santa decided a laptop was better than Chris =/ I do however, Own Morgan Keely, Eve Keely, Lucy Donelle, and lastly Patrick Halliwell. I also own the plot and I'm not aware of a plot just like mine. So please don't steal, it is the holiday's afterall._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8; Don't stay

"My lord, there has been a problem," A cloaked demon stated, as her walked toward his master's main chambers. The Man looked up from his desk, to glare at the demon, his dark eyes seeming to pierce through the lowly servant.

"What sort of problem?" He asked his voice coarse and harsh. The demon shrank back slightly, but straightened up.

"It appears that the Halliwell brothers are now taking care of a child," He answered. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why a simple mortal child would be a problem," He asked, rising from his chair, his black robes making a few papers on the desk flutter around.

"It shouldn't, my lord, but it seems this child is from the future. A Future Halliwell child, and powerful at that, he killed one of our demons with just a twist of his wrist." The demon answered, trying to find something to fill his master's attention, in order to save his own skin. The master let the demon drop to the ground, and stared foreword, looking thoughtful.

"So, the twice blessed has had his future son come from the future,"

"Actually, it was his brother, the younger Halliwell." The demon replied. The master's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you telling me, that the runt of the Halliwell's can have a child that surpasses you…? How pathetic," The master muttered, using his power to make the demon cry out in pain. The demon quickly had to come up with an answer for his master.

"His mother is a Keely!" he shouted at once. The master stopped, and looked thoughtful once more.

"I though the Keely's left for Ireland once the feud broke out,"

"There is a rumor that they left two children here for safe keeping, incase their enemies followed them." The demon told the master. The master was very please with his demon, and gave him a wicked smile.

"Keep an eye on them, I will contact my lord and ask his opinion." The master replied. The demon looked a little apprehensive. "Go!"

"Yes sir, right away!" the demon shouted, springing up and running out of the cavern. The master walked swiftly to his desk and sat down; somehow, he knew this would happen when he was ordered to go after that blonde witch. Now it was only a question of how he was going to make sure this Keely witch died before she could conceive the boy.

* * *

"Do you think Bianca might try to assassinate me in my sleep?" Eve asked, as she tried to help piper. Though she was sure it would be better if she left the woman alone, her potion skills were horrible.

"Maybe, you might want to sleep with on eye open," Piper suggested, cracking a small smile.

"That's not funny, now I won't be able to sleep for weeks." Evey replied, and then she paused. "You know, it's not my fault, I don't plan to have sex with Chris. Not that I wouldn't want to though, he is really cute, and he seems like the type of guy I would go for," Piper stopped her.

"Can we not talk about you having sex with my son, it's bad enough I have to think that he's doing that type of thing with Bianca," Piper warned her. Evey blushed and looked back to the potion pot.

"What's sex?" they heard a voice ask. Evey and piper both looked up at the small little boy in front of them. They had found him a portable game system to play, he remarked about it being ancient, but he played it anyway.

"Its how parents ask the stork to bring a baby," Evey answered, earning a look from Piper. Patrick looked confused.

"How do they do that?" He asked. Piper shook her head, knowing that something would come out of this.

"The parents kiss, and then they send a letter to the stork." Evey replied. Patrick nodded and went back to his game.

"Can you hand me the jar of fairy's wings?" Piper asked. Evey turned around and looked at the many jars on the shelf; apparently Everyone in the house knew which ingredient was which. Evey was not one of those people, her witches' ability rested solely on her active powers.

"Um… which one is that?" She asked hesitantly. Piper sighed and got the jar herself, putting the ingredient into the pot. "I'm sorry; I'm horrible when it comes to making potions."

"Its fine, I'll teach you," Piper replied.

"Morgan has been trying to teach me for years, I'm not really a good witch," Evey admitted reluctantly.

"That's not true mommy, you're the best witch Ever, next to Uncle Wyatt, but only because he has Every power in the whole wide world!" Patrick called from his spot at the table. Piper smiled lightly, and Evey blushed.

"Thanks Pat, that means a lot." She replied. Lucy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping in front of Evey.

"I'm gonna kill him," she stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you killing?" Evey asked as she watched Piper mix together a few things.

"Wyatt," Lucy stated, Piper looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you going to kill my son?" she asked, still working on the potion.

"Because, he is just so… so… mean," She replied.

"What did he do?" Evey inquired.

"He just takes me for granted, he came back from Magic school acting like Everything is all right, then goes to tell me that I'm over reacting, and he muttered something about me being on my period." She told them. Evey stared at her for a moment.

"But, I thought you were on your period," Lucy glared at her best friend.

"That has nothing to do with the matter," Lucy shot. Evey rolled her eyes and went to the fridge, pulling out a piece of cake.

"Eat this, you'll feel better," she said smiling. Lucy eyed the cake before taking it.

"I'm still gonna kill him."

"Auntie Lucy you can't kill Uncle Wyatt, if you do, Alyssa, Peter, and Preston won't be born!" Patrick shouted, suddenly alarmed. Lucy was taken back she wasn't expecting the little boy to shout at her. Then she came to her senses.

"Wait, who won't be born?" She asked. Before Patrick could answer, something cut him off.

"Don't answer that! You've told us too much already," someone scolded. Evey looked at the doorway and saw Chris walking through, his eyes tired, and face a bit worn. Patrick looked down to the ground.

"Sorry dad," He muttered. Chris flinched a bit at the word 'dad,' but regained composure and walked over to his mother.

"How are things going?" He asked. Piper didn't look up, simply kept working on the potion. She added one more thing and it gave off a bit of smoke, signaling that it was done. Piper looked up and smiled at her youngest son.

"It's going splendidly, how's that spell coming along?" He gave a half hearted shrug, and sighed.

"It's, not going as fast as we'd like," he answered.

"Do you need some help?" Evey asked. Chris gave her a quick glance then looked at the floor.

"No, I think we're fine," He answered coolly. Evey bit her lip and nodded her head, before watching Piper bottle the potion. Piper glanced at her son before putting a cork on the top. She handed it to Evey, and then looked at Chris. Lucy sensed the tension in the room, and quietly excused herself.

"We should go upstairs and start to get ready, Evey you put the ingredients away and bring up Patrick when your done," Evey nodded and began to put the stuff away. Chris nodded as well and began to leave the room with his mother.

"What if the demon attacks?" he asked.

"We'll deal with that when the times comes," she answered. Evey had put the bottle away and began to walk toward Patrick. She took about three steps toward him when a demon shimmered in and went to grab Patrick. She quickly used her power to throw the demon away from him, but not before another shimmered in on her right.

"Pat, orb up to the attic, now!" she shouted, telekinetically throwing the demon away from her. Patrick was about to protest but Evey shot him a look, making him orb up to the attic. Just as he did four more demons shimmered in and all went to attack her.

She gave a burst of energy throwing them back, but completely missing the demon behind her, who grabbed her waist. The last thing she saw before the demon shimmered out was Chris looking at her, panic written all over his face.

* * *

Chris quickly ran to the spot she was taken from, completely in shock that he had let that demon shimmer away with her, and didn't Even stop him. He saw one of the demons try and get up, and he quickly ran over to it and grabbed it by its neck.

"Where did he take her?" He hissed. The demon glared at him, then laughed at his frustration. Chris threw the monster to the ground then used his powers to choke him. The demon began struggling for air, but Chris then let him drop to the floor and suck in some air. Chris kneeled down so he was at his level.

"I'll ask you again, where did he take her?" The demon glared at Chris, but answered.

"To the underworld, where else would a demon go?" he asked. Chris orbed a vanquishing potion over and hit the demon, who went up in flames. Chris turned around and walked up to the attic. Wyatt was sitting at the table, writing something down, with Lucy who had her arms crossed but seemed to be helping.

Patrick was sitting with Leo, who had only met the young boy five minutes ago and was already taken with him. Paige was looking through the book, trying to distract Bianca from glaring daggers at the boy. While Morgan was talking with Piper about something, though he couldn't quite make it out.

"Evey is gone," he stated. Morgan quickly looked up at the man, her eyes filled with worry. Lucy also looked alarmed, but it was Patrick who spoke first.

"What do you mean Mom is gone? Dad you have to find her!" she demanded. Chris gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll try pat but-" Patrick cut him off.

"Don't try, you need to. If you don't Morgan and Brandon won't be born and then we won't be a family," He stated.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," Bianca hissed. Morgan turned around and glared at the woman.

"Bianca, if your not going to help, I would appreciate it if you left," Bianca blinked a few times before glaring and walking toward Morgan till she was just in front of her.

"Excuse me? I don't think you know who you're talking to," She shot angrily. Lucy walked right behind her friend and glared at Bianca. Bianca glared at her and looked at Wyatt who had stood up.

"So now you're going to attack me because your girlfriend wants to stand up for a bitch," Lucy took a step toward Bianca.

"He doesn't need to attack you, I think I'd have you on the floor before he Even got to you," Lucy threatened.

"Don't forget that it was my job to kill people," Lucy snorted.

"Is that a threat, because honestly I think I'd have you beat," She hissed. Morgan went wide eyes and quickly tugged on her arm.

"Come on Lu, we need to go find Evey," She told her. Lucy's glared did not falter, in fact, it might have gotten worse. Bianca had a similar look but it wasn't as deadly as Lucy's. Wyatt walked over to Lucy and placed a hand around her hip.

"Come on Lucy, we need to find Evey," Lucy broke away from him.

"No, you find away to get Pat back to the future, Morgan and I will take care of Evey," She told him. Chris took a step foreword but Morgan stopped him.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," she stated. He sighed and bit his lip; Bianca noticed the trouble he seemed to be having and held back her anger. Piper spoke up before anyone started to fight.

"I'll help you guys, Everyone else start working on that spell. Make sure that the demons don't go after Pat," She answered, walking toward the two girls. Chris walked over to them as well.

"I'm helping," he stated. Morgan glanced over at Bianca who looked outraged.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said hesitantly.

"I need to help, I didn't help her when I had the chance," he told them. Morgan and Lucy nodded as they both began to walk down the stairs, Chris and Piper following, and Bianca glaring after them.

* * *

"Where is the boy?" Someone shouted. The voice penetrated through Evey's head, making the small head ache she now received Even worse.

"We were unable to achieve him, but we did manage to get the witch," Another person responded, fear radiating from his voice. There was a low growl coming from somewhere, causing Evey to open her eyes and look around. She was now lying on the floor, with her arms bound in front of her. She had a long gash on her arm cutting her tee shirt, and staining it with blood.

"That doesn't help us much, we needed to the boy to get the mother and father here and take care of them both," The first voice hissed. He was wearing a cloak and had his back facing her.

"My lord, if I may be so bold, I do believe this is the boy's mother," A female voice answered. She was a pale demon, and her version of clothes looked like something very similar to a belly dancers. Her long black hair flowed down to her waste as her red eyes looked straight at her. The first man turned around and looked at Evey, his glare seemed to pierce through her soul.

"Well then, that changes things considerably," he said, walking toward her. She tired to use her powers to push him back, yet it only resulted in somehow pushing herself back and hitting the wall a good six feet away.

"Holy shit, that hurt," she hissed, the pain erupted from her back and traveled up her spine. The demons began to laugh mockingly at the witch as she tried to sit up, resulting in her falling back on the floor from pain. The first demon walked up to her, and crouched down, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"So you are the famous Keely girl, I must say I'm surprised, I expected you to put up more of a fight," he said, looking her up and down. She glared at him and tried not to throw up on him, sensing that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"My lord, what would you like us to do with her?" The female demon asked. The man stood up, grabbing Evey's arm and hulling her up with him. Evey bit her lip to stop a small yelp of pain from escaping her lips. Yet the demons knew she was hurt, earning a snicker from them all.

"Keep her alive for the time being, we need to get the runt down here to save her, then we shall attack him and our problems will be gone," He told them, throwing Evey to the ground. A demon stepped foreword and pulled out what looked to be a dagger.

"My lord, do you mind if I have a little fun with her while we're waiting," Evey glared at him, then glared at the dagger that was getting dangerously close to her neck.

"No, Keith, you've done enough damage already. The slit to her arm and torso was bad enough, your lucky she hasn't bleed to death," Evey looked down and noticed the long gash on her stomach, though it didn't seem to be deep enough to cause enough damage.

"But, My lord-"

"No, leave her alone. But feel free to kick her around a bit, a few bumps and bruises never hurt any witch," The demon said walking out of the cave. Evey looked around her, and counted six demons, including the woman and one with the knife.

"I say we get this torture started," the woman said. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her side and couldn't hold back her scream. The woman smirked evilly at her before another demon picked her up and threw her against the wall. The impact was enough to make her bonds split loose, but that didn't stop her from passing out, then it all went black.


	9. Chapter 9 Awaken

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER. i know i said i would write more, but i've been so busy with school and everything. I'm so sorry. I know this one isn't too long and it kinda rushes through. I'm sorry about that, i wanted to get it done so i could give you guys something. so here you are. we're getting more into Evey's past ooooo.**

**Yes, i went back and changed it to the correct spelling. I know i suck i'm sorry. I figured out the correct way to spell it and had to change it, i'm an idiot.**

**thank you for those who reviewed and alerted, thank you so much. it means a lot to me, i love looking in my inbox and seeing a little e-mail. it makes me happy.**

**critisim is awesome, good or bad. i will take it both ways. opinions on characters whatever. don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something.**

**But yeah, I'll get on with the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed, nor Wyatt =( or Chris X'( but i do own Evey, Morgan, Lucy, and Pat. the plot is mine, please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9;Awaken**

"This spell is going no where," Wyatt replied, looking at Paige. Paige sighed and read over the spell once more.

"This is annoying, of course it's easy to send people back in time, but not forward into time," She announced. Leo looked up at Paige who was now accompanied by Melinda, who kept a wary eye on Bianca, who had a glare fixed on Patrick. Yet Patrick seemed oblivious to her glare.

"Dad knows how to do it, he did it in the future," Patrick replied.

"Well unfortunately your dad is in the future and unable to help us," Melinda told him. Patrick furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before looking at Melinda.

"I wish Emmy was here, she is loads smarter than me,"

"Emmy…?" Wyatt asked.

"Morgan, my sister," Patrick answered nonchalantly. Bianca stiffened up, and spoke up.

"How many siblings do you have?" she asked.

"Bianca, Patrick shouldn't be telling us all this-"

"2, Brandon is my little brother. He's only two but he's really cool, when he's not slobbering. Morgan is my younger sister, she's six, she can be annoying but she's my favorite sister," He answered. Leo sighed; forgetting the fact that he had just yelled at Bianca for trying to get to much information from him.

"And they both have the same mommy and daddy?" Bianca asked. Paige and Melinda looked at Bianca shocked; Wyatt sighed and rubbed his temples. Leo just looked shocked, Patrick looked insulted.

"Of course they are, why would you think they wouldn't be?" Patrick asked. Bianca shrugged and looked out the window, ignoring Everyone else. Paige sighed and looked at Wyatt, who looked tired.

"There has to be an easier way of doing this, maybe if they sent back the spell or something," she said. Melinda shot up and smiled. Paige jumped in surprise and looked cautiously at her niece.

"Let's have them come here and get him!" She exclaimed. Paige looked at Wyatt, who looked at Leo, who nodded.

"It couldn't hurt to try," He answered.

"How are we going to get them here?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, Evey and Chris are obviously looking for their son, let's just leave them a note somewhere they will find, giving the time and date," Paige said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down. She placed it in the book right where the spell to go back in time was. In a matter of seconds a blue portal opened and someone walked through. Once they were through Everyone was shocked to see Wyatt walking through. Patrick shot up and ran over to him.

"Uncle Wyatt!" he shouted gleefully. The older Wyatt leaned down and scooped the young boy up.

"Hey buddy, I hear you've been causing some trouble," he told him. Patrick gave a small smirk and shrugged.

"Only a little," Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked back at the family.

"Thanks for looking after him, Evey and Chris were worried about him,"

"Then why didn't they come and get him," Bianca asked, disdain obvious in her voice. Wyatt sighed.

"Evey is, um, in a delicate situation and Chris is kind of busy at the moment," Wyatt told them. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"So your not going to tell me," she stated. Wyatt bit his lip.

"No, you guys know to much, it's probably best you guys try to avoid this in the future," he told them, turning back toward the wall.

"That's it? Your not going to stay and chat? No helping us save Evey?" Paige asked. Wyatt sighed and shook his head.

"I can't, Pat's been here longer than he should. Just leave them alone and they will find her, just be ready to orb at any minute," Wyatt told them, waving his hand and opening the portal. Pat looked at everyone and waved.

"Bye guys," everyone waved back and watched as they both disappeared. Melinda sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I hope they find Evey soon," she mumbled.

* * *

"Fuck," Evey hissed, hearing a sickening snap coming from her ribs. She was pushed on her back and a demon chuckled.

"Not so strong now are you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be thrown toward the other side of the room. She gave a cough and wasn't surprised to see little drops of red form on the ground. She gave a frustrated groan and glared at the demons.

"Where on earth did you find those crystals? I never thought it was possible to reverse a witches powers," a male demon mused. Evey looked to her left and saw a crystal. She figured that if she go rid of one of them, the rest would be thrown off. She used her powers to bring it toward her but ended up being slammed back into the wall.

"Shit," she hissed, biting her lip. The demons began to laugh.

"Such a stubborn little witch," the only female demon muttered, taking a few steps toward her. Evey quickly used her powers and moved herself toward the crystal, grabbing it with her hand and smashing it against the wall.

"NO!" one of the Demons shouted charging toward her. She lifted her hand and he flew across the room, landing on a dagger. Evey smiled but soon felt herself being held by her throat against the wall. She glared down at the male demon.

"You are not getting away that easily," she began clawing at his hand, trying desperately to breathe. The demon chuckled, applying more pressure to her neck. She tried to kick him, but she was slowly loosing the energy too. There was a sound of yelling and soon the demon was pulled away, leaving her leaning against the wall on her own, eyes closed. The sound of shouting and commotion filled her ears, but she was much to tired to care. She slid down the wall and fell to her side, gasping in pain when she hit on of her many broken ribs.

"Evey!" she heard someone say. She didn't respond, she couldn't. She could only feel the pain that was now burning through her body at a rapid pace. She felt someone try pick her up and she gave a short, but loud, scream. She heard her name being called but ignored it, instead she focused on trying to take deep breathes.

"EVEY!" someone shouted. She forced her eyes open, feeling a sudden warmth come over her when she saw the warm forest green.

"Chris," she breathed, before her mind went blank and dark.

* * *

"Evey," Chris asked, looking her over. It was obvious that she had been beaten, and that there were a few bones that were broken. He sighed and brushed some of her pale blonde hair away, ignoring the small patches of dry blood.

"Chris, is she okay?" Morgan asked, looking at her sister. Chris looked back at Evey.

"I don't know, she is still breathing," he stated.

"Chris, honey, we need to get out of here," Piper told her son. He nodded and waited for Lucy to walk over and place a hand on his shoulder. He orbed them to the living room back at the Manor. As soon as they were inside he shouted for Wyatt, while placing her on the couch gently. Wyatt orbed down and looked at Evey.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"No, Wyatt heal her," Lucy told him. Wyatt nodded and kneeled down next to her, healing her. Chris began pacing, giving a annoyed sigh after a while.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"She's extensively hurt, it's not just one wound it's like twelve," Wyatt snapped.

"Chris?" a voice asked. Chris turned around and his expression paled slightly upon seeing the owner of the voice. Bianca walked up and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad your okay," she whispered.

"Yeah," Chris replied.

"Evey, thank god your okay," Chris turned around, breaking from Bianca. Evey was now sitting up and had been tackled by Morgan into a huge hug. She gave a small cough but hugged her back. Evey looked at Wyatt who now had Lucy in his arms. Her eyes then traveled over to Chris, lingering there for a moment before looking at Bianca, who had a nasty glare looking her way.

"Where is Patrick?" Evey asked.

"He left, he's back in the future," Wyatt told her. She nodded and went to run a hand through her hair, stopping when she felt that she had some dried blood in her hair.

"What happened to the demon?" Evey asked.

"We killed a few of them, but two got away, and we think they were following another's orders," Piper told her. She nodded and stood up.

"So, what do we do now?" Morgan asked, standing next to her sister.

"Go home, get some rest, avoid demon hunting for a while. Just relax," Piper told them. Evey nodded and crossed her arms.

"I think I'd like to go home and take a cold shower," she told Morgan.

"Don't you mean warm shower?" Chris asked. Morgan and Lucys' faces both fell slightly. Evey looked at him, her eyes meeting his briefly, before looking back down at the floor. She shook her head.

"No, I meant cold shower," she stated. Chris nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go to bed. I'm to old for this," Piper said.

"Night Mrs. Halliwell," Morgan and Lucy said at the same time.

"Night mom," Wyatt told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Halliwell, for saving me," Piper smiled and placed a hand on Evey's cheek, smiling.

"No problem," she replied. Chris muttered a goodnight and Bianca nodded her head at her. Once Piper had left Morgan led Evey over to Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt, you mind giving us a lift home?" she asked.

"Sure," Wyatt said. Morgan gave a small wave toward Chris and Bianca, before grabbing onto Lucys' hand. Evey turned toward Chris.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked. She paused before nodding.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," she mumbled. He nodded before seeing her disappear in a column of white lights. There was a thick silence in the room, and Chris turned toward Bianca, who had a deep scowl on her face.

"What?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"We need to talk,"

**

* * *

**

Two months later

_The room was dark, there was only one window. A ten year old girl now sat in a far corner of the room, curled up in a tight ball. She rocked back and forth slightly, a small whimper escaping her cracked lips. Dried tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were puffy, obvious that she was crying for some time. She gave her legs a small squeeze and tilted her head foreword a bit, letting her hair cover over her face._

_The sounds of footsteps echoed through the small apartment, causing Evey to whimper in fear. A knocking on her door sounded and she tried to push herself in the corner even more. When she didn't answer the knocking became more violent. She began mumbling a bunch of phrases, almost incoherent. The door flew open and a drunken older man stumbled in, searching the room._

_"Evey, where are you, you whore," he snapped. She closed her eyes and hoped her wouldn't notice her. But she had no such luck. He pulled her from out of her corner and his foot met her side, making her scream out. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as he began to beat her, crying out every now and then when he hit a sore spot. He finally paused, causing her to feel relief for a moment. Just as soon as it came, it fled like a scared deer, when he straddled her hip._

_"No, no please I was good today," she cried, her small arms trying to push him off her. He grabbed her arms and quickly pinned them above her head._

_"You used your demon powers, don't think I didn't hear about that," he snapped, pushing up her skirt. Evey closed her eyes, when a sudden pain entered her lower private area, she screamed._

Her eyes flew open and she sat up immediately. Her pulse was racing, and her breath was quick and shallow. She ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. She bit her lip and tried her best to stop a sob that was creeping up her throat.

"Evey?" a voice asked. She looked up and saw Morgan walking in, wearing the same thing she had the night before, more disheveled.

"Morgan, your home late," she blushed.

"I was out, are you okay?" Morgan asked, walking over to her sister. Evey nodded weakly at her sister.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, trying to be light hearted.

"I came home and you were screaming," she old her. Evey rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks free of any tears.

"I'm having the nightmares again," she muttered. Morgan sighed and took hold of her sisters hand.

"Evey, do you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Evey snapped, getting out of bed and walking out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and stopped, her face getting red, but she couldn't look away. She had momentarily forgotten that Wyatt had spent the night, and now had gotten a lovely little glance at his red briefs.

"Uh, Evey, Lucy told me you slept in late so I thought I'd make some coffee, but I didn't well um… I thought you were," He began to stutter, trying to move over to behind the counter. Evey tilted her head, looking over the nice piece of eye candy in front of her. So what if it currently belonged to Lucy, she could look.

"Hey Evey, I know it's early but- OH my goodness, hello," Morgan said, smiling upon seeing Wyatt.

"That's what I was thinking," Evey replied. Wyatt laughed nervously.

"Yeah, this is embarrassing,"

"Love the briefs Wyatt," Morgan told him, leaning against Evey, who was leaning against the entertainment center. Evey nodded.

"Yeah, they really show off your assets," She added. Wyatt grew red and quickly covered his crotch area.

"I'm going to get out of here now," he said, running for Lucy's room.

"Bye," Morgan and Evey said at the same time. There was a pause and they both began to burst out laughing. They soon calmed down and sat at the kitchen island.

"Man, now I wish I could find a nice piece of ass like that," Evey muttered.

"You should get out more," Evey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Speaking of which, where were you last night missy?" she asked. Morgan blushed.

"I was with my own piece of ass," she replied.

"Mark," Evey stated, getting a coup of coffee.

"No," Morgan mumbled, a bit shamefully. Evey paused before shaking her head.

"Wait, Mark is your boyfriend, but you didn't sleep with him last night, you slept with someone else?" Evey asked.

"Yup," Evey ran a hand through her hair.

"And who did you sleep with?" Evey asked. Morgan bit her lip.

"Kyle," she told her. Evey looked confused at first, but then her face lit up, as if she had just had a realization come to her.

"KYLE!" she shouted, he only got half the name though, due to Morgan covering her mouth quickly. Morgan uncovered her mouth and sighed.

"Yes, I slept with Kyle," she admitted.

"Wow, Lucy is getting some, Your getting some from two guys, I really need to get laid," Evey mumbled.

"Enough, come on, get ready, we're going shopping,"

* * *

"What do you think, does it make my ass look fat?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but guys like that anyway so your fine," Evey told her sister.

"I have enough guy problems, it's you who needs to start looking for a guy," Evey rolled her eyes and looked through a rack of jeans.

"I don't need a guy," Morgan laughed and took the skirt off over her jeans.

"Yeah right, I saw how you were looking at Mister Wyatt in his nice little briefs. You need a guy Eve, like now,"

"I have other things to worry about," Evey told her sister, yawning after that sentence. Morgan shot her a sympathetic look.

"You worried about the nightmares coming back every night?" Morgan asked.

"I guess, I just don't know why they are coming back," Evey said.

"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something,"

"Like what? My past sucked, yeah I knew that," Morgan sighed.

"Well, maybe it's like last time, they are coming back to tell you to stop running," Evey gave a annoyed sigh.

"Okay, last time I ran because it was either move here with you, or stay there and possibly break my ribs for a ninth time," she snapped.

"I know, but you still left behind a lot. Plus, this time your running from something you have to face," Evey picked up her bag and waited for her sister to get hers, then they both left the store walking down the street.

"What am I running from this time?" she snapped. Morgan ignored her rudeness.

"Chris Halliwell," Morgan stated.

"I'm not running from me," Evey paused. "Because he's not chasing me,"

"You know what I meant," Evey ignored her.

"You know, it'd be pretty stupid running away from a white-lighter, I mean, they can just orb and totally screw you over," she muttered.

"Evelyn!" Morgan hissed. Evey rolled her eyes.

"How am I running away from Chris?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Because going and talking to Chris means commitment, because you know you have a future with him, and that scares you," Morgan told her.

"I'm afraid of relationships? What gave you that clue? The fact my last four relationships ended in disaster," Evey said sarcastically.

"They did not," Morgan argued.

"Last boyfriend, killed by a warlock, boyfriend before that, a witch who ended up having a family in another state. Then his wife was nice enough to come and try and kill me with a potion, thinking I was a demon," Morgan held back a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Evey glared at her but kept going.

"Boyfriend before that was a half-human half-demon who was trying to gather powers to become the source of all evil, whom I had to vanquish, which sucked thank you very much," Evey snapped, getting into her car. Morgan entered in the passenger seat, looking at her sister.

"You forgot Jason, he was a future white-lighter right?" Morgan asked. Evey's face fell a bit, but nodded.

"Yup,"

"Is that why you don't like the idea of dating Chris? Because he's a white-lighter and he reminds you of Jason?" Morgan asked.

"No," Evey snapped. She hadn't even started the car, but just when she went to she stopped, everything started getting blurry and she felt dizzy.

"Evey, are you okay?" she asked. Evey looked in front of her seeing a white haired man in all black. He held out his hand and a beam hit her eyes.

"Demon," she whispered, suddenly becoming drowsy and falling asleep.

"Evey? Evelyn!" Morgan said, shaking her sister. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked foreword, seeing the demon automatically. He quickly shimmered out and Morgan pulled out her phone dialing a number immediately.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, call your boyfriend, we have a situation,"

_

* * *

_

"Come on, tell me a secret," she asked, her fingers lightly brushing over his bare abs. He smirked shifted slightly on top of the blanket he had set out. His messy black hair sat behind his head, along with a tanned toned arm. Even with the blanket and grass, he could still feel a few rocks embedding into his back.

_"You know all my secrets," he told her. She was on her stomach, her waist and legs in between his legs, her head resting against his stomach when she was done tracing circles on it. She scoffed._

_"I'm sure, come on, there has to be one," he bit his lip and looked down at her._

_"I love you," he told her. She blushed lightly._

_"I said secret, not stated fact," he chuckled and sat up, helping her shift her weight so she was sitting comfortably in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him._

_"One secret, please?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her lightly._

_"Fine, I love women's underwear," she smiled._

_"Like, to wear, or-"_

_"I like seeing it on you, and I like throwing it on your bedroom floor," he said. She blushed a deep red and placed her forehead against his._

_"Yeah, let's keep that one to ourselves," he smirked and kissed her deeply. She smiled and began to reply._

_"As much as I'd hate to break this up," both of them shot apart and stood up. They heard the click of something and looked over, seeing man walking up to them. As soon as he saw the gun, Jason stood in front of her, shielding her from the weapon._

_"What do you want?" he asked. Evey held onto his hand, standing extremely close to her boyfriend._

_"Give me your wallet," the man demanded. Jason sighed and tossed him his wallet, which the man bagged. He then walked closer to them, trying to get a closer look at Evey, but Jason was blocking him._

_"You have my wallet, now leave," Jason snapped._

_"Let me see your girl," the man told him, his eyes darting from him to Evey._

_"Leave her alone," Jason hissed. _

_"Jay," Evey lightly warned._

_"I just want to see her," the man said._

_"Just go," the man went to push through._

_"I just want to-"_

_"Back off," Jason snapped, pushing him back. The man stumbled backward, accidentally pulling the trigger on his gun. The shot fired and there was a pregnant pause, leaving the man the perfect amount of time to get up and leave. Jason fell down to the ground, giving a small groan of pain. Evey fell down as well, holding onto his hand._

_"Jason," she stated, grabbing part of the blanket and putting pressure on his wound. She ignored the tears falling down her cheeks as she quickly tried to calm him down. He looked up at her, his brown eyes meeting her bright blue._

_"Evey, I'm sorry,"_

_"For what, your gonna be fine, I can call Kyle and he can heal you up," she told him, her voice a bit raspy. He chuckled, coughing up a bit of blood._

_"I guess we wont have that white wedding after all," he told her. She bit her lip and shook her head. His grip on her hand was slipping, and he was bleeding more and more by the minute._

_"Don't talk like that," she told him._

_"I love you Evey," he told her._

_"I love you too," she replied, kissing him lightly. Just as she pulled away, he closed his eyes and died, right in her arms._


	10. Chapter 10 Pain Redefined

_OMG! Another chapter, that's kind of scary O.o So yeah, Just for the record i'm not meaning to offend anyone in this chapter, I understand that some things might not be realisict and all that jazz, and i'm sorry. It's not my intention to offend anyone._

_Anyway, I might not write for a bit, not too long i hope. I've got Wind Ensemble auditions and i'll kinda be busy, with school and all that. Blah, it's only the begining of the second semester _ so wish me luck with my Audition, hopefully i wont suck that bad._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, Nor Wyatt or Chris. I do Own Evey, Morgan, and Lucy, along with the plot. Please don't steal, i didn't steal from anyone else.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10; Pain Redefined

"Morgan, what happened?" Lucy asked upon seeing Morgan trying to hold a sleeping Evey up with her own weight. Lucy ran over to Morgan and helped get her to the couch, setting her down gently.

"I don't know, she just passed out, and when I touched her shoulder I saw a demon," she told her. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Wyatt is at class, I can't just pull him out of it," Lucy told her.

"Well who else are we going to call?" Morgan asked.

"Just call Kyle,"

"NO!" Morgan shouted. Lucy jumped a bit but looked confused.

"Okay, why not?" she asked. Morgan shifted her weight slightly and shrugged.

"Um, well, we're not um, really talking," she told her.

"Why?" Lucy asked. Morgan bit her lip.

"Well, having sex complicates things," Morgan replied. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"You-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I slept with Kyle, now can we focus on Evey," she asked. Lucy sighed and nodded, looking at her friend who was now shivering. She quickly grabbed a blanket and draped it over her.

"Well who do we call?" Lucy asked. Morgan bit her lip.

"Chris?" she asked. Lucy shook her head vigorously.

"No, no that would be a bad idea," Morgan gave a frustrated huff.

"We have no one else to call,"

"Yeah, but not only would Evey be pissed, but Chris would not be too happy either, seeing as he's trying to work things out with Bianca," Morgan rolled her eyes.

"You mean Bianca is making him work things out with her," Lucy shrugged.

"Depends on who you talk to," Morgan sighed.

"Well I don't know who to call," Lucy sighed and paced the floor a bit.

"I don't know, you think we can wait for Wyatt to get out of class?" The words left her mouth, and Evey let out a ear piercing scream. Morgan rushed over.

"Evey, Evey can you hear me?" She asked. Evey's screams finally quieted and she fell into another deep sleep. Morgan looked at her sisters side and saw a wet red line start soaking through her shirt. She lifted it and saw that she now had a deep gash in her side, in the exact place where an old scar was.

"What' wrong?" Lucy asked. Morgan noticed than there was more blood on the couch coming from her back. She quickly turned and saw that she had more cuts on her back. She sighed and looked at Lucy.

"This demon is opening her old wounds, literally, and the way it's progressing it's only a mater of time before he hit's the gash on her back," Lucy wasted no time yelling.

"CHRIS!"

_

* * *

_

She pumped her legs as fast as she could, ignoring the pain growing in her side. The rain poured down, making her long hair stick to her face. She tripped over a stuck up crack in the concrete, and fell, skinning her knees and elbows. She quickly ignored the pain and tried to stand up, but fell back down when an excruciating pain went through her lower leg. She was able to catch a glimpse of her leg, seeing that there was a dagger embedded in the lower leg. She turned around on her back and pulled the knife out, giving a scream in the process.

_"Can't handle the pain?" someone asked. She tried to stand up but only ended up falling to the ground._

_"Fuck," she hissed, trying to crawl away. The man laughed and walked up to her, pulling her up by her arms and pushing her up against the wall._

_"Don't bother running anymore, you know I will just catch you," Evey sighed and glared at him._

_"I'll fight you back," he smirked._

_"Not without your powers you can't," he sneered, taking out another knife and placing it against her neck._

_"I will, fight you back," she told him. He smirked and put a bit more pressure on her neck, causing a small bit of blood to starting to form._

_"Let's see how strong you are," he lowered his knife and stuck it in her side. She let out a scream and used her powers to push him away, causing the man to fall down shocked. She quickly dug it out of her side and breathed a sigh of relief. He glared at her and stood up, puling another dagger out._

_"How the hell did you get your powers back, I stuck a power cancelling amulet in your side, that should have crippled your powers for life," she quickly used her powers to throw his knife away, keeping the one in her hand clamped tightly._

_"I don't know, and don't care, just stay away from me," she told him. He laughed and took out another dagger, coated with a dark green enzyme. She backed up._

_"This should destroy your powers for good," he told her. He charged at her and she threw the knife foreword, watching as it embedded in his chest. He gave a small grunt and fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was frozen for a minute, watching as the mans life slowly slipped to darkness. She gave a small sigh and slid down the wall. Closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber._

* * *

"What happened?" Chris asked. Paige silently sat trying to heal Evey's wounds.

"I don't know, that's why we called you," Morgan said.

"We were going to wait for Wyatt, but she started bleeding," Lucy told him.

"She's not healing," Paige told them.

"What?" Chris asked.

"She's not healing, every time it closes up it reopens," she told them.

"Well make them stop, or else my sister is going to bleed to death, and she is only bleeding from a small amount of her scars, if they all start bleeding then she is screwed," Morgan told her. Paige gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I can't heal them," she told her. Morgan sighed heavily and began pacing the room.

"Is this the demon?" Phoebe asked. Morgan walked over and looked at him. Nodding her head.

"Yeah, it is," she told her.

"Who is it?"

"Vestus, A demon that prays on one through their dreams,"

"Sounds like Freddy cougar," Lucy mumbled.

"He puts his victims to sleep and then brings up old bad memories and prays on them there. Bringing up the worst memory last and killing them there," Phoebe finished. Morgan eyes went wide and looked at Lucy, who paled.

"How do we defeat him?" Lucy asked.

"You don't Evey has too, the demon can only be expelled by the victim, once he is out of her subconscious we can vanquish him," Lucy sighed.

"Well if Evey doesn't know she's being attacked by a demon how can she fight him?" She asked. Paige thought for a minute before answering.

"If you can somehow get inside her head maybe you can help her. Phoebe, you think you can do it?" Phoebe scoffed.

"Paige, I know I'm good, but I'm not that good. I'm a empath, not a telepath," a light in Morgan's head went off.

"I can, well sort of," she told them.

"How?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm a bit of a telepath, not a strong one but I can read basic thoughts. Except with Evey, call it a sister connection but I can see straight into her mind,"

"Well see into it," she sighed.

"But that's all I could do, see, not help, I could tell us what's going on but there would be no way to help her," she said somberly.

"Well what can you do?" Chris asked frustrated.

"Chris, calm down," Paige told him. Lucy thought for a minute before speaking.

"Mind connect her," Lucy told her.

"Mind connect?" Phoebe asked.

"I can put someone else inside of Evey's mind," Chris looked confused.

"How does that work?" Chris asked.

"Think of it this way, inside of Evey's mind is a mini her, and inside your head is your own mini you. By connecting minds I open a door and you both your mini me's throw a little party inside her head. Then you would be experiencing Evey's dreams with her," Morgan told him. Chris paused then nodded.

"Alright, do it," he told her. Morgan nodded and looked to Lucy.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"No, I meant me," Chris told her. Morgan looked surprised.

"I don't know, I think Evey would prefer-"

"I've got more power than Lucy, no offense, but I'm more qualified to take on a demon solo," he told her.

"Chris has a point, besides, they have a pretty deep connection," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Paige scolded.

"What? I'm sorry but even if they recognized it or not they have a deep connection, and the fact that they had their son come from the future doesn't hurt," Phoebe stated. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I suppose, I guess it's worth a try," Chris sat down on a chair next to Evey, Morgan stood between them. She sighed and closed her eyes, placing one hand on the side of Chris's head, and the other on Evey's forehead. Chris gasped but was perfectly still as he began to race through Evey's mind.

_

* * *

_

Chris opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a side walk in a city somewhere, it was dark, and the street wasn't very busy. He looked up and saw City hall, meaning he had to be in Philadelphia. He heard the subtle thuds of footsteps and looked in front of him. A small teenage girl was walking his way, her pale blonde hair pulled back, showing him her face, but her eyes were pointed to the ground. She wore torn jeans and a oversized black sweatshirt, her hood up.

_"Evey?" he asked. She stopped and looked up at him, taking in his clean cut appearance. She raised an eyebrow and took a step back._

_"Who are you?" she asked, her voice coarse, as if she had a sore throat._

_"I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell," she still looked confused._

_"I don't know any Chris Halliwell's," she mumbled. He sighed._

_"Yes you do, come on Evey," she took a step back._

_"Back off," she snapped._

_"Yo Keely," someone shouted, breaking into their conversation. Evey froze and her bright blue eyes went wide. A group of guys came out from the shadows, their wardrobe obviously showing that they were part of some sort of gang._

_"Who is that?" Chris asked he, stepping closer to her._

_"Riley and his gang," Chris sighed._

_"You were involved in gangs? Jesus Evey," he whispered._

_"Evey, I told you, come alone, no friends," he hissed. Evey seemed to shrink a bit._

_"He's not my friend, he just is lost," Riley looked him up and down._

_"Yeah, he don't look like he from these parts," Chris glared at him, but said nothing. Riley looked Evey up and down. "You got the money?"_

_"Yeah, right here," she said, pulling out a wad of cash. She took a step foreword to give it to him but Chris grabbed her arm._

_"Evey, what do you think your doing?" he asked._

_"She's paying for her and her sister's protection," Riley snapped. Chris scoffed._

_"You and Morgan don't need protection," he snapped._

_"It's not Morgan I'm protecting, I need to protect Belle," she told him._

_"Belle?" Chris asked._

_"Annabelle, how is my last little victim doing?" a man on Riley's right asked. Evey glared at him and clenched her fists in rage._

_"Pregnant now, thanks to you," Chris cringed at the thought. The man laughed._

_"I'll be back over to take care of that," he told her. Evey stepped foreword, surpassing Chris's strength._

_"I'm paying you to stay away from her!" she snapped. Riley smirked._

_"Very well, we'll take what you have and that keeps your sister safe," he told her. She handed him the money._

_"Fine," she replied. She went to walk away but Riley pulled her back._

_"Not so fast," she began to struggle._

_"Leave me alone," she snapped._

_"I said your sister was safe, you, however, are free range," the rest of the gang chuckled and began to circle in on her. She began to scream and Chris charged toward her but ran right through, as if he were a ghost._

_"What the?" he stopped when he heard laughing and saw the demon standing not to far off. Chris glared._

_"You can't interfere with a life altering memory, sure you can mess around with it, but it will eventually end the way it is supposed to," Chris went tot use his powers to throw him away, but he disappeared as the memory changed. Chris now stood in front of a old worn down house. He heard a crash inside and walked through the door. Evey stood at the foot of the stairs, glaring at a man who had his fists clenched._

_"You bitch, I told you that you had to be home by five,"_

_"It is five," she snapped._

_"No, it's five-o-two, which means your late," she scoffed._

_"Fine, I'm late, but did you have to break the damn vase?" Evey asked. The man reached out and grabbed her by her long hair._

_"I will show you some manners," he snapped. He tripped her, causing her to fall on her back. Chris went to move foreword but something slammed into him, causing him to be pinned up by the door. The demon looked up and smirked._

_"Let's watch, this is my favorite part," he told him. He heard a scream and looked over. Evey was screaming as she was being dragged up the stairs, blood coming from her back. Chris tried to struggle but knew he couldn't help her. He saw pieces of glass lying on the ground and used his powers to come flying at the demon, causing him to cry in pain and let Chris go. Chris ran up the stairs and looked at Evey, who was on her side. He cringed as he saw that while she was being dragged up the stairs one shard was stuck in her back and made it's way down her back. Chris sighed and looked to his left, seeing a knife not to far away. Chris saw the man go for him but took it before he could and threw it at the demon. The demon paused but then blew up, causing the area to fade and then it was all black._

_"Excuse me?" he heard someone ask. He turned around and saw a small little girl looking up at him, her pale blue eyes meeting his forest green._

_"Yes?" he asked. She wore a pair of new jeans with a butterfly design on them, with a pink top. Her hair was in a French braid, and he noticed she looked a lot like Evey._

_"Have you seen my teddy?" she asked. He shook his head._

_"No, I haven't," she sighed._

_"Darn," she muttered. Chris kneeled down to her level, taking a hold of her hand._

_"Evey?" he asked. She smiled._

_"Yes," she replied smiling a toothy smile._

_"Do you know who I am?" he asked the small girl. There was a pause, then a different voice spoke._

_"I know who you are," Chris stood up and turned around, looking at the new voice. He was relieved to find that it was a modern day looking Evey. She walked up to him, meeting his eyes for a minute before looking down at the young girl._

_"Is it time for me to go play?" she asked. The older Evey nodded, causing the younger girl to disappear. She then turned her attention to Chris._

_"Evey?" he asked. She nodded._

_"Chris," she replied. He pulled her into a hug, ignoring her slight flinch._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away._

_"I'm fine, thank you for saving me, again," Chris smiled and hugged her again. Evey pulled away and took a few steps away._

_"Evey, what are you-"_

_"I can't Chris," she said._

_"Evey," He took a step toward her._

_"You need to get out of here, I'm going to wake up soon," Chris paused._

_"I still want to be friends," he told her. She bit her lip and looked at him._

_"I can try, just not anything more than that," she told him._

_"Fair enough," he replied somberly. She sighed._

_"You need to go," she said._

_"See you on the other side," she nodded and he disappeared._

* * *

Air filled Evey's lungs and she shot up in a sitting position. She soon was tackled back down by someone hugging her tightly.

"Thank god your okay, I was so worried about you, don't ever do that again," she heard someone say. They pulled away and she saw it was Lucy. Evey gave a sheepish smile in reply.

"I'm sorry," she replied. She felt someone else come up and hug her from behind, she looked around and smiled at her sister.

"There you are, how you feeling?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her protectively. Evey took a moment to ponder the thought.

"I'm fine, I guess," she replied.

"That's good, we were all worried about you," Phoebe told her. Evey threw her a small smile, and pulled away from her friend and sister.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, though piper demands you come over and have some lunch with her, since we did have to steal the book away from her, and stealing Chris away from helping her at P3," Evey frowned.

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I will," she replied. Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"Well, we need to get out of here, we have jobs," Paige said, picking up the book.

"We do?" Phoebe asked. Paige sent her a look, and she sighed. "We do,"

"Thanks for helping us," Morgan told them. They both waved and orbed out, leaving the girls alone with Chris. Evey crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"Thanks again for helping," he said nothing, just nodded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. She looked confused.

"For what?" she asked. His eyes met hers, and she could tell they were sympathetic. She tried not to snap at him, she didn't want his sympathy.

"For what happened to you," she sighed.

"I don't need sympathy Chris," she snapped, walking into her room. Morgan sighed and looked at Chris.

"She doesn't like to talk about it,"

"I can tell," Chris replied. Morgan sighed and laid down on the couch. Lucy looked up at Chris.

"I know this sounds rude Chris, but you don't have to stay, Evey's save now," she told him. He nodded his head.

"Call me if she get's worse," Morgan and Lucy nodded, watching as he orbed away. Lucy turned toward Morgan.

"So, Kyle huh?" Morgan rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her.

**

* * *

**

A month or so later

"Can you hand me the remote?" Evey asked, shoving some popcorn in her mouth. Lucy looked at the coffee table then back at Evey.

"It's right in front of you," she told her, eating some more of her ice cream.

"But I'm to lazy to grab it," Evey told her.

"No, get it yourself," Evey scrunched her nose and turned back to the T.V., watching as another Midol commercial came on. She looked at the remote and used her powers to bring it over her way. She smirked in triumph and changed the channel.

"Much better," she mumbled.

"That's personal gain," Evey rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll live," she muttered. Lucy sighed and ate some more of her ice cream. She paused and looked around the room.

"Where is Morgan?" she asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm not her baby-sitter," she snapped.

"No I mean, we all get our monthly friend at the same time, why isn't Morgan sulking with us?" Evey shrugged.

"Because she has a life," Evey mumbled. Lucy looked insulted.

"I Have a life," Evey scoffed.

"No, you have a boyfriend, which means you used to have a life," Lucy rolled her eyes and ate some ice cream.

"Well, maybe a boyfriend is exactly what you need, you spend to much time working, you need to desperately get laid," Evey glared at her.

"Fine, can I borrow Wyatt," Lucy chucked some pop corn at her.

"No, you can not borrow Wyatt. Pick one of Morgan's guys, she has two,"

"Yeah, a over working business man, or my white lighter,"

"Or Chris," Lucy suggested.

"Wait, Morgan is sleeping with Chris too?" Evey asked.

"No, but I wouldn't hurt if you slept with him," Lucy told her. Evey rolled her eyes.

"He is still with Bianca, they're working things out," Evey stated.

"I don't see why, things seem pretty weird between them now," Evey sighed.

"I asked him to work things out with her," Evey admitted. Lucy looked confused.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she asked. Evey sighed.

"I can't be with him, he deserves someone who is stable,"

"Your stable," Evey scoffed and shook her head.

"I mean he needs someone who isn't damage goods," she told her. Lucy paused and bit her lip, before sighing and putting her bowl down.

"Evey, Chris isn't like that. He won't care what happened in your past, he will love you for you. I mean if you have a family in the future you two must-"

"I don't want to go out with him just because I'm supposed to. For the love of god Lucy, I hate the fact that my whole future might be planned out for me. If I'm going to go out with Chris it's going to be because I like him, not because I have o go out with him," Evey told Lucy. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess that makes sense, but you liked him before," she reminded her.

"I don't want him liking me just because I bring in the possibility of giving him a family," she snapped, throwing her bowl to the side. She gave a frustrated sigh when she saw that the bowl still had pop-corn in it. Lucy sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I suppose we'll see what happens," Evey didn't say anything as she looked at the T.V. changing the channel quickly. The door opened and Morgan walked in, seeming like she was in a daze. She walked over and sat in the middle of the couch.

"I'm screwed," she mumbled.

"Nice to see you too Emmy," Evey mumbled. Morgan looked at her.

"I'm Pregnant," there was a long pause between the three girls before Lucy spoke.

"You're joking, right?" Morgan shook her head.

"No, I'm pregnant with Kyle's baby," Evey blinked a few times before running a hand through her hair.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I don't know, I jus found out," she sighed.

"You'll think of something," Lucy told her, trying to comfort her.

"I suck," Evey raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, you don't," Morgan looked confused.

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"Well, if you sucked, you wouldn't be in this position," she explained. Lucy threw a Pillow at her, knocking her off the couch in surprise.

"This is serious, I'm going to be a mother at twenty-four," she muttered. Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile while Evey began counting.

"Actually, you'll be twenty-five when you give birth," she corrected. Morgan grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Evey.

"You are such a five year old," she snapped.

"A five year old who is not pregnant, and you want me to get laid," Morgan rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag of chips, munching on them as she rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Can't Be Saved

**OMG! Another chapter! I know i said it might be a while, but i started writing and couldn't stop. Thank you so much for all the review, I appreciate them sooo much.**

**I also know that there are readers who are geting annoyed with Chris and Evey not being together yet. I'm sorry about that, but i have a specific plotline and I'm sticking with it. But i promise after a few chapters they will be getting much closer. I swear.**

**I think I might also add a huge plot twist, it will probably make a few readers very angry with me, but i think it will be interesting. so be wary next chapter. just a warning.**

**I love the Reviews, they encourage me to write, i swear.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't onw Charmed, or it Characters including Wyatt and Chris. I do own Evey, Morgan, and Lucy. and even the new addition to this chapter. I also own the plot and as far as I'm aware there isn't one similar to mine. Please don't steal._**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11; Can't Be Saved

**Seven months later**

"Why are we here?" Evey asked, walking next to Morgan. Morgan sighed.

"We are here because Lucy suckered us into helping her friend with a little experiment," Evey rolled her eyes and smiled as a good looking college student walked by, winking at her. Morgan lightly smacked her arm.

"Stay on task," she snapped. Evey rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Sorry, but we are on a college campus, surrounded by tons of hot guys, we should be celebrating," she shouted. Morgan stopped and crossed her arms, resting on her swollen belly.

"Like I will be having any fun any time soon," she snapped. Evey bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Evey admitted. She looked over and smiled as yet another male college student smirked at her.

"Oh your hopeless," Morgan shot, pulling her arm along.

"I don't get why we have to be there for the results," Evey mumbled.

"Because, don't you want to see how much of you will be in the baby?" Morgan asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"Your having the baby," she told her.

"Yes, but we're sisters, and Kimber said that we have the same DNA, meaning that my baby has to have a little bit of you in her too," she explained.

"Ridiculous, if that kid has any of me in it your going to have your hands full," Morgan laughed as they entered the building. Evey waved at another guy passing by, causing her sister to roll her eyes.

"What's with this new boy crazy tangent your on?" she asked. Evey sighed.

"I don't know, I haven't been laid in such a long time, my body can't take it anymore," Evey admitted.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Morgan asked.

"Let's see, I turned twenty-two in October, about two years," She answered.

"Jesus girl, you do need to get laid," Evey nodded.

"I told you," Morgan was about to reply when Kimber ran though, hugging Evey quickly, and smiling at Morgan.

"Your just in time, I was just about to print the results," she told them, pulling them toward the school laboratory.

"Oh, I'm so excited," Evey muttered. Morgan glared at her and sat down in a chair Kimber had out for her.

"Thanks for doing this guys, this is totally going to give me an A," Morgan smiled. Evey sat on one of the counters, running her hand through her long blonde hair, that she had decided to let down. The printer beeped and Kimber pulled out the results, looking over them. A confused expression crossed her face, before a somber one replaced it.

"This doesn't make sense," she mumbled.

"What?" Morgan asked. Kimber looked at her.

"Your baby doesn't have anything similar to Evey," Evey rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, it's not my baby," she snapped. Kimber shook her head.

"No, I mean, you and Morgan don't even have similar DNA," She muttered. Morgan looked confused.

"I don't get it, we're sisters, we need to have some similar DNA," Evey jumped off the counter and crossed her arms.

"I know, you should, but you don't. You guys don't have the same parents,"

"What?" Evey asked, walking over and pulling the paper out of her hand. She handed it back when she realized she couldn't read it.

"Are you trying to say, that Evey and I aren't sisters?" she asked.

"I guess, maybe I did the test wrong," Evey heard enough, she turned and quickly walked out of the room, ignoring Morgan's calls to tell her to hold on. She angrily walked off the campus and across the street into an alley. Frustration began to build up in her stomach, working it's way throughout the rest of her body. She gave a frustrated yell and punched the wall next to her. Ignoring the sudden pain in her fist.

This couldn't be happening, not now. She had already lost so much in her life, she couldn't lose her sister too. Then again, she guessed Morgan wasn't her sister anymore. She ran her good hand through her hair, closing her eyes. She couldn't take it, she had been through so much, she couldn't even think about the fact that she didn't have a sister. Her biggest fear was being alone, and though she knew Morgan would never leave her, she never felt more alone than she did now.

"Evey?" A gentle voice asked, she knew it was familiar, but she didn't wish to open her eyes. At the moment, that was the only thing keeping her from the reality she didn't want tot be apart of. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off, taking a step over and falling over some trash.

"Jesus, Evey are you alright?" the voice asked again. Evey opened her eyes, surprised to see Kyle in front of her. She stood up immediately.

"Did you know?" she asked, tears threatening to spill.

"Know what? Evey what's wrong," She glared at him, her white lighter, the man who had taught her how to use her powers. He had stuck by here for years, guiding her, helping her. Yet in the past year, he had done nothing but desert them, all because she had gotten to close to the Halliwells for his liking, and Morgan got to close to his heart.

"Don't be stupid with me, you have deserted me for a year now, and now you won't tell me the truth," she snapped. Kyle looked a little guilty.

"Evey, I'm sorry, I just-" Evey cut him off.

"Shut up, tell me the truth, did you know about me and Morgan?" she shot. He sighed and bit his lip lightly.

"Yes, I knew. I knew that Morgan wasn't your sister, The elders just made you two think you were in order to protect you from danger," she was silent for a minute, before looking at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he looked conflicted.

"I can't tell you, it's something you need to figure out for yourself," he told her. Evey couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of all the lies and secrets. She pulled her fist back and threw it at his jaw, crying out in pain when she realized she used the same fist to punch the wall, hurting it even more. Before Kyle could say anything else, Evey had left. She turned back to the university, she would need someone to help her with her hand. She entered the campus and ran into someone, causing them to drop all their book.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a little coarse.

"Evey?" A voice asked, which she recognized as Wyatt immediately.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she told him, trying to walk past him. Wyatt quickly grabbed a hold of her arms, preventing her from leaving.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filled in his eyes.

"I'm, I just- my hand, no," she finalized. Tears finally began to escape her eyes and she looked at Wyatt. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, We'll go fix up your hand," he told her, guiding her to a empty medical classroom. She looked around the room confused.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"There is a pretty nice first aid kit in here, I also have class here in an hour," he told her. She nodded and let him lead her over to a chair. She sat down and wiped away a few tears that still spilled down her cheeks. Wyatt walked back to her, pulling out some bandages, and some medical tape. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to see your hand, to make sure it isn't broken," he told her.

"Oh sorry," she said, holding out her hand. He took it gently, his coarse hands contrasting her own smoother ones. There was a silence as she gently massaged her hand. "So, are you trained to do this, or are you just trying to make yourself seem all cool and everything," she asked.

"I'm trained to do this at least, I actually graduate next week and start an internship," he told her. He moved his thumbs over and she hissed.

"Ouch, yeah that hurts," she told him. He nodded.

"It doesn't seem broke, just bruised and sprained. What did you do to it?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked down bashfully.

"I punched a wall, and a white lighter," she confessed. He raised an eyebrow.

"That white lighter wasn't Chris, was it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I punched my own," he chuckled and began to wrap her hand in bandages. He was silent for a moment before her pause to look at her.

"What made you punch him?" he asked. She sighed and looked out the window for a moment before looking back at him.

"I just, I was so frustrated, I needed to hit something,"

"Why were you frustrated?" He pressed, going back to her injury.

"What are you? A therapist too?" She asked. He laughed.

"No, just a white lighter, comes with the territory," she sighed, and figured that she should just tell him.

"I, um, I found out today that Morgan isn't actually my sister. The Elders placed some sort of weird spell over us that made us think we were in order to protect me," she told him, wincing slightly when he pulled the bandage to tight.

"From what?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, they told me I needed to figure it out for myself," Wyatt finished up the bandage and put away the first aid kit.

"You'll figure it out," she ran a hand through her hair and looked at him.

"That's not the point, I feel like my dad just ran over my dog with the car then told me I could still keep it," she snapped. Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle at her analogy. He walked over and placed a hand on top of her good one, giving it a gentle squeeze. She tried to pull away but found that she couldn't, not that she didn't want to, but there was something extremely comforting about the simple gesture.

"Evey, whatever the Elders did you and Morgan still grew up thinking you were sisters, and that's all that matters. True your not genetically related, but you have a sisterly bond without that, which in a way is probably more special. If your worried about your past, don't worry, you'll find it eventually, and in the mean time you have friends who will be there for you no matter what, your not alone, no matter what you think," his eyes never left hers, and she felt an overwhelming sense of courage, and hope. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since she became friends with…

"Thanks Wyatt, you know if that doctor thing doesn't work out you can always become a therapist," she told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose, but with the power to heal anyone at the tip of my fingers I don't think a doctor will be too difficult to accomplish," she looked at her hand.

"Then why did you bandage me up?" she asked. He smirked.

"I have a test on it later, I wanted to practice," he stated. She chuckled and looked down for moment.

"I'm sorry I acted so rash, I just, I haven't been myself lately," she confessed. He smiled lightly at her.

"I suppose taking a trip down memory lane does that to you, specially one like yours," Wyatt said. Evey flinched slightly but looked up at him, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I've got to go to work, I'll see you later," Evey said, standing up and running a hand through her blonde hair. Wyatt nodded and smiled back at her.

"I'll see you around," he told her. She nodded and walked out of the classroom

* * *

Evey walked through the door of her apartment, looking through a few photos she had taken at work. She looked up and saw Morgan sitting at the kitchen table, slowly tracing the outlines of the wood with her finger. Evey closed the door and quickly tried to make it to her room before Morgan caught her, but she had no such luck.

"Evey, wait!" Morgan shouted. Evey sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?" Evey asked. Morgan stood up, her eyes pleading.

"We need to talk," she stated. Evey huffed like a five year old and walked over to the table, sitting down. Morgan sat down a bit slower and looked at her.

"So, what's up?" Evey asked. Morgan looked down on the table.

"Evey, I don't know why the Elders put that spell over us, but I'm glad they did. If they didn't I would've lived through life as a lonely, only child. Without that spell life wouldn't be where it is now. We wouldn't be half as blessed, and we've had each other to fall back on. So why should things change now, your still my sister, just no genetically," There was a long silence before Evey chuckled.

"You rehearsed that didn't you?" she asked. Morgan laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit," she confessed. Evey smiled and go up, moving to the seat next to Morgan, draping an arm around her shoulders, and let her head touch hers.

"This sucks," Evey muttered. Morgan nodded.

"Story of our life," she agreed. There was a pause between the two of them.

"My boss called today," Evey muttered. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked. Evey shook her head no.

"She told me that she thinks I have a lot of potential," Morgan looked confused.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Morgan asked. Evey shrugged.

"She's offering to set me up with a office in New York for a year and a half. That way I can cement my place as a photographer, and if I do well there, I can come back and have an office here," Evey explained. Morgan smiled.

"That's great, that's what you always wanted to do," Morgan reminded her. Evey bit her lip and began to tap on the table a bit.

"I don't know If I'm going to go," she confessed. Morgan sighed.

"Evey, you need to get over your fear, I'm not going to be here forever," Evey sighed and nodded her head after a moment.

"I know," The door opened and Lucy stormed in, her eyes red and tears falling down her cheeks. The other two girls broke apart, concern painted on their faces. Lucy walked over and sat down across from them, pausing before speaking.

"Wyatt and I broke up," she told them. The other girls exchanged confused faces.

"Um, why?" Evey asked. Morgan shot her a look, then looked at Lucy.

"She meant to say, what happened?" Morgan asked. Lucy took a deep breath and wiped away some of the tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know, I just, he takes me for granted, he expects me to wait until after his internship and all that before getting truly serious. Then he's all on this 'oh well I'm the twice blessed child, so I know best,' but he doesn't," She ranted, pausing for a moment.

"Most men think like that," Evey concluded.

"I know but, I think I need to see other guys, Wyatt just seemed so perfect for so long that now he just, I just, I need to see other guys," She muttered. Evey and Morgan exchanged looks, then looked back at her.

"Are you sure honey?" Morgan asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I'm defiantly sure," Lucy stated.

* * *

"Is she still moping around?" Evey asked, going through a few of her old photos. Morgan walked next to her, holding a light bag of groceries. They were currently walked home from the store, and walking down a more deserted street.

"Yeah, pretty much," Morgan stated. Evey glanced at her sisters stomach, silently marveling at the size it was getting. She and Morgan decided to ignore the obvious DNA flaw. They still saw each other as sisters, so why wouldn't they be?

"Poor girl, I still don't get why they broke up," Evey mumbled.

"Yeah, Chris said that Wyatt isn't doing so well," Morgan told her. Evey looked at her sister, coming to a stop at the sidewalk.

"You talk to Chris?" She asked. Morgan looked at her sister, a slightly guilty look on her face. She but her lip lightly and shrugged.

"Well, I ran into him and I've been kind of calling him a little, he's a nice guy. He calls and asks about you a lot," Morgan told her. Evey sighed and ran a hand through her hair, leaning against a wall and looking at her sister.

"What am I going to do Emmy? I know I like him, but I don't want to go out with him," Evey said, looking down the street, vaguely aware of someone walking toward them. She looked back at Morgan, who put her bag down for a moment.

"Why don't you want to go out with him?" She asked. Evey shrugged.

"Because now everyone expects me to, I hate conformity,"

"So, because you hate following standards your going to miss out on true love?" Morgan asked. Evey nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. Morgan leaned down and picked up her bag, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like your insane," Evey pushed herself off the wall and looked over to see the figure had stopped right in front of them. Evey looked at him warily.

"Can we help you?" she asked. He said nothing, but pulled out a gun and pointed it at Morgan, who gasped.

"Give me the bag and your money," he snapped. Morgan nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute," she told him. He looked over at Evey.

"Give me your money too," he hissed. She glared at him.

"I don't have any," she told him. He scoffed, and pointed the gun at her.

"Yeah right, hand it over," she rolled her eyes.

"You really think a gun scares me?" she asked.

"Evey," Morgan warned. The man looked over to her.

"Shut up, and you, give me your money," He said, turning back to Evey. Evey sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't have any," she snapped.

"Stop lying," she took a step foreword.

"I'm not lying, you selfish coward," she hissed. He cocked the gun and pointed it at her chest, smirking.

"Whose a coward now?" he asked. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Morgan took a step toward him, causing him to turn the gun on her and shoot. Evey froze as she saw Morgan fall to the ground, holding onto her chest. The man paused before turning to Evey, ready to shoot again. He didn't have time to as Evey used her power to throw him across the street. She dropped down to the ground where he sister was and moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Emmy?" Evey asked, using her sisters nick-name. Morgan looked at her, her deep blue eyes red from tears coming o her eyes.

"Evey, save the baby," she whispered. Tears fell down Evey's cheeks as she pulled out her phone and called 911. She took a hold of her sisters hand and waited for someone to pick up.

"9-1-1, please state your emergency," a woman said.

"Please, you have to get a ambulance out here, my sister was just shot," Evey shouted. She looked at Morgan, who was having trouble breathing.

"Okay, Ma'am, just tell me where you are," Evey looked at the street corners and told the woman the address. "Okay, Ma'am, someone will be there momentarily,"

"Please hurry," Evey shouted, hanging up her phone. She looked down at her sisters stomach, then back at her.

"Evey," she breathed.

"It's going to be okay Emmy, just hang in there," she told her. Morgan tried to take a deep breath, but coughed a little, causing Evey to bite her lip.

"You remember the baby names?" Morgan asked, her voice raspy, and very quiet. Every pressed her lips together and nodded her head, wiping the tears that streamed down her cheeks away.

"Yeah, I remember," she told her. Morgan nodded and placed a hand over her stomach, she looked at the sky.

"She's Kyles," Evey looked at her confused, not sure what to say. She eventually got the meaning, and nodded her head. Just then the ambulance arrived and two men ran out and over to her and her sister.

"What happened?" one asked.

"She was shot, please she needs help, she's pregnant," she told them. They nodded and loaded her into the ambulance. Evey jumped in and stayed by her sisters side, answering any questions the men had. When they got there she was forced to wait in the waiting room.

"I need to get in there," she told the doctor. The doctor pushed her back.

"Ma'am, we need you to stay out here," he told her. She tried to see over his shoulder but could see nothing.

"But-" he cut her off.

"We will update you as soon as we can," he told her. Just as he said that a nurse walked into the room, looking at him.

"Doctor, we have a complication," she said. They moved away a little, before the doctor walked over to her.

"Ms. Keely, there is a complication," he told her.

"What kind of complication?" she asked. He sighed.

"Your sister, she is beyond saving, there is nothing we can do to help her," he explained. Evey covered her mouth with her hand, then walked around in a small circle before stopping in front of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice high pitch and cracked a little. The doctor nodded his head, causing tears to spill from her eyes.

"We can still save her baby, the child is fully developed, we need your okay on that," he told her. She nodded her minute and watched as both nurse and doctor ran back into the surgical room. Evey took a deep breath and began to pace, silent tears running down her face. This couldn't be happening, not Morgan, not now. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried to swallow it, only causing more pain in her voice.

"Evey?" A voice asked. She turned around and her crystal blue eyes met his pair of jeweled green. She didn't hesitate, she ran over and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him before he could protest. He didn't protest, however, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small squeeze.

"Evey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. She didn't look up, she buried her face in his shirt and let her tears fall down onto his shirt. After a moment she pulled away a bit.

"It's Morgan, Chris," she muttered. His face fell, he already knew about their little DNA problem, he didn't want to think what was wrong this time.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Evey shook her head, and let a few more tears fall.

"No, she's dying, she's only going to be alive long enough to give birth to the baby, and then," she stopped, not able to continue. Chris pulled her into another hug, trying to ignore the sweet smell of sugar and vanilla wafting up his nose.

"I'm so sorry Evey," he whispered. She pulled away and looked down, not even bothering to stop the tears now. Chris instinctively lifted his hands and brushed away a few tears from her cheeks, causing her to blush. She pulled away and forced a smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Chris sighed and looked down.

"Evey, I know this isn't a good time, but I need to tell you that-"

"Ms. Keely," A voice cut in. Evey looked over at the doctor, who looked a bit somber. Chris gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Evey, who looked at the doctor.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The baby is born, she needs a name," he replied, having a nurse walk out with the baby. She placed the baby in her arms, and Chris watched as Evey awkwardly held her at first, but soon got the hand of it and smiled down at the little girl. Tears falling down her cheeks as the small little red head looked back up at her.

"Hey Katie," she whispered. The nurse took a hold of the clip board and looked at her expectantly.

"Her name?" she asked. Evey bounced the child lightly then looked at her.

"Katelyn Tara Keely," she answered. Chris smiled softly as she looked back down at Katelyn and bit her lip lightly.

"It is set, she should only be here a few days before you can take her home," Evey nodded her head absent mindedly as she looked into the small girls light blue eyes, nothing like Morgans dark blue, but more of Kyles pale blue. They were no where near as piercing as hers, but they seemed to be able to catch anyone's attention.

"She's so pretty," she muttered.

"Chris?" A voice asked. Evey looked up, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Bianca glaring at her.

"Bianca," Chris mumbled. Bianca glared at Evey, her eyes filled with hate.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Evey glared back.

"My sister just died, what's your excuse," she snapped. Bianca looked a bit take back for a minute, then looked down at the small baby in her arms.

"Oh," she breathed. Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face in embarrassment, and looked at Evey, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Evey ignored him and looked at Bianca, who was looking down at the ground.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a few calls to make," she said, handing the nurse the baby back and walking out of the room. There was a silence between the couple before Chris turned on Bianca.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" he hissed, walking past her. She walked after him, furious at his statement.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. He turned on her and pulled her in a empty hallway.

"Why are you being like this lately, I'm trying to work this out-"

"Yeah, because Evey asked you too, not because you want to," she snapped.

"That's not true, Bianca we have been together for three years, why would I want to throw that away," he told her. She crossed her arms.

"I know better Chris," she muttered. He looked confused.

"Know what?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"I know that you have feelings for her, you look at her like you've never looked at me. It seems like your world lights up when you see her, and the fact that you know you are together with her in the future plays a big role in that too," Chris sighed and hand a hand through his hair.

"Bianca, I love you, but sometimes it's difficult being with you, and this was before Evey. If we couldn't fix it then, what makes you think we can fix it now," he asked. She sighed and shook her head, moving to turn away.

"We can't, maybe we should just give up," she stated, walking away. Chris sighed and stared at the wall for a minute.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

**

* * *

**

A few days later

Evey looked down at Katie as she held her in her arms. The small child was now fast asleep, and she couldn't look more peaceful. Evey sighed and she moved some of her fiery red hair out of her round face, stirring a bit at her touch. She looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip before speaking.

"Kyle, come on I need you to get down here," she shouted. There was a pause before he materialized in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over, his eyes stopping on the baby. Evey stepped foreword and looked at him.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked softly. His eyes became glossy as he looked down at the small girl in Evey's arms. He looked up at her suddenly.

"Morgan?" he asked. Evey bit her lip, trying to stop tears from falling down her own cheeks. She shook her head, and looked at Katie. Kyle sucked in a breath and looked back at the small child.

"Morgan requested you take care of her, in whatever way possible," she told him. He looked at her shocked, before taking a step back.

"I can't take care of a baby, Evey," he told her.

"Kyle, this is your daughter, you have to take care of her," he looked conflicted.

"Can't you take care of her," she raised an eyebrow.

"Kyle, this is me we're talking about," he chuckled and looked at the baby, taking a step toward her. He sighed.

"I suppose I could take her, but, I don't think I can bring her around often," Evey shrugged and looked at the small baby girl once again.

"I know, and it's probably for the best too, she's not technically related to me nor Lucy, she needs to be with you," Kyle nodded and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Evey smiled and handed her over, making sure she didn't disturb her. Kyle looked down at his daughter, his eyes lightening up at the sight of her. Evey crossed her arms.

"Her name is Katelyn Tara Keely, Katie for short," Kyle smiled.

"It suits her," he muttered. Evey sighed and looked to the ground.

"They told me your not going to be my white lighter anymore," she muttered. He nodded and looked at her.

"Yeah, they decided to reassign me," he stated. She bit her lip.

"I'm going to miss you," she confessed. He smiled lightly at her.

"I'll miss you too Evey," he replied. Evey walked over o the couch and picked up a diaper bag, handing it over to him. He carefully put it on his shoulder and looked at her.

"Take care of my niece Brody," Kyle chuckled.

"I will, take care of yourself Evey," she smiled and nodded.

"I'll try, Bye Kyle,"

"Bye Evey," he mumbled, orbing out. Evey took a deep breath and sat on her couch, closing her eyes and letting a few tears run down her cheeks. She hated doing this, but it was what Morgan wanted, and she had to respect her wishes. She stood up and walked to the window, crossing her arms as she gazed down at the street. Now that Morgan was gone, things were going to change, maybe for the better.


	12. Chapter 12 Bye Bye

_Sooo, new chapter, alright. I'm sorry If i'm making anyone depressed, it wasn't my intention. this is just a rough patch in the story. Just to let you know that everything happens for a reason in my story, it's not jsut for drama. I swear after this chapter Evey and Chris will star to grow closer._

_I want to thank those who Review almost every chapter. I can't thank you enough for your support. I pretty much keep writing because of you guys._

_So Review and let me know what you think. i appreciate it._

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't owned Charmed or any familiar characters, which unfortunatly includes Wyatt and Chris. I do own Evey, Morgan (since she will be mentioned many times.), Lucy, and yes, even Katie (though we probably wont see much more of her.) I also own the plot and i'm not aware of anyone else having a similar plot. Don't steal please.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12; Bye Bye

Tears were on everyone's faces as the priest ended his ritual chat by the coffin. Rain poured down on the attendees, setting the mood for the occasion. Lucy sighed as she saw a few people rushing to leave, Evey included. She had been deathly silent during the funeral, and even quieter in the car on the way over. It put Lucy on edge.

She looked over, her eyes meeting Wyatts. She immediately crossed her arms and looked away, trying to distract herself. She still had feelings for him, but she had told him they needed a break, which she took advantage of. She had gone out with a few other men, but she still couldn't get him out of her mind. She looked over to see him standing next to her, looking down at her, sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I would've known I would have-"

"Don't apologize to me Wyatt, you need to talk to Evey," he sighed.

"Lucy, We-"

"No, we don't Wyatt, I'm not ready to talk to you," she snapped. Wyatt was silent for a minute before looking back to a speeding car, probably Evey.

"Where is she going?" he asked. She crossed her arms.

"Probably to P3, going to get drunk," she told him. He nodded.

"Thanks," he made a move to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait, why do you need to know?" she asked.

"I was asked to make sure she was okay," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"By who, the Elders of Chris?" she snapped.

"The Elders, now if you'll excuse me," Wyatt shot back, walking past her. Lucy crossed her arms and glared after him.

"You better not take advantage of her," she whispered.

* * *

She took a sip of her whiskey, enjoying the slight burn from it. She gave a small sigh and looked at the counter, trying to get lost in the dark color.

"Here you are," she jumped slightly at the voice, but looked over to it owner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He sat down next to her, watching her carefully as she took another sip.

"To make sure your alright," he answered. She rolled her eyes.

"You might as well go home Wyatt," she told him.

"You should go home," Wyatt stated. She glared at him.

"I don't want to go home," she hissed. He sighed and shrugged. There was a pause between them before he spoke.

"Are you jus going to hit here a drink the whole night?" he asked. She turned toward him and gave him a glare.

"My sister just died, I just gave up her only child to a guy who I'm not to happy with and I will never see her again. Not to mention my sex life has hit an all time low, and on top of that, I have my boss on my ass about my possible promotion. so, yes, I'm going to sit here and drink the whole night," she snapped. He was silent before shrugged.

"Understandable," he muttered. She looked at him then turned back to her drink.

"You should have one, you look like you could use it," she stated. He said nothing but shook his head looking at her.

"I'm fine, I can't hold my liquor well," he admitted. She smiled and handed him a shot glass and filled it up, raising her own.

"Come on, at least one?" she asked. He sighed and took hold of his glass.

"Just one," he stated. They both moved their classes together and gave a small clank, then downing some of the fiery liquid. Wyatt gave a small cough, which made Evey smirk and shake her head. Tonight would at least be entertaining.

* * *

Wyatt took another sip of his beer a few hours later, as he looked at Eve, who was also pretty drunk. She looked at him, her clear blue eyes clashing with his own deep blue irises. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying over her sisters' funeral, not even five hours ago. And though he didn't show it, he felt as if he were about to let a few tears slip as he thought about his fight with Lucy, not even a little after that, reminding himself that he was still head over heels in love with her.

"I think," Eve started. "That we are two of the saddest people in this club," She told him. He chuckled despite his depressed demeanor.

"I'd buy that," Eve nodded and took another sip of her vodka drink. She was well drunk, and had no chance of sobering up anytime soon. She knew Morgan would give her shit when she got home. She bit her lip to stop the tears, because she realized that her sister would no longer be there for her. Wyatt glanced at the young woman, and noticed her distress.

"Eve…?" He asked. She shook her head, and looked down at her drink. Wyatt got up off his chair and got a bit closer to her, a bit closer than he would've gotten if he was in his right mind. He placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin, and turned her head toward him. The lights from the dance floor flashed, and it made the tears evident on her pale cheeks.

He used his other hand to wipe away the waterfall of tears, causing her to close her eyes at his touch. He was the first man to get so close to her in two maybe three years, and her body was yearning for his touch. Wyatt paused to look at the distressed woman. He knew he wasn't in love with her; he would only love Lucy no matter what she thought. Yet he did feel a need to comfort her in anyway possible, but as he looked at her, he couldn't find a way to make things better for her.

Eve opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were sad, tired, and for some strange reason, determined. His blond curly hair was a bit longer than he would've liked it, but it seemed to suit the phase in his life. She could see why Lucy had fallen in love with him; he was the knight in shinning armor, even if he didn't try to be.

She knew Lucy still loved him; the reason for the break-up was stupid. And she knew that they would probably be back together in a week or so, Lucy wasn't that unhappy with her relationship with him. Lucy just wasn't sure if Wyatt was the man for her, but there really was no doubt they were meant together.

Wyatt moved his hand that was under her chin, down toward her shoulder. Eve held her breath, she wasn't sure if it was the fact that she hadn't really been with a guy for about two years, or the alcohol was making her feel this way. Either way, she knew that her body didn't want to leave without Mr. Wyatt Halliwell going with her.

Wyatt wasn't quite sure what he was doing either, he loved Lucy with all his heart, but he needed comfort, as did Eve. Wyatt leaned his head down, hesitating a bit, not sure if he was right in proceeding. Yet he felt Eve move in as well, and his lips crashed down onto hers.

This kiss wasn't loving, or even sweet. It was filled with passion, and raw lust. Eve snaked her arms past his broad shoulders, and around his neck, trying to burry herself in the kiss. Wyatt moved his arms to circle around her slender waist. His immediately wished she had Lucy's curves, instead of her athletic, slender, build. But due to the amount of alcohol he consumed, he ignored those thoughts, and began to slide his hands under her shirt. Eve pulled away breathless, and Wyatt moved his lips down to her neck.

"Not here Wyatt," She told him, trying to catch her breath.

"Where…?" he asked, his voice muffled in her neck. Eve couldn't hold back a moan as he hit a sweet spot on her neck.

"Your place," she told him, closing her eyes and enjoying the sudden small wave of euphoria coming from her neck. Wyatt wasted no time orbing them out of the club, not caring who saw them, tonight it was just him and Eve, and only tonight.

* * *

Silence engulfed them as she laid next to him, nothing but a sheet covering her naked body. It was almost dawn, and Evey knew she would have to leave soon. She couldn't leave the situation like it was, she needed to talk to him. Evey sat up, pulling the sheets with her, in order to keep her covered. Wyatt watched her, but didn't say anything.

"Wyatt, we need to talk," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting up as well. He made sure he was covered up as well.

"Okay, let's talk," she nodded and paused.

"This was just sex, it wasn't meant to be anything else but that. And we will never do it again," she told him. He nodded.

"Agreed," he confirmed. Evey ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Wyatt shook his head.

"It's not your fault Evey, neither one of us were in our right mind," he muttered. She looked at him for a moment before smiling softly and looking at his sheets.

"I can see why Lucy loves you," she mumbled. He looked confused.

"She still loves me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, she's just, afraid to get hurt, that's just how she is," she told him. He nodded and watched as she got out of bed and began putting her clothes on.

"Evey, I'm going to have to tell Lucy," he whispered. Evey turned toward him, fixing the strap on her dress. She nodded her head and tried to pull her hair back into a bun.

"I know, I'm glad you are, just try and do it when I'm not home," she told him, her tone light and causing him to laugh.

"Okay," She picked up her jacket and walked toward the door.

"See you around Wyatt," she stated. He nodded and laid back down. Evey rolled her eyes and walked into his living room, freezing when she saw who was in there.

"Evey?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Chris," she whispered. He looked confused as he took in her disheveled look. But he soon put two and two together when he realized she was coming out of Wyatts room. Evey followed his gaze and tried to come up with and explanation. "It's not-"

"Don't bother explaining, I already know what's going on," he snapped. She sighed and bit her lip lightly.

"Chris, it really isn't what you think," she told him.

"So you didn't sleep with my brother," she crossed her arms, now getting annoyed.

"Even if I did, what does it matter to you, I'm single, he's single, we wanted to have casual, meaningless sex while drunk, we should have it damn it," she hissed. He said nothing as he looked at her. She was right, he had no right butting into her business. He didn't think it was right for Wyatt, seeing as he had just broken off with Lucy, but if they wanted to do that, he couldn't stop them. Evey sighed and walked past him, quickly making it out of the door and to her office, she had a few things to discuss with her boss.

* * *

When she got home, Evey had knew that Wyatt had told Lucy, mostly because Lucy was now in an argument with him. Evey shut the door and quietly tired to make her way past them, but she had no such luck.

"Is it true, Evelyn?" Lucy hissed. Evey flinched at her tone, but nodded her head.

"Yes, it is true," she answered. Lucy glared at her and Evey jumped when the T.V. suddenly blew up. Wyatt took a step foreword but Lucy held up a finger to stop him.

"I'm not going to kill her, I can't. I said you were free to date other people," She told him, sounding like she was trying to calm herself down.

"It wasn't really a date as much as it was drunken, meaningless sex," Evey muttered. Lucy shot a glare at her then ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, well there is nothing I can do about it, you need to leave Wyatt," Wyatt paused but orbed out like he was old. Lucy looked at the ground, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I swear I would never do that if I was sober you know that," Lucy said nothing at first, but looked at her.

"I know, but it still hurts Evey, I'm not sure I can forgive you jus yet," he told her. Evey nodded and slipped off her heels, then looked at her best friend.

"I'm moving to New York," she stated. Lucy looked shocked.

"As in New York city?" she asked. Evey nodded and looked down.

"It's for work, to get my career going. Plus this might be a good time for you and Wyatt to work things out," Evey told her. Lucy scrunched her nose.

"I don't think that will be possible," Evey shook her head.

"I think I will, now excuse me, I have a room to pack and three months to do so," Evey announced, walking into her room. Lucy sat down and looked at Eveys door. She was loosing her best friend, and she didn't know what to do.

**

* * *

**

Two Months Later

Pink was not her favorite color at the moment. She sat threw the stick in the trash and angrily crossed her arms. She sat down on the counter and ran a hand through her hair, scolding herself for letting this happen. She told herself she wasn't going to let this happen after it happened to Morgan, but here she was, scheduling an appointment with her doctor in order to be sure. Evey sighed and walked out of her bathroom and into her room, standing in front of the window.

What was she going to tell Wyatt? He had done well in avoiding her, not that she minded, it kept her and Lucy from fighting. Lucy, what would she say to her. 'Hey, just so you know, your ex-boyfriend knocked me up, want to help me pick out names'? No, that definitely would not go over well. Chris wouldn't be to happy with her either. She hadn't seen him since that morning two months ago, she wasn't even sure he knew she was leaving. She wondered what he would say if he knew.

She looked down the street at the busy streets of people, wishing she were one of them. She was about to turn around when a hand went over her mouth, and an arm went around her waist, stopping her from escaping. She let out a muffled scream as she saw her room shimmer out of sight, and had an dreary cave like looking setting in front of her. She struggled as the man pulled her over to a stone table, where he pinned her down and clasped irons on her wrists and ankles.

"What the hell do you want?" she screeched. He was silent as he stepped back, disappearing into the shadows. She tried to pull her wrist out of the bond she was in, but was having an increasingly hard time doing so.

"Don't bother, those are magically bound, there is no way you can get out of them," a woman said, walking into the light. Her dark red hair cascaded in waves around her face. Her outfit seemed similar to an Indian sari, and her dark eyes pierced hers.

"Who are you?" Evey asked. The woman smirked.

"You may call me Seer, I'm the one who will be the advisor to the future Source," she told her. Evey looked confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked. The Seer smirked.

"Can you imagine the amount of power that the child of Wyatt Halliwell would be, add that with a Keelys power, and the child is practically omnipotent," Evey groaned in frustration and glared at the woman.

"Why do all you demons keep saying my last name like it's important," the woman raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" she asked. Evey rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not," she hissed. The woman chuckled and shrugged.

"If you must know, You come from a family line that originates in Ireland, this family line is the fourth most powerful line of magic in the world, Almost as powerful as the Halliwells. That's why you are so advanced in your powers. The Elders have been trying to keep you from knowing in order to protect you, on your parents orders, until your family ends your feud and you can reunite, since you are the pride and joy in the family. First female born into the family line in three hundred years, it's quite fascinating," Evey was silent at this information, not sure to believe her. She soon snapped out of it.

"So, what are you after?" Evey hissed. The woman laughed and placed a hand on her abdomen, smirking slightly.

"The next source of all evil," she whispered. Evey looked down at her stomach, then back at the woman, realizing what she meant. She quickly tried to scoot away from the woman, who only laughed.

"Leave it alone," she hissed. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You don't even want it, I'll take care of it," Evey began struggling.

"Chris! Wyatt!" she screamed. The woman began laughing.

"They wont hear you, this place is magically shielded. And don't worry, you wont remember a thing," she said. Evey met her eyes and soon everything went dark.

* * *

Evey opened her eyes and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. She was currently in a waiting room at her doctors office, lying down on the couch. She blinked a few times and sat up, ignoring the dull pain in her head. She looked to the door where a woman stood, a clip board in hand.

"Miss Keely, Your doctor is waiting for you," she spoke. Evey nodded and stood up, walking into the office. She looked down and took notice that she was in the same clothes that she was before she passed out. She scratched her head as she tried to remember how she got here, but she drew a blank. She remembered that she was in her room, and she couldn't remember before that. She vaguely remembered being put in a cab and being driven over here, but she couldn't make it out.

"Evey, I need you to lay down," Evey jumped slightly but looked at her doctor as he set up his ultrasound equipment.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled. She did as he asked and lifted her shirt a bit. Before her doctor began the examination, he noticed her confused demeanor.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit out of it I suppose," she answered. He nodded and put a sort of jelly on her stomach, making her jump at it being cold. Her doctor turned on the machine and began looking through her uterus before a confused look came across his face. He soon turned it off and looked at her, handing her a tissue.

"It appears you were mistaken, there is no fetus in your uterus," he answered. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she wiped the jelly off her stomach.

"You mean, I'm not pregnant?" she asked. He nodded.

"There seems to be nothing there, but your tests came back positive, meaning that at one point you were pregnant. There isn't any scarring on your uterus which is weird. I'm not sure what happened, the bottom line is that you are not pregnant," she nodded and stood up.

"Ok, thank you doctor," she told him, shaking his hand and exiting the office. She reached outside and looked down at her stomach. She was at one point pregnant, but she had a miscarriage. She found this all weird since she had not gotten her monthly friend or anything. She shrugged and began walking home, she still had a lot to pack.

* * *

"So this is it, your leaving?" Lucy asked, watching as Evey pulled a suitcase out of the room. Evey nodded and pushed a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear.

"Yup, I'm heading out," she answered. Lucy walked up to her and hugged her tightly, holding on for an extra minute then pulling away.

"I still haven't forgiven you, but I'm going to miss you," Evey chuckled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy," she answered, putting on a jacket and grabbing her suitcase. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"You better go," Evey nodded and slowly made her way out of the apartment. Once she reached the side walk, she waited silently for her car to show up, seeing as her company had called one for her. She bit her lip and shifted her weight back and forth from one leg to the other.

"Where are you going?" she heard. Evey looked over and smiled softly at the sigh of his green eyes. Her smile quickly disappeared at the sight of his serious face.

"Hi Chris, nice to see you too," she stated. He ignored her and looked at her suit case, then looking back up at her.

"You leaving," she nodded.

"I'm going to New York," she stated. He looked confused.

"Why? For how long?" he asked. She sighed and ran a hand through he hair.

"For work, I'll be gone for a year and a half," she answered. He looked down.

"So you'll be gone for a while," she looked at him, their eyes meeting. The car her company called for her pulled up. She took a hold of her suitcase and placed it in the trunk. Taking one last look at Chris.

"I suppose I will see you when I get back, maybe," she spoke. He nodded. She sighed and began to get in the car.

"Evey, wait," he said quickly, causing her to stop. He walked up and pulled her into a hug. Causing her to blush madly and have her stomach do a few somersaults. He pulled away, still staying pretty close to her. His hand lifted and brushed some of her hair out of the way of her face, letting his fingers linger there for a moment longer than normal. Evey quickly pulled away, not wanting to feel the strange sensation in her stomach any longer. Chris sighed and forced a smile.

"Be safe," he spoke. She smiled and nodded.

"Same to you Chris," she answered. He nodded and watched her get in the car, not failing to notice that she was currently wearing his coat. He smiled lightly at the thought that she still carried it around with her, even after so long. Evey looked at Chris one more time, before her car started to pull away. She looked o the floor of the car, biting her lip and trying to hold back the tears. In a weird way she felt as if she was running away, on the other hand, she felt like it was a new start. Maybe it was for the best, maybe she could finally move on, and live her life, for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter 13 New Days Dawn

_**Yay another chapter, this one is soooooo long, ninteen pages!!! I know things have been very depressing these past few chapters, but it's looking up now I swear.**_

**_I know the last chapter had a few people with questions i'm sure. My answer is simple: All will unfold in the story._**

**_Just for the record, this is a long story. so there will be parts where there is no action, then there will be parts with all action. but all of it has some sort of Drama or Romance, since i'm good at that XP_**

**_I want to thank the few that reviewed, I'm not one for naming names, but i truley love your constant reviews. they do inspire me to write. so please, more reviews, it takes five minutes at the most._**

**_Alright, on with the story, any questions, comments concerns must be placed in the form of a review. I will answer best i can._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Nor do i own it characters. I don't own Wyatt (which makes me frown) and i don't own Chris (Which makes me cry), I do own Evey, and Lucy. And from now on I own Patrick, Meredith, Tristan, Devon, Neil, and Brianna. (All will make sense this chapter) I also own the plot and i do not think anyone else owns it either. don't steal!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13; New Days Dawn

**A year and a Half later**

Lucy Donelle sat at the table of her favorite restaurant. She lightly tapped her fingers lightly against the hard wood of the table, and moved a few stands of hair that fell out of her loose bun. She looked at the time and then at her cell. Fifteen minutes late, she didn't have much promise of showing up. Lucy tried to banish those thoughts and, instead, began looking out the window. She heard the bell ring, signaling that there was someone entering the place. She ignored it and continued to look out the window, waiting for her guest to arrive. From the corner of her eye she saw someone walk up to her, but she didn't take notice of them, until they spoke.

"Lucilla Elena Donelle, all these years and you didn't even bother to say hello?" she heard a voice ask. It seemed familiar, but there was something about it that made it different. She looked up, and blinked at the stranger a few times before registering who it was. She stood up and looked her over.

"Evey?" she asked. The woman nodded, proving it was Evey. Lucy looked her over, taking in her friends new appearance. The first thing she noticed was her hair. She remembered it used to be a bit longer than waist length, now it reached a good four inches past her shoulders, and was curled. The second was the color of her skin. Instead of the deathly pale look, she was now slightly tanner, having a healthy pale instead of a sickly pale. Her figure was slightly rounder as well, having more of an hour glass figure.

"Wow," Lucy breathed. Everything about her had changed, even her sense of style. Instead of a simple sneakers, jeans, tee-shirt, and sweat shirt, she was much more fashionable. She now wore a knee length black shirt, hugging her legs. She wore black stockings and high heels, showing more of her legs than she normally would. She had a tight black jacket on that cut off at her elbows, making sure she didn't get too cold or too hot from the April weather. It had a v neck cut, showing the white cami-tank top underneath. It had one or two buttons closing it tight, and a subtle design on the packets and linings of the jacket. She wore a black pendant, and held a small purse to top it all off. Evey smiled at her old friends shocked look and laughed.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many fashion designers give you some clothes just for taking some pictures for them," she explained.

"You look great," Lucy breathed. Evey smiled and bit her lip glossed lip lightly.

"Thanks Lucy, you look good too," Evey told her, talking about her new layered hair cut and high lights, but other than that, she hadn't changed all that much. Not that there was anything to change, Lucy always knew how to look her best. They both gave a hug and sat down, saying nothing at first.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked. Evey shrugged.

"Good, busy. Between Work, charity parties, and therapy it's been hard to really take some time and relax," Evey sated. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Therapy?" she asked. Evey nodded.

"Yeah, long story, but basically a friend from work helped me get into it and I got help, I actually finished my last session not to long ago. I'm free of all past problems, sort of," she explained. Lucy smiled, New York really had changed Evey, possibly for the better. Lucy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad your better," Lucy told her. Evey smiled and lifted Lucys hand, showing her that she had found the engagement ring on her finger.

"Wyatt?" she asked. Lucy blushed but nodded her head. Evey smiled wide.

"You were right, we did get back together, he just asked me a week ago," Evey shook her head and brushed a few of her curls out of her bright eyes.

"I'm glad, when is the wedding?" she asked.

"Some time in October, so in a few months," she explained.

"Sounds great," Evey exclaimed. Lucy nodded.

"If your going to stick around, I'd like you to be my maid of honor," Evey smiled softly, and began playing with a small ring on her right hand.

"I'd be honored Lucy, thank you," Lucy smiled.

"No, thank you," she replied. Evey laughed and leaned back.

"It's good to be home," she mumbled.

"Welcome home," A deeper voice spoke. Evey looked behind her and smiled as she saw Wyatt walk past her and sat next to Lucy, who kissed him quickly and looked at Evey. Evey smiled at Wyatt, noticing that he hadn't really changed.

"Nice to see you too Wyatt, how is that internship going?" Evey asked. Wyatt shrugged, then smiled widely at her.

"I'm an actual doctor now," he told her. She smirked.

"You probably cheated, just healed every patient you got," she mocked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, that's how I did it, forget about actually doing some hard work," Lucy shook her head at the two of them.

"So, when are you moving into the apartment?" Lucy asked. Evey bit her lip.

"Actually, the company has given me my own studio apartment, so I can live there and take pictures," she explained. Lucy looked confused but nodded.

"Right, I forgot you're a professional photographer now," she muttered. Evey gave a small smile toward her friend.

"How is teaching going?" she asked. Lucy smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine, busy, but very entertaining," she told her. Wyatt draped an arm around Lucys shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"She loves it, she can't stop gushing about her students," Wyatt told Evey.

"I thought she might, She can't help herself, she loves teaching people," Wyatt chuckled and nodded. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Evey.

"I'd be lying if I said I liked your old fashion sense, Evey," Evey laughed.

"I kind of like it too, it makes me feel girly," she stated. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's about time," she mumbled. Evey rolled her eyes and took a sip of the water at the table. Wyatt looked at the time and then at Lucy.

"We need to go," he told her. She nodded and looked at Evey.

"You ready to go?" Lucy asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"Go where?" She asked. Lucy smiled.

"To the Manor, Piper is cooking a huge meal for he whole family, your invited," Lucy told her. Wyatt stood up and helped Lucy out of her chair. Evey stood as well.

"But I'm not family," she stated. Wyatt threw a small smirk her way.

"My mom doesn't see it that way, ever since Chris broke up with Bianca she's been waiting for you to come around again," Evey paused.

"Maybe I should go home," she muttered. Lucy walked over and took a hold of her arm, pulling her out of the restaurant.

"You have to go, everyone misses you, they all know your back and want to make sure your okay," Lucy said. Wyatt nodded his head, walking next to Lucy. Evey sighed.

"Fine, I'll go," she agreed reluctantly. Lucy smiled.

"They'll be so happy to see you,"

* * *

Evey loved the feeling the manor seemed to give off. It just gave off nothing but love and kindness, despite all the demons who seemed bent on attacking there. The first one to greet them at the door was Melinda. She didn't seem to change all that much, she seemed to be a bit more chipper than usual, but other than that she seemed the same.

"Wyatt, Lucy, there you guys are. Who is this?" She asked, looking at Evey.

"I know I've been gone for a while, but I didn't think you'd forget about me," Evey said. Melinda looked at her for a minute before a look of realization came to her.

"Evey?" she asked. Evey nodded her head. Melinda quickly rushed into her arms, pulling her into a hug. Evey gave a small yelp of surprise.

"I missed you! I was so mad Chris didn't orb over there and drag your butt back," she said. Evey chuckled and pulled away.

"I missed you too, though I can't say I missed having my ribs crushed," Melinda laughed and pulled her into the house.

"Guys, Wyatt and Lucy are here, they brought Evey with them," She screamed. There was a muffled sound of thudding and two identical brunets ran around the corner, tackling Evey into a hug.

"Evey, you've been gone for so long," Pandora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had no one to braid our hair," Persephone added. The two pulled away and looked at each other.

"Not that we need our hair braided anymore," Pandora said.

"Yeah, twelve year olds don't need their hair braided," Persephone. Evey laughed and patted their heads.

"You two have grown up so much, it's good to see you," she spoke. Another teenage walked around the corner, followed by two other young women.

"Evey, your back!" Ladybug exclaimed. Evey began to feel a little embarrassed, she would have to do this with a ton more people.

"Hey Ladybug, Emily, Jenna, how are you?" the three of them shrugged.

"Same as always I suppose," Ladybug answered. Evey nodded. Emily stepped foreword and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Mom and the aunts will be excited to see you," she said. Pulling her into the other room. As soon as she did she was met with the entire Halliwell family.

"Hey guys, Evey's back, and looking better than ever," Jenna shouted. Everyone one turned to look at her, causing her to blush slightly. Phoebe was he first to walk up and engulf her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you, honey," She said, pulling away and looking her over.

"It's great to see you too, all of you," Evey replied, looking over the crowd. Soon everyone began walking over and saying hi, telling her how much they missed her and how excited they were about the wedding coming up.

"Evey, is that you?" Piper asked, walking into the room. Evey broke away from the conversation she was having with Henry Jr., and smiled at Piper.

"Hello Piper, you look great," she stated. Piper rolled her eyes and pulled her into a hug, then pulled away and surveyed her quickly.

"You look well too, I love the jacket," Phoebe nodded.

"Isn't it great, I really need to get one," She murmured. Evey smiled.

"I can get you one if you want, I know the guy who makes them," Phoebe smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"You are the best!" she squealed. Piper chuckled and looked at Evey.

"You know, you left a few thing here, they're up in the attic," Piper told her.

"I'll get them," Phoebe said. Evey stopped her.

"It's cool, I know where it is," Evey stated, walking up o the attic. As she did, she looked around, surveying the place. It didn't seem to change all that much, though there were a few things that were new, other than that it was the same. She doubted this place would ever change. Thirty years from now it would still look like this, no doubt. She turned the corner to go up the stairs to the attic, but stopped in order not to run into someone. She looked up and her felt her heart jump at the sight of a familiar pair of green eyes. He looked confused for a moment, but then soon recognized her.

"Evey, is that you?" he asked. She smiled, and nodded. He didn't change either. He still wore jeans and a tee shirt, sometimes a long sleeved shirt under that if it was cold. His brown hair was cut shorter, but the top was still pretty long, and it stood up and looked slightly unruly, but he looked best that way.

"Hey Chris, it's good to see you," she answered. He said nothing at first. He was to busy trying to get over the fact that this girl was, in fact, Evey. She looked great before, but now, she looked ten times better. Her smile didn't seem to be forced, and her eyes seemed to be more lively than before.

"You look wonderful Evey," he breathed. Evey shifted her weight from foot to foot, showing she was embarrassed. Chris smiled at this, it assured him that she was still Evey.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately," she mumbled. Chris smiled softly at her and moved foreword, pulling her into a hug. He was surprised when she didn't pull away, but hugged him back. He took in her scent, something he didn't even realize he missed. She smelled faintly of vanilla, and roses. The whole sensation caused his nose to tingle, and in return, the rest of his body.

Evey was having a similar reaction. Over the year she was gone, she never forgot his scent, the smell of some sort of sweet shampoo, most likely something from Axe, and fabric softener. The strange combination made for a sweet and enticing smell, one that she couldn't get rid of. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach, just from his touch. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"It's really good to see you, Chris, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you," he smiled brightly at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Same here, I'm glad your back," he confessed. She bit her lip shyly and looked up into the attic.

"I actually need to get some stuff up there," she stated. He blushed a bit and stepped aside, nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head, causing some of her blonde curls to bounce slightly. He smiled at the action and watched her walk upstairs. He began walking downstairs. Evey had changed a lot since she left, but was she ready to take a chance on him. That, he wasn't sure of.

**

* * *

**

A week or so later

"No, Edith, I already called and told him that he needed to schedule an appointment, he can't just show up and expect to get a photo shoot, no matter how much he is going to pay us," Evey spoke. She was currently trying to put on her jacket and talk on her cell. She already had her purse and was ready to go.

"I know Evey, but he really wants it done by tomorrow afternoon," Evey sighed and ran a hand through her straightened blonde hair.

"Fine, tell him to schedule for tomorrow morning," she told her, walking out her apartment buildings doors and began walking down the street.

"Evelyn Keely?" Someone asked. She stopped and turned around, taking a look at the stranger and holding up a finger.

"Listen Edith, I've got to go, I'll call you back," she said.

"Okay, Bye Evey," Edith said. Evey shut her phone and looked at the stranger, walking up to him. He had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than herself, maybe a year or too. But he had a sort of boyish look to him, but the seriousness in his eyes detoured anyone from thinking he was foolish.

"Hello, do I know you?" she asked, politely. The man looked her over.

"Not anymore," he stated. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," he was silent for a moment.

"My name is Tristan, I used to go to the same orphanage as you," her eyes went wide as she took in the information. She distinctly remembered a boy named Tristan from her past, but didn't quite remember him fully.

"Really? I'm sorry, I don't quite remember you fully," she answered honestly.

"You wouldn't, the spell the Elders cast on you made you forget," She went ridged at his mentioning this.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" he cut her off.

"Maybe I should explain myself more clearly. My name is Tristan Keely, I'm the first son of Meredith and Patrick Keely. I was left here with my younger sister Evelyn Keely when my parents had to leave in order to protect us from a family feud. Now the feud is over, and my parents have come back, bringing with them two more sons and a daughter. They have been searching for my sister and I think I've just found her," he explained. Evey took a step back and stared into his eyes. She didn't remember anything about a brother, the only thing close to a sibling she could remember is Morgan. But Morgan wasn't he sister, the elders only made her think they were sisters.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me that you are somehow my brother, and you found my parents?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes I believe so," he answered. She froze for a minute before shaking her head.

"No way," he sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, but it's really happening. This is the address of the place where the rest of the Keely family is staying. Under it is the phone number, if you change your mind, just come on over," he said, turning to walk away. She looked at the paper, then looked up at the man, who had disappeared from view. Not thinking twice, she got in her car and drove to the place where she knew she could straighten things out. She stopped in front of the building and quickly used her old key to get up there. Knocking on the door she waited eagerly for someone to answer, only to be surprised when Chris was the one answering the door.

"Evey," he stated smiling widely. His smile disappeared when he saw the look on her face. She quickly forced a smile.

"Hey Chris, may I come in?" she asked. He nodded his head and eagerly let her in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, Its not," she stated. She quickly relayed the conversation she had with the stranger on the street, not leaving out any details. By the time she was done, Chris had lead her over to a couch and sat down with her, listening intently. When she was done she looked at him expectantly, waiting for some advice.

"Well, what do you think about it?" Chris asked. Evey was silent for a minute.

"I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can," she answered. Chris took a hold of her hand, ignoring the strange sensation that went through both their bodies.

"You have to do what you feel is right, maybe it's not such a bad idea to go see them. You never know what you might find, they might actually be your family," She nodded her head and hugged him, causing him to freeze out of surprise. Never in the three years he had known Evey was she the first to hug someone.

"Thank you," she whispered. He hugged her back and pulled away from her.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" he asked. She looked slightly ashamed.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. He looked at her for a minute before shrugging.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. You seem happier," he stated. She smiled.

"I am happier, when I got to New York I was able to seek help, and I did. I saw a therapist for a while, and I was able to finally get over my problems, to an extent. Every now and then something happens that causes me to crawl back into my shell, but I'm getting better at it. Plus I'm getting better at being in romantic relationships," She told him. He nodded his head, but couldn't help the small spike of excitement he had when she said the last part. Did that mean she was ready to take a chance with him?

"I'm glad, you look a lot healthier too," he answered. She shrugged.

"I suppose, you haven't changed much," she stated, looking him over once more. He threw a smirk at her, causing her stomach to do a few somersaults.

"Why change something that is perfect?" he asked. She burst out into a fit of laughter and shook her head at him.

"Yeah, haven't changed one bit,"

* * *

When she read the address, she wasn't expecting something like this. The house wasn't actually a house, it was more of a mansion. It was surrounded by tall fences, causing her to be forced to buzz someone inside. She watched as the enormous gates opened, showing her the large drive way and walk way.

"What am I getting myself into," she asked herself, taking a step to the door, pausing before knocking on it. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for someone to answer. She suddenly felt her outfit wasn't right for the occasion. She wore simple jeans and flats, with a light blue top and a white sweater that cut off right under her bosom and covered her arms. He hair was pulled back, letting her bangs cover some of her forehead. The door opened, showing a man wearing a suit.

"May I help you?" he asked, his Irish accent thick.

"Yes, I'm looking for Tristan, I'm Evey," she answered. He looked at her before moving to the side, letting her in. She hesitantly walked in, clasping her arms in front.

"I will get him immediately,"

"Thank you," Evey said. The man nodded and quickly left. Evey was left alone in the massive entry way. She caught her reflection in a mirror and was happy to see that her make-up looked decent. She was interrupted in her thoughts by what sounded like two people arguing. She looked to the stairs and saw two people walk down them.

"Come on Bree, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," a boy jested.

"Shut up Neil, I swear to god if you weren't my brother I would curse you into next year," Bree snapped. Neil smirked.

"That's all you can do, seeing as you don't have active powers," Bree stopped and turned on him, glaring at him.

"Neil Bryan Keely, I swear to god if you don't shut you mouth-"

"What are you going to do, Brianna Lynette Keely," Brianna flinched at her middle name and turned away from him, stomping into the entry room.

"You are such a spoiled little-" She stopped when she saw Evey, standing awkwardly in the room. Evey looked at her. She had blonde hair, similar to Tristans-and maybe herself. Her grey eyes seemed to hit Evey's, though they didn't seem nearly as striking as Evey's. Evey gave a awkward smile as Neil entered the room.

"Hello, can we help you?" he asked. His hair was a dark brown instead of a blonde like Brianna, and his eyes were a very similar grey. Evey shook her head.

"Um, I'm waiting for Tristan," Both of them exchanged looks, then looked back at her. Brianna took a step foreword.

"I'm Brianna, this is my brother Neil, we're Tristans siblings," She stated.

"Yeah, are you his girlfriend or something?" Neil asked. Evey shook her head.

"No, I'm Evey, I just have a few questions for him," she stated. Neil looked at her for a moment, the took a step back. Brianna looked her up and down, and then began to glare at her. Which caused Evey to start to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you have a last name, Evey?" She hissed. Evey shifted slightly.

"Keely, My last name is Keely," Brianna pressed her lips together. Neil raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something when Tristan appeared. Brianna turned toward him and stomped up to him.

"Why didn't you tell us you found her?" she growled. Tristan stared at her blankly, seeming to not really care what she was shouting at him.

"I didn't think it was any of your business," he stated. She glared hard at him.

"Not any of my business? I'm your sister," she snapped. He walked past her.

"Could have fooled me," he muttered. Brianna heard and scoffed.

"Whatever," she hissed, walking back up the stairs. Neil simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Tristan looked at Evey, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm glad you came, they are excited to see you again," she looked confused.

"Who?" she asked. He smiled.

"Your parents," he stated.

"Our parents, they're mine too," Neil told them. Tristan chuckled and wrapped and arm around Eveys shoulders, not caring that she suddenly became ridged.

"Ignore him, he's the annoying younger brother," Neil stuck his tongue out at Tristan and followed them into the living room. The living room was a nice cream color, and the furniture was white. Evey secretly thought that Piper would have a field day trying to clean this. In the center of the room a couple, both were sitting next to each other. The man sat straight, his dark hair graying a bit. His grey eyes scanned the news paper for a minute before looking up.

"Tristan, who is this?" he asked, but something in his eyes told her he already knew. The woman next to him looked up, her striking blue eyes meeting Evey's. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, and her smile was warm. Evey somehow felt a connection with them, she wasn't sure why.

"This is Evey," he stated. The two of them looked at her, as she looked back. The woman smiled warmly and gestured to the couch in front of her.

"Please, sit down," she said. Tristan led her to the couch, sitting down next to her and looking at the couple. Evey sat in silence, her hands folded in her lap and her leg jiggling a little. The woman smiled a bit, and the man didn't lift his gaze off of her.

"So, why am I here?" she asked. Tristan looked at the couple, as if telling them to answer. The man scooted foreword on the couch and looked at her.

"My name is Patrick Keely, this is my wife, Meredith Keely. We are moving back to America from Ireland," He stated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what this has to do with me," she told them.

"We best tell you the whole story," Patrick muttered.

"When we moved to Ireland, we left behind two children, hoping that they wouldn't get involved in the feud. We left behind our oldest son, Tristan right here, and a daughter named Evelyn. We were hoping that they would be safer with someone else as parents, when we asked the elders to protect them we didn't count on the them casting a spell on them to separate them, thinking that would protect them from a few of our enemies and demons to keep them apart," Meredith explained.

"When we moved to Ireland, the feud wasn't nearly as bad as it was in America, after a few years it calmed down enough where we started a family once more. We had two sons, Devon and Neil, and a daughter, Brianna. They were placed at a friends house in order to keep them safe from the feud, and they stayed safe until it ended. We moved them back with us and stayed a happy family for some time," Patrick continued.

"But it wasn't enough," Tristan stated. Evey glanced at him, she had the distinct feeling he had heard this story before. Patrick nodded his head.

"It wasn't," he agreed.

"We lived there a few years before moving back to America in order to find our two lost children. It didn't take us long to find our son Tristan, but it seemed harder to have him accept his family," Meredith stated. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"But he came around soon enough," Patrick told her, smiling at Tristan.

"We had much more trouble finding our lost daughter, and for a time we thought she had disappeared, but we moved to San Francisco for my husbands job and we saw an add for a photographer named Evelyn Keely," Meredith told her. Evey listen intently as she heard the woman speak.

"And you figured I was your long lost daughter," she stated. Meredith nodded.

"It makes sense," she agreed. Patrick watched carefully.

"What if I'm not your daughter, this could be a mistake," she stated. Patrick smiled softly and shook his head at her.

"I don't think it is a mistake, I would remember my own daughter," Evey crossed her arms and looked at them.

"Prove it," she snapped. Meredith paused then leaned foreword, holding out her hands. Evey looked at her warily, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry, it will just let you see the past through my eyes, and your fathers," she stated. Evey looked confused and looked to Tristan for help.

"It's her power," he stated. She looked back at Meredith and took a hold of her hands, closing her eyes when she felt some sort of wave hit her.

_"Patrick, is there nothing we can do?" A woman asked. The man named Patrick looked down at the two children playing in the living room. The younger boy gave a small toy to the girl, who smiled brightly at her brother._

_"We need to protect them Meredith, they don't yet know about them," Patrick told her. Meredith looked down at the children, smiling when Evey stood up and walked to the couch, placing a toy on top. Patrick wrapped his arms around his wife in a comforting way, he knew she didn't want to leave her children behind, but they needed to be protected._

_"I'm not sure I can do it," she muttered. Patrick gave her a small squeeze._

_"I know it's hard, but it's for the best, and we have tonight with them, just us," he told her. She smiled and walked into the room, sitting on the couch next to her daughter. The girl looked up at her, her blue eyes capturing her mothers instantly._

_"Mommy, Tristan let me play with his toy," she said, showing her the small action figure. Meredith smiled at her daughter, then at her son, who only shrugged._

_"Let me see Evey," she said. Evey let her hold the doll and climbed up on the couch next to her mother. Patrick walked in and sat down next to his wife. Evey smiled at her father and climbed into his lap._

_"Daddy, can we go to the zoo?" she asked. Tristan looked up at his father, knowing the answer already. Patrick frowned._

_"I don't think so Evey," Evey frowned._

_"Why not?" she asked. He sighed and kissed the top of her head._

_"Just because Evey," Evey sighed and began playing with a button on her fathers jacket. Patrick looked at his wife, knowing that this would be the last time they would spend with their children._

Evey opened her eyes and pulled her hands away from Meredith, she looked at the two and realized that these two were truly her parents. She stood up and began pacing, trying to get her head on straight.

"Evey?" Meredith asked. She turned toward them.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you just give me up?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat. Patrick sighed.

"It was to protect you from the feud," he told her. She scoffed and began pacing again. Meredith stood up, watching her carefully.

"We thought you'd be better off with another family," After she said that a vase on a end table flew off it and crashed into a wall. Tristan stood up immediately.

"Better off? You call being abused being better off? To see your foster father beat your foster sister half to death then turn on you, To see the people you love being killed in front of your eyes, to have your first sexual experience at the age of eight thanks to your foster uncle? Is all this better off?" she shouted. A lamp flew across the room and crashed through a window. This caused Evey to realize she was tapping into her powers and she tried to calm down. She looked up at her parents, their eyes filled with agony.

"Evey, if we would have known we would have never-" Evey cut her off.

"It's done with, I lived through it, and I'm fine," She mumbled. There was a silence as Patrick moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry were weren't there for you, but we are here now, if you need anything don't hesitate to call us," he told her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay," Meredith smiled lightly.

"You know, every Sunday we have a sort of family dinner, we would be honored if you would join us," She told her. Evey nodded and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, I'll think about it," she said quietly. Tristan walked up to her.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have a photo shoot in about an hour. Thank you for this, I'm glad I know the truth," Evey told him, shooting a glance at Patrick and Meredith. Tristan nodded.

"I'll see you around," he told her. She nodded and walked out of the room, waving goodbye. She quickly made her way outside, so quick that she almost ran into a guy walking in the house.

"I'm sorry," she said. The man smiled kindly at her, shrugging his shoulders. His dark brown hair covered over his grey eyes.

"It's fine, I never look where I'm going anyway," he told her. She caught sight of his bike and she smirked a bit.

"I hope that doesn't apply to when your driving that thing," he looked at his bike hen turned to her, chuckling a bit.

"Nah, I'm a great driver, I'm Devon, By the way," he said, extending his hand. She took it and smiled genuinely at him.

"I'm Evey," she replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"As in, the Evey my parents left behind," she nodded, but he saw her face fall slightly. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms again.

"Yes, I believe so," he nodded.

"Cool, mom and dad have been talking about you for years, it's nice to know your real and not just some imaginary friend they made up," Evey laughed.

"I guess that's a good thing," she replied. He nodded.

"You leaving?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have to go to work," she explained.

"Work, what's it like?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't work?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Dad owns a bunch of jewelry stores, he makes a ton of money, so I have no need to work," He explained. Evey blinked a few times before answering.

"Wow, I wish I never had to work," he scrunched his nose.

"That bad huh?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, not if you have a job you like," she explained. He nodded and took out his keys, smirking at her.

"You need a ride?" he asked. She chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"No thanks, I have a car out front," she explained. He shrugged and began to walk past her, giving her a hug before walking into the house.

"Later," he shouted. Evey shook her head and headed to work, hopefully things would be sane there.

**

* * *

**

Two months later

"Come on Evey, let me see the dress," Lucy shouted. Evey sighed and came around the corner, walking into the middle of the room and doing a little spin. It was a dark blue silk dress that was strapless. It hugged her curves and accented her pale skin. Evey looked in the mirror, realizing she looked pretty nice.

"It's prefect," Lucy muttered. Evey turned back to the small group of girls, smiling at them as they smiled and nodded they're head.

"Wonderful choice," Lucy's mother said. Piper nodded.

"Yeah, and I think the slender shape will contrast the princess cut of your wedding dress," Lucy nodded and stood up.

"I think it fits you great," Lucy old her. Evey looked down.

"Really, you don't think it makes my waist look to big?" Evey asked. Lucy shook her head and smirked slightly.

"No, I'm just glad you have a waist, a year or so ago you had nothing," she told her. Evey rolled her eyes and walked into the back room. Changing into her casual clothes. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her white halter top that showed a little bit of her stomach, and made sure her capri jeans were on right. She quickly slipped on her flats and walked out of the dressing room, handing the dress to Lucy.

"Alright, I need to head out, I'm meeting Chris at my apartment," she told her. Lucy handed the dress to her mother.

"I'm coming with, you can drop me off on the way over," she stated. Evey raised an eyebrow but said nothing against it, knowing it would only end in an argument.

"Okay, I guess we'll be going," Evey said, making sure her hair wasn't messed up. She made sure the designer shop sticks kept the loose bun in her hair. She brushed a few loose strands away and made sure her bangs were still side swept.

"Okay, bye girls," Lucys mom, Adrianna, said. Evey and Lucy both walked out of the shop and into Eveys new car, a gift from her parents.

"I love this car, what kind is it?" Lucy asked.

"A Chevy Malibu 2029, they keep getting sportier as they get older. My parents like it and thought I could use it, even after arguing with them for a month," Evey mumbled. Lucy smiled and looked at her as they began to drive off.

"Speaking of your family, how is everything going? What are they like?"

"It's going fine, I suppose. Everyone is so different, but so excepting. I've been spending a lot of time there lately. My mom is nice, sort of reminds me of a gentler Piper, though she's more into peace then fighting, she has the power to show people memories and see your own. My dad is just like a remember him, strong, smart, though he has a temper, but he is always willing to talk, he shoots lightening from his hands,"

"For real, that's a strong power, I thought only like elders could do that," Lucy commented. Evey shrugged.

"Apparently my families blood line is extremely strong, thus giving him that power," she stated.

"Wicked," Lucy mumbled. Evey smiled.

"Anyway, when it come to their marriage, both of them are so cute together. They contrast each other, yet work together so well, it's interesting to watch,"

"They sound cute together," Evey nodded.

"Then there is my older brother, Tristan, he's about twenty-six. He is nice, probably too nice, though he tends to be a little cocky when it comes to strength. He has the power to slow down time, not exactly freezing it, but slowing it down. He is a master black belt in martial arts, so it makes up for it not having a real active power.

Next is my younger Brother, who is twenty-one, his name is Devon. He is much more playful, he tends to joke around much more, which sort of gets him into trouble, seeing as he doesn't take anything seriously. His power is a bit more active. He has the power of projection, though it's not too powerful as Wyatts. He can project himself into multiples, and still be active as the original, but other than that he can't really conjure much. It's interesting to watch him do it, each one seems to have it's own personality.

My last brother is twenty, his name is Neil. Neil is pretty much an argument starter, I'm not sure why, but he loves to start trouble, any kind of trouble. But at heart he's actually sweat, and pretty brotherly. He remembers everything you tell him, and usually knows when to use that information. He is actually is a shape shifter, he can shift into almost anything. The only thing he can't change into it inanimate objects,"

"Your family sounds interesting, I thought you had a sister though,"

"I do, Brianna, she's nineteen. Her and I don't really get along. She seems cold, and distant from me. Neil tells me that she's a major bitch, and that she is fake. I don't believe it, but Neil seems bent on believing she is pure evil. Devon just thinks she's bitter because she is the only one who isn't a witch," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense, I thought your family line is made of witches, why wouldn't she be a witch," Evey shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Dad thinks it has to do with the fact that there hasn't been a girl born in the Keely family since me, and he supposes that the power for the females has manifested in the family for so long it placed all of it in me, and none of it in her," she answered. Lucy looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging.

"I guess that makes sense," she muttered.

"Other than that, we all get along, it's kind of weird having a family," Lucy smiled at her friend and nudged her lightly.

"You love it," she stated. Evey smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I do," there was a paused.

"What are you meeting Chris for?" Lucy asked. Evey picked up the tone immediately and shot her friend a look.

"It's not what you think, Chris is coming over to help me with a few things," Lucy looked puzzled then a look of realization hit her.

"You two are planning my wedding shower!" she squealed. Evey raised an eyebrow and looked at her once they were at a red light.

"I was thinking more of bachelor and bachelorette party," she stated. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Evey stopped in front of Lucys apartment.

"I guess I should go, have fun with Chris," Lucy said, quickly getting out of the car. Evey rolled her eyes and quickly drove a couple blacks down the street to her apartment. She made her way into apartment, turning some music on as soon as she entered. She had a few minute before Chris came over, she might as well let loose a little. Though she didn't have too long, soon there was a knock on her door, which caused he to turn down her music. Opening the door she smiled when she came face to face with Chris. She quickly moved to the side to let him in.

"Hey, come on in," she told him. He smiled and walked in, taking in the surroundings of her new apartment.

"Nice, your company knows how to treat you well," he muttered. Evey shrugged and walked over to the island, sitting down on a stool.

"I guess, now are you going to help me plan this party or not?" she asked. Chris sighed and sat across from her, listening to the soft background music being played.

"I don't see why we are stuck planning the reception," he mumbled.

"All we have to do is pick the menu and find a DJ, everything else is taken care of," Evey explained. Chris looked through some of the dinners.

"Why don't Wyatt and Lucy pick the menu, they will be eating there after all," Chris argued. Evey sighed and looked at him.

"Come on Chris, be a good best man and help the maid of honor out," He rolled his eyes and went through the menu, finally picking one out and handing it to her. She nodded and wrote it down, then handed him a list of the potential DJ's.

"I'm not any good at this, I can't even dance," Evey looked up, her eyebrows furrowing at his statement.

"You can't dance?" she asked. He blushed slightly.

"Bianca tried to teach me, but I failed horribly," he stated. Evey stood up walking over to him, she secretly used her powers to switch to a slow dance appropriate song and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll teach you," she stated. Chris blushed and tried to sit back down.

"No, no, Evey, I can't, don't even try," she shook her head, bringing him to an open spot in her living room.

"Nonsense, your going to have to dance at the wedding, might as well learn now," she told him. They stood across from each other. Chris looked down awkwardly at her, his six foot frame slightly towering over her five foot five inches build. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her, he went a little redder.

"Evey, I don't think-" she placed a finger on his lips, causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest, and his stomach felt strange. Evey had the same reaction, but hid it well.

"Come on Chris, place your hand on my waist, and follow my lead," she told him, guiding his hand to rest on her waist. He did as he was told and held her hand in his, ignoring the strange feeling running through his body. Soon they began moving to the music, swaying a bit. Chris loved the feeling of her in his arms, her hand seemed to be meant for his, and the whole time her gaze never left his.

"Am I doing good?" he asked after a while. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, your doing very good, it's not all that difficult," she explained.

"Your not the one who can't dance," she shook her head and a silence fell over them. Evey bit her lip as she dared herself to ask a question she had been dying to ask.

"Chris, what happened between you and Bianca?" she asked. She saw his face fall slightly and went to take it back, but he had begun to tell her before she could.

"We tried to work it out, but after a while she just gave up. We couldn't even stand each other. It got to the point where she threw a dagger at me during an argument, she missed, but after that I left. She said that I was secretly waiting for you to be free so I could go after you, I just heard enough. I haven't seen her since we broke up," Evey looked down for a minute, then looked back up.

"How can you just forget someone you loved for so long?" she asked. He paused.

"I didn't forget her, it took me a long time to finally get over her. But I have a future to think about, and I can't keep living in the past," he told her. She nodded her head and continued to look at him. He smiled lightly at her.

"What?" she asked. He smirked.

"Nothing, you look really pretty today," she blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she mumbled. There was another silence.

"Evey," he started. She looked back up, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah?" she asked. He paused before speaking.

"Do you ever think about Patrick, about us?" he asked. She was silent for a while, before moving her head to the side quickly in order to get some loose strands of hair out of her face. Her striking blue eyes met his jeweled green.

"Sometimes, I think about Patrick every now and then, though I try not too," she answered. Chris looked at her confused.

"Why not?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because, thinking of him makes me think of you and me," she confessed.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. She blinked at him for a minute before looking back down to his shirt.

"I'm not sure if there is a you and me," Chris couldn't help the sinking feeling he had at her statement. He subconsciously held her closer as they dance quietly, not wanting to let her go. He paused another minute before speaking.

"Why?" he asked softly. She bit her lip lightly.

"Because, I don't want to be with you just because we feel as though we have to. I'm not really sure how I feel about you," she admitted. He nodded his head, but clenched his teeth. She had the same thoughts almost two years ago, and she still wasn't sure. He was having an increasingly difficult time not just sweeping her up in his arms and demanding she had waited long enough, he wanted her, that's all that mattered.

"Chris?" she breathed. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. She smiled.

"The song is over," she stated.

"Oh," he whispered, letting her go. She smiled and turned away from him, walking to the counter. He was able to catch a glimpse of two more tattoos she had. One was on her shoulder, it was a Yin Yang tattoo, but in the middle had a Libra sign, the Libra signs actual color would contrast whatever side it was on. The second was at the base of her neck. It was two bass clef symbols facing each other to make a heart. The extending from each side were two wings spreading out onto her shoulders a little bit.

He supposed that she had gotten them while she was in New York, since he didn't remember seeing them before. He just remembered the one on her lower back and the two small Chinese symbols on her ankle, one meaning strength, the other meaning faith. He faintly recalled a threefold design, similar to a triquetra but with spirals, on her wrist. Not many people could pull off having so many tattoos, Evey could. Chris thought they just made her more individualistic.

"I suppose I better go," he muttered. She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you around?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she smiled and walked to the door, opening it for him.

"Be safe," she told her as he stood across from her. He paused, then took a step toward her, leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly, causing her to blush madly.

"Bye," he whispered in he ear. He pulled away and made his way down the hall, leaving Evey frozen in her doorway.


	14. Chapter 14 Behind the Mask Angel of Mine

**Yay! new chapter! I've been kind of on a writing kick for a while. I hope it lasts long, but I can't be sure, i'm sorry. **

**I do have a warning for the nest chapter, it's going to go extreamly fast, and probably a lot of chapters after that will too. Sorry, I guess I kind of really want to finish this story, since I've been working on it for a little bit less than a year. yeah, this summer will be a year. ANYWAY**

**Okay, I had a question from a reviewer** **BlueLilyInDarkness, she asked if the Baby from two chapters ago is Patrick, and No, it isn't. I know it's a little confusing but I'll try to eplain in later chapters. **

**But anyway, Patrick is indeed Chris and Evey's son, when he's first introduced it is said he looks almost exactly like Chris, thus proving he is Chris's son. Sorry if i confused anyone.**

**I'd like to thank ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and queenofspades19 along with BlueLilyInDarkness for being such faithful reviewers and reviewing almost every single one of my Chapters.**

**And thank you to all the people who have my story in their alerts and favorites. and thanks for the reviews from everyone else.**

**I know i'm greedy, but it doesn't hurt to send more ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed, Nor to I own Wyatt (Which bites) or Chris (Which makes me Cry) I do Own Evey and her whole family, along with Lucy. Any other characters you see that aren't in the origonal show are mine. the plot is also mine, please don't steal!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14; Behind the Mask-Angel of Mine

"So, it's the end of August and you are only two months from getting married, Nervous?" Evey asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to stir some things for dinner. Evey watched her carefully, watching as she kept placing more and more ingredients in it. Neil walked up to the stove, scrunching his nose at the smell.

"You know, I'm no cook, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to look like that," he told Lucy. Lucy glared at him and threw something else in there.

"Shush, I'm trying to experiment. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. Neil pointed to Devon, who was sitting at Evey's island, eating from a bag of chips.

"I'm with Devon," Lucy looked at Devon who pointed to Tristan, who was sitting on the island, reading over a few things in a magazine.

"I'm with Tristan," Devon responded. Tristan looked up and pointed at Evey.

"I'm with her," Lucy looked at Evey, who glared at her.

"I live here," she shot. Lucy looked over at Brianna, who seemed to be sulking in a corner. She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"My parents made me come," she muttered. Evey rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy, who was still stirring the stuff in the pot.

"I want to make something nice for Wyatt," Lucy told them. Neil raised an eyebrow and walked over to the counter next to the fridge and sat on it. Evey ran a hand through her straightened hair and looked at Lucy.

"Why is everyone so insistent on sitting on my counters?" She asked. Devon smirked and materialized into three more just like him, all of them sitting on a counter. Lucy began chuckling and looked at Evey.

"Clever," she remarked. Evey looked at Devon.

"Cute, make them go away," she snapped.

"Why?" All four of them asked. Neil laughed and Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Because one Devon is enough, thank you," she snapped. Devon rolled his eyes and changed back into just one. Evey sighed and leaned against the counter, letting her fingers trace over the counter top.

"You alright?" Lucy asked. Evey looked up and nodded her head.

"Yeah, just thinking," Evey replied. Lucy smiled.

"About Chris?" Evey nodded her head absentmindedly, then realized what she was doing and then shook her head.

"No, I mean, well, kind of," she mumbled. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Chris?" he asked. Lucy didn't fail to notice Brianna perk up slightly. Evey blushed a nice shade of red and bit her lip.

"Just a friend," she answered. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"A friend who is her future husband," Evey glared at her, but was ignored.

"What?" Neil asked. Evey rolled her eyes.

"Chris is not my future husband he's just my friend," she told them. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to try and cook. Neil rolled his eyes and picked up and apple, taking a bite and leaning against the cabinet. There was a silence then a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Brianna asked. Evey shrugged and answered the door, smiling instantly when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Chris, what can I do for you," she heard Lucy laugh but ignored it.

"I actually came here because of Lucy," Evey looked confused but let him in.

"Any specific reason?" she asked. Chris looked a little annoyed but answered her.

"King Arthur sent me," he told her. She tilted her head to the side, but didn't say anything else. She lead him to the kitchen, where Lucy and everyone else was. Chris looked a little taken back by the amount of people.

"Lucy, Chris is here to see you," Evey told her, sitting on the counter next to Tristan. Tristan smirked and looked at her.

"So you can sit on your counter, but no one else can?" he asked. Evey smacked him playfully and grabbed a few chips from Devon.

"Chris, is everything okay?" Lucy asked, turning away from her 'stew'.

"Everything is fine, Wyatt just sent me to tell you that he can't make it. He's on some sort of King Arthur tangent, which I'm forbidden to go on, so yeah," Lucy sighed and looked at her stew, that was now causing a interesting smell.

"I guess I'm not cooking dinner," Neil jumped off the counter and pumped his fist in the air, then smiled at Evey.

"Can we please order out now?" he asked. She sighed and threw the phone toward him. He caught it and began dialing the phone.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Lucy asked. Chris looked at Evey, who nodded.

"Sure," he said, he looked awkwardly around at the group of people.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys, this is Chris, Chris this is-" Tristan cut her off. Walking up to Chris and holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Tristan, Evey's older brother," he stated. Chris nodded and shook his hand.

"Chris, Evey's friend," he replied. Tristan backed up so the others could see him. Devon looked him up and down, before nodding his head toward him.

"Devon, Her younger brother," Neil walked up and held his fist out for a fist pound, which Chris complied with.

"I'm Neil, her younger, younger brother," he told him. Chris chuckled and nodded his head. Brianna walked up to him, leaving almost little to no space between them. Evey pressed her lips together at the action, trying her hardest not to yell at her.

"I'm Brianna, it's a pleasure to meet you," she told him in a sultry voice. Chris laughed a little.

"Chris, you must be Evey's sister," he stated. Her face fell a little, but she soon bounced back. Evey sighed heavily as she saw her 'sister' flirt with Chris. Tristan looked at her confused but she ignored him.

"Hey, why don't we migrate to the living room, much more room," Lucy suggested. Everyone agreed and moved out of the kitchen, which Evey was silently thankful for. Now there was less of a reason for Brianna to be all over Chris.

**

* * *

**

A month or more later- October first

Lights flashed as music played. Evey took a glance at the last picture she took, smiling with satisfaction. She nodded at Jay, who stood up.

"Okay, that's a wrap everyone!" he shouted, tossing his scarf over his shoulder. Evey began going through the pictures on her camera, making sure she got what she needed. She saw someone walk up to her from the corner of her eye, and looked up.

"Great shoot Evey, if your as good as they say you'll just make me look ten times better," he said, giving her his 'model' smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying anything, Roger" she replied. He smirked, his chocolate colored skin contrasting the bight lights. His warm brown eyes met hers.

"Because you know it is true," he stated. She chuckled.

"I wouldn't want anything to get to your head, it's already to big," she told him. She walked over to a table where she put her camera in it's case, he followed her.

"I heard it's your birthday, turning twenty four," she looked at him.

"Yes, I am, and no, I'm not going to celebrate by having sex with you," she told him. He sighed and moved closer.

"Come on Evey, you know you want me," he said. She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. Shaking her head.

"I'm leaving," she told him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She turned around and smirked.

"To go have sex with some random stranger," he rolled his eyes and went back to the shoot. Evey made her way to her car and drove down to P3, where Lucy was waiting. As soon as she entered she saw Wyatt, Lucy, Melinda, and her brothers sitting in a small area with a table. She joined them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted. She gave a small groan and plopped down next to Lucy. She looked over and smiled at Melinda and Devon getting along well, but said nothing else. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" she shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I've been busy," He nodded.

"Don't worry, the wedding is in two weeks and then you'll be free," Lucy told her. Evey chuckled and looked around.

"I thought Chris was going to be here," she muttered. Wyatt's face fell and Neil looked annoyed, but he said nothing.

"Chris is on a date," Wyatt told her. Evey bit her lip, trying not to show she was upset. It apparently didn't work because Melinda sent her a sympathetic look.

"Who is the girl?" there was a silence all around. Evey raised her eyebrows at the group, waiting for an answer. Devon was the one who finally spoke up.

"Brianna," he admitted. Evey pursed her lips but nodded.

"I see," she answered. Melinda jumped up at once, taking a hold of Evey's arms and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Come on, let's have a party, it's your birthday damn it," Evey laughed and tried to enjoy herself, pushing thoughts of Chris aside.

_

* * *

_

"It's weird, thinks have been surprisingly peaceful lately," Evey mused out loud as she spread out her photos on her island. Chris nodded absentmindedly, sitting on the couch not to far away from her. He had been spending a lot of time with Evey once again, much like he did when he first met her. He knew it most likely wasn't the best idea, seeing as they were on two different pages when it came to their feelings for each other.

_"I don't mind it," He told her. She shrugged and looked over the photos, once more before looking up at Chris._

_"I don't either, I do mind my assistant messing up my photos," she hissed. Chris stood up and walked up so he was next to her, probably a little closer than he needed to be. He looked over all the photos, furrowing his eyebrows._

_"You took pictures of eyes?" he asked. She rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, but you see the eye make-up?" she asked. He nodded, picking it up a little bit. She pointed to a group of photos._

_"Well, the make-up on these eyes is supposed to represent the seven deadly sins, another is meant for the elements, then there is one based on the zodiac signs, there is a ton of them," she explained. He looked them over again, leaning in a bit closer to her. She pressed her lips together, hoping to silence the shivers coursing through her body, and the strange butterfly feeling her stomach was having._

_"That's pretty cool, what's it for?" he asked. She paused for a minute, her eyes fixed on his soft, pale lips. He looked at her, causing her to break out of her train of thought. She took a deep breath and looked at the photos._

_"They are for a company that is into making calendars, they wanted something different and this was their idea," he smiled._

_"I like it," he breathed. She turned her head to look at him, not realizing how close their faces were. She could practically feel his breath on her lips, which made her breath hitch and her breathing speed up. His eyes met hers, and he leaned down a little, guiding his lips toward hers. She quickly turned her head and looked at her photos, taking a deep breath. She head Chris give a small sigh, but back off a little._

_"So, lunch?" she asked after a silence. Chris paused for a moment before nodding his head, and standing up straight._

_"Sure,"_

* * *

"Lucy, will you please drop it?" Evey snapped, making her way out of her friends apartment and to her car. Lucy cut her off quickly.

"Evey, I'm telling the truth, why wont you just stop and listen," Lucy asked. Evey glared at her before trying to open her car door, but was again cut off by Lucy.

"Lucilla, please don't force me to move you," Evey warned.

"Wyatt has been trying to get through to him for days, he knows he is safe but he can't find him, it's been sending him on edge," Lucy explained. Evey crossed her arms.

"Well, Chris is Wyatt's brother, it's his job to find him, not mine," Lucy gave her another pleading look.

"Evey, please, How can you not be worried about him?" Lucy asked.

"I do care, he's probably just off with Brianna, again," Evey hissed. Lucy paused.

"Brianna missing too?" She asked. Evey shrugged.

"I don't know, now move, I'm late," Evey snapped. Lucy stopped her from getting to her car, causing Evey to glare at her.

"Evey, please, just try and help us find him, I thought you loved him, if you did you would help," Lucy asked. Evey turned red and shook her head.

"I don't love him," Evey told her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, maybe you just want to fuck him, doesn't matter. How can you just walk away from him, like he is nothing, after all you had been through?" Lucy asked.

"Because he walked away from me! Because he pushed me aside like I was nothing, even after we been through so much. After all these years and all those times of being so close he threw me aside for another woman, that's why," Evey shouted. Lucy stopped and looked down. Evey knew that the fault wasn't totally with Chris. She had took her time trying to sort out her feelings, and now he had moved on.

"Evey, please," Lucy whispered. Evey paused, about to say something, but stopped when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and read the message she got from Neil.

"I have to go, family emergency," Evey stated. Lucy moved to the side and watched her friend get in her car and drive off.

* * *

"Miss Evey, the family is waiting for you in the living room," Evey nodded and walked in, heading straight for the living room. She paused to take in the scene real quick. Brianna was standing in the middle of the room, smirking and crossing her arms. Tristan was laying on the floor not to far from her, unconscious. Neil was currently covered in a pile of rubble, most likely from the coffee table that was now missing. Devon stood in front of Evey, across from his sister, a potion in hand.

"What's going on?" Evey asked. Brianna smirked, but didn't take her eyes off Devon. Devon didn't acknowledge Evey, he simply glared at Brianna.

"Evey, so nice to see you, thank you for responding to my message," she told her, a malicious smirk on her lips.

"You didn't answer my question," Evey snapped. Devon backed up so he was next to Evey, as if she could protect him.

"She's gone crazy," he answered. Brianna glared at him.

"I wouldn't be making snide remarks if I were you Devon," she hissed. Devon glared at her and gripped the potion a little tighter.

"Okay, I'm really confused," Evey muttered.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow, I'm the only one in this family who didn't have a power, a let down. But that's all changed now," she stated.

"How, you just don't buy powers," Evey asked. Brianna held up a dagger, it's blade gleaming a slight green color.

"With this," she told her.

"It's a dagger that steals the powers of whatever it stabs after it dies," Devon told Evey. Evey furrowed her eyebrows for a minute.

"I thought only demons carried those types of daggers," she asked. Brianna smirked and shrugged, walking a bit closer to her.

"Let's just say I made a few bad friends," Evey rolled her eyes.

"That was so corny," Evey mumbled, grabbing the potion out of Devon's hand.

"It's a power stripping potion, my dad gave it to me before she knocked them out," he told her, his gaze not leaving Brianna.

"Good, let's use it," Evey snapped, throwing the potion.

"No!" Devon shouted, but it was already to late. The potion looked as if was going to hit her when it suddenly flew back toward them, causing Evey to use her powers and move it to the side. Evey raised an eyebrow and looked at Brianna, who had a large smirk on her face.

"What the-"

"Did I mention I came with a friend, you actually know him," Brianna looked over into the doorway, where Chris immerged, smirking evilly. Evey raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, she was to frozen with shock.

"Chris?" she asked softly.

"Hello Evey," he spoke, his eyes flashing a bright red before turning to a dull green. Evey looked at Brianna, who walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You placed a spell on him," she stated. Brianna shrugged.

"Well it wasn't difficult, once I had his name it was pretty easy," Evey bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed, taking a step foreword. As soon as she did, Chris raised his hand, causing her to fly across the room and hit a wall. She fell onto the floor, hearing one or two bones crack within her body. Devon was by her side immediately, helping her up as best as he could, trying not to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and glared at Chris.

"They need to be separated, or distracted" Devon smirked.

"I got it, upstairs there is a door that holds a power stripping potion, go get it," he announced, duplicating himself into eight clones. Confusing the two of them for a minute. As soon as he ran toward Brianna Evey ran out of the room.

"Chris, get her!" she heard Brianna shout. Evey ignored it and kept running, secretly thanking her luck that she decided to wear sneakers this day. She made it half way up the stairs when she felt herself being pulled back, falling down all the stairs.

"Shit," she mumbled. She turned on her back, her heart sinking when she saw Chris standing overtop of her, a malicious look on his face. He took a hold of her arm and threw her away from the stairs, and into a small table. She looked over at Chris, who was now advancing on her. She quickly used her powers and pushed him back, something he wasn't expecting. He fell to the ground, leaving Evey enough time to stand up and push him away yet again, causing him to be knocked out.

"What was once a bad spell, please let it expel, now free Chris Halliwell," she chanted, trying to think of something off the top of her head. It must have worked because he glowed for a minute before turning back to normal. She sighed and looked to the stairs. Before she got a chance to move she felt a pain in her gut, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. When she looked up she saw Brianna had somehow moved over and punched her, faster than light.

"We're not done," she hissed, giving her a punch to the face. Evey fell to the ground, holding her jaw for a minute before Brianna kicked her in the side. Evey used her powers to push her to the side, before standing up and taking a fighting pose.

"I've had enough, sister or no sister, I'm kicking your ass," she snapped. Brianna stood up and pulled out her dagger.

"We'll see," She snapped. She moved foreword, moving the dagger toward her middle, Evey jumped back and kicked her head, letting it fly back. Brianna paused for a minute, then materialized a fire ball, throwing it at Evey. Evey ducked down, but didn't move out of the way in time for another fireball to hit her shoulder. Evey fell back, giving a small cry of pain. Brianna smirked, holding another fire ball.

"I suppose this is it, the great Evey Keely falling at the hands of her powerless sister. Oh how I love irony," Brianna stated. Evey looked over at the dagger and then at her sister. A small frown forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Brianna looked confused until the dagger went through her arm, causing her to fall to the ground. Evey quickly stood up and backed away from her, leaning against the wall.

"Bitch," Brianna muttered. Evey watched her for a minute before closing her eyes, keeping a small force field around her if Brianna decided to attack. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a scream. She looked over and saw a cloaked demon stab Brianna in her middle, killing her immediately. Evey looked a him in shock, not sure what to do. The man turned toward her, smiling.

"So, we finally meet formally, Evey," she tried to back up, but wasn't able to due to the wall behind her.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Even with a hood covering most of his face Evey could see the smirking forming on his face.

"I'm simply saving my future," he told her.

"From what?" Evey hissed. He smirked an pulled out a black dagger and began to advance on her.

"From your kind destroying mine," he snapped. He moved foreword to stab her, but didn't expect her to push him back with her powers. He fell back, giving her enough time to run away from him, no to far. The demon quickly shimmered in front of her, thrusting the dagger foreword. A sharp pain erupted from her stomach, causing her to give a small cry of pain. The demon smirked and twisted the dagger a bit, before pulling it out. She fell against the banister of the stairs, sitting herself on one of the marble stairs.

"The deed is done," The demon said, shimmering out. Evey placed a hand on her stomach, thinking that it would somehow stop the bleeding. She looked over at Chris, who began to stir slightly.

"Chris," She cried, though it was quite weak. The pain in her stomach was beginning to take it's toll on her body. Tears began to sting her eyes, as her body began to register it's end. She called for Chris once more, falling further on the steps. This time he began to get up, blinking a few times while rubbing his head.

"Chris," Evey cried again. His eyes went straight to her, and in seconds he had orbed next to her, not bothering to run.

"Evey, what happened?" He asked, looking down at her wound. He quickly held her in his arms, pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry, you were attacking me and I had too-" Chris stopped her.

"It's fine, don't, just don't worry about it," he whispered, placing a hand over hers. She winced in pain, but tried to hide it.

"Chris," she whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. He looked at her, for the first time realizing how hurt she was.

"No, your going to be okay, just hold on. Wyatt!" Chris cried, tears forming in his own eyes. Evey used her other hand o hold onto his, giving it a weak squeeze.

"You were right," she told him. He looked at her confused, tears falling down his cheeks. He placed his hand overtop of her wound, while her hand grabbed his arm.

"About what?" he asked. He paused and then called Wyatt's name again, and then calling his aunt Paige's name. Evey bit her lip.

"There should be a you and me," she confessed, coughing a little. She began to feel lightheaded, and darkness began to fall over her.

"Evey," Chris breathed. When she didn't respond he began to panic. He began o shake her a little, calling her name as he did. She still didn't respond, she was still. Chris pulled her closer to him.

"Evey, you can't leave me, please don't leave me. Please, I love you," he whispered. There was a pause where nothing happened. His grip tightened on her, as he began to realize he was loosing her. A tear fell down upon his hand, right above her wound, as he moved to kiss the top of her head. Once his lips left her skin, he felt a strange filling his chest. It made it's way to his hand, and he saw a glow emitting from his palm, right over her wound. He watched as the stab wound began to close up, leaving no scar or mark. The glow faded away, and he saw her take a deep breath. Her eyes opened and her piercing gaze met his.

"Chris," she breathed. He wasted no time in pulling her into him. Nothing felt better than feeling her arms wrap around his neck, and she pulled even closer to him. She felt ears fall onto her shoulder, making her bite her lip.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered. Tears began to fall from her own eyes as she pulled away, Chris raised a hand to her cheek, looking her over.

"You almost did, I'm not sure what happened?" she told him, looking down at her stomach. Chris pulled his hand away and looked at it.

"I think I healed you," he confessed. She looked at him then smiled.

"I suppose I should thank you, for saving my life, again," he smiled softly.

"Anytime," he answered. There was a pause and Chris lifted his hand to her cheek, letting his thumb rub caress her skin. He stopped when she flinched slightly.

"Ouch," she hissed, pulling away from him slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I do that?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I think Brianna did that one," she told him. He looked over at her now lifeless body, than back at Evey.

"Evey, she and I, we were really a couple, I swear," he tried to explain. Evey shook her head and stood up, walking down the stairs.

"It's fine, Chris," she stated. Chris moved foreword and took a hold of her arm.

"Evey, about before-"

"We'll talk later, I promise. I just, I have to make sure everyone is alright," she told him. Chris nodded and watched as she walked off into the other room. He sighed sat down on the stairs, closing his eyes and letting one final tear escape.

_

* * *

_

"So what do I do now?" Evey asked as she looking into the bowl of flour and dough in front of her. Chris was next to her, working on his own little concoction.

_"Mix it together with your hands," he told her. She scrunched her nose for a second, but complied, squishing the dough between her fingers._

_"Like this?" she asked. Chris looked over and shook his head. He walked over so he was behind her, taking her hands in his._

_"You don't want to squish the dough, you want to mix it, like your rubbing it in, but just a little rougher than that," he told her, guiding her hands into the dough and showing her. Evey suppressed the shiver dieing to make it's way down her back. He was so close she could feel all his muscles contract as he showed her how to mix the dough. His chin was inches away from her shoulder, and she was tempted to move I up slightly, just to get even close to him. After a few seconds he stopped._

_"You got it?" he asked. She smiled._

_"I think so," she confessed. He nodded and moved back over to his own food. There was a silence before she looked over at him._

_"Thanks for helping me, I know I'm not the best cook ever, but I want to learn," Chris smiled and shook his head._

_"No problem, I know you've got to be tired of the constant microwave dinners," he jested. She rolled her eyes and continued to mix the dough._

_"Yeah well, I'm not a professional chef, I can't just whip out a five star meal in five minutes," she snapped. He chuckled._

_"Don't worry, I'll be here to make you dinner, consider me your personal chef," he told her. She smiled at him._

_"I don't have to pay you do I?" she asked. He smiled mischievously and shrugged._

_"I'm not sure, depends," he stated._

_"On what?" she asked._

_"On what you want me to make, and if I'm in the mood to actually cook," Evey chuckled and flicked some flour at him. He chuckled and flicked some at her, causing her to laugh and take some vanilla extract and pour it in his bowl. He gasped and took the container of sugar and dumped it in hers. She glared at him and took what was in her bowl and stuck it on top of head, watching as the dough began to fall down onto his shirt. She started to laugh hysterically._

_"You think it's funny?" he asked. She nodded her head, still laughing. He smirked and took his bowl and did the same, laughing when she gave a small shriek._

_"Chris," she protested, but laughing as well. He was still laughing, so she took the bowl of eggs and used her powers to flick one at him. He stopped laughing and glared at her, rolling up his sleeves._

_"This means war," he told her. She rolled her eyes and screamed when he dumped the whole bowl of eggs on her. She glared and then began throwing flour on him/ he retaliated and threw some brown sugar at her. By the end of their little war, Chris was covered in flour, and Evey was dripping of eggs and brown sugar. Not to mention the kitchen was ruined. She sat on her counter and looked at her hair._

_"It's going to take forever to get the egg out of my hair," she told him. He laughed and shook his head a little, letting some flour shower down onto the floor._

_"Sorry about that," he told her. She laughed and shrugged._

_"I don't care, I started it anyhow," he nodded._

_"Yeah, you kind of did," she rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter._

_"I better get this cleaned up," he nodded._

_"Alright, I'll go clean up and then come back to help you," she shook her head._

_"Forget it, I'll take care of it. Plus, I think it might take you a while to get all that flower out of your hair," she told him._

_"Well whose fault it that?" he asked. She laughed and shrugged._

_"Well you asked for it," he laughed._

_"I guess I'll see you around then," he stated. She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, pulling away and licking his lips a bit. He couldn't see under the mess on her face, but she was actually blushing a deep red. He smirked. _

_"I told you I was a great chef, I made you taste as sweet as sugar," he stated, smirking down at her. She blushed even deeper and rolled her eyes._

_"I always taste sweet, I don't need you to help me," she told him._

_"I bet," he whispered. Evey turned around to reply, but when she did, she saw he had already left. She sighed and began to clean up._

* * *

Evey watched her friend stand in the hallway, smoothing over her white dress as she also began to fix her hair a little. Evey walked up to her and moved a few strands out of the way. Lucy smiled at her and looked down at her dress again. It was a halter top white princess cut dress. Evey smiled at her friend, who truly looked like a princess today.

"Lucy, you look wonderful, I don't know how Wyatt is going to keep his hands off you during the ceremony," She told her. Lucy laughed and smiled.

"He'll be good, he's an angel," she stated, not realizing the irony of that statement at first. When she did she and Evey laughed a little.

"He is, he better take care of you," Evey snapped. Lucy rolled her eyes and watched her mother walk over.

"There you are, you almost ready?" She asked. Lucy nodded and snuck a peak in the church. She couldn't see Wyatt, but she could see all the people she looked back at her mom, who was smiling widely at her.

"I think so, I don't see what was wrong with a small wedding," Adrianna laughed and hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry dear, it's almost over, and then you will be a newly married woman," Evey smiled and handed her the bouquet of flowers she was supposed to have.

"Come on, Wyatt is waiting for you," She told her. Lucy smiled and they all lined up, Evey in front of Lucy, with a few of Wyatt's cousins in front of her. The music started and they all walked to the alter, taking their places and waiting for Lucy. When she entered, the whole room was silent, taking in the look of the bride. Evey snuck a glance at Wyatt, who just gazed at her with the most adoring look she had ever seen. It was as if she was the only one in the room, and that was how it should've been.

Lucy walked up to him, smiling widely and taking his hand. Evey bit her lip lightly as her friend handed her the bouquet. The minister began the ceremony, but Evey wasn't listening, she was to focused on the happy couple. She was glad her friend had found Wyatt. He was kind, considerate, and above all else he could protect her. He could love her and take care of her. He deserved to be happy, and she was pretty sure Lucy did that for him. She desperately wanted something like that.

Her gaze lifted to Chris, who stood next to Wyatt, and was surprised to see him looking at her. She smiled lightly and turned her gaze back to Lucy. She had never gotten around to talking to Chris, with the wedding, but she knew she had too. She couldn't ignore the feeling in her heart anymore. She needed to say something, she just hoped that he would listen.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister spoke. Wyatt smiled and leaned down to lightly place a kiss on his wife's lips. Lucy smiled and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck. They pulled away and smiled at each other before facing the group. Everyone began clapping and smiling as they made their way out of the church. Evey followed, walking next to Chris, their arms just barley touching.

The next hour was filled with pictures and awkward conversations. Though the main cause of the awkwardness was Evey and Chris, both wanting to say something but not finding a way too. They tried to put on faces for Lucy and Wyatt, not wanting to ruin their day. Evey sighed as she realized it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Evey, I want you to meet a few people," Melinda said as she pulled Evey away from her table. Evey nodded and waved to a few of Lucy's cousins. Melinda pulled her across the reception hall to a small table that held three woman at it. Piper was talking to one woman, who looked to be a bit older than Evey, maybe five years or so. The other two looked older, but hey were still joining in the conversation.

"Ladies, this is Evey Keely, she was Lucy's maid of honor," Melinda announced. Piper looked up and smiled at Evey, who smiled back.

"Hello," Evey said. A woman in her late thirties stood up and walked up to her, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Hello dear, I'm Patty, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's mother," she explained. Evey looked a little confused, but then realized they must have summoned them for the wedding. Evey smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Phoebe has told me a lot about you," Patty smiled and led her to a chair next to her. Piper and Melinda stood up to mingle with a few other guests, leaving Evey alone with the three women. Evey smiled at the other woman lightly.

"This is my mother Penny, or better known as Grams," Patty stated, gesturing to the older woman next to her. Evey smiled and shook her head.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet you," Evey told her, genuinely pleased to meet her. Penny smiled, but still looked at her warily.

"Nice to meet you as well dear," she stated. The last woman rolled her eyes and shook her hand, smiling brightly at Evey,

"I'm Prue," she told her.

"Your Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's older sister right?" Prue nodded.

"That would be me," Evey smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you from Chris, it's nice to finally meet you," Penny raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"So, your good friends with Chris?" she asked. Patty rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her, she knows what's going on with you and Chris, she tends to peak in on the 'good' parts," Evey blushed a deep red, and tried to compose herself.

"Oh, um, well there really isn't anything to 'peak' on. Chris and I are just friends," She told them. Prue smirked.

"For now," Patty chuckled and Penny rolled her eyes.

"So, you are from the Keely family?" she asked. Evey nodded.

"Yes, but to be honest I just recently discovered them though," she confessed.

"Well that's good," Patty stated.

"I used to know a Richard Keely, I'm not sure if you know him, but he was a pretty powerful witch, a little cocky though," Penny mused out loud. Evey smiled.

"Um, yeah, I think that was my great-grandfather, my dad talks about him a lot," Penny nodded and looked as if she was off in her own little world.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Prue asked.

"I'm a professional fashion photographer," Evey told her. Prue's face lit up a bit and began to talk to her about that. Patty and Penny exchanged looks but said nothing. After a while Evey's conversation with the tree women came to an end, after being quizzed about her professional life and her witch life. Evey excused herself and made her way to a small garden outside of the reception hall. She took a deep breath of the crisp October air, letting music from inside reach her ears. She sighed and looked at the sky, admiring a few stars.

"Need some company?" a voice asked. Evey turned around, smiling as Chris moved toward her. She nodded and turned toward him.

"Of course," she agreed. He smiled and took in the way she looked. She wore the generic blue dress that all the other women in the wedding wore, yet it seemed to fit her the best. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head, but a few strands fell down around her face in curls, one or two falling on her shoulders.

Evey took in his look as well. He wore a tux that just seemed to fit him fabulously. Though, she did prefer what he normally wore, he still looked very dashing in his formal wear. His hair was styled up and crazy like it normally was, which seemed to contrast the whole look. He moved closer to her, and smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful," he told her. She blushed and ignored her heart doing summersaults in her chest.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing," she confessed. He smirked and bit his lip lightly. There was a silence before a slow song come on, the beat making it's way out to them. Chris looked down at her and held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" she smiled.

"I thought you couldn't dance," he chuckled and took her hand, pulling her closer to him and resting his hand on her waist.

"I had a good teacher," he stated. Evey laughed and began moving with him to the beat of the music. There was a silence before Evey spoke.

"Chris, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to say it," she confessed.

"Well, then just say it," he encouraged. Evey sighed and bit her lip lightly.

"I realized that you were right, there is a you and me, and if you are willing, or are not made at me or anything, I'd love if we could make a attempt at it being official," Chris sighed and looked at her.

"Evey-"

"I know that I've been ignoring you, and it's not fair to you, but I really like you Chris, and I may not take things as fast as you want but I really want to-"

"Evey," Chris said, interrupting her. She stopped.

"Yes?" she asked softly. He laughed lightly and placed his hand on her cheek, while leaning down closer to her face. Her breathing began to speed up as he moved closer. Her stomach released the butterflies that had been residing in her stomach for years. Her heart felt as if it would explode, the way it was beating fast with anticipation. His breath hit her lips, and she parted them slightly, letting the tingling sensation in her lips float through her whole body.

"I like you too," he told her, his breath hitting her breath like feathers. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling her lips against his for the first time. He raised his other hand so he was holding onto her face, and began moving his lips against hers, being pleasantly surprised when she reacted and moved her lips with him.

Evey raised her arms to mold against his own face, loving the feeling of his skin against her fingers. His lips still moved at a steady motion, moving with hers and taking in her taste. He dropped a hand and moved it to her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him. She sighed and moved her head to the side, making it easier for Chris to kiss her. After a while Chris pulled away, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Evey," he said, letting his thumb trace over her cheek once more.

"Chris," she breathed.

"Are you free next Friday?" Evey chuckled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make me schedule free for you," he smirked and gave her a chase kiss before pulling away and taking hold of her hand.

"We better get going. She smiled and followed him back into the reception hall.

* * *

**_Lyrics that half inspired this chapter_**

**Angel of Mine-Monica**

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine**

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine


	15. Chapter 15 Crazy Lil' Thing Called Love

_Alright, here we go. New chapter Whoot. I have one warning: **THIS CHAPTER MOVES VERY FAST, WAY TO FAST IN SOME OPINIONS!!! **So please don't be upset that there isn't a whole lot of Chris and Evey love scenes, because honestly, with this couple, i don't think they would be all over each other all the time. Sorry, but I promise there will be some, I wont let you down on that._

_anyway, Another long chapter, it's about 18 pages I beleive. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't get too mad in the middle. It seems a little confusing, and if you still have questions leave a Review and I'll answer it in the next AN._

_Speaking of Reviews, Thank You for the people who review. a special thanks to my top three reviewers. You guys- And everyone else- brighten my day. Please review, let me know you care. ha ha ha. Just kidding, but really do review, it takes a minute at the most for a simple 'Nice job, keep it up,' XP_

_Anyway, Enjoy the chapter, no matter how quick and annoying it is._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor it's characters. I don't Own Wyatt (Which is slightly sad) And I don't Own Chris (Which is extreamly depressing). I do Own Evey Keely, Lucy Halliwell (Because she's married now), and the rest of the Keely family, plus other characters you don't recognize from the show. I also own the plot, and as far as I know, I don't think anyone else has something similar. Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15; Crazy Little Thing Call Love

"What are you going to wear?" Neil asked, lying down on her couch. Devon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, are you like seriously gay?" he asked. Neil rolled his eyes.

"I was just trying to be there for Evey, her best friend is in Germany,"

"France, Lucy is in France," Evey shouted from her closet.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to make up for her being away," Neil to Devon. Tristan scoffed and looked over at the two of them.

"The only way you could do that is become a woman," Neil smirked and shifted into a duplicate of Lucy.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, in a girly voice.

"I think you should stick to being a guy," Evey told him. Devon looked at her outfit, nodding in approval. She wore a pair of black jeans with a red off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. Her hair was down and curled, with her make-up to a minimal.

"Nice, a little simple though," Neil to her, still being a girl. Evey raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to her closet, sighing heavily.

"I can't find my black jacket," she said out loud.

"Well, wear another one," Evey sighed and pulled out a brown Jacket.

"This is the only one that is clean," Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the fifty other coats you have," she rolled her eyes and slipped the jacket on.

"Well with all the demon hunting you guys have been making me do, my jackets tend to get ripped or stained, or both," she explained. Neil and Devon chuckled lightly and continued to lay around.

"Okay, okay, so if you need anything just give us a call, we'll be leaving soon after you do," Tristan told her. She nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Alright, see you guys later," she told them, leaving the apartment and driving off.

* * *

"So, your not going to tell me where we're going?" She asked. Chris shook his head and continued to hold onto her hand.

"No, it's a surprise," Chris explained. Evey rolled her eyes.

"I hate surprises," she muttered. Chris smirked and orbed out of the alley they were in, landing on the beach. Evey looked confused until she saw a campfire and a small picnic basket, along with a blanket. She looked at Chris who was smiling bashfully.

"I asked My aunt Phoebe for advice on a first date, Melinda and Ladybug were there too, and they suggested this. It is kind of a cliché but, it seemed like a good idea," Evey smiled and shook her head, looking up at him.

"I like cliché, it's nice," she told him. He smiled and lead her to the blanket, sitting down next to her. He passed out the food, and they both ate, chatting idly. When they were done, Evey laid down on her back, looking up at the clear night sky. Chris laid down next to her and took her hand in his, causing her to smile. He looked at her.

"Thank you," She looked at him confused.

"For what?" He smiled and kissed her hand lightly.

"For finally agreeing to this," she smiled and enjoyed the little dance her heart gave. She bit her lip lightly and nodded.

"Of course," she told him. There was a long silence where they simply laid there, enjoying the night sky and the quiet of the night.

"Tell me something," Chris told her. She paused, her mind wandering back to Jason for a minute before returning to reality.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"I don't know, you know a lot about me, but I don't know a lot about you. I can only make guesses," he stated. She smiled.

"What are some of your guesses?" she asked. He chuckled and looked down at her hand, moving his own to trace over a ring on her right hand.

"You probably got this ring from someone close to you, or you like it because it's your favorite color, green. Your love music, and it's almost always playing where ever you are. You love taking pictures, but like to capture real life more than fashion, but fashion photographers get paid, so you do it and your good at it. You love your family, and would do almost anything for them. And lastly, you act like a party animal, but you have a soft spot for kids, and have a very strong motherly instinct, it's nice to see it every now and then," Evey smiled and nodded.

"Seems like your guesses are pretty dead on," Evey stated. He stroked her hand with his thumb, and continued to look at him.

"So, tell me something that I haven't guessed," he told her. She smiled.

"The ring I have was given to me by a woman who took care of me when I was in foster care. When she died she gave this to me, she was one of the few people who were actually kind growing up," she told him. He looked at the ring then back at her.

"What else?" she chuckled.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" he chuckled.

"Do you want to?" she rolled her eyes.

"Only one fact every date," he sighed.

"Fine, but it starts after you tell me the first one," she sighed and thought for a minute, trying to think of something to tell him.

"I love dogs," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's your secret?" she laughed.

"Well, it's nice and simple, I love dogs. In fact, once I get enough money to get a house with a backyard I'm going to get myself a German Sheppard puppy," he smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, fair enough," he said, looking back at the sky.

"Now, you tell me something," she demanded. He thought for a minute before turning to her and smirking widely.

"After I dated a blonde in high school, I didn't think I would ever date a blonde again," she laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks, way to make me feel loved," he smirked and moved so his top half was hovering above hers, but his lower half was still on the blanket. He let his hand trace over the side of her face, enjoying the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Why don't I make it up to you," he whispered, pressing his lips onto hers. Her breath hitched as she raised her arms to rest on his shoulders. Chris use one hand to hold himself up, while he let the other travel down her body to rest on her waist. She froze for a minute, but then continued to move her lips against his.

He lightly bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth, and she hesitantly let him pass. Even her tongue tingled at the sensation of his tongue massaging hers. She let one hand drift down to rest on his lower chest, surprised to find a nice six pack there. He also moved his hand up her body, his thumb pulling up her shirt a little. As soon as she froze he realized he made a mistake, she stopped kissing him and pulled away, her eyes were alarmed. He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, raising her hands to her face and covering it, so Chris couldn't see her reaction.

"Evey, are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded and pulled her hands away.

"Yeah, I just, I'm a little, I don't want to move to fast," she stuttered. Chris nodded and sat up, pulling her up with him as well.

"It's fine, we'll take baby steps," she looked at him warily.

"Really?" she breathed. He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I finally have you, I'm not in any hurry to loose you," he told her. She smiled and kissed him deeper before pulling away.

"Thank you," he nodded and they continued to watch the fire.

**

* * *

**

Four months later- February

"So, how's being preggers and then not telling your best friend that you were pregnant before the wedding?" Evey asked, pulling out her camera. Lucy chuckled and looked down at her stomach, that was now starting to get a little swollen. She looked up and looked at Wyatt, who was with Chris and fixing something in the kitchen of his and Lucy's new house. It wasn't huge, or expensive, but it was a nice quaint house. There were four bedrooms, more than enough for them, and a nice backyard.

"I love it, I'm so excited, and I'm sorry for not telling you, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone," Lucy told her, sitting in a chair near a windows. Evey walked in front of her and snapped a picture, earning a irritated groan from Lucy.

"What, you looked perfect in the light," Evey told her. Lucy rolled her eyes and watched as Evey sat down across from her.

"Everything is happening so fast," Lucy mused. Evey nodded and put her camera down, looking at her friend.

"I know, but it's kind of nice," Evey mused. Lucy smiled and looked at her.

"I'm sure you're enjoying every minute of it," Lucy jested. Evey blushed and shrugged her shoulders, shooting a glance at Chris. She nodded lightly.

"Yeah, it is nice," she confessed.

"Please tell me that you two had fun on valentines day," Lucy practically begged. Evey bit her lip and shrugged.

"I suppose, not the fun your talking about though," she stated.

"So you two didn't, you know," she made a gesture and Evey scrunched her nose.

"No, we didn't," she confessed. Valentines day was very subtle. Chris had her come over and made her a home cooked meal, then they settled down in front of the television and watched a few movies, and of course there was some making out involved. They didn't much farther than that, she did make an attempt to push herself, but was unable to do so.

"Evey, are you alright?" Lucy asked. Evey looked at her friend and shook her head, leaning foreword so she didn't have to speak so loudly.

"Something is wrong with me," she stated. Lucy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. Evey sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at her best friend.

"What I mean is, every time Chris get's close to me I push away. I know it's hurting him, but I can't help it, it's like a instinct reaction," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"But, why, what's holding you back?" she asked. Evey shrugged.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with Jason," she mused.

"Jason? As in, your first boyfriend Jason?" she asked. Evey nodded and looked out the window, thinking the explanation over in her head.

"Every time he get's close I just have a flash back of Jason. I'm just afraid that he'll end up like Jason," she admitted. Lucy took a hold of her hand.

"But he's not, you have to realize that. Chris is not going to end up like Jason," she told her. Evey shook her head, leaning back in her chair.

"I know, I just worry about him," she confessed.

Chris looked over at the girls, smiling softly as she saw them change from a serious disposition to a more cheerful and happy one. He watched as Evey's lips turned into a smirk, her pale pink lips. He had the sudden urge to run over and capture those lips with his, but stopped himself, and gave a quiet groan of frustration.

"Chris?" he asked. Chris looked up at Wyatt, who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Chris asked. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and walked over nest to him.

"Are you alright?" Chris nodded and looked at Evey, Wyatt followed his gaze and chuckled. He shook his gaze and handed him a beer.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"No, just, I don't know, we've known each other for about three years now. We know we've had feelings for each other for about as long, and now that we're together we're, I don't know. Maybe I'm being to hasty," Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you guys have been going out for three months, what's there to be hasty about?" Wyatt asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing," Chris said quickly. Wyatt instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Ah, I see, that is a bit hasty," Chris sighed and leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his own beer. His gaze fell again on Evey, then down lower to her low cut top. He quickly pulled his gaze away from her and focused on the floor in front of him.

"It's really frustrating, I don't want to push her to far, but I don't know what to do," he confessed. Wyatt sighed.

"I don't know what to say," He admitted.

"What am I going to do Wyatt? I respect her wishes, but at the same time she sounds a lot better than my hand at the moment," Wyatt held up his hands.

"More than I needed to know," Chris sighed.

"Right," Wyatt paused before answering.

"If you like her enough, you'll wait, I know you can do it," Wyatt told him. Chris sighed and nodded his head.

"I hope your right,"

**

* * *

**

Four months later- June

It was quiet, that's all it ever was, quiet. He didn't mind, the fact that she was lying in his arms was fine, for now. Her steady breathing fell in sync with his own, and her head now lay against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He lightly played with a few strands of her hair, enjoying the smooth silky feeling. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

Evey smiled and gave a small squeeze to his hand, lifting her head a little. Chris smiled and let his free hands caress her cheek. She suddenly moved so their stomachs were touching, their hips at the same level, which cause Chris to take a moment and try to collect himself. Evey moved foreword and placed a deep kiss on his lips, shocking him for a moment, but he soon recovered. She moved so her chest was elevated slightly, but her wait pressed into his a little more, causing him to groan.

He was slowly loosing control, almost a year or more of sexual tension was having a toll on him. He quickly moved his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt a bit. When she didn't flinch he continued, causing shivers to erupt all over her body. Evey moved her lips down to his neck, finding his sweet spot almost immediately and biting down lightly. He gave a groan and lightly scratched her bare skin, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Evey," he moaned. She moved from his neck to his lips silencing him. He quickly turned her so she was on her back, and then moved his own lips to her neck. She sucked in a breath and ran her hands through his hair. His hands moved higher, closer to her breasts, and then she stopped, she just froze. He was surprised when she gave her own groan of frustration and slid away from him, walking up and pacing his apartment.

"Damn it," Chris hissed, the uncomfortable feeling in his pants being more persistent. Evey faced him and gave sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," Chris stood up and glared at her.

"Are you? Are you really? Cause here I thought you enjoyed messing with me," he snapped. Evey looked a little taken back, but said nothing at first.

"I'm trying, I just," she stopped.

"You what?" she sighed.

"I don't know, I just can't," she admitted. Chris looked at her and suddenly saw red. He moved away from her, afraid he was going to do something he would regret, but then quickly walked back up to her.

"You can't? what do you mean, you can't? Am I not attractive to you?" he asked.

"It's not that at all," she defended.

"Could have fooled me," he snapped, walking over to the wall and glancing into his brothers old room. He glared at it for a minute.

"I'm sorry, it's just ever since New York I've been more cautious about sex," she told him. He turned on her and snapped.

"Oh, so if I came at you before New York you would've been all over me? Too bad Wyatt beat me to the punch," Evey flinched at the memory.

"Chris, I just-"

"What, is Wyatt a better kisser, or maybe I lost my sex appeal when I broke up with Bianca," Evey bit her lip and clenched her fist.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" she snapped. Chris scoffed.

"Please, I should have known, you only go for guys who are already tired to women, maybe you should go after Wyatt again, get a good fuck out of him," Evey had enough. She quickly raised her hand and smacked him, causing him to pause. He looked back at Evey, seeing tears in her eyes. She turned away and picked up her jacket, putting it on and turning toward him.

"You are such an ass," she snapped, walking out of his apartment. Chris sighed and punched a wall, ignoring the pain he suddenly felt in his hand. He looked at the floor, his heart suddenly clenching at the realization of what had just happened.

"What have I done?" he asked.

* * *

"Why is a eight month pregnant woman hunting demons?" Evey asked. Lucy sighed and shot a look at her friend.

"Because this eight month pregnant woman is tired of this one demon annoying me, he's destroyed four out of the five cribs we've gotten," she snapped. Evey raised her eyebrows put continued to walk down the alley with her.

"That blows," Evey remarked. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. Evey sighed and pulled her arms inside of the light blue poncho she was wearing.

"No, I'm loosing my mind," she admitted, looking around the alley.

"Is this about Chris?" Lucy asked, but already knowing the answer.

"How can he just insinuate something like that," she snapped. Lucy sighed and looked around as well, Evey stopped and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry,"

"It's fine, I love being reminded that my brother-in-law thinks his girlfriend wants to sleep with my husband," Evey rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that, I would never sleep with Wyatt," Lucy stopped and raised an eyebrow. "That was one time, and I was drunk!"

"One time is all it takes," Evey rolled her eyes.

"God I feel like I'm getting a talking too after I just found out I was pregnant," Evey muttered. Something in the back of her mind clicked, and she stopped, her hands moving to her stomach. Lucy stopped and looked at her, a confused look on her face. Evey suddenly felt as if she was missing something, but couldn't figure out what.

"Evey, are you alright?" Lucy asked. Evey looked at her, then suddenly blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"Yeah, let's just find this demon," she said, moving foreword. There was a pause.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked. Evey looked at her, an annoyed look on her face. Lucy shrugged and waited for a reply. Evey sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I just feel so lost," she confessed. Lucy watched her carefully as she began to pace.

"Maybe you just need to sit back and find yourself," Evey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get right on top of that," she muttered.

"Do a vision quest," Lucy suggested. Evey stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea," she stated. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, just do a vision quest, I'll stick by you and make sure nothing happens," Lucy suggested. Evey nodded and looked behind her, watching as a demon appeared behind her. Evey quickly flicked her wrist and the potion in Lucy's hand flew and hit him, killing him instantly. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Evey.

"I need to have some fun too, Evey," Evey smirked.

"You can have fun later, let's go on a vision quest, plus it's going to start pouring rain," Evey told her, walking back to the car.

* * *

"Melinda, what on earth are you doing?" Chris asked, walking up into the attic. Melinda looked up from the book, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, why?" she asked. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Then why is Wyatt here?" he asked, pointing over to Wyatt, who was knocked out on the couch. Melinda gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, he was helping me with a demon, and I think there is something wrong with him," Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You mean beside the obvious," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking, we need to orb back to the demon and hope he can reverse it," she said. He sighed and nodded, walking over to Wyatt. Melinda walked over to him and grabbed his hand, waiting for him to orb them. He quickly did and they were now in one of the many cave looking places in the underworld. They looked around for a minute, while Chris held up and unconscious Wyatt.

"So, where is he?" he asked.

"Right behind you," the demon spoke. Chris automatically dropped Wyatt and turned around, ready to protect his little sister.

"That's him!" Melinda shouted. Chris resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Really, never would have guessed," he snapped. The demon smirked.

"Your holding something in, wrath, envy, what could it be, we shall find out," the demon spoke. Throwing something at Chris. He quickly orbed Melinda out of the layer and was hit with the beam of energy, knocking him out.

* * *

"So, how am I supposed to do this?" Evey asked. Lucy sighed and finished putting the crystals in a circle around them.

"Just, relax and say the spell," Evey nodded and began to recite the spell.

"It's a weird and long spell," Evey muttered.

"Just read the spell," Lucy told her. Evey sighed and began.

"Lost is my Soul, help me find my goal, send me on this quest, I'm ready for this test, No matter how long, just make me strong, Send me now, I don't care how," there was a paused before she felt a wave of drowsiness and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she was not in Lucy's house, but now standing in the middle of a living room.

"This is a vision quest?" she asked.

"This is only the beginning," a voice said. Evey turned around, her eyes going wide with shock. He smiled.

"No, your dead," she told him.

"Good thing this isn't reality, I'm your vision guide for your quest," she shook her head.

"That's not possible, you died, in my arms," she stated. She looked up into his brown eyes, tears threatening to spill. He smiled softly at her.

"I know, Evey, this is a vision quest, not real life, so I'm still alive here," she paused and looked at him, sighing a little.

"Jason, I-"

"Come on Evey, let's go," he told her softly, holding out his hand. She paused but took his hand, watching as the scene changed and they were now at a school. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked softly. He smiled and pointed foreword, showing a fifteen year old Evey, sitting on a bench next to a duplicate of Jason. Evey swallowed hard and looked at Jason who was standing next to her.

"The first time we met," he stated. She could see her younger self blushing a deep red, and chuckle lightly. Evey bit her lip, and looked to the ground.

"I remember now, I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach," she confessed. He smiled and looked back at the scene, watching as it changed to them standing under a tree. His hands cupped her face, and he looked down at her.

"_I love you,_" he told the younger version of her, who began crying and answered him with an 'I love you too,' which was nothing but honest at the time.

"The first time we admitted our love for each other," he mused. She nodded.

"I was sixteen," she told him. He nodded and looked at her.

"Do you remember that feeling?" he asked. She stopped and nodded.

"Like you were the only thing keeping me sane. And every time you were around, I felt as light as a feather, and felt as if I could do anything. Nothing could go wrong, and my heart would feel funny, but in a good way, it was blissful, and wonderful," she confessed. He smiled at her and looked foreword. The scene changed once more, and this time she was sitting on a bus, talking quietly with a man next to her.

"You know who that is, right?" he asked. Evey sighed.

"Yeah, Damian, my boyfriend who tried to become the source of all evil, what is the significance of him?" Evey asked.

"He was your first betrayal, you let your guard down and then were hurt," Jason explained. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, but still, I didn't love him," she told him. Jason shook his head.

"No, you didn't. After I died you found it difficult to love anyone else," he explained. Evey raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Okay, next vision," he paused but changed it to the scene where she was vanquishing Damian.

"_Evey, don't do it, please,_" he begged. Evey paused for a second before throwing the potion at him, watching as he turned to a pile of ashes. Evey bit her lip and looked down, glaring at the floor.

"One of the hardest things you had to do," he stated. Evey nodded.

"One of, I didn't want to vanquish him," she admitted. Jason gave a light squeeze and the scene changed to Evey joking around with a man in the studio. She gave a small groan of annoyance, causing Jason to chuckle.

"Eric, the first guy you were able to not hide your powers, it made you realize that in order to live a comfortable life, you needed to find someone who would accept your Wiccan side as well," Evey nodded and then glared at the man.

"Yeah, except he turned out to have a family in another state," Jason gave her a sympathetic smile.

"But he without him, you would've never realized the importance of your Wiccan side, thus he earned a place in your heart," she sighed.

"Okay, let's move on, and please, I don't need to see the break-up, it was pretty bad," she told him. He nodded and the vision changed once more, this time showing a man at a party talking with her. Evey smiled upon seeing the man.

"I assume you remember him," she smiled and nodded her head.

"Brandon, he was so nice," she stated. Jason nodded.

"He was the first guy who showed you that a normal life was possible, even with powers," Jason told her. She bit her lip.

"It's didn't last long, he was killed by a warlock," she muttered. Jason sighed.

"Evey, why are you so hesitant with Chris?" he asked. She bit her lip lightly.

"Because he reminds me of you," she confessed. Jason nodded and the vision changed, to her first date with Chris. She blushed a slight red at the memory, causing Jason to smile at her.

"Evey, you may have loved me, but Chris and you have a love that could never compare to me," her eyes shot up at him.

"I'm not-"

"Evey, come on, I know you better than anyone else," she sighed and looked at the two of them. She bit her lip slightly.

"I do love him, don't I?" she asked. He nodded.

"You have a fear of everyone you love dieing. Yet you still have Lucy, Wyatt-"

"I don't love Wyatt," Evey snapped. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean like that, Evey, you care for him. All the Halliwell's are still around. And above all, you still have Chris," she took a deep breath.

"I don't want to mess this up, I don't know what I would do if I messed this up," she confessed. Jason pulled her into a hug.

"You wont Evey, this isn't like the others, its' going to be difficult, but you will make it through," She pulled away and nodded.

"Thank you," she breathed. He nodded and then disappeared, letting Evey return to Lucy's house. She sat up and looked at Lucy.

"Evey, are you alright?" Lucy asked. Evey nodded.

"I think so," she answered. She stood up and walked out of the circle.

"So, is it done?" Lucy asked. Evey smiled and nodded.

"I think so," Lucy smiled and stood up as well. She went to say something but was cut off by someone orbing in. Evey and Lucy were surprised to see Melinda and Henry JR. standing there. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"It's Wyatt and Chris, they were trapped in the underworld, and when they came back they just started beating the shit out of each other," Melinda shouted.

"We thought you two could try and stop them while we destroy the demon whose doing it to them. He's making them act on their strong emotions, which happens to be anger," Henry told them. Lucy nodded and looked at Evey, who also nodded.

"Let's go," She said.

* * *

A crash echoed throughout the attic, which cause Chris to smirk. That smirk soon turned into a frown as Wyatt stood up once more.

"You can't beat me Chris, I'll always be better," Chris glared and walked up to him, going to punch him in the face. Wyatt turned around and pinned him against the wall. Chris struggled against his grip, and kicked him away.

"You son of a Bitch, I will beat you," Chris snapped. Wyatt smirked and took a step toward Chris.

"You can't beat me Chris, I mean look, I fucked your girlfriend before you even got a chance to touch her, and she still won't fuck you," Chris gave a angry yell and ran toward him, pushing him up against the wall.

"You bastard, you don't know anything," he shouted. Wyatt smirked.

"You want to know what it's like? How great she is at fucking?" Chris punched him in the face, glaring at him.

"Shut up!" Wyatt laughed a little.

"You should hear the way she moaned my name, telling me to screw her harder," Chris walked away, pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Chris repeated.

"Not to mention how flexible she is, she's a little minx," Chris walked over to him and threw him into a wall. At this time Evey and Lucy orbed in, just in time to see Wyatt fall into the wall.

"Chris!" Evey shouted, running toward him. Chris pulled back his fist to punch Wyatt, but was stopped when he felt another hand on his fist. He looked behind him, his eyes meeting Evey's. He softened for a minute, before turning back to Wyatt.

"I swear to-"

"Chris stop! Your under a spell," she told him. Lucy watched from the side, not sure what tot do, she could only get so involved before she hurt her baby.

"Damn it Melinda, where are you," Chris pushed Evey back, causing her to scrape her elbow. He then turned to Wyatt and went to punch him once more, he suddenly stopped and glowed a bright red. Wyatt glowed a bright green and then looked at Chris cautiously. Chris lowered his fist and stood up, holding out his hand for Wyatt to take.

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked. Wyatt looked at Lucy and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. He looked her up and down.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head. Chris looked over at Evey who was standing up and brushing herself off.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"You guys were under a spell, or something, you guys were fighting when we came in," Lucy explained. Evey stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows and tried to remember the fight, and then suddenly remembered, looking at Chris who was looking at the ground.

"Chris, I didn't mean anything I said," he told him. Chris nodded but said nothing. There was a long silence before Lucy looked at Wyatt.

"We should go home," Wyatt nodded.

"I guess we'll see you guys around," Neither Chris or Evey spoke, so they orbed out. Another uncomfortable silence came upon them.

"Chris, I just-"

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said, and your right," he told her quietly. Evey looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed.

"There was never a you and me, we were kidding ourselves," Evey froze for a minute, not sure she heard him right.

"Wait, what?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes. Chris sighed.

"You were right, we were together for the sake of the future, not for ourselves, I'm just sorry I didn't realize that," he murmured, walking out of the attic. Evey stood frozen for a few minute, then ran after him, not bothering to say hi to anyone. She made her way outside, watching as Chris walked up to his car.

"Chris, wait!' She shouted, running out into the rain. Chris sighed and turned toward her, watching as she came to a stop in front of her.

"What?" he snapped. She suddenly got angry.

"Are you seriously going to end this because I wont have sex with you?" she snapped. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"It's not sex with you Evey, it just isn't, it's me finally expressing my feelings for you physically," he snapped. She paused and looked down.

"I know, and I'm sorry,"

"It's a little late for sorry," he told her. He turned to his car.

"Chris, wait, please," Chris turned around. When he did a flash of lightning went off, causing her to flinch.

"What, Evey?" he asked. Evey paused, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't let you walk out," she told him. He scoffed.

"Why not, you walked out on me,"

"I know, and I was wrong but-"

"But what? What's different now?" she paused, and there was a silence. The pouring rain echoed through the street, reminding her that she was soaking wet. She took a deep breath and finally answered him.

"Because I Love you, and it took me walking out on you to realize it," she confessed. He froze not saying anything at first.

"You what?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"I love you, I love you Christopher Perry Halliwell, and I don't think I could ever stop even if I tired," that's all she had to say. As soon as the words left her mouth, he had closed the space between them, attacking her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to him. His arms rested on her waist, his thumb stroking so skin that was showing. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Chris, I was so stupid, this whole thing was so stupid. I shouldn't have-" Chris cut her off by kissing her quickly, not giving her enough time to respond. He pulled back a little, still keeping one arm around her waist.

"I love you too," he whispered. She blushed a deep red, but also smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again, ignoring the fact it was still pouring rain. His lips moved so fast against hers, and she knew what he needed. She pulled away, causing him to move his lips to her neck. His grip on her tightened slightly, as if he didn't want to let her go, not that she minded.

"Chris, can you orb us back to my place," she felt him smirk into her neck, and in a matter of seconds they had left the street, still not breaking their heated kiss.

* * *

When Chris opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blinding light. The next thing he realized is that he was holding something in his arms, that was breathing against his chest. He looked down and saw a the top of Evey's blonde head, but the rest was covered by her comforter. He smiled and pulled it down a little, seeing her peaceful sleeping face, making him smile. He used his other hand to lightly caress her soft cheek, smiling when she shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up.

"Hey," she breathed, letting out a little yawn after words.

"Hey," Chris replied, still caressing her skin, now moving down to her shoulder. She shifted her position so she was closer to his shoulder, and tried to find a position where they both were comfortable. When she was settled, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, but pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled and bi her lip lightly.

"I love you too," he smirked and sat up, pulling her with him. He was slightly disappointed that she had found time to put on a spaghetti strap cami, other than that she was only wearing a pair of panties, and nothing else. He helped her move so she was sitting in between his legs, and leaning against his chest.

"I guess this means we're not breaking up," she laughed lightly and took his hand in hers. She turned and looked at him.

"It was a stupid fight anyway," she confessed. He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"That it was," there was a long silence, before Chris head her stomach give a growl. He chuckled a little and she lightly elbowed him.

"What, I'm hungry," she told him. He smirked and got up from behind her, and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll be back," he told her. He raised an eyebrow, but fell back into her plush pillows and comforter. Evey waited for Chris to return and silently played with a stray strand of hair. When her thoughts turned to the night before, she smiled softly thinking back on how she felt, and even how he felt. She blushed a deep red at that thought and soon banished those thoughts.

"Back," Chris said, walking in with a tray of eggs and pancakes. She sat up and smiled as he sat across from her.

"That was fast," Chris looked at the time.

"It was about thirty minutes," She furrowed her eyebrows but brushed it away as Chris gave her a plate full of food. They ate quickly, chatting a little here and there. When they were done Chris orbed the tray into the sink. Evey laughed.

"We are so bad with this whole personal gain thing," she told him. He moved so he was sitting against the head board. She smiled and straddled his waist letting her hands lightly run down his bare chest, earning a shiver from him. Chris smiled and ran his hands down her side, letting them rest a little lower than her waist.

"You don't have anything to do today, do you?" he asked. She smirked and shook her head, then leaning down to kiss him deeply.

* * *

It was surprising to see the waiting room so full, it seemed like Wyatt's entire family was in there. Evey sat next to Chris, her hand in his, leaning against him with his arm around her shoulder. Piper was standing up, every now and then looking at the door where Lucy was now giving birth. Adrianna was nervously jittering next to Phoebe, who was clenching her fist. She finally looked over at Adrianna and took her hand gently.

"Adrianna, I know your nervous, but you need to calm down, your making me nervous," Paige chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. After a few more minutes, Wyatt walked out of the room, holding a pink bundle in his hands. Piper walked up immediately, followed by Adrianna.

"It's a girl," he told them. Chris rolled his eyes, earning a nudge from Evey.

"She is so precious, what have you decided to name her?" Adrianna asked.

"Alyssa Paige Halliwell," Paige smiled a bit at him, and walked up to the baby, smiling at her dark brown curls and blue eyes.

"What gave you the idea for that name?" Phoebe asked.

"Lucy likes the name Alyssa, and without aunt Paige being there when she went in labor, she probably wouldn't have made it here safely," Paige smirked and looked very proud of herself. Evey and Chris walked up last of the family members, smiling brightly at the small child.

"You want to hold her?" Wyatt asked Evey. She paused then nodded, taking the small child in her arms. As soon as she saw the baby, she felt something tug her heart. She had that feeling that she was missing something. She suddenly felt like she should not have been holding this baby, but another. She quickly handed Alyssa back to Wyatt and took a few steps back. Chris looked at her warily.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She paused and looked at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. He watched her as she continued to back up. Soon Wyatt returned to Lucy, and gave the baby back to the nurse. Evey and Chris said their goodbyes, and soon drove back to Evey's apartment. When they entered they both settled on the couch, and lay quietly for a minute.

"Evey," Evey looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. He paused for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine, why?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just when you were holding Alyssa you seemed, lost for a moment," she paused before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what came over me, I just felt like I was missing something. So I gave her back because the more I held her, the more I felt like that," Chris pulled her into him, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Everything will work out, I promise," he told her.

**

* * *

**

Three months later- September

"Where are we going?" Evey asked. Chris smirked and handed her a suitcase.

"We are going on vacation," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"We are, for how long?" she asked. He paused.

"Okay maybe we're just going away for the night, but still," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bed room. She gave a heavy sigh and let him drag her around. He stopped and grabbed his own suitcase, looking around.

"I think we have everything," he muttered.

"Chris, your being extremely confusing, you know that right?" she asked. He smirked at her and pulled her closer to him.

"I like confusing you, you make the cutest face when your confused," she rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's just go," she snapped. He smirked and orbed them out, appearing in a car in a totally new area. She looked around confused, until she saw the license plate in front of her. "Puerto Rico?" she asked.

"Yeah, well it was one of the few places I could orb without a passport," she rolled her eyes and watch him drive toward a hotel. She raised an eyebrow and sat back and relaxed, with Chris, it was better just to let things play out.

----------

The end of the night both of them found themselves lying on a bed on the beach. The day went quite nicely. When they first got out of there someone escorted Evey to an all morning spa treatment, which she enjoyed every minute of. Next she and Chris enjoyed an afternoon of sightseeing and window shopping. That was followed by dinner on a boat that drove to an island outside of the main land, where they now ended up.

Evey sighed deeply as she watched the sheer veils around the bed float around them, letting some of the warm breeze flow over them. Chris smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Evey looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Thank you for today, Chris, it was perfect," she told him. He smiled and kissed her lips for a second, before pulling away. Evey turned back to the top of the bed, which was opened to see the stars, and was surprised to see fire works go off. She chuckled lightly, but said nothing to Chris.

"Evey," Chris whispered, handing her a rose. She smiled and took it, going to sat Thank you, but stopped when she saw what sat in the middle of the rose. There sat a white gold ring, with a decent sized diamond in the middle, and an emerald on each side. She gasped and sat up, looking at the rose more carefully. Chris sat up and took the ring out of the rose, and took a hold of her left hand, slipping the ring on her ring finger.

"Chris," She breathed. He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Marry Me?" she smiled and nodded, kissing him deeply.

"Of course," she told him. He smirked and kissed her deeper, then laid down with her, taking her for he first time, as his fiancée.


	16. Chapter 16 Just A Dream

_Another really fast chapter, a little gift for the weekend if you will. Please don't kill me for the ending, I'm sorry, but it was a cool plot twist._

_Thank you for those who reviewed and everything i Love it._

_Enjoy, and don't kill me._

**_Diclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor any characters from there. That means I don't Own Wyatt, or Chris. I do own Evey, Lucy, The Keely family, Alyssa, and anyone else not familiar with the show. I also own the plot, Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16; Just a Dream

"So, when is the big date?" Lucy asked, putting her daughter in her cradle. Evey sighed and glared at her friend.

"I don't know, we tried to set a date, but every time we do, either my family get's involved, or my assistant does," Lucy gave a sympathetic smile at her friend.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sure you'll think of something," Lucy assured her. Evey sighed and tossed a small book aside.

"Honestly, the thought of eloping isn't sounding like a bad idea around now,"

"I think Piper would kill Chris," Lucy told her, cleaning up a few toys and things left behind by the baby. Evey sighed and nodded.

"I know, but honestly, my parents are pushing for this huge wedding. Heck I just want to get married," Evey snapped. Lucy chuckled and sat down across from her.

"I know, I had the same feeling too,"

"True, but your family wasn't pushing for a huge princess wedding," Lucy shrugged. She was about to say something, but stopped when Chris and Wyatt walked in. Lucy stood up and kissed her husband lightly on the lips. He smiled and gave her a hug, then they both plopped down on the couch across from Evey. Chris walked over and kissed Evey deeply, before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Awe, you two are so cute," Lucy told them. Evey blushed and Chris rolled his eyes. Wyatt gave them a sympathetic look and walked over to his daughter, picking her up and walking back over to Lucy.

"So, you guys still having trouble with the wedding?" He asked, placing Alyssa on his lap. Evey sighed and leaned her head against Chris' chest.

"A little, try a heap load, who would've thought getting hitch would be so much trouble," Chris chuckled.

"I'm glad that's how you see our marriage,"

"You know what I mean," there was a buzzing in her pocket and she quickly took out her blackberry, showing it to Chris, who raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we have a date?" he asked.

"October thirty-first," She told them.

"But that's less than two weeks away," Lucy told her. Evey fell back onto the couch and covered her hands with her face. Lucy chuckled and Chris looked at her.

"You alright love?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, these people are driving me insane," she cried. Wyatt chuckled a little at her reaction and tilted his head a little.

"Are you going to make it?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to loose my mind and become senile before- Chris stop stroking my thigh, your distracting me," she told him. Chris tired to give her an innocent look, but failed when he began smirking.

"You weren't complaining last night," he told her. She lightly kneed him in the stomach and looked at Wyatt and Lucy.

"Between my family and Chris, I'm going to be senile before I'm thirty," Lucy laughed and shook her head at her friends and looked at Wyatt, who was laughing lightly at them himself.

"At least you'll go happy," Chris told her. She looked at him and smiled lightly, then looked at her phone the buzzed again. She gave another frustrated groan and looked at Chris, who raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go," she told him, moving and standing up. She leaned down and kissed him before waving to Lucy and Wyatt and giving Alyssa a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you tonight?" Chris asked.

"Of course, I'll see you guys," she called walking out of the house. Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked. Chris nodded his head.

"Yeah, this wedding is just more trouble than it really deserves," he remarked.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your wedding," Lucy scolded.

"It's true though, we just want something simple, but we're obviously not getting that," he told her. Wyatt gave his brother a sympathetic look.

"Once it's over it's over, and then you have the rest of your life for simple," Chris nodded and looked at the window.

"I hope your right," he muttered.

* * *

Evey sat in her room, twirling her engagement ring on her finger. Lucy had long since passed out, along with a few of her friends and Chris' cousins. She sighed and looked at her dress that was hanging up. It was a big princess dress, which covered almost all of her skin. She detested this dress, she hated the look of it, the way it made her look like a snow ball. She hated it. Next to it was the dress she wanted to wear. It was a slimming halter-top that dropped down to her ankles. Her mother didn't like it because it showed her tattoos, which was unacceptable.

She cared deeply for her mother, but hated what she was going through. All Evey wanted was to be married in front of immediate family, and just something simple. She sighed and looked at her blackberry, smiling as she read another message from Chris, pretty much saying how much he loved her. She answered him, telling him she was going to bed. He said goodnight and she rolled over, falling into a deep sleep, trying not to think about her wedding tomorrow.

* * *

"Evey, are you ready honey?" Her mother called, Evey looked at Lucy, who was trying not to make a face at her dress.

"I told you I should've eloped," she muttered. Lucy sighed.

"You know, that sounds a lot better than this," she confessed. Evey nodded and walked up to the church hall doors, grabbing her flowers.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled. Everything went in a blur, the only time Evey came to reality was when she saw Chris, looking at her with the same look Wyatt gave Lucy. She reached out her hand and he took it gingerly, escorting her up to the minister. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, glad that this was almost over with.

"If there is anyone among us, who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said. A second later, something flew above their head and set the archway on fire. Chris quickly moved Evey out of the way, making sure she was out of harms way. It seemed pointless, however, since about fifty demons shimmered into the room. The room erupted into chaos, some people fought them, others ran. Evey stood up to fight, but soon found herself being orbed away into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it Chris," She snapped. She went to make a move out of the room, when Lucy orbed in front of her, Alyssa in her arms.

"Evey?" she asked.

"Wyatt orbed you here?" She asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Men," She hissed, sitting her daughter on the couch.

"I can't believe this, on my own wedding day this shit happens," she hissed. Lucy looked down at her wedding dress.

"Oh no," She said. Evey looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a rip in your pretty dress," She said. Evey glared at her and crossed her arms, she was still pretty ticked that Chris had just orbed her out of no where.

"The next time I see him, I swear I'm going to kill him," she hissed. Wyatt orbed in at that time, a distressed look on his face.

"What happened? Who is hurt?" Lucy asked.

"No one is hurt, but…" Wyatt trailed off. Evey looked at him expectantly.

"But what? What happened, Wyatt?"

"They took Chris," he confessed. Evey took a deep breath and took her hair out of the elaborate bun it was in. She then crossed her arms and began pacing. She didn't pace long, soon her mother and the Charmed ones walked into the Attic.

"Oh Evey, thank god your alright," Meredith cried pulling her into a hug. Evey hugged her but pulled away quickly.

"Thanks Mom, but I kind of have to find my fiancé," she said.

"Okay, but you need to get out of that dress, you don't want to ruin it for later," Evey snapped and turned to glare at her mother.

"Mom, I know this wedding is a big deal to you, especially since your wedding had to be a secret and all and it wasn't what you wanted, but this isn't your wedding. I just want a simple wedding, to be honest I wanted to do what Chris said, get married here, just like Piper and Leo," Meredith scrunched her nose.

"But, that was so low class," she told her.

"Hey, it was very nice," Piper defended.

"Mom, I don't care, for Christ sake, I just want to be with Chris, and I don't want a huge wedding and a ridiculous dress, now excuse me while I go put some comfortable clothes on and then find my fiancé," she snapped, walking out of the attic.

"Oh wait, I think I have something that will fit you," Phoebe shouted, following after her. Once they left Piper looked at Paige.

"I think she will fit in nicely in this family," she told her. Paige nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's definitely the right girl for Chris, no doubt,"

* * *

Chris flew back into a wall, then fell down to the ground. He gave a small groan of protest and rolled onto his back.

"You know the witch will be coming for him, we can't keep him here forever,"

"Are you kidding, there is no way anyone could orb in or out of this place, we'll just trap them here," Chris looked over at the two demons arguing.

"Well we have to be careful, the boss said if they find the kid we're done for," the other demon scoffed at this.

"I don't see why that little three year old has to be kept a secret, it's not like she remembers him or anything," Chris made a move to sit up, but was thrown back.

"Stay down, witch," the demon snapped. Chris groaned and looked at his torn Tux, it was a good thing he wasn't renting it.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, we'll take care of the female witch when she comes," the demon laughed.

"We'll take care of two birds with one stone,"

* * *

"I found him, I think," Paige said. Evey grabbed a few potions and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She looked at Lucy, who had also changed into something more comfortable, and then to Wyatt.

"You guys ready?" she asked. Melinda walked over and handed her another potion, then turned away.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh just a little something I made, if for some reason you can't orb, just throw this potion and it will bring you right here," Wyatt nodded his head and smirked.

"Nice," Lucy grabbed a hold of his hand and he grabbed Evey's and attempted to orb down. Instead, they ended up being thrown back and ending up in a cave not to far from where they needed to be.

"What the hell?" Lucy asked standing up. Evey stood up as well and looked at her arm, where a nice cut now embedded itself in her skin.

"Great, this is just what I need," she snapped. She looked behind her and froze. Behind her was a gray table with restraints on it. It was surrounded by flower petals, and there was a wand placed on it.

"Evey!" someone shouted. Evey jumped a little and looked at Lucy, who was standing in front of her, shaking her lightly.

"What?" she asked.

"You just zoned out, you didn't answer us when we called," Wyatt told her. She shook her head and began to walk into the halls.

"I'm fine, I was just distracted," she told them. Both of them sighed and followed her, making sure she didn't get hurt. When they finally got to their destination, they saw that there was at least four demons surrounding Chris, who was pinned against the wall by some unseen force. Evey quickly threw them aside with her powers, then ran over to Chris. Wyatt and Evey took out the Demons quickly and also ran over to Chris, who was knocked out. Evey grabbed Wyatt's hand and pulled him down to her level.

"Heal him, hurry," she ordered. Wyatt quickly placed his hands over his brother, letting the glow from his hands cover his brothers wounds. Something moved in the corner of Evey's eyes, causing her to look up. She froze when her eyes met an almost identical pair across the way, standing in a hallway. What shocked her the most was that the figure was a small three year old boy. As soon as he saw her, he orbed away in black orbs, leaving her stunned.

"Evey," she heard a voice say. She looked at Chris and saw him sitting up, showing he was now alright. Evey quickly pulled him into a hug, her grip so tight she surprised herself. She then pulled away and smacked him across the face, not hard, but enough for him to know she was mad at him.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, you hear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll try not to get captured by demons," she rolled her eyes.

"Not that! Don't orb me out of a fight, and next time you do I'll kick your ass into next month," she snapped.

"Okay, I just didn't want you to get hurt," he confessed. She smiled and kissed him lightly, pulling away and moving some stray hair out of his face.

"I know, but don't do it ever again," he smirked and kissed her once more.

"Not wanting to interrupt, but we need to be getting back," Lucy told them. Evey nodded and helped Chris get to his feet. Wyatt quickly threw the potion and they were all in the attic at the manor. Chris was quickly tackled into a hug by Melinda and was soon followed by his mother and aunts hugging him and making sure he was okay. When they were done, Chris looked at Evey.

"I'm sorry, Love," she looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For ruining you wedding," he told her. She smiled softly.

"It's okay, we can still get married another day," she told him. Meredith walked into the room, smiling widely.

"Maybe you wont have too, as long as Penny is still willing to give us a hand," She said. At that moment Penny Halliwell appeared in the attic, smiling widely.

"Another wedding, I'm all over it," Evey smiled.

"Mom that's nice but, I don't-"

"Evey, don't worry about it. You two will be wed by the end of the night, and by tomorrow you both will be off on your honey moon. Now go on, you need to get changed," Evey looked at Melinda for help, but she just smiled and dragged her downstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, my work is done," Melinda stated, stepping back and admiring her work. Evey turned around in the mirror, and smiled softly. She wore her simple, slimming, ankle length dress, showing her curves, and even her tattoos. Her hair wasn't in a extremely elaborate bun like before, but now was pulled up into a wider bun, letting a few curls fall around her face. She had a Celtic headpiece her mother had gave her, it was pure silver with braiding on the side, all the way to the middle that held Celtic knots. The knots surrounded a sapphire gem. The headpiece apparently had been worn by every woman in her family, from her mother, to her mothers mother, and so on and so forth.

"Melinda, it looks beautiful," she told her. Lucy walked in, a wide smile plastered on her face. She was wearing her maid of honor dress, and handed Evey her flowers.

"So, you have a surprise waiting for you," She told her. Evey looked confused.

"Okay, well where is it?" she asked. Lucy opened the door, letting a very familiar looking red head walk in. Tears stung Evey's eyes as she looked at her, and she was at a loss for words. The woman walked in, her formal dress swishing a little as she walked. Her hair was let down into curls, and she had a flower pinned in her hair.

"Hey, Evey," she said. Evey didn't hesitate rushing foreword into the girls arms, holding onto her for dear life. After a long moment, Evey pulled away, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Evey asked.

"I came to see my sister get married, is that such a crime?" Evey shook her head.

"No, I'm so happy you are here," she cried. Morgan smiled and brushed away some of her sister's tears.

"Alright, come on, let's get you married," she told her.

* * *

Chris stood silently, waiting for Evey to make her way down the stairs and into the sunroom, where he and the rest of his family, and Evey's family, now waited. Lucy came around the corner first, smiling widely as she stood across from him, but leaving a large gap between them. The next person to turn the corner was none other than Morgan, earning a few confused looks from the guests. She stood next to Lucy, and they quietly shared a small laugh.

Then the moment came, the one Chris had been waiting for. She turned the corner, a large smiled on her face. Chris wasn't going to lie, he liked this dress much more than the last one. It might have had something to do with the fact this dress hugged her curves. She finally reached him, taking a hold of his hand and continuing on with the ceremony. Chris barley heard his grams speak, his eyes were glued on Evey's as she stared back at him. The only time he broke out of his trance when she slipped a ring on his finger, and smiled.

"I do," she stated.

"And you Chris?" Penny asked. He smiled widely at her.

"I do," he replied. Evey smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, go on, kiss your bride," she told them. Chris wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. After a while Evey pulled away kissing him quickly before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, now it's time to party!" Melinda shouted. Evey chuckled and watched as the room turned into a small reception hall, a very small reception hall.

* * *

Morgan watched Her sister dance with her new husband, smiling widely and laughing. Morgan smiled at her, and looked over the other guests. Lucy was now married to Wyatt, who was holding their baby daughter, and they seemed just as happy. Someone sat down next to her, and she recognized him as Evey's older brother, Tristan. He was soon followed by her youngest brother Neil, who sat in between herself and Tristan.

"Hey, I'm Neil, who are you?" he asked.

"Morgan, Evey's, well, I'm just really close to Evey," Neil nodded.

"So what's your story, how come I haven't seen you around before?" Neil asked. Tristan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Well, I've kind of been dead, I'm only here for the wedding," Neil's face fell.

"Bummer dude," she chuckled lightly. Tristan stood up and walked over to her.

"Want to dance," she smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and walking out to the clearing. Evey looked over and smiled at Morgan, then looked back at Chris.

"You like your surprise?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't the one who summoned her, were you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I may have suggested the idea to my mom and aunts," she smiled widely and kissed him deeply, not caring who was around them to watch. She pulled away and smiled softly at her husband.

"I love you," he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too,"

* * *

"As much as your dad scares me, I can't say I hate him, not after this," Chris mused. Evey smiled and walked into their new living room. Her parents had purchased her and Chris a brand new house, complete with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Evey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him.

"It's nice, isn't it," she told him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is," He and Evey sat down on their couch admiring their new house.

"I love it," she told him. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"It's definitely nice, probably a bit too big though," she shrugged.

"That's what kids are for," she told him. He smirked and looked at her.

"Maybe we should start on that now," he suggested. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. She took a hold of his hand.

"Didn't we do enough of that on our honey moon?" she asked.

"That was three months ago,"

"And we haven't been doing much else since we came back from Italy, honestly I think we've had sex in every room in every room of my old apartment," Chris suddenly got a mischievous look and stood up, picking her up.

"Chris! What on earth are you doing?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Evey, we have to break in this house properly, let's start with the bedroom," She laughed as he made his way up into their bed room, where they began to 'break in' their new house.

**

* * *

**

Four months later- May

"Chris!" Evey shouted, still looking at the small little pink strip in her hand. Chris orbed into the bathroom immediately, looking at her worriedly.

"Evey, are you alright?" he asked. She smirked and handed him the stick, watching as his face lit up.

"Oh my god, Evey, your pregnant!" he shouted, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and pulled away from him, kissing him deeply. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"Okay Chris, I get it your happy," she laughed. He paused.

"You don't think it's all happening to fast do you?" She shrugged.

"Nothing about our relationship has been practical, why start now," he laughed and kissed her so much.

"I love you, Evey Halliwell," He told her.

"I loved you too, Chris Halliwell,"

**

* * *

**

A month later- June

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Evey announced, hugging her friend tightly. Lucy smiled and pulled back, looking her up and down.

"You look good, for a three month pregnant woman," Lucy stated. Evey rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"Well, if it isn't pot calling the kettle black," she remarked. Lucy laughed and the two girls sat down on the couch, idly chatting. Chris and Wyatt were in the other room, sipping on a few beers and talking.

"So, you excited?" Wyatt asked Chris. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am, I know she's only three months pregnant, but I can't wait to see that baby," Wyatt smiled and nodded his head.

"The first one usually is the most exciting, I was a wreck," Wyatt remarked.

"I guess the surprise for me is a little gone, I already know it's going to be a boy," he told him. Wyatt shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess none of your kids will be a surprise," Wyatt said. Chris raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Kids? I have more than one?" Chris asked. Wyatt paused.

"You don't know?" Chris shook his head.

"No," Wyatt paused.

"I don't know either," he stated, walking into the living room. Chris sighed and followed him, sitting next to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I hope it's a boy," Lucy told her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it will be," Evey assured her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, you already know," Evey rolled her eyes and leaned against Chris, smiling when he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"You know, the future isn't set in stone, anything can happen," she told her.

"I still hope you get Patrick, he was so cute," Lucy said, smiling at the memory. Evey smiled at the faint memory as well. Chris tightened his grip on her slightly, most likely remembering the small boy as well.

"Anyway, what are you going to do for your birthday, you're the big twenty nine, almost thirty," Evey remarked. Lucy shot her a look.

"Way to make me feel young," Evey smirked and looked at her husband.

"I like being the youngest," she told him. He laughed.

"I'm sure you do," he told her. There was a pause, giving Alyssa enough time to wake up and begin crying.

"I'll get her," Lucy said, getting up.

"I'll go with you," Evey told her following her. Chris and Wyatt talked a little bit about work, before they heard a loud crash. Both of them shot up and ran to the stairwell, just in time to see Lucy fall down the stairs. Wyatt quickly vanquished the demon and orbed Lucy out of the room. Chris looked over at Evey, who had just finished vanquish a demon, but missed one that shimmered at the top of the stairs, holding a dark-lighter crossbow.

Chris realized they the demons goal was to kill the unborn white-lighter child. The demon aimed the arrow and went to shoot her. Chris quickly ran foreword and pushed her out of the way, only to get hit with the arrow himself. He sucked in a breath and looked down at the arrow embedded in his chest. Evey looked up, and her eyes went wide with horror as she watched her husband fall to the ground. She used her powers to try and throw a vase at the demon, but missed as he shimmered away.

"Chris!" she cried after a pause, running over to him. She held up his head a little and looked at the arrow. "Oh god,"

"Evey," He breathed. She took a hold of the arrow, causing Chris to grab her hand. She looked at him.

"I need to take it out," she told her. He paused and helped her pull it out, causing him to cry out and give a loud scream. She flinched at his show and pain, but held him closer. She brushed some hair out of his face and saw that he was quickly turning pale.

"Shit," he hissed.

"What?" she asked, her eyes welding up with tears.

"It's a faster poison," he explained.

"WYATT!" Evey screamed. In a matter of minutes Wyatt had Orbed back in, Lucy holding onto his hand. Lucy was the first to see Chris.

"Oh my god," she breathed. Wyatt dropped down to his knees next to Chris.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was hit with a dark-lighter arrow, hurry, heal him," Wyatt nodded and raised his hands over the wound, the glow passing over him. There was a long pause until Wyatt pulled his hands away. Evey looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What are you doing, heal him!" Evey shouted. Tears came to Wyatt's eyes as he looked at her. Tears began falling down her own cheeks as she looked to Chris, who now was very still, and wasn't breathing.

"I can't, the poison moves to fast and is immune to white-lighter healing," Evey was silent for a moment, before standing up and pacing the room. Wyatt simply stared down at his younger brother, realizing that he had lost him.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Evey repeated. Wyatt snapped and stood up.

"Well it just happened, so get over it!" he snapped. Evey flinched at his harsh tone, not to mention the fact that the house was shaking slightly. Evey paused, running a hand through her hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Evey, I'm sorry, it's just, I can't grasp it," Wyatt apologized. Evey stopped and grabbed her black jacket.

"Evey, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to find that demon, and kill him," Evey snapped.

"Evey I don't think-" She was cut off by Evey storming up their stairs. Lucy sighed and looked at her husband.

"Wyatt, I'm going to ask you a favor," He lifted his gaze from Chris' immobile body to his wife. He took a minute to take in what she had said.

"Yeah, of course," he answered. She paused.

"I know Evey is going to stop at nothing to go after this demon, don't stop her, but just make sure she is okay, please?" Wyatt nodded and orbed up to the attic, where Evey was now scrying, a few potions sitting next to her. Wyatt swallowed hard and walked up to her. She made no move to acknowledge him, she just seemed focused on her map.

"Evey, are you okay," she didn't say anything at first, just kept scrying.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to kill this demon, then find some way to get my husband back, then I'll be okay," she snapped. Wyatt sighed and waited till she was finished scrying. When she was she stood up and looked at him.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked. He paused then nodded, looking to see where they were going, then grabbing her hand and orbing out. They landed behind a few rocks, a perfect place to hide.

"Master, I'm not sure what you are trying to do," one demon spoke.

"I'm going to go back in time and undo what that wretched witch did back then," the main one snapped. Evey looked at the group confused.

"I don't understand, if you killed him now, why would you need to kill him in the past?" the same demon asked. The master glared at him.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Open the portal," he commanded. Evey then shot up and threw a potion at a few demons, watching them burn. Wyatt shot up and deflected a few fire balls back at the demons. The main demon opened the portal and jumped through.

"He's getting away!" Evey shouted, running and diving through the portal.

"Damn it Evey," He hissed running in after her.

* * *

Evey flew through the portal, falling right on her side. She gave a small groan and looked up, seeing the demon glaring down at her. He raised an energy ball at her, but she quickly pushed him back, causing him to fall into a pile of junk. She jumped up and held a fighting position, glaring as the demon shot up, holding a dagger in his hand. He moved foreword, swiping the dagger at her.

She jumped back and used her powers to throw a vase at him. It hit him across the head, stunning him for a second. He quickly recovered and threw a fire ball at her, which she dodged, but missed him throwing the dagger at her. The dagger embedded itself in her side, causing her to hiss in pain. She went to throw it back at him, but he shimmered out. She gave a frustrated groan and fell to the ground, clutching her side.

"Wyatt," she breathed, praying he would hear her. What she wasn't prepared for was her wound healing on it's own. She looked down at her side confused, but soon came to her senses and stood up. She took a look around and realized she was in the Halliwell manor's attic. She gave a heavy sigh and pulled up her hair into a loose ponytail. She straightened her black halter top and took off her jacket, seeing that it was ripped, and threw it aside. She then looked at the ceiling.

"Wyatt, come on, I need a lift!" she shouted. There was a pause and a small column of light appeared in front of her, and a small child appeared in front her. She paused for a minute tilting her head to the side for a minute.

"Wyatt?" she asked. The boy in front of her smiled, and walked up to her, tugging on her jeans. She smiled down at him and roughed his hair a bit.

"Your not exactly who I was looking for, but I guess it will work. I must be in the past," she mused, looking around the attic. There was the sound of voices coming up the stairs she looked up to the ceiling.

"Wyatt, come on please tell me your around here," She whispered. The younger Wyatt grabbed a hold of her hand, smiling. "No honey, not you I was-"

"Wyatt?" She heard a voice call. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting green. She froze instantly, not sure if it was actually happening.

"Chris?" she breathed.

* * *

_Don't Kill me please. Like all other times, any questions should be put into review form and will be answered the next chapter. Thank you!_


	17. Chapter 17 Fall to Pieces

_I appologize for my ADD when it comes to writing stories, but honestly, if it wasn't for the ADD i wouldn't be as far as I am with the story. So again, I'm sorry for he confusion, this will be the last time anyone travels back in time, I think...._

_So, Thank you for the Reviews and my Watchers, I love the reviews, they make me so happy. I hope this chapter sorts out a few things for everyone. Please take time to Review, give me input, tell me what you think should happen next, all that jazz. Heck, tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'd even take that. I want to become a bettter writer, and that means taking in any kind of comments, good or bad._

_So thanks again for your support, and Enjoy the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Charmed, nor any characters assosiated with it. That means Wyatt and Chris (Isn't it depressing?) I do own Evey Halliwell, Lucy Halliwell, Alyssa Halliwell, Patrick Halliwell, and the Keely family. Along with any other characters that aren't familiar with Charmed. I do own the plot as well, and i am not aware of a plot that is similar. Please don't steal!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17; Fall To Pieces

Chris didn't bother looking at her, his eyes went straight to the dagger sitting not to far from them. His eyes flashed to Evey and waved his hands at her, throwing her back into a wall. He quickly looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt, Danger!" he shouted. Wyatt looked at him, but didn't raise his shield, which caused Chris to raise an eyebrow. "Wyatt?"

"Ugh, yeah, that hurt," Evey muttered, standing up and cracking her back.

"Mom, Paige, Phoebe, demon in the attic!" Chris shouted, picking up Wyatt and orbing out. Evey raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Demon?" she asked. Piper was the first one in the attic, and Evey didn't fail to notice she was a very pregnant Piper. She lifted her hand and Evey flew back, crashing into a pile of rubble. Piper was soon joined with Phoebe and Paige.

"Another demon?" Paige asked.

"Yeah but why didn't she blow up?" Piper asked.

"She didn't blow up?" Phoebe asked. Evey stood up.

"No she didn't" she snapped. Paige looked at the dagger.

"Dagger," She shouted, throwing it at Evey. Evey quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the dagger.

"Wyatt!" Evey shouted. Phoebe looked at Piper confused.

"Did she just call for Wyatt?" Piper didn't acknowledge her sister, she simply tried to blow the table Evey was hiding under up. Evey stood up.

"Wait!" Phoebe ran foreword and levitated, trying to kick her back, but Evey used her powers and moved her over to fall on the couch. Paige then orbed a vase her way, hoping to hit her with it. Evey ducked and the vase hit a tower of junk, that was not about to fall on Evey.

"Piper, freeze her before she shimmers out!" Phoebe cried. Piper complied and all the junk that was about to fall on Evey froze, allowing her to move out of the way.

"She isn't freezing, why didn't she freeze?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry," Evey told them, earning confused looks from the sisters. Evey then used her powers to throw Phoebe into an old mattress, softening her blow. She tossed Paige into a plush chair, making sure she wasn't badly hurt. And she finally tossed Piper lightly into the couch, making sure she didn't hurt her or the baby.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, I swear if you don't orb you ass here and help me I'm going to stick Lucy on you," Evey screamed. Piper looked at her confused, and tried to get up. Just as she got to a sitting position someone orbed in right next to Evey. Piper looked at him wide eyes when she realized who it was.

"Wyatt?" She asked. Wyatt looked at her, his own expression looking confused.

"Mom?" Chris then orbed in, his gaze falling right on Wyatt. He quickly used his powers and threw him back into the wall, just barely missing the window. Evey turned toward him and pushed him back as well , causing him to fall on his stomach. She quickly ran toward Wyatt and helped him up.

"Come on, we got to go," he nodded and they orbed out of the attic. Piper stood up and walked over to Chris, helping him up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" She nodded and looked down at her stomach.

"I think we both are," Phoebe stood up and rubbed her neck.

"Nice of that demon to toss us into something soft," She remarked.

"Well it was better than some of the other demons we've encountered," Paige told her. Piper looked at the spot that Wyatt had orbed in.

"I don't think she was a demon," she told them. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"She was with Wyatt, of course she was a demon, or she was at least evil,"

"I don't think he was evil, he didn't seem evil to me," Piper told him. Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to the book.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I'm going to find this demon, and vanquish it," Piper crossed her arms.

"I really don't think she was a demon," Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, what demon apologizes for attacking us?" She asked. Paige nodded her head and looked at Chris.

"Maybe she isn't a demon, she has to be something else," Chris looked at them.

"And what about Wyatt, what do you think about that?" he snapped. Piper sighed and looked at her son.

"I don't know,"

"Exactly, he's up to no good, just like e always is," Piper gave a heavy sighed and looked at the ground. Phoebe spoke up.

"Maybe we can trap one of them and find out what their plan is, that way we're not to hasty to vanquish anyone," Chris gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, they'll probably back soon anyway,"

------------

"Okay, I know your not telling me something, now spill," Evey snapped. Wyatt bit his lip and shifted his weight a little.

"Well, it's complicated," he told her.

"Oh, and me traveling twenty something years in the past just to see my adult husband isn't complicated?" she hissed. Wyatt sighed and paced the small run down apartment they were in.

"Okay, well, according to my parents when I was little a white-lighter came from the future to save the charmed ones, some guy named Chris Perry. Later it turned out that he was actually here to stop me from turning Evil," Evey scoffed.

"You evil? Yeah right," She rolled her eyes. Wyatt sighed.

"Yeah well, anyway, he stayed around for a while helping the Charmed ones with demons, though they didn't always trust him. Eventually he turned out to be my brother from the future, and he came back to make sure I didn't turn evil," Evey nodded.

"But your not evil, so why is he still here?" She asked.

"I don't think he's the same Chris that we know, he's from a different time line," Wyatt explained. Evey stopped pacing and looked at him.

"So, he doesn't know who I am?" She asked. Wyatt paused then shrugged.

"I don't know," Evey sat on an old stool and rubbed her face, not caring if she messed up her make-up at this point. She took a glance at herself in a mirror and was glad she didn't look to horrible.

"Alright, let's just find the demon and take care of him," Wyatt nodded.

"I think I know a spell and a potion that might help," He stated.

"Alright, let's make it," She stated. He paused and bit his lip lightly.

"Uh," She sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know it off the top of my head, it's in the book," he told her. She sighed.

"So we need to go back there," he nodded. "Alright, let's go,"

-------

They orbed in a quiet as possible, and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Evey quickly ran over to the book and began to flip through it, Wyatt right next to her. She flipped through the pages before he finally stopped her.

"Here it is," he told her. She pulled out a piece of paper and began jotting the spell down, while Wyatt wrote down the ingredients of the potion.

"You think this will work?" Evey asked.

"I think it has too," he told her. Evey paused and looked to her right, seeing that there was a crystal sitting on the floor. She looked around and counted a few more lying around. She looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt, they're trying to trap us," she told him. He looked at her confused but soon found the crystals, his gaze then traveled up to her.

"Evey, I can orb through the crystals, but I can't orb out more than myself," she nodded and handed him the spell.

"Here, I'll call for you once I can get out of the house," she told him. There was a short pause and someone orbed in the attic.

"Phoebe, Paige, now!" Chris yelled. Phoebe and Paige orbed in and threw two potions at them. Wyatt was able to deflect them away and threw Chris to the side.

"Go," he told her. Evey quickly ran past them, not needing to be asked twice. She heard Wyatt orb out, assuring her that he was safe. She turned the corner and ran straight into Piper, who raised her hands. Evey stopped and raised a hand, wondering why she didn't fly back. She didn't pause for long, she used her powers to push herself past Piper by sliding to the side of her. She continued to run down the hall, tripping and falling down the stairs when Piper tried to blow her up again.

Evey took a second to look down at her stomach, making sure she was okay. When she saw a small scratch on her knee heal itself she realized she was fine. She quickly jumped up and went to run out the front door, stopping when she saw Phoebe orb in front of her. She threw a potion at her, which Evey missed by moving to the side. She ran into the dinning room to go out through the kitchen, but was stopped by Paige. Her final escape was the sun room, but as soon as she entered the room Chris orbed in front of her, throwing a potion at her feet. A cloud of blue smoke surrounded her making her suddenly feel drowsy, and fell to the ground.

------------

"Why didn't you catch her?" Paige asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to catch a demon," he snapped. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Chris, she isn't a demon, demons freeze, she doesn't freeze," Piper told him. Chris rolled his eyes and stared down at the unconscious girl.

"We haven't proven that yet, do you have the potion ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we just need some of her blood," Paige told him.

"Chris, can you put her on the couch please?" Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked. Piper shot him a look.

"Just do it," Chris sighed and leaned down, scooping the young woman in his arms. As soon as he lifted her up, he caught her smell of vanilla and roses, which made him pause for a minute. He quickly snapped out of it and placed her down on the couch, making sure she would be comfortable. He wasn't going to lie, her found her attractive, despite the fact he wasn't one for blondes.

He took a quick look over her, assessing her subtle curves and shape. He came to the base of her top, where some of her skin was showing, which had an odd color. He sat down on the couch, gently moving some of the fabric of her shirt away to see the odd color was part of a tattoo on her hip. The tattoo was a small butterfly, but it's middle had a shape of a heart. The wings had swirls as their design, and only if you looked close enough could you make out a 'C' in one, and an 'E' in the other.

"Chris, we're ready to take some blood," Paige told him, pulling out a dagger. Chris nodded and stepped back, watching as Paige stepped toward her. She held her wrist and admired the threefold tattoo on her arm before lightly placing the dagger to her palm. She gave a light prick and let some of her blood ooze onto the dagger.

"Well, we know she's not a warlock," Chris said.

"We knew that already, otherwise she would've just blinked out instead of calling for a white-lighter," Piper told him. As soon as Paige stepped away, the cut on her palm healed instantly. Piper raised and eyebrow and Paige looked at her.

"I think it's safe to say she's not a demon," She told her.

"She might-"

"Chris, she healed herself the same way Wyatt healed me when I was pregnant with him," she told him. Chris paused and raised an eyebrow.

"So, does that mean she's pregnant?" Paige and Piper paused then looked back at the girl. Piper looked her over again then shrugged.

"I guess we wont know until she wakes up," she told them.

"Okay guys, I put Wyatt down for a- whoa," Phoebe stopped as soon as she entered the room, closing her eyes, looking like she was trying to collect herself.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around.

"I just felt a huge wave of emotion," she told them.

"What kind of emotion?" Piper asked. Phoebe closed her eyes again, taking in all the emotion, and then looked at the girl. She moved closer so she was kneeling down next to her, to get a better feel for her emotions.

"Lots of pain and sadness. A feeling of being lost, and anger, hatred, and determination," Paige raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lost of bad emotions," she remarked.

"There is a faint glimpse of hope, but it's very faint. She's holding everything inside and not coping well," Phoebe explained.

"What is she coping with?" Piper asked. Phoebe closed her eyes and was silent for a moment, when she opened her eyes, she had a large frown on her face.

"I'm not sure, I know it's a loss, but I can't be sure what she lost, she's keeping it hidden," she told them, standing up and walking back to her sisters.

"So she's definitely not a demon, right?" Piper asked.

"She's definitely a witch," Piper looked at her son, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but she was still after Wyatt, we need to be careful," Paige rolled her eyes and orbed the crystals to line around her.

"There, better?" she asked.

"Much," Chris snapped.

"Alright, we need to take turns watching her, Phoebe you go first," Piper told her.

"Why me?" Phoebe complained.

"Because Paige and I have things to do,"

"I'll be right back, then I'll take over," Chris told her. Piper shot him a look, which he ignored. Paige nodded and dragged Piper out of the room, while Chris orbed, leaving Phoebe alone in a room with this new stranger.

----------

Consciousness began to come to Evey, taking her out of her deep slumber. Evey opened her eyes and looked around the room, realizing she was at the manor. She slowly sat up, hearing a few cracks come from her back. She stretched out a little more and looked over, her striking eyes meeting his slightly duller jeweled eyes.

"You're awake," He stated. She paused, taking in the strange sharp tone of his voice. She had to remember that this was not the same Chris she had married, and was practically a different person.

"You're an observant one," she snapped. She didn't want this Chris, she wanted her Chris, the one she married. Married in this very room.

"I don't think your in much of a position to be sarcastic," Chris shot. She turned and glared at him, crossing her arms and leaning back in the couch.

"Then tell me, what position am I in?" she asked. Chris stood up and used his foot to tap the area around the crystals showing that she was trapped.

"The captured kind," She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, if you want to waste my time, go ahead," she shot, laying back down on the couch. She suddenly wished she was asleep again, back where reality couldn't bug her, and she wasn't faced with the constant reminder she had lost her husband.

"What are you?" He asked, causing her to open her eyes at him.

"A human?" she responded, her tone questioning.

"That's not what I meant," he snapped. She paused before understanding his meaning, and rolling her eyes.

"A witch," she said.

"Really?" he asked. She sat up and glared at him, not liking this Chris at all.

"Yes, really, you want to test my blood?" she shot. He glared at her.

"No, I already did," she scoffed and pulled her legs against her chest, hugging her knees. There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a demon," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head against her knees.

"And you had to use the book of shadows to find it," she shook her head.

"It's not in the book, we've already checked hundreds of times," she told him. There was a long pause, which caused her to look up at him.

"How do you know Wyatt?" She was about to speak, but stopped when she saw Piper enter the room.

"Oh, she's up," She stated. Chris said nothing, just sat back in his chair in the corner. Piper ignored him and walked up to her, stopping right at the crystals. Paige and Phoebe followed in after her.

"She's awake," Paige said.

"Yeah, we just established that," Chris stated.

"Oh shush, your being such a cranky brat today," Phoebe told her.

"Ignore them Hun, are you alright?" Paige asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she said. It was strange, the sisters seemed more than kind to her, but Chris was the exact opposite.

"We're Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, this right here is Chris Halliwell, who are you?" Phoebe asked. Evey looked at her, silent for a moment before speaking.

"Evey Hall- Uh, Evey Keely," she said, correcting herself mid way through. Piper raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't push it.

"Evey Keely, that's a nice name," Paige mused.

"I don't think I've seen you around," Piper told her.

"You wouldn't," Evey muttered.

"Why not?" Chris asked. Evey shot a glare at him, but answered.

"Well, I'm from the other side of the country, and the fact that I'm not even born yet might have something to do with it too," Chris stood up immediately.

"Your from the future?" he asked. She nodded.

"I fell through a time portal following a demon here, Wyatt was helping me with the demon and-"

"Wyatt doesn't vanquish demons unless they refuse to join his army," Chris told her. Evey couldn't help it, she snorted.

"Army? Are you on crack? Wyatt can barely keep his pregnant wife and year old daughter in line," She told him, now laughing hysterically. Phoebe glanced at her sister, who lit up slightly hearing the news of grandchildren.

"Are you trying to tell me that Wyatt has a family in the future?" Chris asked. Evey began to settle down and wiped her eyes from the tears that had formed.

"Well, in my future he does, I don't know about yours," she told him. He gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and tried to remember what Wyatt had told her.

"Well, in my future Wyatt isn't evil, but that's because you went back and changed it. But since you're here you haven't changed the future yet, but you will, hopefully," Evey tried to explain. She stopped and looked at the group in front of her, who looked extremely confused.

"So, your from the future that Chris has changed, but he hasn't changed it yet," Piper asked Evey nodded her head.

"Yes,"

"Do you know whose after Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Evey announced. Evey then stood up and looked at Piper. "May I have a glass of milk?"

"Of course, I'll get it for you," Evey held her hand up, causing her to stop.

"It's fine, I know where it is," Evey told her, stepping out of the circle and walking into the kitchen and getting herself a glass of milk. The group followed her immediately.

"How did you get past the crystals?" Paige asked.

"All you have to do I knock one out of alignment, then the whole thing falls apart,"

"Well we know that, how do you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"You guys taught me," Evey mumbled. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"How is it you know Wyatt?" she asked. Evey paused before answering.

"I'm a friend of his," She answered.

"That's a little shady," Chris told her.

"Future consequences," Evey answered. Chris glared at her, his own remark coming back and biting him on the ass.

"Can we bring him here?" Paige asked. Chris looked at her.

"No, he's-"

"Not evil, this is a different Wyatt," Phoebe told him. He crossed his arms and glared at her. Evey stood back and watched the group.

"Chris, please, it can't be that bad," Piper told him.

"No mom, he's evil," Chris snapped. At the word mom, Evey's hand went straight to her stomach, her mind wandering back to the realization she was still pregnant, and it was, in fact, Chris' child. The same Chris who stood in front of her, yet he was so different.

"Evey?" A voice said, breaking Evey out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can you call Wyatt?" Piper asked. Evey saw that Chris had stuck himself in a corner, now glaring at the floor. Evey nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"Wyatt, it's safe!" she yelled. In a matter of seconds Wyatt orbed in, looking around warily before resting his gaze on Evey.

"You okay, if you weren't Lucy would kill me," he whispered, looking at her, then her stomach. Everyone in the room heard him, however, so it seemed pointless.

"I'm fine, they wanted me to call you," she told him. He glanced over at them, looking over them warily. Piper walked up and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my god, Wyatt, you are so tall!" she remarked. Wyatt smiled bashfully at her.

"Yeah, you told me every day for five years," he told her. Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance, but said nothing. Evey looked down at the floor, rubbing her lower back absentmindedly while she did it. A wave of nausea came upon her, causing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Someone moved closer to her, the smell of their perfume making it even worse.

"Are you okay?" she heard Phoebe asked. Evey's head shot up and she immediately covered her mouth running to the nearest bathroom. Phoebe looked at Wyatt, who stayed where he was, but looked after her with a worried expression.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Chris shot. Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"To go watch her puke? Honestly, I've seen enough of pregnant women barfing thank you very much," Wyatt remarked.

"So she is pregnant," Phoebe stated. Wyatt paused, then ran a hand through his hair, raising his eyebrows while doing so.

"She's going to kill me for that," he muttered, walking out of the room and walking up to the bathroom door, knocking on I a few times.

"Hold on," Evey snapped, her voice strained. There was a pause, and Evey finally opened the door, her face extremely pale.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked. She sighed.

"Morning sickness," she stated. He nodded and watched her for a minute.

"So about that, they know," she automatically glared at him, then smacked his shoulder. He instinctively raised his hand to his shoulder.

"You idiot, do they know who-"

"No, they don't, but they are smarter than you think, mom will figure it out," Evey sighed and looked to the ground.

"I'm not worried about her finding out, just him," she told Wyatt, walking back into the kitchen. Wyatt sighed and watched her. He could never understand Evey's way of coping with things, at least, with major things. She seemed to hold things in and act as though nothing was wrong, and when she couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down. Wyatt just hoped that she wasn't going to crash any time soon.

---------

Evey flipped through the pages of the book of shadows, stopping to yawn every now and then. She stopped and looked over to her hand, taking a glance at her wedding ring. She lifted her hand and took it off, carefully feeling it in her fingers before putting it back on. There was a creek in one of the many floor boards, causing Evey to look up at a hesitant Chris walking into the attic. Evey rolled her eyes.

"You afraid of the big, scary, pregnant, witch Chris?" she asked, her tone joking. Chris said nothing, simply walked up so he was a yard or less away from her.

"How do you really know Wyatt?" He asked. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm his sister in Law," she snapped. Chris paused.

"Your his wife's sister?" she shrugged.

"Sure," she snapped. He gave a small groan of annoyance.

"Your not going to tell me anything?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not," he walked around the book, so he was much closer to her. Her breath hitched for a minute, before she finally came to her senses.

"Why not? I need to know if the future is worth saving," he told her.

"I can't tell you," she told him, looking back at the book. He grabbed her arm, turning her back to him.

"Why not, what happens in the future that is so horrible, I can't know?" He asked. His words sent the picture of his lifeless body in front of her, his blood on her hands, and his final breath being taken in front of her. She suddenly became extremely light headed, and found herself unable to stand. Her knees gave up and she fell right into Chris' arms.

"Shit," she hissed, falling to her knees, even in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. There was the sound of someone else entering the room, but she tried to ignore them.

"What happened?" she heard Wyatt ask. She felt Chris' arms leave her, and soon felt Wyatt's strong hands being placed on her upper arms.

"I don't know, I just asked a question and she began to flip out," Chris told him. Evey opened her eyes and looked at the floor, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Evey, look at me," he told her. Her eyes met his.

"Wyatt," she said, her voice cracking.

"You have to push through, your not done yet, think of Patrick," She took a few deep breath and pushed back a few tears that were threatening to spill. She took a final deep breath and nodded her head. Wyatt stood up, taking her with him, and made sure she was okay. Evey looked at Chris, who was watching her carefully.

"You alright?" Chris asked. She nodded her head.

"Hormones," she told him. He paused but said nothing.

"Evey," Wyatt said.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Evey told them, walking out of the attic and down to the kitchen, where Piper was cooking lunch.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Hungry," Evey replied, walking to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"You want me to make you something?" Piper asked. Evey turned toward her.

"If you wouldn't mind," Piper smiled widely at her.

"Of course not," Piper told her. Evey sat at the island counter and smiled.

"Thank you, I love your cooking, even more than Chris's," she told her. Piper looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Chris cooks?" she asked. Evey nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, he's really good at too, but your cooking is the best," Evey told her. Piper smiled and added a few things into whatever she was cooking.

"You know, you know a lot about this family for just being a friend, for just being a friend of Chris," She stated. Evey's face fell, and she looked at the counter.

"Really?" She asked. Piper nodded, and there was a silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" Piper asked, placing some food on a plate. Evey looked up a Piper, and bit her lip lightly.

"I can't," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Future consequences?" She asked.

"That, and if I told you, you would feel obligated to step in and try and help in the future, and you can't do that, you just have to let it happen the way it happens," Evey told her. Piper sighed and glanced at her hand where she saw her engagement ring.

"What if I guessed?" Piper asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you could, I can't stop you from doing that," Piper nodded.

"I don't think your last name is Keely, I think your last name is Halliwell. I think you are married to Chris, but are keeping it hidden because the Chris here is different from the one in your future, and because he is under the impression that he will be with Bianca in the future, and you and Wyatt are afraid to discourage him from changing the future. So you and Wyatt are trying to take care of this demon fast and quiet, so you don't mess up too bad here," Piper stated. Evey looked down and le her fingers trace circles on the counter and nodded her head lightly, before looking up.

"You pretty close," Evey told her. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What am I off about?" She asked. Evey looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm not here just for the demon," she mumbled. Piper watched her carefully, watching as she clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked. Evey looked up at her, her eyes looking a little glossy, but no tears left her eyes.

"To save Chris, in my future," she told her.

--------

"Wyatt, I can't find the map and scrying crystal," Evey said, looking through the chest in the attic. Wyatt looked up from the potion and at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"You wont find it," Paige told them, sitting down on the couch and watching them work. Evey turned toward her.

"Where is it?" Evey asked.

"Oh, it got melted when a few Scabber demons were after Chris," Evey sighed and stood up, walking over to Wyatt.

"I guess we're going to have to summon them," Wyatt nodded and handed her a few ingredients she would need for the potion.

"You continue the potion, I'll work on the spell," he told her. She nodded and began working on it. She glanced a Piper, silently thanking her for taking the time out to help her make decent potions. She looked around and then at Paige.

"Where is the Mandrake root?" she asked.

"It's right here," Chris told her, walking over to her. She jumped slightly, forgetting he was in the room. She took the root from him, being sure not to make any skin contact.

"Thanks," Evey told him, throwing it in the pot. It gave off a cloud of smoke, causing the smell of the potion to hit her nose. The smell was so strong it made a large wave of nausea hit her, causing her to become dizzy. Her knees became week and she felt she was going to fall back, until someone grabbed a hold of her waist, making sure she didn't hit the ground. She caught the smell of Axe and fabric softener, and looked up, almost jumping when she realized how close he was.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"Just nausea," she muttered. Piper walked over and handed her a few of the saltine crackers she was eating.

"Here, you'll learn that these are your life savors," She told her. Evey smiled and took a few, chewing on them slowly. Wyatt walked over to her, handing her the spell.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked. Evey nodded.

"Yeah, this morning sickness is killing me," Phoebe looked at her with a small trace of being wistful, but Evey didn't think much of it.

"Is this your first?" She asked. Evey nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, her hand going to her stomach. Paige smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked. Evey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping for a human," She replied. There was a round of chuckles from the group and Paige shook her head.

"No, I mean, do you want a boy or girl?" She asked.

"It's a boy," Evey told her. Wyatt finished bottling the potion and gave a faint smile, something only Chris picked up.

"You sound so sure about it," Piper noted. Evey nodded.

"I am," she stated. Paige raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"We've seen him," Wyatt told her. Evey nodded her head and took another bite of her saltine cracker. Paige raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen him?" Evey smiled.

"Long story," she stated.

"What are some names your thinking of?" Phoebe asked.

"Patrick Leo," Evey told her, finishing her crackers. She caught Piper smiling softly, but she said nothing. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of name is that, Patrick Leo Keely?" he shot. Paige rolled her eyes.

"It's a nice name, where did you get the name?" Evey sighed.

"Patrick is my fathers name," she told her.

"And Leo?" Chris asked. Evey paused.

"Just thought it sounded nice," she remarked. Chris didn't look convinced, But Wyatt cut in before anyone could say anything else.

"Let's summon this demon," he told her. She nodded.

"That wont be necessary," a voice said. Everyone turned around and froze as they saw the cloaked demon appeared in front of them.

"Throw it," Chris shouted. Wyatt threw the potion at the demon, who simply deflected it. He smirked.

"Simple little witch potions wont kill me boy," he snapped. Wyatt glared at him and raised his hand, holding an energy ball.

"Maybe this will," he snapped. He demon smirked.

"Always in such a hurry to destroy, you would be much more suited as the ruler of all evil," The demon told him.

"But I'm not," Wyatt shot. The demon smirked.

"Not yet," Chris made a move foreword.

"Someone blow this bastard up," Piper lifted her hand and attempted to blow him up, but the demon only took a step back. He smirked.

"Nice try, but I'm not here for the charmed ones today,"

"You aren't getting Wyatt," Piper hissed. The demon laughed, causing Evey to clench her fist. The demon glanced at her, but said nothing.

"I'm not here for Wyatt, I'm here for the other Halliwell children," he told her. Three more demons appeared, one took hold of Chris and shimmered out with him, the other went to grab Evey, but Wyatt threw them aside, causing four more to appear. While the sisters began fighting them with Wyatt, Evey made her way to the main demon, a potion in her hand. He smirked at her.

"Is the little witch going to try and hit me with the potion?" He asked.

"Damn right," she snapped, throwing it at his feet. He smirked when it did nothing.

"Nice try," he said, taking a step toward her, she took a step back and glared at him. He smirked even wider.

"I'm going to kill you, I hope you know that," she snapped.

"We'll see, but first, let's have a chat with your husband, shall we?" he asked. Evey looked confused, but realized what was happening when a demon grabbed her from behind, shimmering out into one of the many caves in the underworld. As soon as they were solid, the demon threw her to the ground, right next to Chris.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and stood up, with a little help of Chris. She looked foreword at the same clocked, smirking, demon.

"Alright, I'm sick of this, five years of this bull shit and your still not done?" She snapped. The demon sighed, moving foreword.

"I'm just protecting my future," Chris stepped foreword.

"So am I," he shot. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it's because of you my future is ruined, you and your little whore," he snapped. Chris clenched his fists, and Evey glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Bianca is not a whore," Chris hissed. Evey flinched and felt like disappearing. The demon raised an eyebrow at him.

"That Phoenix witch? She isn't the whore I'm talking about, not nearly powerful enough to cause trouble," Evey glared at him.

"Alright, I think you've said enough," she told him. He raised his hand and she flew back into a wall, grunting as she hit the ground.

"Hush now, I'm not finished with my explanation," Evey sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall for support.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chris shouted. The demon smirked.

"Why don't you ask your wife?" The demon told him, smirking then looking at Evey. Evey glared at him, and avoided Chris' gaze.

"What?" he asked. The demon smirked. Evey made her way over to him.

"She didn't tell you? Mrs. Halliwell, I'm disappointed. I thought you would've been all over him after -"

"That's not going to happen," she stated.

"But it will, and after I take care of the other Halliwell witch, the next generation of charmed ones will be destroyed, saving my kind," Evey glared at him, then raised a clenched fist. There was a pause, and Chris could see the demon seeming to struggle.

"I told you I was going to kill you," she stated, suddenly opening up her hand, and making the demon explode. There was a long pause, and then Evey fell to her knees, taking deep breaths. Chris took a few steps away from her, watching her carefully.

"You knew, you knew I wasn't going to end up with Bianca," he said. She looked up a him, her eyes getting glossy.

"You don't marry her, but you do have something with her," she explained. Chris looked away and began to pace. Not three seconds later did Wyatt and the charmed ones orb in, walking over to them.

"So my saving the future is pointless, what happened between me and Bianca that would make me marry you. Did we have a one night stand and you got pregnant, and then forced me into a marriage, is that how it worked, putting your used goods to work?" By this time the sisters weren't that far away, and heard every word. Evey was silent, but it was clear tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to push away the sudden wave of emotions coming over her.

"So what was it, what whorish deed did you do to break Bianca and I up?" Chris snapped. Wyatt was about to say something, but stopped When Chris flew back into a wall. Wyatt looked over a Phoebe, who was now stalking over to Chris while Piper and Paige were frozen. Evey was still on the ground, now holding her head in her hands.

"You bastard, you sit there and say I'm the one who committed the whorish act? I had nothing to do with that break-up you son of a bitch!" Phoebe shouted, punching Chris in the face. Piper lifted her hands to her mouth.

"Should we stop her?" she asked. Paige bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know, she's obviously channeling someone's emotions, maybe they need to get them out," Paige mused.

"After all I've been through, you insinuate I'm used goods? How could you? You try being raped at the age of eight and then live a normal life!" Phoebe shouted, kicking him in his side. Wyatt looked down at Evey, who was deathly silent.

"It's Evey," Wyatt whispered.

"You are the one who started this whole relationship, and I agreed, I married you, I am fucking carrying you child for you, just what you wanted. Then you fucking leave me? You go and die on me while I'm carrying your child! I hate you, I hate you, you bastard!" Phoebe cried. She then stopped, in the middle of going to punch Chris. She turned around and looked at Evey, who had finally let out a sob. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was in a fetal position. Wyatt walked over immediately and kneeled down next to her.

"Evey?" he asked quietly.

"I want to get out of here, please," she whispered. Wyatt nodded and orbed her out, leaving the sisters and Chris alone.


	18. Chapter 18 Livin' on a Prayer

_Okay, another chapter, Whoot! This might be the last real chapter for a while. . I'm sorry. I will post one friday before I leave for the weekend, and where i'm going there will be no internet so I'm kind of stranded. but anyway. I'm sorry, I've just been slowly loosing inspiration, i'm sure it shows in my writing._

_I'm going to probably post some other stories. most of them will be stories that have already been finished or are extreamly short. I'm going to try and wrap this one up quicker, I just need to get the inspiration to write again. So again, I'm sorry._

_This chapter moves fast again. Because I have minor ADD and i'm loosing ideas. Sorry. I hope you enjooy either way._

_Review please, I know i'm kinda being a little bitchy with the whole 'not writing for a while' but I do appreciate it._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor it's characters, which include Wyatt and Chris. I do own Evey, Lucy, Alyssa, Patrick, Peter, Preston, and the Keely family. I also own the plot, please don't steal!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18; Livin' On a Prayer

She said nothing as she stared at the comforter of the bed, holding a pillow to her chest. Tears no longer fell from her blue eyes, mostly because she had no more tears to give. She was angry now, angry at the demon for ruining her life, angry at Chris for leaving her, but mostly, she was angry at herself. She had broken down at the worst moment, and she was now starting to doubt her ability to save her husband. How was she supposed to raise her son? She didn't think she could do it alone, she knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Evey," a voice said. Evey rubbed her eyes and looked to the door, where Piper was now standing.

"Yes?" She asked. Piper walked in, holding Wyatt in her arms.

"I'm going to put Wyatt down then get something to eat, you want something," Evey nodded and walked up to her.

"I'd love too, thank you," she said, her voice small. Piper gave her a small smile and went to walk down the hallway. They got halfway down before the phone rang. Piper sighed and turned toward Evey.

"Will you put him down for me?" Piper asked. Evey nodded and took hold of Wyatt, positioning him on her hip so she was comfortable.

"No problem," Evey said.

"Thank you, his diaper is changed so you just have to put him down," Piper told her, walking down stairs. Evey watched her for a moment, before looking at Wyatt and forcing a smile, which he returned. She walked into his room, and set him down in the crib, laying a few blankets on him, and giving him his favorite stuffed animal. She stopped and leaned against the crib, watching as he began to drift off.

"One day, you are going to grow up, and be the best brother ever. To Chris, to Melinda, to me. It's so hard to believe that you could be evil," she said, watching as he fell into a deep sleep. She sighed.

"Thank you, Wyatt," she whispered, lightly brushing some hair out of the young boys face. She smiled and turned around, freezing when she saw Chris in the doorway. She flinched slightly, seeing his cut open lip, and black eye. She took a few steps toward him, biting her lip lightly.

"Did I do that?" she asked. He took a few steps toward her, closing the large gap between them. She was slightly taken back by his closeness, but brushed it off.

"Well, technically, Phoebe did it, but she was channeling off of you so," she sighed lifting her hand to his eye, brushing some hair out of his face. She didn't notice his freezing up, she was to concentrated on the large bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he told her.

"It's in the past, literaly," she mumbled, making them both laugh. Evey used her thumb to lightly caress his face. He put his hand over hers, and a glow emitted from her hand, healing all cuts and bruises on his face. He looked at her shocked, and looked at her hand, then to her again.

"You can heal?" he asked. She shook her head, but looked at her stomach.

"I think he can though, he was able to control his powers at the age of six," she told him. Chris looked a little proud at that fact.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. There was a silence between them, which encouraged Evey to leave the room. She brushed past Chris and made her way down the hall, her hands resting on her stomach. Chris sighed and orbed behind her, taking a hold of her arm, pulling her into another room.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He closed the door and advanced toward her, trapping her between a wall and himself. "Chris?"

"I just need to know," he breathed, his hand cupping the side of her face.

"Need to know what?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet. He leaned down, hesitating for a moment.

"If it's worth it," he breathed, his lips pressing against hers. She reacted immediately, moving her lips with his simultaneously. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and let the other rest on his chest. His kiss was passionate, almost desperate. It wasn't the loving, compassionate kiss she was used to. She accepted it all the same. He pulled away, but still kept his lips close to hers. She took a deep breath.

"Well?" she breathed, his thumb caressed her cheek. He said nothing, simply leaned down and kissed her again, this time slightly softer. He pulled away and took a few steps back, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," he mumbled. Evey sighed and rubbed her face.

"Please Chris, with or without Bianca, the future is better if Wyatt is saved. He has a family, you have a family, with Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Melinda-"

"Melinda?" he asked. She nodded.

"Your sister," she told him. Tears stung his eyes.

"I have a sister?" he breathed. She nodded.

"You have a sister, and a ton of cousins, all of them so close, closer than any family I've seen. Please Chris, that has to be better than your future," Chris pause, looking at her, then at her stomach. He took a sep foreword, letting his hand rest on her abdomen. He smiled softly then looked at her.

"Are we happy?" he asked. She nodded, placing a hand on his.

"I think we are, we live in a five bedroom house, one of the bedrooms we are currently remodeling for Patrick. You work as a chef, I'm a photographer, other than the demons, we're a normal everyday family,"

"But are we happy?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we are," he nodded and looked back at her stomach, smiling a little wider.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered. She chuckled.

"Yes, that is, if I can get back to the future,"

* * *

"Evey, I know how to get back to the future," Wyatt said, walking into the attic. Evey jumped slightly, just being woken up from a nap.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her face a little.

"I found a way to get to the future," he told her. She nodded.

"Okay," she mumbled. Wyatt walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"I know it's going to be hard, Evey, but Lucy and I will always be there for you," Wyatt told her. She paused before looking at him.

"I know how to save him," she stated. Wyatt looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If we go to the future right as the demon attacks we can stop it from killing him," She told him. Wyatt smiled and nodded his head.

"That might work," he mumbled.

"What might work?" Piper asked, walking in with Phoebe and Paige in tow. Chris followed not to far behind, his gaze falling on Evey, causing him to smile slightly.

"Us getting to the future," Wyatt explained.

"Your leaving, so early?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to get back, especially with Evey being pregnant," Evey nodded.

"I can't exactly have my baby in the past," she explained.

"That makes sense," Paige said. Wyatt stood up, taking Evey with him.

"We better get going," he told her.

"Not without some dinner before you go, come on, I just finished," Piper told him, taking his hand and leading him downstairs. Evey stayed put as the sisters and Wyatt filtered out of the room, leaving her alone with Chris. There was a silence before he made his way over to her, kissing her deeply. She responded, then pulled away, allowing him to kiss her quickly before pulling away himself.

"It is worth it," he told her. She felt her heart leap once more and smiled.

"I'm glad," she mumbled. He sighed.

"I guess I'll see you in the future," he told her.

"I suppose we will," she replied. He smirked and orbed her downstairs.

* * *

"So we just find this demon and poof, he'll send us to the future?" Evey asked. Wyatt looked at her.

"Well, not exactly, we'll probably have to force him," Evey nodded.

"Lovely," There was a silence before a demon ran in the cave, stopping to look at them before turning to run off. Wyatt waved his hand and the demon flew back, landing right in front of their feet. He stared up at them.

"I didn't want to do it, I swear, he made me," He cried. Evey rolled her eyes and watched as Wyatt picked him up by his collar.

"I don't care, just open the portal to the future and let us through, you try and trick us and you'll have to deal with me," Wyatt threatened. The demon nodded his head vigorously and raised his hand, opening up a portal for them.

"Just think where you want to go, and you'll be there," Evey smirked.

"Thanks," she told him. Walking straight in. Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed. Taking hold of her arm so they weren't separated. They emerged in the middle of a street, causing Evey to begin to panic.

"Wyatt, you need to orb me to your house!" she shouted.

"What, Evey-" She cut him off.

"Now, come on, I need to save him, I need to save Chris!" she cried. Wyatt nodded and orbed her into his kitchen. She heard a crash and she turned the corner, just in time to see Chris push her past self out of the way of the arrow. Evey raised her hand, pushing Chris out of the way of the arrow and landing next to, herself. The demon turned toward her, a scowl forming on the only visible part of his face. She raised her hand at him, but he shimmered out before she could do anything. By this time, Her past self and Chris had stood up, looking at her.

"Who are you?" Evey's past self asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You," there was a pause and she felt light as a feather, and soon her point of view changed. No longer was she standing across from herself and Chris, she was standing next to Chris, glowing slightly. Chris looked over at her and put a hand on her shoulder, analyzing her face when she stopped glowing.

"Evey, are you okay?" he asked. She paused and looked at him, the realization coming to her that she had changed his fate, and he was alive. She instantly threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. Tears began falling down her cheeks and onto his shirt when she felt him hug her back instantly. She let a sob out and pulled herself closer to him.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered. Chris pulled away, looking at her confused.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine, Evey, I'm alright," she shook her head and bit her lip, letting some of her hair fall out of her ponytail.

"No, no, not at first, we, I had to, I just," Chris pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, kissing her head lightly.

"It's okay, I'm okay now, we're okay," he told her. He pulled away and wiped away some of her tears, looking down into her eyes, which were now red.

"I love you, I love you so much," Evey told him, raising her hands to his face. He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her deeply. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

"I love you too," he replied.

**

* * *

**

Four Months later- December

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dinner," He told her, walking in and pulling Evey with him. Evey sighed and took off her coat, exposing her swollen stomach. Melinda smiled and kneeled down and pressed her ear against her stomach.

"Hello my little nephew, how are you doing today?" Evey sighed and gently pushed her away.

"He can't talk back Mel, he needs to kind of come out of he womb and then grow up," Melinda sighed.

"I know, it's just weird, I've already seen him as a six year old boy, I can't wait till he's that old again," Evey rolled her eyes and followed Chris into the living room of the manor, where Leo was now sitting a reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled at them, standing and giving his son a hug, then kissing Evey lightly on the cheek.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" He asked. Evey shrugged.

"I've been better, I miss being, well, flatter," Evey mused aloud, looking at her stomach. She sat down next to Chris, who draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, you should enjoy it," Evey nodded and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"I know, but honestly, I know this wont be my last, kind of takes the fun out of it," she told him. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"'Wont be your last'? What are you-" Evey placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't worry about it honey, wouldn't want you to get too confused," she told him. She rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. She thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No, I am hungry though, when's dinner?" Evey asked.

"As soon as Piper get's back from Wyatt's, she went over real quick because Lucy needed someone to watch Alyssa for a moment," Leo told her.

"That's right, Lucy is at the doctors right?" Evey asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah," Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't she just go not to long ago?" he asked. Evey nodded.

"She has to go more often because she has twins," She explained. Chris nodded his head and looked down at his wife.

"I'll get you something to eat, I'll be right back," he told her, walking out of the room. Evey tried to get up, and smiled at Leo gave her a hand.

"Thanks," she told him.

"You ready to be a mom?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I think so, I don't know how much ready I can get," she admitted. Leo chuckled and went to lead her into the sun room, but stopped when a demon shimmered. Before the demon could attack him, Evey pushed him out of the way, attacking the demon. Another demon shimmered in and pushed her back, causing her to fall into a wall. Melinda shot up and used her powers to blow him up, and the next demon that shimmered in. Chris then walked in and threw a kitchen knife at the last demon, who blew up. There was a pause before Chris rushed to Evey, who suddenly gave a yelp.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Evey paused, then looked down before looking back at him and shaking her head furiously.

"No," she said. Chris looked alarmed.

"My water just broke," she explained.

* * *

"Where is Lucy, I know she is in labor too?" Evey asked.

"She's in the room next to you, she's still has a ways to go," Chris told her, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Evey gave another yelp and clutched her stomach. A doctor walked in and checked her machine, then looked at her.

"Well, Evey, you should be ready in a few minutes,"

"But it's to early!" Evey shouted.

"Don't worry, your baby is practically fully developed, he will be more than fine," she told her. Evey nodded and looked at Chris, who smiled down at her.

"Everything is going to be fine," he told her. She nodded and took a deep breath, giving a long groan of pain when a strong contraction hit.

"Alright, I'd say your ready to push," The doctor said, positioning herself in front of her. Evey nodded and gave a light squeeze to Chris's hand.

"You can to this," he told her.

"Alright, next contraction, push, okay Evey," as soon as it hit, Evey used all her power to try and get her son out of her womb. She squeezed Chris's hand as hard as she could, causing him to give a small yelp in pain. She fell into the bed, gulping in air as if she couldn't get enough of it.

"Ouch, that hurt," Evey turned toward him, using her powers to make him fall on hit back, causing the doctors to jump a little.

"I'll show you what hurts you asshole," Evey hissed.

"Mr. Halliwell, are you alright?" A nurse asked.

"I'm fine, I slipped on something," He told her, standing next to Evey.

"Evey, about two more pushes and you should be fine," she told her. Evey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Chris took hold of her hand once more.

"Come on Evey, you can do it," he coached.

"I know I can do it, I can't do it with you being as annoying as you are," she hissed. He looked a little take back, but shook his head.

"It's the hormones," Evey grabbed the front of his shirt, about to say something witty but was cut off by a contraction, which made her push. When it was over, she fell against the bed, closing her eyes.

"One more Push Evey, I can see his head," the doctor told her. Chris wiped some drops of sweat away, he kissed her forehead.

"One more, and then we're done," he told her.

"Yeah, until the other two come around," she snapped. He looked confused but said nothing as she gave one last push. As soon as she heard the sound of a baby crying, she stopped and fell against the bed, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. Chris leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"It's over, all over," Evey opened her eyes and smiled at her husband, letting him lean down and kiss her lips lightly. A nurse walked over and placed the small bundle in Evey's hands. Evey smiled down at the small child, his green eyes meeting her blue.

"Congratulations, he's a healthy baby boy," she told them. Evey smiled and brushed some brown locks away from his forehead.

"Hey, Patrick, hey buddy," she whispered.

"Oh god, he's so beautiful," Chris breathed. Evey looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We made this, can you believe it?" She asked. He leaned down and kissed her, then kissed his sons head.

"He's perfect," he told her. Evey bit her lip and smiled. At that time, Wyatt burst through, a huge smile on his face.

"Boys, twin boys," he told him, his face lighting up. Evey and Chris smiled at him, and watched as he leaved the room. Evey sighed and looked back at her son.

"Welcome to the world, Patrick Leo Halliwell,"

**

* * *

**

Four months later- April

"Evey, you have to go to work eventually," Chris told her. Evey sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. Chris took a deep breath and looked down for a second.

"I know, but I don't want to leave him, I mean, we're having his Wiccaning today, god knows what could happen," She told her husband, walking over to the baby monitor. Chris walked over and grabbed her hand, turning her toward him.

"Evey, he doesn't need you for every second of every day, and you wont be working all day, so you'll be done way before we even start it," he told her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, but he's only four months old, he's just a baby, I want to make sure he's safe," Chris chuckled and kissed her forehead, then walked back to the bed.

"Evey, you need to go to work, you've been gone for a while," he told her. He looked over and saw her lean over to grab a pair of shoes.

"I suppose your right, I better get going," she said, walking by the bed. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

"You can let them wait for a few hours," he told her, turning her so he was on top of her. She went to grab her towel and pull in closed, seeing as it had opened, but Chris soon stopped her and kissed her deeply. She sighed and returned it, getting lost in his deep kiss. She quickly pulled away when there was the sound of crying on the baby monitor, then it soon turned into screaming. Evey quickly slid out from under her husband and pulled her towel closer, running down the hall to her sons room. She paused when she saw a demon standing over her sons crib.

"Hey!" she shouted. The demon turned toward her, showing that he had a dagger. She quickly used her powers to throw him back. Chris quickly orbed in and looked at the demon, then orbed out with his son. Evey quickly used her powers to stick the demon with his own dagger, watching as he blew up.

"Evey?" Chris asked, walking in behind her. She turned around and picked up her son, looking him over quickly.

"Is he okay?" Evey asked. Chris nodded.

"I think he's fine," he told her. She nodded and kissed his head lightly.

"Jesus, can't demons just wait till he's old enough to know what they are," she hissed. Chris sighed and kissed her head lightly.

"I know, listen, I'm going to take him and orb him over to the manor, you just go to work and I'll take care of the demon," Evey looked slightly alarmed.

"No, no, I can't go to work, I mean, he might need-"

"Evey, love, this isn't going to be the first time, you need to go to work, when you get back, the demon will be gone and we will have the Wiccaning, along with Peter and Preston," he told her. She sighed and looked at her son, caressing the top of his head for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll go to work," she mumbled, going back to her bedroom and getting into her work clothes.

* * *

Evey stopped her car in front of her office building, quickly gathering her stuff and exiting the car. She was about to walk in when she saw a small little boy sitting on the steps in front of the building. She raised her eyebrows at him, seeing as he had to be only four or five. She kneeled down in front of him, her eyes meeting his piercing blue.

"Hey there," she said. He sat up a bit straighter.

"Hi," he said softly. She gave him a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just, I'm hiding from my babysitter," he answered. She tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"Really, why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"He is so strict, he doesn't even like me playing with other kids," he told her.

"Well that's not very fair," she told him.

"That's what I said," she smiled. He looked like a normal everyday four year old. He wore simply black shirt and jeans, his blonde hair was slightly askew around his face. She knew he looked familiar, and in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong. She ignored the feeling and sat down next to him.

"I'm Evey, what's your name?" she asked. He looked at her.

"My friends call me Luke, my mom calls me Lucian," he told her. She nodded.

"Where is your mommy?" she asked.

"Right here," a woman said. Evey looked up, her eyes meeting the woman's dark eyes. She felt a strong sense of familiarity, but ignored it and stood up.

"You must be his mother," Evey said.

"I wonder what gave you that clue," The woman snapped. Evey was slightly take back by her harsh tone, but ignored it.

"Oh, well, he was just sitting on the steps and I wanted to-"

"Stick your high class nose where it doesn't belong. I'm sorry, but my son isn't going to be the next little wannabe models charity case, he has a perfectly fine family," the woman hissed. Evey took a step back.

"Listen, I was just-"

"No, you listen don't you dare think-"

"Mom, stop it!" Luke snapped stepping foreword. The woman paused looking at her son before looking back at the woman.

"Well then, we'll be going," She said, taking hold of her sons hand and began to walk away. Luke turned around and waved at her, which Evey responded to with a small wave of her own. Once they had turned the corner, Evey walked into the studio and began to do her work.

"Hey, Evey, it's good o see you back a work," a voice said. Evey looked over and smiled at her assistant walking up to her.

"Hey Edith, how is everything?" Evey asked, going through a few camera lenses.

"Fine, a little slow without you here," Evey chuckled.

"Yeah well, I wish things at my house were as quiet," she confessed.

"What, is dealing with a baby too much for you?" Edith asked. Evey rolled her eyes and walked away from the table.

"Not after dealing with you for so long," she snapped. She quickly did her job, and practically rushed to the manor.

"Evey, there you are, we were just about to summon grams," Piper told her. Evey smiled and hugged her quickly.

"Sorry, I had a hold up at work," Lucy came around the corner, holding one of her two twins. She smiled at Evey.

"Evey, there you are, we're almost ready," Evey nodded and walked with her to the attic, smiling upon seeing her husband and son.

"Hey Honey," she said, walking up and kissing her husband lightly. Chris then transferred the small baby into her arms.

"He's fine, it looks like the demon is the same type of demon that has been bugging us before," she sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Of course,"

"Don't worry dear, after this he, and the twins, will be perfectly protected from evil," Grams told her appearing. Evey smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you Mrs. Halliwell," Evey told her.

"Honey, you can call me Grams by now," Penny said, kissing her cheek. She then turned toward the rest of he family and greeted them.

"Alright grams, let's get this on with, we have three babies to bless," Piper told her. Grams looked over the three children.

"I think I might need some help for this," she muttered. At that time Patty and Prue appeared next to her.

"I think we can help with that," Prue said, moving over and taking Preston out of Wyatt's arms. Penny took Peter from Lucy, and Evey handed over Patrick to Patty. All three women turned to the middle of the attic where they chanted some sort of spell, causing all the descendants of the Halliwell line to appear in the attic.

"Today, we are here to bless three small children of the Halliwell clan. The first born is Patrick Leo Halliwell, son of Chris and Evey. The second is Peter Samuel Halliwell, son of Wyatt and Lucy Halliwell. Lastly, Wyatt and Lucy's last son, Preston Richard Halliwell. Let the powers of the Halliwell line bless these three lovely children and protect them from evil. Blessed be,"

"Blessed be," Everyone chorused. Chris pulled Evey closer to him, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and took her son back from Patty when she turned toward her. She kissed the top of his head and smiled at him.

"Blessed be,"

**

* * *

**

Two Months later- June

Evey finished putting her son down for a nap and walked out of the nursery, and down stairs into the living room where Chris was. She sighed and sat down next to him, running a hand through her hair. Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her head lightly.

"Patrick's asleep," she told him. He pulled away and smirked.

"About time," he said. He quickly moved and kissed her deeply, letting one hand rest on her waist. She sighed and moved so she was on her back and he was over top of her. She ran her hands through his hair, and arched her back. He moved his mouth down to her neck and lightly bit there, causing her to gasp. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands down his bare back.

Chris quickly orbed them up to their room, right on the bed. She quickly turned so she was on top. Her lips moved fast against his as she felt the tension build up between them. She lowered her lips to his neck, sucking and biting his neck lightly, earning a moan from him. She moved her lips down his chest to his lower abdomen. Before she could go any further, Chris pulled her up and attacked her lips hungrily. He quickly flipped them so that he was over top of her. He pulled her shirt off and attacked her chest with his lips.

"Chris," she moaned. He grunted and quickly made sure his wife was satisfied, in any, and every way, possible.

* * *

Evey woke up a few hours later, her head resting against Chris's chest. He was fast asleep, and holding onto her tightly. She chuckled and pried herself out of his grasp, putting her clothes back on quickly. She walked out of the bathroom just in time to see her son orb on the bed, next to his sleeping father. Evey smiled and walked over, picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

"Hey Trick, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, walking down into the kitchen and heating up a bottle. She set him down in his high chair and turned back to the microwave and gave a small yawn and closed her eyes. Not even two seconds later did she feel her husbands arms wrap around her, and his lips hook onto her neck. She sighed and leaned into him, feeling that he had no shirt on, but pants, most likely not to scare the neighbors.

"You left the bed," Chris whispered. She chuckled and turned toward him.

"Yes well, I had to take care of your son, who just orbed out of the crib into our bed, I assumed he was done his nap," she told him. Chris turned and looked toward Patrick, smiling proudly.

"He can orb?" Evey rolled her eyes.

"Chris, we already knew he could orb," she reminded him. He nodded and turned toward her, smiling softly.

"I know that, but it's one thing to have your son from the future do it, and another to actually be there when he first does it," he told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. She went to pull away but he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper than before. She returned kiss immediately, lifting a leg up to his waist, where his hand eagerly met hers. She stopped when she heard a beep go off, and she broke away to get her son his bottle.

"No, I'm not done," Chris told her, bringing her back for a deeper kiss. She sighed but pulled away, kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Not in front of our son, later tonight," she told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, watching as she went to take care of their son.

"You know, I've been thinking," Chris stared. Evey glanced up at him and smirked.

"You didn't hurt your head did you?" he stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed, handing the bottle to Patrick.

"I was thinking that, this house has five bedrooms, two of them are taken, but we still have three empty bedrooms. We should hurry up and fill them," he told her.

"Wyatt and Lucy have their own place, Chris. I know you love your brother, but that's a little to close for comfort," Chris laughed and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug, kissing her head lightly.

"I was talking about more kids," she rolled her eyes.

"We just had Patrick," she reminded him.

"So what, your able to have another baby by now. Come on, don't you want your own little girl, and maybe another strapping son that takes after his daddy," Evey chuckled and turned toward her husband.

"Melinda told you, didn't she?" she asked. Chris shrugged.

"I may have bribed her with money," Evey laughed.

"I knew she would eventually tell you, she can't keep a secret to save her life," Evey muttered. Chris pulled her closer, rubbing his hands lightly up and down her back.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.

"About what?" she jested. He chuckled.

"About continuing our family, make it a little bigger," Evey paused for a moment before nodding her head and giving him a light kiss.

"Okay, but we better start soon, before we get old," Chris smirked and pulled her in for a kiss, sighing as she pulled away and had Lucy watch Patrick while they attempted to 'expand' their family.


	19. Chapter 19 100 days

_This is kind of a filler chapter. I know it's a horrible chapter to leave you guys for a while, and I'm sorry. but hopefully you will enjoy it._

_Feedback is wonderful, I love it. Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen, all that jazz. _

_thanks for reading._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, nor it's characters. I do own Evey, Lucy, their kids, and other family. I also own the plot. Don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19; Evey's Journal: 100 days

_It has been 19 years since my first son, Patrick, was born. It has been about 20 years since I married my husband, Chris Halliwell, and almost 24 years since my life made the most dramatic turn it could possibly take. I went from a fragile girl, afraid to let anyone close, and afraid to open up to the possibility that I could be able to do something extraordinary. To a independent woman, who knew what she needed, who wasn't afraid to be who was she was, who was slightly timid to love, but wasn't afraid of getting hurt, only hurting others. Then, finally, becoming a wife, friend, lover, to Christopher Perry Halliwell, even being the mother to his children._

_Even after twenty years, we still stand strong together. We lasted through petty arguments, through demons everywhere we turned. We've went through the joys and hardships of being parents, We've been through loss and have felt the joy of regaining what was lost. He is truly my soul mate, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. He saved me when I was going through some of the darkest times, and hasn't given up on me since. We've gone against odds, and have even beaten death. He is truly my guardian angel, my best friend, my lover, and father of my children._

_Our first son, Patrick "Trick" Leo Halliwell, is now nineteen years old (almost twenty). He looks just like his father, unruly brown hair, emerald green eyes, even a similar smirk. That boy has none of me in him. Patrick, or Trick as the family calls him, is a very protective older brother. He doesn't hesitate to help out his sibling in anyway, despite the fact he now lives on his own. He spends most of his time with his cousins, Peter and Preston, either hanging out or fighting demons, which they have seemed to be good at. _

_We found out that he has powers like Piper, and can orb like his father, though I was surprised that he had tremendous control over his powers at a young age of seven. Patrick does seem to be single minded when it comes to catching a demon, at times, he will never rest until he get's the demon he is after. But he does well in college, and is going to school to become a lawyer, which we all agreed he would be good at, seeing as he will almost never back down from an argument until he is proven he is wrong. I suppose he might have a little bit of me in him after all._

_Our second child is a girl, Morgan "Emmy" Patricia Halliwell, who has just turned 18 and is in her final year in high school. Morgan comes from my deceased sister, and Patricia comes from Chris's grandmother, who was there when I went into labor with her. She stayed by my side until Chris was able to get to the hospital from work. She has pale blonde hair like I do, but her eyes are a exact replica of her older brother's and Chris's. Though, I am glad to say she is more like me. _

_She is very outspoken and says what's on her mind. She is very playful and tends to put play before work, which drivers her older brother insane. She says she would rather focus on her singing than her school work (not something her father and I are proud of). She also hunts demons, though tends to let her older brother do most of the work. She has the power of telepathy and empathic abilities, and can also orb. She is able to use her telepathic powers to tamper into the powers of those around her for a while. She is currently in high school, but has just gotten accepted into the San Francisco school of arts. Which the whole family is very proud of._

_The third Child in our happy family is Brandon "Bran" Christopher Halliwell, who is now Seventeen. Brandon is simply a name I've liked for a while, and it just seemed to suit him, and Chris agreed. Christopher comes from his father, obviously. He was actually born in our house, right in his bedroom. I was stranded home and was unable to get to a phone. I called Chris, who brought Phoebe, Paige, and Piper and they helped me give birth to him, and he turned out to be a perfectly healthy baby boy. He has Brown hair like Chris, though it isn't as disheveled as his father and brother keep it, if it is long he will mess it up lightly. He was the first child to actually be born with eyes like mine, which tend to stand out against his dark hair. _

_He is the artist, like me. Instead of photos, he tends to paint or sketch. Unlike Patrick, who played a few sports in high school, Brandon tends to stick to the after school activities. Though he usually keeps himself busy with friends and activities after school, such as playing guitar in a electronic school band, and painting for the school gallery. Even in his spare time he is busy, hanging out with his younger sister, his cousins, or fighting demons with his older brother. He has the power of projection, like My brother and his Uncle Wyatt. He also is able to orb, like his brother and sister._

_After Brandon, we were under the impression that we weren't going o have any more children. Especially since my doctor told me that all the rough housing (Fighting demons) I was doing had a lasting impact on my uterus. Which meant that he didn't think I would be able to have any more children, and if I did become pregnant, I would most likely miscarriage. Yet, a year later, I found out I was pregnant, yet again._

_Our last child was a little girl, who we decided to name Annabelle "Belle" Faith Halliwell, who is now fifteen. Annabelle comes from a girl who had a lasting impression in my life, Faith came from the fact that we needed to have faith in order to make it through the pregnancy, even her birth. Annabelle was born in a very unusual situation. I was in the underworld with Lucy, fighting demons, when I suddenly went into labor, right in the underworld. Chris and Wyatt came at once, and Wyatt quickly orbed me to the old Halliwell Manor, where he helped me give birth to her._

_She is a bright little girl, with pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, much like me. Though she is a bit of the outcast, slightly. Unlike her siblings, she is very calm and quiet. She tends to be a bit shy and hides behind her older siblings. She is very smart, however, and has a knack for cooking, just like her father. Chris loves all his children, but he seems to have a soft spot for Annabelle, who he has nicknamed "Banana-Belle." Anna has the power of telekinesis, like Chris and I, and is very good at it as well. She does like to help with fighting demons, but is often left in the dust by her older siblings and cousins, which tends to leave her alone with her mortal friends, and Mathew._

_I have to say, the children have a lot of cousins. After Lucy gave birth to her twin sons, she and Wyatt were not expecting another child. But right before I became pregnant with Annabelle, Lucy gave birth to her third son, Mathew Bryan Halliwell. Unlike his older siblings, he is the only child of theirs with blonde hair. He does have Lucy's warm brown eyes, which is a nice change for once. He and Annabelle seem to get along famously, sometimes they're almost inseparable._

_All of Wyatt and Lucy's children have some sort of powers. Alyssa has the power to shape shift, and orbs like her father. Peter has the power of telekinesis, though unlike Anna, it seems to be centered around his orbing powers. Preston has the power to Levitate and Premonitions, like Phoebe. He states that he feels left out, being the only one with a not so active power, so has taken it upon himself to learn martial arts. Mathew, has the power to move things with his orbing, like his older brother, but can also slow down time, not exactly freeze like Piper, but he moves time extremely slow._

_Melinda also got married, a nice mortal named Kyle. They have two little girls and one little boy. The girls are about twelve and eleven, and their son is now eight. Their oldest daughter is Prudence Melissa Halliwell, is a exact replica of her mother. So far, the only power we have seemed to see in her is telekinesis but that is all. _

_Their second daughters names is Leah Marie Halliwell, a grey eyed, brown haired, little girl. She has turned out to be a fire starter, something that Melinda and Kyle had an interesting time working with. _

_Maxwell Kyle Halliwell is their son, a bright boy who contradicts his older sister, in everyway. With stony gray eyes and black hair, like his father. He has the power to freeze things, literally. He tends to get in trouble for putting ice around the pipes when people are taking a shower._

_Then there are my brothers._

_Tristan ended up marrying a nice woman, who is also a witch, and they have two wonderful children. A girl named Olivia Meredith Keely, who is about seventeen. She inherited his nice blue eyes, but has red hair like her mother. In a lot of ways, she reminds me of Morgan, but she is too much like Tristan to truly carry the title. She has the power to manipulate peoples emotions, the opposite of an empath. _

_She has an older Brother, Tristan Collin Keely Junior, a nineteen year old teenage boy. He looks just like his father in every way possible. His powers consist of manipulating objects around him, not like projection or telekinesis, more of taking an object and transfiguring it into what he wants._

_Devon has been married twice now, and is staying with his second wife. His first wife died in a demon fight, leaving Devon in a deep depression. The only thing keeping him going was the two children she left him. A daughter, Brittney Allena Keely. I think it was most painful for him to take care of her the most. She looked just like her mother, warm brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Now she is about eighteen years old, and is perfecting her power to become invisible, a weird power for our family. His first wife also gave him son, a boy names Ayden Douglas Keely, who is sixteen. He has dark brown hair like his sister, but gray eyes like his father. He has the power to move extremely fast, something that Devon and all his multiples have been trying to keep up with._

_His second wife married him three years after his first. Together they had two children of their own. A daughter names Evelyn Lynette Keely, a blonde haired, gray eyed thirteen year old girl. Devon states that he named her after me because I was there when he needed help. Though, they don't call her 'Evey' they call her Eve. She has the power to duplicate herself, much like her father. Most of the time she's over our house, trying to hang out with Morgan or Annabelle whenever she can. Their second child was a Son, ten year old Logan Patrick Keely, with big green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He is able to teleport himself, not orb, but teleport himself._

_Lastly, there is Neil. Neil never really did get married, but he did somewhat settle down. He lives with his girlfriend and their twelve year old son, Kieran Nelson Keely. Who looks almost exactly like Neil, with the acceptation of the curliness of his hair. He is a Shape shifter like his father. He does enjoy shifting a lot more than Neil, however. Most of the time he shifts just for the practical joke, not something any of us enjoy._

_It is no secret that the family has gotten large, and adding our powers on top of that makes us probably one of the most complicated families ever. Though, we make it through, demons and all. I can't say Piper minds the large family much. She is always offering to baby sit, though the kids are a little to old for that. They still go over and see her and Leo as much as they can, and seem to enjoy giving them company._

_There really hasn't been much of a change when it comes to other things. I still am a Photographer, Chris owns his own restaurant but still cooks every night, almost. We still spend nights just lying on the couch, enjoying each others company, until the kids come home from whatever they are doing. We have our fights every now and then, but most of them passed once our children weren't so little and we got a hang of the whole family thing. Life hasn't been perfect, but it's been nice._

_I will be honest, I do have the immense feeling that I have been missing something. I doesn't come to me often, but it is strong. I will get the feeling at the weirdest times. Sometimes it will simply be from the underworld, other times I'll get it from looking at my children. I'm not sure why it is happening, but I do know that the feeling has been happening more often, and I'm not sure how to make of it._


	20. Chapter 20 Family Portrait

_Another Chapter, kinda scary. oh well. Kind of a filler chapter, I thought everyone should see how the family interacts with each other, so I hope you enjoy it._

_I love Reviews, It helps the writing process, I swear. and it takes a minute, Please Review. and thanks to those who usually review every chapter. It makes me happy._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own Wyatt or Chris (If i did i probably would waste my time writing about them XD ) I do own Evey and Lucy Halliwell, along with their whole family, they are mine, don't try and take them, no matter how much they beg you. I own anyone else that isn't familiar with the charmed show. I also own he plot. Please don't steal._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20; Family Portrait

"Morgan, stop undressing the guy next to you and pay attention on the road!" Brandon shouted. Morgan rolled her eyes and looked at the road.

"Chill Brand-flakes, it's a red light," she snapped. Annabelle sighed and looked out her window, watching as a few of her classmates walked by, admiring the car she was currently in. She was secretly glad that the windows were tinted, and they couldn't see her. Brandon muttered something under his breath and looked out the window.

"Okay, you don't like it you can orb out," Morgan snapped. Brandon stuck his tongue out at her and orbed into the back seat, right next to Annabelle. Annabelle raised an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Dad is going to kill you, personal gain and everything," she reminded.

"He'll live, would you want to be in the front seat with that?" he asked, pointing to the front of the car. Morgan turned around.

"Hey, listen, I'll have you know that-"

"MORGAN GET YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD STUPID!" Brandon shouted. Morgan looked foreword and swerved out of the way of another car, barley missing it. Annabelle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and looked at her brother.

"I liked it better when Patrick drove," she confessed. Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled into the driveway of the house. Turning off the car and getting out, she rolled her eyes at her siblings excitement to get out of the car.

"You guys don't like it, you can drive," Brandon glared at her.

"I try to, you always insist on driving," Morgan rolled her eyes and checked her cell phone, then looked at her siblings.

"I have to go, tell mom I'll be back for dinner," she said, getting back into the car. Annabelle nodded and walked into the house, smiling as the family dog ran up to her. She kneeled down and petted the dog before standing up and going to walk up to her room, Brandon at her heels.

"Hey, no hello?" a voice called. Both teenagers looked over and rolled their eyes at their father.

"Hey dad," both answered. It was Chris's time to roll his eyes.

"I remember a time-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, some time long ago when we were young, I've heard it a trillion times," Brandon snapped. Chris rolled his eyes as Brandon continued to walk up the stairs. He looked at Annabelle, who stood at the base of the stairs.

"How was your day?" he asked. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, it was school," Chris nodded and there was a pause.

"Good, Patrick is coming over for dinner tonight," Anna nodded.

"Emmy said that she is going out, but will be home for dinner," She told him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," she smiled.

"Hey, I have a lot of homework to do so, I'll see you at dinner," she told him, going to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, are you alright?" Chris asked. Anna paused and looked at her father before looking down quickly.

"Yeah, I just, I have this weird feeling," she confessed. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"A feeling, like what?" Chris asked. Anna shrugged.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing," Chris pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it too much Banana-belle, be wary, don't ignore it, but don't worry about it." she smiled and pulled away.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to get that homework done," she told him.

"On a Friday night, why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" he asked. Annabelle paused and looked at him.

"Because my friends are going away for Spring break, and you and mom said I can't go," she confessed. He rolled his eyes.

"Annabelle, half of them are 18, can you blame me?" he asked.

"I could, but that seems extremely pointless, seeing as I'll just get grounded," Chris rolled his eyes and gestured to the stairs.

"Better get started on the homework," he told her. She sighed and continued her way up there, pausing at Brandon's door.

"No, I'm not going to give you a ride anywhere," he told her, laying down on his bed and pulling out his sidekick.

"I don't need a ride, if I wanted to go somewhere I would orb," she told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, what do you need?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling," she told him, taking a step in.

"Get over it," he told her. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fine, I'll just talk to Trick about it, he'll believe me," Brandon groaned.

"What kind of feeling?" he asked. She hid a smile and turned back to him.

"A bad one," she repeated.

"Like, regular 'I might fail tenth grade feeling,' or a 'I think there is a demon after us,' type of feeling," She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not failing tenth grade," she snapped.

"Okay, so the demon one," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Brand-flakes, I'm serious," he glared at her.

"It's difficult to believe you when you call me Brand Flakes," he snapped. She sighed and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Forget you, I'll ask Mathew," She knew Brandon was rolling his eyes, but he ignored it and continued to text away at his sidekick.

* * *

Evey walked through the back door of her house that lead right into the kitchen. She put her bag of equipment down on the table, and began to go through her bag. She didn't get long before she felt arms wrap around her waist, and lips on her neck.

"Hello to you too," she whispered, turning around. Chris gave her a deep kiss, which she returned, and pulled away.

"How was your day?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. He rest his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Fine, I'm glad I'm home." She confessed. Chris smiled and kissed her again, pulling her waist into his. She smiled into the kiss and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad your home too." Chris whispered when he pulled away. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Jeez man, don't you guys have a room for that or something?" A voice cut through. Evey broke away from Chris and looked behind him, where both her daughters were standing. It was obvious Morgan had asked the question, seeing as Anna was currently checking on the dinner.

"We do have a room, in fact we have many, they are in this thing called our house." Chris told her. Evey chuckled and kissed his cheek, separating from him to put her work things away.

"That's still really gross, we don't need to see our parents doing the nasty." Morgan told him. Evey chuckled and Anna scrunched her nose at her sister's comment.

"And how do you think you and your siblings got here, Morgan?" Evey asked.

"The stork." Annabelle replied. Chris laughed softly and looked at Evey who was smiling at her youngest daughter.

"Hey, where is your brother?" Evey asked.

"Which one?" Morgan asked.

"Your younger brother." Morgan shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her phone. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to text him, he's coming down the stairs." She told her. There was a pause before Brandon entered the kitchen.

"Dude, when is dinner? I'm starving." He stated walking over to the stove.

"Don't touch anything till dinner." Chris told him. Brandon gave a small groan of frustration and walked over to the kitchen island and sitting down next to Annabelle.

"Trick is coming over, right?" He asked, pulling out his sidekick.

"Why don't you just text him and ask him yourself?" Morgan asked, texting someone on her own cell phone.

"Why don't you text him?" Brandon shot.

"Because I'm texting someone else." She stated. Evey rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. Chris walked over to the stove, not to far away from the kids.

"Who you texting, your boyfriend?" Chris turned around and looked at Morgan.

"What boyfriend?" he asked. Morgan turned red and glared at her brother.

"I don't have a boyfriend, it's some kid from my chorus class. He already has a girlfriend." She told him. Annabelle raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Chris accepted that as an answer and turned back to dinner.

"Good." He muttered. Brandon smirked and looked at her, not saying anything at all. Morgan looked at her phone once more before smacking her hand on the counter, causing Annabelle to jump slightly.

"Shut up, Brand-Flakes." She snapped.

"I didn't say anything." He defended.

"You thought it!"

"Stop reading my thoughts, then there would be no problem."

"I can't help it, your practically screaming at me." She snapped.

"Morgan, stop using your powers on your brother, Brandon, stop screaming at your sister in your mind." Chris snapped. Brandon and Morgan glared at each other before the back door opened and Patrick walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Morgan and Brandon are arguing, in their minds." Anna told him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"And your watching?" he asked. She smirked.

"They tend to make interesting faces when they do it." She replied. Patrick laughed and walked over to Chris.

"Hey dad." He greeted, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey Pat, how is school?" Chris asked.

"Fine, I'm glad Spring break is here though." He answered.

"Are you going away for break?" Morgan asked. Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is leaving tomorrow, that's why I'm coming to dinner tonight." Morgan nodded and walked over to the kitchen table, opening her phone and starting to text someone. Brandon turned around and looked at his brother.

"Where are your going?" He asked.

"Miami." Morgan answered. Patrick nodded his head.

"Thanks Morgan, because I was really incapable of answering him myself." Patrick shot at her sarcastically. She looked up and glared at him.

"Keep your thoughts quiet and you wont have to worry. I don't have this problem with Annabelle." Annabelle looked at her and shrugged.

"That's because Anna doesn't have any thoughts to keep quiet." Brandon remarked. A apple flew across the room and hit him in the head, causing him to call of he chair. Anna smiled and looked down at him.

"I liked that thought." She remarked. Chris turned around and looked at his youngest daughter, a glare set on his face.

"What did I just finish yelling at your sister for?" Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"It was worth it." She mumbled. Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"Patrick, there you are!" Evey said walking into the room. Patrick walked over and gave his mother a hug, leaning down a bit to get close to her height.

"Hey mom, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, trying to keep up with your brother and sisters, but just fine otherwise." She told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, dinner is ready. Everyone sit down and wait for your plate." Chris shouted. All the children immediately went to the table, Brandon getting to his seat first, and Anna the last. Plates were soon served to everyone and the family sat down to eat.

"So, Pat, how is school?" Evey asked. Pat shrugged.

"Fine, to much homework." He stated.

"Are you getting it all done?" Chris asked. Patrick nodded.

"Of course." He defended. Chris nodded in understanding.

"He get's it done before he meets one of his flavors of the week." Morgan stated. Evey choked a little on her water, and Brandon gave his brother a high five, which was rejected. Annabelle rolled her eyes, and Chris gave a sigh.

"Damn it Morgan-"

"Watch the language, and what is this flavor of the week crap?" Evey snapped. Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"It's not as gruesome as my sister makes it out to be. I just haven't taken on a serious girlfriend in a while." He told her while glaring at Morgan.

"I think Morgan should learn to control her powers." Brandon mumbled. Morgan rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"No arguing at the table now." Evey lightly scolded. Morgan rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"Have you guys run into any demons lately?" Patrick asked.

"Not really, it's been unusually quiet." Annabelle replied, moving the food on her plate around a little before taking a bite.

"And usually if there is, dad and Uncle Wyatt go all king Arthur on his ass." Brandon told him. Evey looked at her youngest son.

"Watch the language." She scolded. Brandon rolled his eyes and looked at Pat.

"How about on your end?" He asked.

"Not too much, but we get one at least every other week." He answered.

"Let's not talk about Demons at the table." Chris told them.

"Are we going over Grandmas house tomorrow?" Anna asked. Chris nodded his head and looked at his daughter.

"You and Brandon are, Morgan has to work and Pat is leaving, obviously."

"What about you and mom?" Brandon asked.

"We are taking a day to ourselves." Evey explained.

"You mean we're being dropped off so grandma and grandpa can baby-sit us?" Brandon asked. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, Grandma always let's me cook when I go over, so I don't care."

"You can always cook here Banana-Belle." Chris explained.

"Yeah, but I have to clean it up here." She explained, causing Evey to laugh.

* * *

"What was wrong with driving?" Annabelle asked. Brandon shrugged and walked down stairs from the attic.

"It's to slow, this is much faster." He told her. Annabelle rolled her eyes and walked down into the sun room, where she saw her grandma and grandpa setting up a scrapple board. Piper looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey kids, you're here early." She stated.

"Earlier than expected." Leo muttered. Anna shrugged and hugged her grandparents, followed by Brandon, who was slightly more awkward.

"Brandon wanted o orb over." She told them.

"No, I couldn't find my keys, and I'm not getting in a car with Morgan again." He stated. There was a pause when someone else orbed into the room.

"Hey grandma, grandpa, dad sent me over to get me out of the house. Hey guys, what's up?" Piper smiled and hugged the teenage boy.

"Hello Mathew, we weren't expecting you either." She said.

"Mattie, I was going to play the old game system, want to join?" Brandon asked. Matt looked at Anna, who nodded her head.

"Sure, let's go!"

**An hour later**

"Dude, you are so cheating!" Brandon shouted. Anna rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Are you kidding me? How do you cheat in a racing game?" she asked.

"I don't know, you are the criminal mastermind." He snapped.

"Man, she beat us fair and square." Matt stated.

"You're only saying that because you guys are best buddies and everything." Anna stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"This is why I don't play games with you, you bitch every time you loose." She snapped, making her way down the stairs. She heard a few people talking and entered the sun room, stopping when she saw the group of people in the room.

"Oh, sorry Grandma, I was wondering if I could use the kitchen, Brand-Flakes is being a brat and Mattie is being Switzerland." She stated.

"Brand who?" a woman on the couch said. Anna paused and got a closer look at her, then at the rest of the group. When she reached the end of the line she smiled.

"Hey Gee-Gee, I didn't know you were here." Anna said, looking a her great grandmother. Patty looked confused.

"Gee-Gee?" she asked. At that time two orbs appeared next to Anna.

"I want a rematch!" Brandon shouted. Anna jumped slightly and raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Chill Brand-Flakes, and no, I'm not giving you a rematch, suck it up and be a man. Trick does." She snapped. Mattie looked at the group in front of them.

"Sorry about them, brother sister rivalry thing." He explained. The woman raised an eyebrow, and the man smiled softly.

"Kids, this is our past selves, and past Gee-Gee. Well don't stand there, be polite." Older Leo told them. Anna smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello."

"How far back are you guys in the past?" Brandon asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Is how old is Dad?" Brandon asked.

"Jeez Brandon, grill them to death." Annabelle muttered.

"Uh, Dad?" Leo asked.

"Chris, these are Chris's kids." Older Piper explained.

"All of them?" Piper asked.

"No, just Annabelle and Brandon, I'm Wyatt's son." Mattie scrunched his nose at calling his father 'Wyatt.' Piper looked at Brandon.

"I thought Evey was going to name her son Patrick?" she asked.

"Patrick is our older brother. He's probably arguing with Morgan right about now." Brandon told them. Anna nodded.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Patty asked. Anna scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Our sister." She stated.

"Ew." Brandon muttered.

"That's like me going out with Alyssa." Mattie mumbled. Annabelle shook her head and looked at her cousin.

"Gross."

"Dude, too much." Brandon mumbled. The younger Piper smiled at the interaction between her future grandkids. Older Piper also smiled and walked over to them.

"Why don't you three go back to your videogames, and Brandon, please play nice." She told them. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, as long as Annabelle doesn't cheat." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I don't cheat Brand-Flakes, I find fair loopholes." He glared at her.

"I'll race you up the stairs." He stated, running up the stairs. Annabelle rolled her eyes and orbed into the game room, right before Brandon entered.

"I win." She stated.

"You cheated, again!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up, before I get Mattie to orb your special boys to Nantucket."

"I'm Switzerland!" she heard Mattie shout from downstairs, followed by a few laughs. Annabelle rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"You still cheated." He told her.

"I prefer the term, finding a fair loophole." She stated.

* * *

Evey walked into the living room, raising an eye at her daughters, who were both on the couch covered in blankets. Evey walked over and sat in between them, pulling the covers over her own pajamas. Morgan passed her a bowl of chips.

"Where are the boys?" Evey asked. Anna took a bite of her ice cream and looked at her mother, shrugging slightly.

"No clue, they said something about handing with Uncle Wyatt and Mattie." She replied, grabbing the chocolate syrup and putting some on her ice cream.

"As soon as they said they were leaving, we didn't bother asking for anything else. We were just glad we didn't have to fight for the living room." She stated. Evey chuckled and grabbed a bowl of popcorn off of he coffee table.

"So, how have you guys been?" Evey asked. Morgan shrugged.

"

I feel like I'm wasting my time trying to get this boy to like me." Anna rolled her eyes and looked a her sister.

"If you ask me, he's an airhead anyway and your better off with some college boy. But that's just my opinion." She stated. Evey nodded.

"What she said." Morgan rolled her eyes.

"She's never had a boyfriend before, how would she know." Morgan muttered. Anna rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"I know because I've seen you and Alyssa, Olivia, and Brittney do it a hundred different times, each time is different." She muttered.

"Your sister is right, Emmy, if he doesn't notice you because of you then he isn't worth it." Morgan sighed.

"Your right." She mumbled. Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I just say that?" she asked. Evey chuckled.

"Don't worry Banana-Belle, it comes with being youngest." She told her daughter. Morgan looked at her sister.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend Banana? Jessie told me his younger brother likes you, you should ask him out." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Jessie's brother is an idiot." She replied.

"Alex?" Anna scrunched her nose.

"He picks his nose and wipes it on his books."

"Lance?"

"He's eighteen."

"So are half of your friends. Come on Annabelle, all these guys are interested, how come you don't take them up on their offer?" Annabelle sighed.

"Because teenage boys are stupid, I'm waiting till after college to date." She stated. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Right, that way guys can drug you before they sleep with you." Evey shot a look at her and shook her head.

"Nice Morgan." Morgan shrugged.

"It's the truth." Anna rolled her eyes.

"That's a sad statement in itself. It just proves that in today's world guys are jerks." Anna stated, putting her ice cream bowl down and taking a sip of her milk.

"Don't worry Banana-Belle, you'll find someone." Evey told her daughter.

"Yeah. That'll be the day."

* * *

Evey walked out of the bathroom, smiling when she saw her husband in bed. She walked over, her slightly oversized pajama pants fluttering as she walked. Her matching silk top left her a little cold, seeing as it was a spaghetti strap tank top, but the warmth of her bed would take that away. Chris smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the bed next to him. He sat up so he was the same height as her.

"Hello love." He whispered, pulling her closer. She smiled.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

"How are you?" he asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"Better, now that I'm home with you." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure, though, I can't blame you I am just that awesome." She laughed and rolled her eyes, running a hand through her slightly graying hair.

"Yeah, that's got to be it." He smirked and flipped her so she was lying on the bed, and he was over top of her. Their slow kiss lasted a minute longer before he pulled away and let his lips travel down to her neck, kissing it before nipping at a sensitive spot on her neck. She gave a small moan and brought her lips to his own neck, giving him the same pleasure.

Chris quickly moved down to her stomach, lifting her shirt up and kissing her stomach. He left a trail of kisses up to her neck, taking her shirt with him and tossing it on the floor when he was done with it. Evey smiled and pulled his own shirt off and ran a hand down his chest as he kissed her. There was a sudden crash followed by yelling and Chris groaned.

"Do was have teenagers, or toddlers?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers. She sighed and kissed his quickly.

"You pushed for a family." She reminded. He laughed and got out of bed.

"I'll take care of it, just relax and I'll be right back." He told her, kissing her quickly before leaving the room. Evey sighed and grabbed her shirt, she slipped it on and leaned against the head board, chuckling as she heard the yelling begin.

* * *

"Brandon Christopher Halliwell, when I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!" Morgan shouted as she chased him down the stairs. Anna looked at the two of them running past the kitchen door, which was open. She used her powers to close the door and continued to mix together some ingredients for her dinner.

"Hey Banana-Belle, what are you up to?" a voice called. She looked up and smiled as Patrick entered the room, followed by Preston and Peter.

"What are you cooking?" Preston asked, looking into the pot.

"Lobster Bisque, French food." She stated. Peter looked into the pot and then to her.

"Any in there for us?" he asked.

"No, I was going to give it to the dog." She answered. Patrick rolled his eyes and grabbed four plates, placing them next to the pot.

"Come one Banana, we've been fighting demons all day and had to cut our spring break short. We need a pick me up."

"Get a girlfriend." She replied. Preston laughed and Peter smiled.

"Anna." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not done yet, you have to wait a few more minutes." She replied. Patrick pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You're my favorite little sister." He told her.

"Well, considering that you and Morgan are at each others throats all the time, that doesn't surprise me." She stated.

"Yeah, how is it that only you and Alyssa seem to get along with her?" Peter asked. Anna shrugged and grabbed a ladle.

"No clue, most be a girl thing." She replied. She quickly poured all of them a bowl and handed them spoons. She sat down on a stool and watched as they quickly scared down the food and threw the bowls into the sink.

"Hey, Trick, we're going to go play Call of Duty Ten." Preston stated.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He told them. Peter and Preston left the room, waving goodbye to Annabelle. She waved back and began to clean the dishes. Patrick watched her for a second. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked. He took a step toward her, his larger frame toppling over her small five 5'5" stature.

"I don't need to be an empath to know something is bothering you Bells." He told her. She smiled lightly at his using of her nick name, one that only he called her.

"I don't know Trick, I just feel like there is something wrong, dad says don't worry about it but, I can't just ignore it. I can't talk about it with Emmy, she's to busy with keeping her scholarship to the art school. Brand-Flakes doesn't care, and everyone else is busy. It's really bugging me." Patrick paused and looked at his youngest sister.

"I don't know what to tell you Bells, I think this is something you need to do on your own." He told her. She sighed and finished washing her dishes.

"I know, I'm just being paranoid." She muttered. Patrick laughed and pulled her into a hug, giving her a small squeeze, to ensure her that he was her for her.

"In this house, that's more than okay." She laughed.

"Thanks Trick, I needed that." She confessed, pulling away from him. He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"No problem Bells, that's what I'm here for." He told her.

* * *

"Hey, it's Brand-Flakes. Are you done torturing Emmy?" Pat said upon seeing his brother. Brandon rolled his eyes at his brother and grabbed a controller.

"Your one to talk Trick-or-Treat, you two are always at each others throats." Pat shrugged, ignoring the lame title his brother had given him when they wee younger.

"Yeah well, she seems to think that it's my job to take care of demons and she can go on her merry way."

"Isn't it your job?" Brandon asked. Patrick shoved him off his beanbag chair and rolled his eyes, still focusing on the video game.

"She needs to stop thinking about that damn school, and start thinking about how she should help the family. She practically runs every time there is a demon fight." Brandon shrugged and passed his controller to Preston.

"I don't know. She doesn't really have a active power, it's harder for her to fight. I think she runs from it because she can't fight it." Brandon defended.

"Please, she can use her powers against the demons, she jus chooses not to."

"Annabelle isn't really all that into fighting demons either though." Preston reminded. Patrick glared at him.

"Annabelle is only fifteen, she doesn't need to fight demons." He snapped.

"Please, you only say that because she's your youngest sister." Peter told him. Brandon watched the game for a moment before speaking.

"You can't really count Anna though, she tends to be a little to apathetic about everything." Brandon reminded. Preston shrugged.

"In a way, that's not really a bad thing." He stated. Patrick nodded.

"The only reason she does that is to keep Morgan out of her head, you know that, right?" Patrick asked Brandon.

"It's not just that, I think Anna is bored." Brandon stated.

"Whatever, your weird." Peter told him, handing him the controller.

"So, I heard from a demon that the underworld is preparing for a new source of all evil." Preston stated. Peter rolled his eyes and Patrick groaned.

"Of course, there always is a source of all evil coming into play." Patrick mumbled. Brandon smirked.

"I'm so glad it's your job to do it and not mine." He told him.

"But Brandon, what if we need your help?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what if we're trapped in the underworld and can't orb out?" Preston continued. Peter was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"We might need you to save us." Patrick said.

"Brand-Flakes, oh, Brand-Flakes, Save us!" Peter screeched, trying to imitate a girl. All the older boys burst out laughing, and Brandon turned red.

"You guys suck." He mumbled, dropping the controller and leaving the room.

"Get's him every time." Peter told him smirking.

* * *

"It's almost time." She said. He said nothing, simply looked ahead. She walked next to him, and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Lucian, are you ready?" she asked. Lucian looked at her, and smirked.

"Of course, mother." He told her. She smirked and walked away, going over to a chest and opening it. She rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a dagger, and walked back over to him.

"Give me the blood of Wyatt Halliwell, and Evelyn Halliwell. Kill anyone else in your path. Understood?" she asked. He took the dagger and nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Now go." She told him. He paused and left, dark orbs surrounding him as he went.


	21. Chapter 21 I Can See Clearly Now

_Oh my gosh! Don't hate me! why would I say that? well... It's a short chapter. X( I know, I'm horrible, but i've been so busy. With driving, school, and a whole bunch of other stuff, oh jeez. Plus I've lost a little inspiration for this story. I am detirmined to finish it, I swear._

_Thank you to those who reviewed, I love them. They just totally make my day so much better. I swear. so keep them comming!_

_If there are any questions, just send a review or message, I swear I will answer somehow. It could possibly get confusing. Possibly._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor it's characters. That includes Wyatt (but I wish that I could) and Chris (God, isn't that depressing... for me.) I do own Evey, Lucy, and their kids. and all other characters not from the original Charmed. Enjoy the story._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21; I can see clearly now

"Mom, can I have fifty bucks?" Morgan asked. Evey looked up from her photos and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need fifty dollars?" Evey asked. Morgan shrugged.

"Oh you know, gas money, money for lunch, sale on shoes at the mall." She explained. Annabelle walked in at that time, and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and sat down on the counter.

"Morgan, you have enough shoes." Evey told her daughter.

"Mom, you can never have enough shoes." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving you money for shoes, ask your father." Evey told her.

"I did, he said ask you."

"Well I guess it's a no then." Morgan glared at her for a moment before storming off. Evey looked at her youngest daughter.

"That's your sister." She told her. Annabelle scoffed.

"Yeah, but I am stuck with her, you chose to have her." She reminded. Evey shook her head and put her photos away, standing up and grabbing a apple of her own.

"What are you up to?" Evey asked. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really, Mattie is supposed to come over later, but other than that, nothing." She answered. Evey nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan." She muttered. Anna turned around and threw her apple in the trash. As soon as it fell in the can a figure materialized in front of her, surrounded by black orbs. He looked at her for a fraction of a second, his sharp blue eyes meeting her own, before turning his attention to Evey. He quickly made a dagger materialize in his hand and went to throw it at Evey.

"Demon!" Anna shouted, pushing her mother to the side, falling with her. Anna hit the ground and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her upper arm. She looked over and saw that the dagger had hit her arm. She quickly pulled it out and jumped up, throwing it back at the demon. He moved to the side and let the dagger embed itself in the wall. He then looked at her again and glared.

"Bad move." He hissed.

"Oh, now I'm scared." She replied, using her powers to throw a plate at him. Evey quickly picked herself up and used her powers to throw him back, but it didn't faze him for long. He quickly turned to her and threw her into a cabinet, which broke, and caused Evey to pass out. Before he could make a move toward her, a chair came flying and hit him with amazing force, causing him to freeze for a moment before turning toward Annabelle, who was crossing her arms.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm not here for you." The man told her.

"Like I care, I'm still going to vanquish you." She stated. He laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." She used her powers and made a kitchen knife to stab his arm, something he wasn't expecting since she didn't move her hands. He pulled the knife out of his arm and glared at her. She glared back and got ready to use her powers on him, but just as she was close to hitting him with another knife, he grabbed it and threw it aside. The action caused her to take a step back, uncrossing her arms.

"My turn." He stated, conjuring a energy ball.

"Shit, Dad!" she called, diving away from the energy ball.

"Daddy isn't going to save you now." She quickly flipped the table with her powers and hid behind it.

"Patrick, Brandon, Uncle Wyatt, someone!" she cried. There was a pause before a column of light appeared next to her, revealing Patrick.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked. She gestured to the demon in front of her.

"That's what's wrong, I have no idea where everyone is, but I need help." Patrick nodded and stood up, looking for the demon. He soon found him standing over his mother, a dagger in hand.

"Hey!" he shouted, lifting his hands and trying to blow him up. It didn't seem to work, however, it only made him fly into the living room door. Patrick quickly ran into the living room in time to see him shimmer out.

"Damn." He muttered. He walked back in the kitchen and saw Annabelle kneeling next to their Mother, slowly trying to wake her up.

"Mom, mom wake up." She said, shaking her lightly. Patrick kneeled down next to her and checked for his mother's pulse. He found it and looked at Annabelle.

"She's fine, probably just knocked out." She sighed.

"At least she is okay." She replied. Patrick nodded and looked at Annabelle's arm, which was now pretty much colored red.

"Your not." He stated. She looked at her arm, and shrugged, but then gave a small yelp of pain. She sighed.

"I guess it hit deeper than I thought." She mused.

"Dad!" Patrick shouted. There was a pause before Chris orbed in.

"What's wrong?" he looked down to Evey and looked back at his children.

"Mom is fine, just knocked out. Annabelle is hurt." Patrick told him. Chris kneeled down next to her, quickly raising his hands to the wound.

"What hit you?" he asked.

"A dagger." She told him. It healed quickly, not even leaving a scar.

"How did a dagger hit you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"In this house, is it honestly a surprise?" Chris rolled his eyes and moved over to Evey, who was beginning to stir.

"Ouch, that hurt." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked. She nodded and looked at Anna.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Anna smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks to Trick." Evey stood up, the rest of her family followed. Chris watched her carefully, making sure she didn't hurt herself. She looked around the kitchen, then back at Chris.

"I'm sorry about your kitchen." She told him. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Don't worry about it love," he said, quickly kissing her. Trick rolled his eyes and walked over to a bloody kitchen knife.

"Is this the demons?" he asked. Anna nodded and walked over to him.

"Yeah, it is. I hit him with it after he hit me." She replied. He nodded his head.

"I'm going to go look in the book to find him."

"I don't think it's a demon, he orbed in." Annabelle told him. He raised an eyebrow. Chris also looked at her confused.

"Was he a dark lighter?" he asked. Patrick shook his head.

"No, he couldn't be. He wasn't after Bells, plus they use crossbows, not daggers."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they don't have Telekinesis either." she told him. Patrick's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the dagger.

"That doesn't make sense." Evey placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Pat, don't worry about it too much." She told him, hoping he wouldn't go on another demon tangent. He shrugged her off lightly.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to test the blood." He told her, orbing out.

"Bye Trick." Anna muttered. Chris sighed and looked at the kitchen.

"Well, I better get this kitchen cleaned up." He stated.

"I'll help." Evey told him, smiling softly. Annabelle took a step back.

"I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow." Evey raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to help?" she asked. Annabelle sighed.

"I'll help, but I have a feeling I'll get in trouble." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked. She smirked and looked at the messy kitchen.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen." She stated. In minutes the kitchen was clean, leaving little to no mess.

"Annabelle Halliwell, what did I tell you about personal gain!" Chris scolded.

"Chill, it wasn't personal gain. Brandon is going to be coming with his band and Lance's dad, so technically, it's covering up our tracks." She told them. Evey rolled her eyes.

"Go do your homework." She told her. Anna smiled and orbed out of the room, leaving Chris and Evey alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"You let her escape!" The seer screeched. Lucian said nothing, simply stared at the wall. The seer gave a sigh and walked over to a pool of silver liquid. "You didn't even attempt to kill Wyatt."

"I'll get to it!" Lucian hissed. She turned to him.

"Evelyn is easy to kill compared to Wyatt. If you can't kill her, what makes you think you can even attempt to hurt him?" she asked.

"I wasn't expecting there to be another witch there. She saved her before I could kill her." The seer paused before running a hand through her long hair.

"You have one more chance, kill Evelyn, then go after Wyatt. You ruin this, and you'll never prove to the underworld that you can be the source." Lucian nodded and orbed out. The seer paused for a second before turning around.

"He is not ready." The voice snapped. The seer glared at him.

"He is more than ready, he was just taken by surprise, we never told him about the kids." She said. He took a step toward her.

"If he finds out about his siblings-"

"They aren't his siblings! I raised him as an only child. He never had, and never will have, any siblings." She hissed. The demon took a step toward her, glaring at her as he did. She was a little taken back and took a step back.

"You are a fool to think that the simple fact that you raised him will keep him from finding out. Let alone keep him from keeping them alive."

"I carried him for nine months, not that little whore of a witch!" the demon slapped her and growled.

"You idiot, you think that after lying to him for twenty four years he is just going to forgive you. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that his parents aren't trying to take over the underworld and got rid of them because they didn't wish for children. Their family magic will pull him in once they find out, and then he will leave and join them. Perhaps they might even destroy what's left of us demons, I did not go back in the past and spend twenty six years trying to stop them from destroying us." She glared at him.

"Then what do we do?" she asked. He paused and gave her a dagger.

"Give him a hand, as best you can." He told her. She nodded and shimmered out.

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing next Saturday?" Anna looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I don't know, Tasha, it's more than a week away. I don't know what I'm doing tonight." She asked. Her friend sat next to her at the lunch table.

"Well, Oliver is throwing a huge party and has invited you and me." She sated. Anna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" Anna asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Who cares, it's going to be fun. Come on, let's go." Anna sighed and stood up, grabbing her book bag.

"I don't know Natasha, Those parties aren't usually the best parties to go to." She muttered. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Please, all parties are like that." She explained. Anna sighed and walked down the hallway to her locker.

"I don't think my parents would really let me go to a party like that." She muttered.

"Don't tell them, just go." Natasha told her. Anna bit her bottom lip as she opened her locker and began switching books around.

"You mean, sneak out?" she asked. Natasha nodded.

"Yeah, just do that magical thing you do, no one will know the difference." Anna paused and thought about it for a minute. She probably could get away with sneaking out, if she got Brandon or Morgan to help her.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right." She confessed. Natasha rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to be more adventurous, go to parties, have fun, find a boyfriend." Anna shot a pointed look at her friend.

"I don't need a boyfriend to have fun." Anna stated.

"No, but they make it easier to have fun." Natasha said, smiling at Anna's blushing face. Anna gave a small cough and closed her locker door, but still looked at Natasha.

"Well, there aren't any guys who I would like to date anyway, so I'm not going to bother." She snapped.

"I think you're just picky." Natasha stated. Anna glared at her but turned around and went to walk away. Since she was in such a rush, she didn't see the person behind her and walked straight into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, looking up into a pair of warm brown eyes. She heard a low chuckle and realized that she had run into a boy. His dark brown hair was disheveled and stood up slightly. His tan skin contrasted his white shirt and light blue jeans, and even through the shirt she could tell he was well built.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He told her, the simple sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine. She smiled shyly.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, are you alright?" she asked softly, so soft that he had to strain to hear her. She looked down and shifted her weight a little, a shy action that caused the boy to smile.

"I'm fine, I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, leaning down a little to look into her striking blue eyes. She nodded her head, still a nice shade of red.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied. He laughed a little and stood up straight, causing her to lift her gaze to him.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have hurt you." He said. She nodded and held out her hand shyly.

"I'm Annabelle Halliwell, or just Anna." She said. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, causing her to turn as red as an apple.

"Jason Green, it's a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

* * *

Lucian closed his eyes and sensed around the house, not finding anyone in the room at all except for her, his target. He took a deep breath and grabbed the dagger in his pocket. He made himself turn invisible and orb into the attic, where Evey was digging through a few old boxes. Now that he was able to get a better look at her, he could hardly tell that she was getting older. Her platinum blonde hair had a few light traces of gray in it. Her face had one or two wrinkles embedded in her ivory skin, but other than that she seemed to have aged well.

He went to take a step toward her when someone orbed in. He held back a sigh when he realized it was the same girl as before. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her crystal eyes met Evey's. he couldn't help but notice the similarities between them. If he had actually read up on Evey's history, he could probably figure out who this witch was, but he was having no such luck.

"Anna, can you give me a hand." She asked. Lucian looked at the girl Anna, as she nodded her head and walked over.

"Sure, what are you doing?" she asked. Evey sighed.

"I'm trying to find an old album, it's of Pat and Morgan when they were kids." She replied. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Really, do Brandon and I have one?" she asked. Evey nodded.

"Of course, somewhere." She muttered. Anna laughed.

"You really need to get this attic straightened out, Mom." Anna said. Lucian froze as the word mother reached his ears. There was no way that was possible, unless he had the wrong woman. No, he was more than confident she was it, he could feel the pull toward her. If that were true, she would have no children because children get in the way of taking over the underworld, like his mother, the seer, said.

"I know, well maybe if you get your brothers and sister to help it might be possible." Evey muttered.

"Maybe we can call uncle Wyatt over, he has three sons, they can carry the heavy stuff." Lucian's head was spinning as he took in this information. There was no possible way, they had to be lying, or his mother was lying. No, they definitely had to be lying. A second later another person orbed in, followed by yet another.

"Mom, we need you to settle something." A boy said, his dark brown hair falling into his emerald green eyes.

"What is it Pat?" Evey asked, still going through a box. Another child? No, there was no possible way. Anna stood up and turned toward Lucian, though was not directly looking at him. Now that he got a closer look at her, he could definitely see that without a doubt, she was Evey's daughter. They even had the same dimples. That could only mean one thing, his mother had lied to him.

"When you killed that demon in the underworld, how did you do it?" the other boy asked. Lucian also noted that he looked exactly like Wyatt, but with brown hair, and his blue eyes had a few specks of brown in them.

"I used my powers to blow him up, I told you this before Pat." She said, standing up.

"I know, but Preston didn't think that you could do it." He stated.

"I'm just going off of what my dad said, he said that when the demon was trying to kidnap his younger self to rule the underworld or whatever, you stopped him by throwing a potion at him." Preston stated. Something in Lucian's chest tightened as he heard this information. Evey rolled her eyes.

"Well, Wyatt hit his head during that little trip, it's possible he might have possible brain damage." She joked. The kids laughed. Lucian glanced over at Evey. Her eyes were so full of love and kindness, he had a hard time imagining this woman taking over the underworld. She walked over to Pat and kissed his cheek, and action that made Lucian drop his dagger, causing the noise to echo through the attic. Evey's eyes immediately went to the dagger on the floor which was no longer cloaked.

"What is that doing there?" Preston asked. Anna shrugged and walked over to it, picking it up gingerly. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've seen this before." She muttered, going to take a sep forward. When she did, Lucian used his powers to throw her back, by pure instincts. As soon as he did that, he felt himself being thrown back into the wall. As soon as he hit the wall his cloak went down, and he was revealed to the whole room.

"It's the demon from before!" Pat shouted. Lucian stood up and his eyes met Evey's, who gasped. He knew that she had some sort of sense of recognition, but she couldn't place it. That also didn't make sense, she should have known exactly who he was. He didn't have much time to think before he felt himself being thrown across the room.

"Patrick, stop!" he heard a voice say.

"Mom I have to kill the demon!" Patrick shouted. Evey grabbed his hand before he could blow him up.

"No, wait!" she hissed. At that time, two other people orbed in.

"What's with the noise?" Brandon asked.

"Behind you!" Preston shouted. Brandon turned around just in time for Lucian to stand up. He quickly projected a dagger and threw it at him, though Lucian just tossed it aside. Morgan tapped into his mind, giving him a horrible headache, something she had just picked up. Lucian fell to the ground holding his head, then threw an energy orb at Morgan, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch, shit!" she hissed, grabbing her shoulder. Lucian stood up and went to orb out, but was thrown to the side into Anna. He was still in mid orb so when he fell into Anna, he ended up orbing her as well, and taking her straight to the underworld.

* * *

Evey froze as she watched her daughter disappear in black orbs. Her chest tightened and she felt herself freeze as she grabbed onto Patrick's arm. She quickly walked over to the spot where she disappeared and looked at Patrick, who was also frozen.

"Where did they go?" Evey whispered, knowing exactly where they went, but she didn't want to believe it.

"We need to find her, we can't leave her alone with a dark lighter!" Brandon stated. Morgan walked over to her mother, after Patrick quickly healed her, and took her hand.

"We'll find her mom, I promise." She muttered. Patrick turned to Preston.

"We need to get Peter, we have to find her." He said, turning around. Preston nodded and orbed off. Evey placed her face in her hands, sighing heavily. This was the first time ever that she had lost one of her children, ever.

"Mom, we'll find her, I promise." Patrick told her.

"What am I going to tell Chris?" she asked. Morgan gave her hand a squeeze.

"You wont have to tell him anything, we'll find her before you know it." She told her. Evey sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She was too old to be going after demons.

"Did I hear a 'we'? Does this mean you're actually going to fight demons?" Brandon asked. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm not going to help find my baby sister, then the doctors must have hit your head when you were born." She snapped, walking out the door, Patrick right behind her. The three of them got to the bottom floor when the doorbell rang.

"We don't have time for this." Patrick snapped. Morgan rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. Patrick reluctantly followed her, Brandon right behind them. Morgan opened the door, and took in the appearance of the woman in front of her. She seemed to be in her mid twenties. She seemed to be about 5'8", with a hourglass figure. She had her red hair down and in a short cut, that was a good three inches longer than a pixie cut, almost a bob. Her pale blue eyes were surrounded by a bit of eyeliner, though it didn't dim the light in them.

"Um, hi?" Morgan asked. The woman smiled.

"Hi, I'm looking for Evey Keely." She stated. Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" he asked. Morgan and Patrick looked at him and shook their heads. Patrick turned back to the girl.

"She's kind of busy." He said, trying to be polite but was finding it a bit difficult.

"Oh, are you sure, I really need to talk to her. I know an old friend of hers." She said. Brandon looked to Morgan.

"Mom has friends?" he asked. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Which friend?" she asked.

"Morgan Keely." The Patrick and Morgan looked at each other.

"Hey, Morgan, mom's friend has the same name as you!" he stated. Morgan glared at him.

"And you're named after her dead ex-boyfriend, so shut up." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, I'm Katie, Katie Broody."

* * *

Annabelle fell to the ground and gave a small groan as a larger object fell on top of her. She soon felt the weight lift free from her and she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" the demon asked.

"I don't know, you orbed me here! Some Demon you are." She snapped. Looking at her arm, which was now bleeding. He looked at her. He was still in the shadows, so she couldn't really get a good look at him.

"I'm not a demon." He said softly. She looked at him, surprised by his sudden demeanor. She watched him for a minute before speaking.

"Then what are you?" she asked, her hand still on her shoulder. He sighed and moved closer to her kneeling down so he was at her level. By doing so he brought himself into the light. She was slightly taken back by how familiar he looked. His curly dirty blonde hair was a bit longer than his ears, not by much, and his crystal blue eyes seemed to be an almost exact copy of her own. The only thing that seemed foreign to her was the small scar right above his left eye that seemed to dig into his eyebrow.

He gently took his hand and placed it over hers, trying pull it away from her shoulder. He sighed when she tried to push him away and pulled her hand away, placing his hand over her shoulder. A second later a light emitted from his hand and healed her wound. He pulled away but didn't move. His eyes went straight to hers.

"You're a-"

"White lighter." He finished. She paused and her eyebrows furrowed.

"But, you have telekinesis, and energy orbs, and other stuff that is demon stuff. How can you be a white lighter?" she asked. He sighed and stood up.

"Long story." He muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"I have time, you orbed me into a anti-orbing zone. I'm not going anywhere." She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not even sure if I believe half of it." He muttered.

"Dude, I'm a Halliwell, I've heard it all." She told him. He paused.

"I think I'm you're half brother." He stated. Anna froze for a second, then pressed her lips together while her head tilted to the side.

"Okay, I've heard it all except for that." She mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it sounds insane, but it's true." She sighed.

"Well… um, dad did say that he had a girlfriend before mom, I've never met her, but-" He quickly cut her off.

"No, I'm not you're father's son. I'm your mother's son." Anna took in a deep breath and tried to do the math in her head. She knew the guy had to be older than her, probably older than Patrick. Though, she didn't see how that would work.

"That, doesn't make sense. If mom had another baby she would have kept it for sure." She muttered.

"She didn't know about me. I was conceived by her and Wyatt but-"

"Wait, Wyatt? As in my Uncle Wyatt? Are you kidding me?" he shook his head.

"No, why would I joke about something like that?" she shook her head.

"This family get's weirder and weirder by the minute." She muttered.

"I really wouldn't know." He said. She pressed her lips together and looked down to the ground.

"So, why didn't my mom and… um, uncle, keep you?" she asked.

"She didn't know about me, the seer stole me when I was still in the womb and she carried me. Though she prefers to tell me that she was saving me. I'm beginning to doubt that now." Anna began to rub her temples.

"The seer, stole you?" she asked.

"It's complicated, it's a spell type of thing." He told her.

"Of course, it always is, isn't it." He chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, The seer raised me since birth, when I was eight she trained me to become a killer. The whole time she told me that she saved me from my parents because they wanted to take over the underworld, and having a child would just interfere. She said they were going to kill me, but she saved me before they had a chance. I was supposed to kill them both in order to stop them from doing so, and afterwards I was supposed to take over the throw in order to restore the peace. But I'm beginning to think that she wasn't really telling the truth."

"So, you're supposed to be the source of all evil?" she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"The what?" he asked. Anna bit her bottom lip.

"Um, well, it's just. The thrown of the underworld means that you will be the source of all evil." He scoffed.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Anna nodded.

"You're telling me." He walked over and took a hold of her arm, pulling her up onto her feet.

"Either way, I need to get you out of here. It's one thing for me to get in trouble but I can't let her find you." She looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean, 'in trouble'? Is that like being grounded?" she asked. It was his turn to look confused.

"What's being grounded?" he asked.

"You really are from another world." He shook his head.

"Whatever, I need to get you out of here before-"

"Lucian!" a voice called out. He froze instantly.

"Oh no." he muttered.

"I guess that means we're in trouble." She mumbled. The seer walked into the cave, crossing her arms over her chest, she hadn't noticed Anna yet.

"Where have you been, did you do it? Did you kill her?" she asked. He said nothing, which gave the seer enough time to see Anna. When she did, she turned back to Lucian, with a glare that made Anna shrink.

"And I thought my mom's glares were bad." She whispered, barely audible.

"What is she doing here?" the Seer hissed. Lucian looked at Anna, then back at the seer.

"I accidentally orbed her down here, I was returning her now." He told her.

"Oh, no, you can't do that. She knows who you are. She can tell them who you are and then everything will be ruined. No, this is not acceptable." She told him. Lucian looked at her confused.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked. The seer paused, looking over Annabelle for a moment before turning to Lucian.

"Kill her." She stated. Lucian stared at her, shocked.

"But, she hasn't done anything, this is my fault!" he told her. The seer sighed and pulled out a dagger. Lucian instinctively pushed Anna so she was standing behind him.

"Lucian, get out of my way." She sneered.

"No, I'm no going to let you kill someone who is innocent." He snapped.

"You had no trouble killing before." She reminded.

"Those were demons, not mortals. You said I wouldn't have to kill innocent mortals." He told her. She pressed her lips together.

"You were always a pain, you never truly engrossed yourself in evil. I don't know why, but you are just so stubborn when it comes to this. I'll show you what evil is." She told him, taking a sep toward him.

"No, you aren't going to hurt her." He snapped. Anna grabbed onto his arm by pure instinct, she would do the same if it were Patrick or Brandon standing in front of her.

"Move, Lucian, I'm going to kill the witch." She snapped.

"Leave her alone." He hissed. She paused and then used her powers to throw him aside, something he wasn't expecting. She turned toward Annabelle and went to stab her, but Anna used her powers to move herself back quickly. The only problem was that the seer saw this, then added her own power, causing Anna to be thrown up against the wall. The seer took a step toward her and suddenly Lucian was in front of her. Grabbing her hand and throwing the dagger across the room and conjuring a energy ball. The seer eyed it quickly, then looked at him.

"You can't kill me Lucian, I'm you're mother. I raised you." She told him. He paused for a moment before putting it away, but throwing her to the ground.

"You're right, I can't kill you." She smiled.

"That's right, you know I'm telling the truth." She cooed. Lucian scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong. I know you've been lying, and I wont kill you. But I wont save you either." He told her, walking over to Anna, who was trying to stand up. When she did she fell to the ground holding her ankle.

"I think I sprained it." She told him. He sighed and picked her up bridal style, which caused her to freeze. He ignored her reaction and held her anyway, he then looked back to the seer. She glared at him.

"He will kill them you know, all of them. Even you're darling sister!" she hissed, looking at Annabelle.

"We'll see." He snapped. There was a pause and the ground shook, causing Anna to cover her face in Lucian's chest. After a minute the earth stopped shaking and Annabelle looked away from his chest just in time for him to orb out. The scene disappeared and an old abandoned apartment came into view. He walked over to the couch and set her down gently.

"How is you're ankle?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It hurt's a little." She confessed. He nodded and raised his hand over it. Once the pain from her ankle was alleviated she realized that she was extremely cold. When she looked out the window she realized it was snowing.

"It should be fine." He told her, standing up and walking over to a dresser. She walked over to the window and looked around. The town seemed extremely old, and almost abandoned. It was freezing out, much to cold for a pair of capris and a tank top. She looked at Lucian, who was walking over to her with a jacket.

"Thanks, um…" she trailed off.

"Lucian, my name is Lucian. Call me Luke." He stated. She put on the jacket.

"I'm Annabelle, or Anna, or Belle. Whichever one you want." She stated. He smiled softly at her and put on a jacket of his own.

"I hope you're not too cold. This is a place I've been going too since I was little when I just wanted to get away. We should be safe here." He stated. She nodded and then looked at him.

"So, where are we exactly?" she asked.

"A town not too far away from Amsterdam." He told her. Her eyes went wide.

"We're in Germany?!" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Amsterdam is in Germany I believe." He answered earnestly. She looked back out the window and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm so dead when I get home."


	22. Chapter 22 Dear Readers

_Dear Readers,_

_I know I'm evil, you were expecting an update, I'm sorry. I've been so busy, with everything lately that it's been hard to write, well write this story anyway. I've been working on a few other stories and starting up an old one, but I'm sorry to say that I haven't even looked at my Charmed story since my last update. Not to mention all the work I have to do. I mean, school finals are in less than four days and I should concentrate on my algebra final (Since I pretty much fail at algebra.) Though everything else is just whatever. Then on top of that marching band is starting up things are going to get hectic, especially since I'm going out for section leader (because I'm the only one in my section left) and I'm not going to have much free time._

_I'm kind of hitting a road block with the story, I still want to finish it, but I'm no really sure what to do next. And as of lately I've been working on a Star Trek 2009 story (Which I'm looking for someone to BetaRead so if anyone is interested let me know), because I've seen the movie twice and am in love with it. I can't say I got into the original series of star trek, but I did get into next generation and Voyager, but this movie was just the bomb, you have to see it. I'm also kind of working on a LOTR story and another Dark Knight story._

_Anyway, back to this story. I'm sorry I haven't been working on it, I intend to, but it's just… I don't know what to do next. So I'm asking for ideas, what do you think should happen? I really need my readers input, because I am lost at what to do. So anyway you guys can help me would be excellent. Until then, it might be a while before this story is even looked at again. I'm sorry, please keep faith and try and hold on, I promise I will try my best to finish it. If I don't update for a year, then I might have ended the story, but I'll try not to let that happen/_

_So, I'm sorry again, and I hope I'm not letting anyone down. I do encourage you to check out my other stories, please. Anyway, I hope everyone has a wonderful summer, and keep reading, send me ideas (And possible Betareaders for other stories.)._

_Sorry again,_

_With love,_

**_Rasah003_**


	23. Chapter 22 Before I Forget

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the character associated with Charmed. I own Evey and all other OC's. I also own the plot. Do not steal, I shall send my Mafia wars mob after you!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22; Before I Forget

"Lucian, you need to get me home." Anna told him. She had been having an argument with him for the past four hours, and they had gotten no where.

"No, it's not safe. The seer will kill you." He told her.

"My parents will kill me if I don't get home soon. I'm not allowed out of the state by myself, let alone off the continent." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What if the seer finds you?"

"I'll be with my family, they will stop her!" Lucian stood up and walked to the window.

"Annabelle, you don't understand the seer, she'll do anything to kill you now." Anna gave a frustrated huff and walked over to the couch and kicked it, trying to relieve some frustration. She didn't get angry often, so when she did, she had to hit something. Lucian watched her as she tried to collect herself.

"Lucian, please, I want to go home. My family is worried about me, and… I've never really been gone away from them for too long. Even when Trick moved out, he is still around all the time. I just… I want to go home." She told him, a burning sensation stinging her eyes.

As Lucian watched her, he saw the pain in her eyes. She needed to be at home, with her family. He didn't realize it, since he had no need for family himself. He grew up with the seer, who was a bit lower in standards when it came to motherhood. Lucian stood up and walked over to her.

"I will orb you home." He told her. She nodded then paused.

"Wait, you aren't going to go back to the seer, are you?" he shook his head.

"No, I will probably come back here. The farther I am from you and your family, the better it would be." She furrowed he eyebrows.

"Wait, you could help us get rid of the seer! Not to mention I'm sure mom would want to know who you are." Lucian shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Annabelle." She frowned and grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't just disappear, the seer is after you too. What if she finds you? We can protect you!" she insisted.

"I believe it was I who protected you down in the underworld." She sighed.

"Come on, you can't just disappear and expect me not to help you!" Lucian looked down, then back at her.

"Annabelle, you just need to leave me alone. Act as if I never told you about who my parents were. Please." She frowned.

"But, it's not fair."

"A lot of things aren't fair. I'm sorry." He then placed his hand on her shoulder and everything went black.

* * *

Evelyn Halliwell usually prided herself on keeping herself together, but right now, she just couldn't do it. Her youngest daughter was now missing, and in front of her stood her long lost niece, who was here to tell them that she had been sent by the elders to help the family. Next to her stood her oldest son, who kept a tight grip on her hand. Her other two children were now trying to find her baby daughter, but were not having any luck.

"Okay, so… Katie… why exactly are you here?" Patrick asked.

"Well, the elders sensed that there was something powerful lurking around in the underworld. They know that your family will be the first one they are after, so they sent me and a few other white-lighters to help out."

"Others? Who are they?" Evey asked absentmindedly, though she was fiddling with a loose strand on the couch.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but they seem to be doing their job." Patrick resisted the urge to snap at her. _'If they were doing their job, my sister wouldn't be kidnapped right now!' _Instead, he simply nodded. The door opened and Chris rushed into the house, looking around franticly before letting his eyes rest on Evey.

"Chris!" she said, running over to him and engulfing him into a hug.

"Evey, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I can't believe how careless I was, I let him get her." She sobbed. Patrick shifted awkwardly on the couch as he watched his mother break down, and Katie seemed as if she were feeling awkward as well.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He whispered. She sobbed and pulled away, just in time for a demon to shimmer in.

"Watch!" she shouted, pushing him aside and using her powers to throw a vase at the demon. The demon gave a cry and fell to the ground. Chris then stood straight and used his powers to send a dagger at the demon, which caused it to burst in to flames. At the same time the demon disappeared, a group of black orbs appeared and a figure fell onto the ground. Only when Chris looked close did her see it was his youngest daughter.

"Anna!" he cried, running over and kneeling down next to her. Evey soon followed and watched as her husband frantically attempted to heal her.

"Is she alright?" Patrick asked, appearing next to Evey.

"She doesn't seemed to be harmed too much, a few bruises, but she's fine." Chris said, watching as she began to stir.

"Luke?" she whispered. The family exchanged a look but turned back to her.

"Annabelle, are you alright honey?" Evey asked, taking hold of her daughter's hand. Anna opened her eyes and looked at her family in confusion.

"Bells? You okay?" Patrick asked. Anna gave a small groan of pain and rubbed her head. She saw both her parents and all her siblings looking at her expectantly.

"I have the worst headache ever." She admitted. Chris was the first to scoop her up in his arms and sigh.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" he lightly scolded. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled away from him slightly.

"Because it's really my fault I got kidnapped." She mumbled.

"Well, if you weren't so unlucky Bells." Patrick added. Anna rolled her eyes and stood up, with some help from her dad. As soon as she did she was engulfed in a hug, this time her mother was the one hugging her.

"Annabelle Faith Halliwell, don't you ever do that to me again!" Evey told her. Anna gave a faint smile and hugged back.

"Sorry mom." Evey pulled away and looked over her daughter once more.

"What happened?" she asked. Annabelle paused as she thought it over. Should she really tell her mom what happened? Even though Lucian asked her not to. After a long moment of her mother looking at her, she finally shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it's all a blur," she answered. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Did you at least find out who the dark lighter was?" She shook her head.

"No, I can't remember." The family looked a bit confused, but surprisingly, it was Katie who broke the silence.

"Uh, as much as I hate to break up the family moment, but this is sort of serious." Evey turned toward Katie, who was crossing her arms in the living room. Anna's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the girl.

"Who is the red head?" she asked.

"Our cousin, apparently," Brandon muttered. She looked at him confused.

"Another one?" she whispered.

"No, she's not really related to us… it's weird…"

"I'll say."

"Anna, why don't you go with your siblings and try and find the Dark lighter, your father and I need to talk to our guest." Evey said. Anna raised an eyebrow but followed her siblings upstairs. When they were alone, Chris looked at the young woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked.

"Katie Broody, I'm the white lighter in charge of your family," she told them. Chris looked more than confused as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"We told the elders, the Halliwell's take care of our own problems, we don't need help from them." Katie sighed and pressed her lips together.

"Look, Mr. Halliwell, I'm not exactly happy about this either. I already have a boat load of charges as it is, but your family is in trouble, and an extra pair of hands can't hurt." Chris looked at her before looking at Evey, who seemed stressed enough as it is.

"Evey?" she shook her head.

"I don't care, I need to lay down." She said, turning around and walking upstairs. Chris sighed and looked at her. She looked like a carbon copy of Morgan, it was quite unnerving.

"Mr. Halliwell?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just try not to get too involved, bad things happen when white lighters get involved in this family." She nodded and watched as he went upstairs.

"I'll try to remember that," she replied. After a moment she orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge and crossed her arms, only having to wait for a second till someone else orbed in. She then turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"You're a little late," He sighed and shrugged.

"I got a little busy, Annabelle called." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did she now?" he shot her a glare.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I was ordered to make sure she was safe, and that's what I'm doing." Katie scoffed.

"Some good that did. She was captured by a dark lighter." He flinched and his face fell. It almost liked like he was a kid who just found out that their dog had just been run over.

"I should've been there," he muttered. Katie sighed and watched as he continued to struggle.

"You're getting too close, Jason. If her mother finds out who you are…"

"I know, damn it! I don't know what it is about Annabelle, she's just… the one." At this Katie's eyes went wide.

"Jason, you cannot do this! You know what happened the last time a white lighter fell in love with a Halliwell." Jason turned away from her and leaned against the bridge. A silence feel between them and Katie finally calmed down.

"I didn't want to. I spent a grand total of a week with her and all of a sudden I'm head over heals… I don't know what happened." Katie patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe after all this is done we can worry about it. Do your job as best you can, the sooner this is over with the sooner things turn back to normal."

**

* * *

**

Two Months later

"Oh my god, you so like him!" Annabelle turned bright red as she saw Jason Green enter the cafeteria.

"I do not, he's cute… and we hang out after school at the mall, but that's it." Natasha shot her friend a disbelieving look, but continued to do some homework.

"I think you should ask him out. He seems to really like you." Anna watched as he sat down with a few of his guy friends. Since that day she was taken to the underworld, everything changed. she noticed Jason began hanging out with her more, and now they were pretty close friends. Her brothers were more protective of her and Morgan, no matter how many times she tried to get them to leave her alone.

"How can you like someone so fast? It doesn't make sense to me."

"It happens, come on, just let him ask you out!" Annabelle sighed and stood up, walking to her locker.

"I'll think about it," Anna said. Natasha went to follow her friend, but stopped when she saw Jason walk up and follow her. Anna didn't seem to even realize that he was behind her until she opened her locker and looked over.

"Hey," he said. She jumped slightly and looked over.

"Oh… hi, I didn't see you there," she confessed.

"How have you been? We haven't hung out in a while." She nodded and grabbed a few of her books.

"Yeah, I guess I've been busy." He nodded and smiled as her striking blue eyes met his warm brown.

"How about Friday night? There is a new movie out in theaters. I'll pick you up we can go see it," he suggested. Anna paused an looked at him.

"Like… a date?" she asked. His cheeks turned a little red and shrugged.

"Sure… you up for it?" he asked. Anna paused and looked down at her books.

"Um… I uh… okay?" she answered. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll come pick you up then? I can come to your door or…"

"No, it's probably best if I just go meet you. I appreciate the gesture though. I think my brothers would kill you," she confessed. He chuckled and nodded.

"Very well then, I'll see you Friday." She nodded and watched him turn around and leave.

"I'll see you Friday…"

_

* * *

_

His lips caressed her skin as she fell back onto his bed. A small moan escaped into the night as he lightly let his hands travel up her skirt. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off of him, with a little help from him of course. His rough hands lifted her black dress over her head and she was met with the cold air.

_"Evey," he whispered, attaching his lips to her neck. She could feel his hard member through his dress pants and she pressed her hips onto his, causing a moan to escape the mans lips. She quickly guided his lips to hers and captured them with a hungry passion, which he returned. His hands caressed her breasts through her bra, and she helped him rip it off. His lips lowered to her chest, gently giving them as much attention she craved. Her back arched into his touch, and she used her legs to try and pull down his pants. He quickly got the message and orbed his pants off, not wanting to waste anymore time. His boxers soon followed and she shrugged off her own underwear. He moved up and let his hand reach down and massage her core, smirking when he felt that she was ready for him. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, feeling his hard pulsating member positioned at her entrance. He pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers, some of his sandy blonde hair falling in her face._

_"Evey…" he said again. She nodded her head and in one swift motion he was inside her. She gave a small scream and arched her back._

_"Wyatt!"_

* * *

Evey shot up in bed, sweat coating her forehead and her chest heaving slightly. She blinked a few times before running a hand though her graying blonde hair. Beside her was her husband, Chris, who was fast asleep and snoring slightly. She turned her eyes away from him and tried to collect her thoughts. She had not thought about that night in many years, and she honestly never did want to remember it. That night between her brother-in-law was a moment of raw hunger, and need. Neither of them had any feelings for each other, and neither of them felt anything that night long ago. So why was she dreaming of it now? Almost twenty-four years after the fact. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Chris looking at her strangely.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and looked down.

"Just a bad dream," she confessed. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"It's okay, everything will be alright," he told her. She nodded and laid back, letting Chris gather her in his arms.

"I love you," she said softly. Chris kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

* * *

"That's not the demon," Katie said. Patrick shot her a look and tried his hardest not to blow something up. His cousins, Peter and Preston, looked up at the two of them and exchanged knowing glances. The five months that they had known Katelyn Broody she had been constantly on them about finding the demon. Patrick was determined to find the demon as well, but not at the expense of loosing time with his family.

"I know, I was just looking." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe you should actually try and find it instead of just looking at random pictures," she snapped. Patrick felt his resolve slip, and an old bookshelf blew up, scattering a few books. Katelyn looked over but didn't seemed phased.

"Hey, Katie, maybe you should give the guy a break, he's been stressed," Preston said.

"Join the club," she snapped. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"Man, everyone is so testy lately," he muttered. Before anyone could reply, the door to the attic opened and closed, and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. A second later, Annabelle appeared, out of breath and an annoyed look on her face. "Jesus, what happened to you?" Preston asked.

"Ugh, I let it slip that I'm going out with Jason tonight and Morgan and Brandon attacked me," she admitted. Patrick froze and looked at his baby sister.

"You have a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just to the movies." Peter shot his cousin a look a laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, she's old enough to date. God, Pat." Patrick sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know… just be careful, alright?" she nodded and walked up to the small group, shooting a small smile at Katie, who looked quite angry.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked.

"That demon that kidnapped you, we're not having any luck though," he confessed. Anna froze slightly but nodded. She hadn't seen, nor heard from Lucian since he sent her home. She didn't even know if he was alive.

"Do you remember where he took you?" Katie asked. Anna looked at her and shook her head.

"No… it was so long ago, and I was a little disoriented." Katie nodded and they turned back to the book. A second later the doors opened and Matthew walked into the attic.

"Hey, Anna, you know Brandon and Morgan are looking for you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," she told him. He nodded and looked behind him as another pair of steps was heard.

"Hey dad," Preston said. Anna looked up and her eyes met her uncles deep blue. Her stomach turned unpleasantly as she recalled the similarity of his face against Lucian's.

"Hey kids, what are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Demon hunting," Patrick said. He nodded and walked up to the book, smiling at Anna.

"Hey Belle, you alright?" he asked. She nodded and looked away.

"Hi Uncle Wyatt." He gave her a funny look but turned back to Patrick.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Not really, we've been stuck for a while. Maybe we can just summon him or wait for him to show up," Patrick suggested.

"Yeah, then just throw everything we have at him," Peter said.

"Hopefully that will kill him," Preston muttered. Patrick nodded and turned toward Annabelle, who had turned pale.

"You think you can whip us up a potion? Like that one you had that blew up the entire kitchen," he asked. Anna looked at him and then back down at the book. She was afraid what would happen if that potion his Lucian, or if he reflected it back to them.

"I… uh…" she was saved by her sister walking in and spotting her.

"Hey, come on! You have a date in three hours! We need to get you ready!" she said, pulling her sister away. The boys, and Katie, watched as the two sisters left.

"Is Annabelle okay? She seemed a little… weird," Wyatt commented.

"Anna's always been weird," Mathew told his father.

"Good point."

* * *

Lucian took a deep breath as he looked behind him. He was sure he had lost the latest band of Demons following him, so he let himself take a breath. He leaned against the stone wall and tried to collect his thoughts. He had orbed himself out of his sanctuary in Germany in order to prepare to kill the seer, but had gotten side tracked by the tons of demons attacking him. He took a few steps before he heard voices talking, one he recognized very well.

"Lucian is beyond your control, we must kill the Halliwell's on our own." A woman gave a frustrated sigh.

"And how do you supposed we do that? Go after the female witch, Melinda?" she asked.

"No, no… her line is no threat to us. Her strength comes from numbers, while the two Halliwell men are capable of taking care of themselves." Lucian leaned in a listened further.

"Then who do we go after?"

"The youngest, the twice blessed's son, and the youngest of the other."

"Who? The Keely woman's youngest?" she asked. Lucian froze, were they talking about Anna?

"Yes, her. Send your demons after them and make sure they capture them. We can lure the parents and destroy them that way, then take care of the runts." He heard the seer's laugh and shuddered.

"Very well, I just hope the twice blessed man does not kill you," she snapped.

"Do it." Lucian orbed back to his small apartment in Germany and began to pace. A part of him wanted to go back and attack them, stop them there. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill the ones who raised him, even if they were evil. He felt he needed to warn the Halliwell's, but how did he do that? They all thought he was a demon, all of them except for…

Annabelle. They were planning on capturing her and quite possibly killing her. He didn't want that to happen. He felt a strange connection to the young girl. He cared for her and wanted to protect her, though he knew he felt nothing more than that. He supposed that was because she knew who he was and was not afraid, nor detested him. She seemed open to the idea of who he was and what he was to her. It was the first time in a long time he felt such a connection. He needed to help her, to warn her, no matter what the costs.

* * *

Evey looked up from her photo's as Chris entered her workroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and wore his pajama pants.

"Hey, you coming to bed soon?" He asked, walking up to her so the table was in-between each other.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of work to do," she admitted. Chris nodded and looked down at her photo's before looking up at her.

"Evey… you okay?" he asked. She looked at him and her blue eyes met his jaded green.

"I'm fine… just… tired," she confessed. It was true. She had been having strange dreams lately. She kept having dreams of life before she moved to New York. It started with that dream she had of her night with Wyatt, to the most recent one of a few mornings where she had been sick as a dog. They were strange, and she had no idea why she kept having them.

"You haven't been sleeping well… I've noticed," Chris told her. She sighed and moved so she was next to him.

"I know… I don't mean to worry you. I guess with this demon running around, I've just been a little stressed." Chris turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her toward him.

"Maybe I can find something to keep your mind off of it," he whispered. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Hmm, I have no doubt that you could," she whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. He sighed and let his hands travel lower than her waist and cupping her behind. Evey smiled into the kiss and allowed him to gently place her on her work table. She giggled and kissed him deeper.

"I love you." He smiled and lowered his lips to her neck.

"I know."

* * *

Annabelle calmed her laughter as Jason pulled in front of her house. For once, she didn't worry about demons, spells, or magic. She was herself, and that was all that mattered. Jason looked over at her, his warm brown eyes melting her heart immediately. She was beginning to fall for him.

"So… do you want me to walk you to your door?" he asked. She paused before looking back at her door. Did she really want the mess known as her family to interrupt? She knew her dad would be awake, but she assumed everyone else would be asleep. Her mom was a bit of an early bird.

"I guess… if you really want to," she mumbled. He smiled and got out of the car, walking around and opening hers and helping her out.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"I did… I don't get out too often. It's nice to leave and forget about everything going on at home," she confessed. He smiled and held her hand as they walked up the walkway to her door.

"I'm glad you had a good night, I did too." She smiled and stopped at her door.

"Well… I'll see you around?" she asked.

"I'll call you Sunday, maybe we can go out for some pizza or something." She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." He nodded and there was a silence between them. Her eyes met his and he took a step closer toward her, his body inches away. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he leaned in and his eyes lowered to her lips. She felt her own gaze do the same before she felt his lips on hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she kissed him back eagerly. He let his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him, and she responded by lifting her arms to his neck. His tongue gently caressed her bottom lip and she granted him entry without question. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, the door opened and Chris stood at the doorway. Anna immediately pulled away and Jason looked down.

"So… date over?" he asked, sending a Glare Jason's way.

"Sorry, Mr. Halliwell, I didn't mean to bring her home late," Jason said.

"You're not late, you're right on time. That's not the problem. The problem is you shoving your-"

"Night Jason, come on dad," Anna said, shoving her dad in the house. She gave a sigh and looked at her dad.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"No dad…" she said, not helping the smile on her own face.

"You better head to bed, Banana-Belle." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Night dad," she said.

"Night Annabelle." She smiled and walked up the stairs, not worrying about the fact that it was pretty dark. She knew the way around her house with her eyes closed. She opened her door and closed the door, ready to turn on the light. She stopped to switch on the light, but was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She went to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's me. It's Lucian," a voice whispered. She recognized it immediately relaxed. He turned a small lamp on, only illuminating half of the room.

"Luke… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't have much time, they will probably find me soon. I came to warn you."

"Come on… just stay. It's been hard to not say anything for so long. We can figure out how to kill the seer together and then-"

"It's not that easy. You might be fine with who I am, but the rest of your family will not be so accepting."

"You don't know that. You don't know my family, your family," she said softly. Lucian shot her a look, and she flinched. She forgot that though he was her family, he was still raised to be evil. Even if he didn't turn out like them.

"They are not my family, Annabelle. I'm only here to warn you, nothing more. The seer and another demon are coming for you and your cousin Mathew," he told her.

"Your brother."

"Would you quit that. I'm not staying, and I'm not part of your family. We share DNA, but that's it," He stated firmly. Anna frowned and sighed heavily.

"Lucian, you are making this harder than it actually is. You-"

"Annabelle, that is enough. You are a child! You know nothing of what has happen, what will happen. You are naïve." Tears stung her eyes and she looked down.

"You're not being fair…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just… be careful. The seer and Thade are trying to kill your family line, and they will do whatever we can to kill all of you," he said. She turned pale as she realized the severity of the situation.

"How do we kill them?" she asked.

"You don't… I do. Just make sure you stay safe." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Stop, we can't just sit back and wait for it all to be over. We just aren't like that," she said. He sent her a look, but she ignored it.

"I am ten times more powerful than you, I can take them."

"No, you can't. They raised you, they know what you will do and how you will do it. You can't fight them alone." Lucian broke away from her and their identical eyes met.

"I need to do this… you don't' understand…" she gave one last frustrated sigh and nodded.

"Fine… but… orb to me if you need help. Please? Promise me you'll do that? I mean… even if you don't consider yourself family, you are still an innocent. Please?" he was silent for a minute before he gave a nod.

"Okay… I can do that." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He paused for a moment before orbing out, his orbs now a light grey. Annabelle gave a heavy sigh and fell upon her bed. Her house was crazier than she'd liked to admit.

_

* * *

_

She looked down the street at the busy streets of people, wishing she were one of them. She was about to turn around when a hand went over her mouth, and an arm went around her waist, stopping her from escaping. She let out a muffled scream as she saw her room shimmer out of sight, and had an dreary cave like looking setting in front of her. She struggled as the man pulled her over to a stone table, where he pinned her down and clasped irons on her wrists and ankles.

_"What the hell do you want?" she screeched. He was silent as he stepped back, disappearing into the shadows. She tried to pull her wrist out of the bond she was in, but was having an increasingly hard time doing so._

_"Don't bother, those are magically bound, there is no way you can get out of them," a woman said, walking into the light. Her dark red hair cascaded in waves around her face. Her outfit seemed similar to an Indian sari, and her dark eyes pierced hers._

_"Who are you?" Evey asked. The woman smirked._

_"You may call me seer, I'm the one who will be the advisor to the future Source," she told her. Evey looked confused._

_"What does that have to do with me?" she asked. The seer smirked._

_"Can you imagine the amount of power that the child of Wyatt Halliwell would be, add that with a Keelys power, and the child is practically omnipotent." Evey groaned in frustration and glared at the woman._

_"Why do all the demons keep saying my last name like it's important?" the woman raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't know?" she asked. Evey rolled her eyes._

_"Obviously not," she hissed. The woman chuckled and shrugged._

_"If you must know, You come from a family line that originates in Ireland, this family line is the fourth most powerful line of magic in the world, Almost as powerful as the Halliwells. That's why you are so advanced in your powers. The Elders have been trying to keep you from knowing in order to protect you, on your parents orders, until your family ends your feud and you can reunite, since you are the pride and joy in the family. First female born into the family line in three hundred years, it's quite fascinating." Evey was silent at this information, not sure to believe her. She soon snapped out of it._

_"So, what are you after?" Evey hissed. The woman laughed and placed a hand on her abdomen, smirking slightly._

_"The next source of all evil," she whispered. Evey looked down at her stomach, then back at the woman, realizing what she meant. She quickly tried to scoot away from the woman, who only laughed._

_"Leave it alone," she hissed. The woman rolled her eyes._

_"You don't even want it, I'll take care of it." Evey began struggling._

_"Chris! Wyatt!" she screamed. The woman began laughing._

_"They wont hear you, this place is magically shielded. And don't worry, you wont remember a thing," she said. Evey met her eyes and soon everything went dark._

_She felt herself lying in a bed, pains erupting in her abdomen, and a hand in hers. A scream escaped her lips and she gripped the hand holding hers._

_"Almost there Evey, a couple more pushes," a doctor said. She nodded and gripped the hand again._

_"Come on, Evey, you're almost there," a voice said. She looked over and she met his deep blue eyes._

_"I hate you!" she hissed, trying to use her powers to shove him away. Her powers were no match for his own, and he simply flinched._

_"I know, I know. Come on, let's get through this," he said. She turned forward and gave another push, along with another scream._

_"He's almost here," the doctor said. Evey froze and looked over._

_"Wyatt," she said. He nodded and froze the scene the minute the doctor held the baby. Orbs surrounded him for a moment before they disappeared and a small baby boy was left in their place. As soon as he was crying Wyatt unfroze the scene and the doctor looked up._

_"It's a boy," he said. Evey fell back on the bed and Wyatt gave her hand a light squeeze. The doctor wrapped him up in a blanket and placed him in Evey's arms, causing her to smile widely._

_"You two have a name?" a nurse asked._

_"Lucas Wyatt Halliwell," she said. Wyatt smiled and nodded. The nurse wrote it down and left the two of them alone._

_"Wow… he's so small," Wyatt said. She nodded and let her finger trace over his cheek, ignoring all the gunk that was still on him._

_"He's beautiful…" she muttered. Wyatt took a hold of her hand and gave a gentle squeeze._

_"That he is… I know mom is going to be proud," he said. She nodded and watched as the nurse came over._

_"We're going to take him to get cleaned up and bring him right back," she said. Evey nodded and let her take him away. After a moment of silence she turned toward the man standing next to her._

_"Thank you Wyatt… for standing by me," she said. Wyatt nodded and leaned down to press his lips onto her forehead lovingly._

_"Or course, this is how it should have been. If she didn't interfere," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away._

_"What?" she asked. Wyatt was silent for a minute before he spoke._

_"The seer, she took all of it away… remember?" Evey looked away as the nurse brought in a baby boy and placed him in her arms._

_"Luke…" she breathed._

_"Remember…"_

* * *

Evey opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, but didn't let herself jump. Chris currently had his arms wrap around her, and she didn't want to wake him. She quickly shrug out of his arms and walked to the window, where the pale moon entered the room. Her dream was still fresh in her mind, and all she could think about was that baby in her arms and Wyatt's hand in hers. She had no romantic feelings toward him, and they weren't in the dream, but there was the feeling that he belonged there, that he needed to be there. She couldn't name why though. That dream with the seer seemed familiar, but it couldn't have been real, she would've remembered it… right? Of course. She would've remembered someone stealing her child from her womb. She had to.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped, only to give a sigh of relief when she saw it was her husband. She looked back out the window and let him pull her close.

"Another bad dream?" he asked. She nodded and sighed.

"I must be going crazy," she muttered.

"Not crazy, just stress… this will pass," he told her. She nodded once more and turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows but nodded.

"Of course," he whispered. She looked down and Chris gently urged her face up.

"Evey, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and remained silent. Chris gave a sigh and captured her lips with his.

"Let's just go to bed," she said softly. Chris sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"For the love of God woman, will you let me do my work?" Patrick hissed. Katie Broody had to be the most frustrating woman alive. She was constantly on his case about finding the demon, and even interrupted him on a date so they could look for it. Patrick was just as determined to find him as well, but years of experience taught him that if push comes to shove, the demon will eventually just find him.

"When you actually start doing it! That demon kidnapped your sister and you're just sitting here!" she countered.

"I know that! But she's safe now, so stop worrying!" he snapped. Katie crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare.

"You are so young, you just don't get it. The longer you wait the more chance the demon has to regroup," she pointed out.

"Excuse me, but you are only three years older than me, get off my case!"

"Don't change the subject, you are slacking. Now, stop your bitching and find the damn demon!" Patrick clenched his fists and flinched when a sofa blew up. He was have a very hard time controlling his powers around her, and it was costing him his furniture.

"Look, I'm going over my parents house for some family dinner, and I don't want you bugging me about demons. Can't I just get one night without you bugging me?" he asked. Katie looked slightly offended and scoffed.

"You can have many more nights the minute this demon is killed. You don't get it. This demon is out to kill your family, not just you. It is obsessed with finding a way to make sure the Halliwells don't live on. If this demon succeeds, you won't have any family dinners," she told him. Patrick was silent for a long moment before he placed his book down and frowned at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I told you, I was assigned to-"

"No, I mean… Wyatt's family would obviously be the first to go. You said you are assigned to make sure Preston, Peter, and I are protected, why aren't you with them?" he asked. She looked conflicted for a moment before standing up and straightening out her white dress.

"I just… I'm just doing my job," she said, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"I'm sure… I can't do mine with you breathing down my neck twenty-four seven. So just… relax… okay?" he asked. She was stunned as he orbed out of the room, leaving her alone in his apartment.

* * *

Anna Walked out of the ice cream place with Jason next to her. She decided to splurge some of her allowance and bought both him and her an ice cream cone. She knew she would spoil her dinner but she didn't care. A day that was demon free was a perfect day for her.

"Man, your ice cream looks ten times better than mine," he said, eyeing hers up.

"That's because orange sherbet is the best, hands down."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure cookie dough is amazing. I just think they put more on your cone than mine." She raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy next to her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because you were totally flirting with the guy who was making it. Of course he was going to give you an extra scoop," he said. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, a girls got to do what a girls got to do," she replied. He sent her a look before leaning over and taking a large bite of her ice cream. She gave a small gasp and looked at him wide eyed before leaning over and doing the same. However, she wasn't as graceful as him, and ended up with a good bit of it on her nose. Jason laughed and gently wiped the bit of ice cream off her nose before sticking it in his mouth.

"Here, you go some on your lip," he said. Before she could register what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and pulled away, successfully licking up all the access ice cream. Anna turned bright red and looked down at her ice cream.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded and they continued to walk down the street. Anna ignored how deserted the small back street was, and continued on.

"So… what is your family like?" he asked. Annabelle laughed and took a bite of her ice cream.

"They're… crazy. The house is almost never quiet, and my cousins are constantly coming in and out. Patrick comes for dinner every Sunday and hangs out with us, he comes over for a few other nights too. Morgan is in her own little world a couple of times, but she helps me out with the really girly stuff…"

"Really girly stuff?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, like… with the make-up and all. She taught me how to do my hair just right. She's a pain in the ass, but I love her." Jason nodded and began to eat his cone.

"So what about the rest of your family?" he asked.

"Well… Brandon is… there. I don't know, he picks on me and I pick back. He's always there for me. He protects me and makes sure I am alright. I remember when I was little, he took me everywhere with him. He said he always wanted to be a big brother, and he was glad he could be. Then when we got older… we just separated. I started hanging out with Mattie and a few of my other cousins, and he did his own thing. The picking began but… I know he still likes being the big brother." Jason smiled softly at how she spoke of her family. She had mentioned something about her cousins before, but he figured she would tell him in time.

"What about your parents?" he asked. She took a large bite of her cone and smiled.

"Well, Dad is a chef. So dinners are top of the line. So is grandma, but she makes better cookies than dinner. He's home during the day, so mornings are spent with him, and afternoons. Usually he stays long enough to have dinner with us and then leaves for work. Once a month he takes all of us out for something, like a movie or ice cream. He's very strict, and has a nasty temper, but he's the best dad I could ask for." Jason nodded and finished his cone. He seemed to be deep in thought and almost looked sad as he looked at her.

"And your mom?" he asked quietly. Anna finished her own cone and shrugged.

"She's like any loving mother. She's a photographer so she is constantly taking pictures. She comes home with a bunch of products some times, much to Morgan's delight. She always there for advice and is very protective. Sometimes she just kicks the boys out and has a girls night at home, or will take us out somewhere. She's just… always there. She never breaks down and never gives up, she's annoying but most mothers are. I don't know, you'd have to meet her. She has an awesome taste in music," she said. Jason chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…" Annabelle gave him a look but didn't have time to question him. A second later, three demons shimmered in front of her and Jason. One of them conjured a fireball and she threw him out of the way.

"Look out!" she said. The demon threw it at her and she used her powers to throw it back. She used her powers to throw a pole at the other demon and he disappeared in flames. The third demon shimmered out and she thought she was done. Now she had to explain this to Jason.

"Anna behind you!" she heard him call. She turned around in time to see the demon throw a dagger at her, and she was too stunned to think to use her powers. Suddenly, a force flung into her, wrapping it's arms around her, and she suddenly felt as if she were orbing. A second later she landed on a hard wood floor, with a heavy body falling on top of her. She gave a groan of pain and turned on her back in the arms, freeing when she saw Jason over top of her. She froze in his embrace and felt her cheeks light on fire when she realized the suddenly compromising situation they were in. a second later, reality kicked in and she realized that he was the one who orbed them.

"You…" a cough echoed through the room and Anna looked over to see a man sitting on the couch, a news paper in hand. His brown hair was tasseled and his pale blue eyes were half amused, half worried. Jason immediately stood up and pulled her up as well.

"Sorry, I just… we had to get out of there," Jason said. The man shrugged and stood up.

"No worries I guess. Hi, I'm Andy, Andy Trudeau." He held out his hand to be shook, and she shook it and smiled.

"Um… hi. Annabelle Halliwell," she said softly.

"Cute name. I suppose you are pretty confused," he said. She gave a nod and looked at Jason.

"You're… you're a whitelighter!" she exclaimed. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to let you find out," he muttered. She shook her head and looked at Andy.

"And… you're a whitelighter too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yup, Jason and I live here along with Katie." Anna nodded and ran a hand over her face before looking back at Jason.

"How come you never told me?" she asked.

"I was supposed to keep close to you, but I figured it would be easier to do it without getting my powers involved." She took a step away from him and mulled things over. So then, he really didn't like her. He just had to protect her.

"Oh… well, thanks for getting me out of that, I'm going to leave now," she said.

"Anna, wait…" she shook her head.

"No, I mean… thank you, I appreciate it. But I have a family dinner and I can't be late. I'll keep this quiet though. Wouldn't want to scare the family. It was nice meeting you Mr. Trudeau," she said before orbing out. Andy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason.

"Skittish little thing, ain't she?" he asked.

"Just like her mother…" Jason replied. Andy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the younger man.

"You know… I'm not sure it's a good idea to compare the two. Especially being romantically involved with both…" Jason flinched and sighed. He knew damn well it was a bad idea, but couldn't help himself. He fell in love with Annabelle, and there was no stopping it now.

* * *

Lucian glanced around the corner and gave a sigh. He was heavily injured, but with a little more strength, he could kill the seer. After her death, the death of Thade would be simple enough. He just had to recover first. He took a deep breath and orbed himself away from the area, close to where he knew she would be. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. He was about to kill the woman who raised him, who taught him everything he knew. He turned the corner and was about to throw a energy ball, when a force sent him back, and something burned in his chest. A cry of agony escaped from his lips as he realized a fire ball was thrown at him.

"Silly Lucian… did you really think there was any chance that you could kill me?" her voice said. His eyes met that of the seers and he felt his heart sink. He expected her to be a little more hesitant to attack him, he was apparently wrong.

"Seer…" he hissed. She placed her foot on the wound in his chest and he cried out.

"You silly boy. Demon's have no feelings. Did you actually think I would care if you lived or died? You were just a tool, a tool I worked hard to keep within my control. Now that you have broken away, I see no reason to play nice." She raised a dagger and smirked at him.

"No," he groaned, trying to push her off of him. He could just orb away, but then he wouldn't be able to kill her. She plunged the dagger, aiming for his chest, but he used his powers and forced her to plunge it in his stomach.

"Naughty boy. You're trying to protect your family by killing me… no, that's not quite right, is it. You're protecting your sister." His eyes met hers and she smirked evilly. "Don't' worry… she shall join you soon enough."

Rage pooled into his body as he used all of his powers to throw her back in the wall. She gave a small groan and he pulled the dagger out of his stomach and throwing it at her, killing her instantly. She came up in flames and then disappeared, causing a sigh of relief to erupt from his lips. The moment was gone within the next minute when an energy ball hit his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. He looked over and saw Thade glaring at him. He was done for he needed to orb out and find a way to be healed. But how he was going to get healed was a mystery.

"What are you going to do, Lucian? Where will you go? You are all alone, and no one is going to help you," he snapped. Lucian paused for a moment before using his power to throw a ton of rocks toward him and orbed out. There was one place he could go. One person who would help him. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

"Annabelle, you're late," Evey said, watching as her youngest walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was um… side tracked," she confessed. Chris shot his daughter a look as she sat down in her seat.

"So, how did your date go?" Morgan asked. Annabelle shot her a look. She really didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Fine," she said.

"Date, with who?" Evey asked. She knew Anna went out Friday night, but she had been so busy with work that she hadn't been able to get details.

"This guy Jason. I'm not seeing him again," Anna mumbled.

"Did he hurt you?" Chris asked, immediately getting defensive.

"No, no… nothing like that. We got attacked by demons and I found out he was a whitelighter," she confessed. She wasn't going to hide this from her family. Not after she had been forced to keep quiet about Lucian. Evey frowned and placed a hand over her daughters, while Chris kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Banana-Belle. There will be more guys," he said. Anna nodded and took a bite of her dinner. She was very thankful her siblings were silent.

"So… how are things at school Pat?" Evey asked.

"Fine, stressful. A lot of papers, not enough time."

"If you stopped procrastinating," Morgan said.

"You're one to talk Miss American Idol," Patrick recanted. Morgan shot him a look and debated on giving him a rather nasty head ache, but decided against it.

"Children, be nice. Can we please just have a peaceful family dinner?" Chris asked.

"Hey, did you hear that Mattie got ambushed by a ton of demons? If it wasn't for Uncle Wyatt being there to kill them all, he would've been a goner," Brandon said. Annabelle looked up and a frown appeared on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was totally weird. They are just popping up like crazy!" Brandon told her. Anna looked down at her food and tried to keep on an apathetic face. The last thing she needed was Morgan to read her thoughts about…

_'Pi equals 3.14159265358979323846264338327... What comes after that?' _Morgan looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Obviously reading her thoughts but picking up a new emotion that didn't match with what she was thinking.

"No talking about demons. Let's talk about something else," Evey said. The kids complied and soon talk of anything else was heard through the kitchen. Anna tired to join in the conversation, but found herself at a loss for what to say. After dinner she excused herself, saying she needed to get something in her room. Before she reached the steps she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over as her mothers crystal blue eyes looked down at her own.

"Anna, I know something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It's… nothing. I'll be fine mom. Thanks for the offer though." Evey nodded and hugged her daughter.

"Okay, I love you, you know that?" she asked Anna nodded and pulled away.

"I know mom… I love you too." Evey smiled and walked back into the kitchen, where she heard her siblings arguing. She rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Anna went to open the door to the bathroom, only to stop and jump when someone orbed in front of her bedroom door and fell to the ground.

"Lucian!" she breathed, rushing forward. He groaned and tried to stand up.

"The seer," he muttered. Anna heard someone walk up the stairs and quickly dragged him into her room. She slammed the door and placed him against her closet.

"What happened? Jesus, you're bleeding," she said. He groaned and tried to heal himself, but gave a groan of frustration when he couldn't do it.

"I need help," he told her. She nodded and grabbed an old shirt, pressing it to his chest and trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Did she corner you? What did you do?" she asked. She grabbed a spare bed sheet and tried to continue to clot the bleed. She wished she could heal.

"She was expecting me… she just… stabbed me," he said. She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. The Seer might not have been his real mother, but she still raised him. He really didn't think that she would harm him.

"Lucian…" she said. He shook his head and groaned in pain.

"I… I killed her, fuck!" his hissed, clutching his stomach. Anna glanced down at the gash in his stomach and she turned almost as pale as the previous sheet was.

"Oh God… Luke… I can't… I can't heal this. I'm going to need help. Maybe if I got my dad, or Patrick…" she went to stand up, but he grabbed her arm.

"No… don't." She frowned and took a deep breath. She couldn't just let him die. Her only other option would be to call Jason, and she was not about to do that. She could call her great-aunt Paige, but she knew hat would cause a whole new thing. Anna pulled her arm away and shot him a sympathetic look.

"I have to get someone, just… I'm sorry. Don't orb off, please," she begged. Before he could protest, she had already ran to the door and flung it open, startling the boy who was walking by.

"Damn Belle, what's the… are you covered in blood?" Anna looked down, realizing her shirt was drenched in blood, and she even had some on her hands and arms. She looked back up and her blue eyes met his identical pair.

"Brandon," she breathed. Before he could ask anymore questions she dragged him in the room and shut the door.

"Annabelle, what the hell is- who the fuck?" Brandon's eyes met Lucian's and he looked back to Anna.

"You need to heal him, now," she demanded, pulling him over to Lucian.

"Wait, is this the demon?" he asked.

"No, Brandon, trust me. Just heal him!" she said.

"Wait, you're… what… this isn't making any sense." Anna dragged him so he was kneeling in front of Lucian, who was about ready to pass out.

"I'll explain later, just… please Brandon…" he gave her a funny look before sighing and beginning to heal him. Anna just watched as his wounds slowly began to close.

"Anna, Brandon, you two in here?" a voice called. Before Anna could force the door closed, the door opened and Patrick walked in. He looked at the scene before him and his eyebrows shot up.

"Are you healing a demon?" he asked. Anna stood up and stopped his arms from lifting.

"No, stop. Trick, just wait a second!" she said.

"Bells, you're covered in blood, what the hell happened?" he asked. She turned toward Brandon who had stopped healing to look at them.

"Keep healing, he's almost okay," she said. Brandon hesitantly turned back to Lucian and continued to heal.

"Annabelle Faith Halliwell, what the hell are you doing?" Patrick asked his youngest sister.

"Trick, he's not a demon! I swear! He saved me when I was in the underworld. Without him, I would be dead," she assured him.

"Saved you? He brought you to the underworld! He's evil and he's just going to kill us!" Brandon finished healing the man and watched him warily.

"He's not going to kill us!' Anna argued.

"Oh, and you just know this?"

"Yes I just know this!"

"And how?"

"He's our brother, that's how!" the room became silent and Lucian's eyes went wide. He knew she said it in the heat of the moment, but he still couldn't believe she said it. Patrick looked at Lucian, and noticed the familiar blue orbs immediately. Before anyone could say a word, a demon shimmered in causing Patrick's eyes to go wide.

"DEMON!" Brandon shouted. The demon threw a dagger at Anna and Patrick. Patrick grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the way. He went to blow the demon up, but an energy ball flew and killed him instantly, causing him to look at Lucian, who pushed Brandon back and had his arm up. Anna sat up and looked at him, noticing the slight pang of pain in his face from the exertion.

"Lucian, you okay?" she asked. She went to walk toward him, but Patrick stopped her.

"Who the hell are you?" Patrick asked. Before Lucain could answer, steps were heard and the rest of the family walked in the room.

"What… what's going on?" Chris asked, noticing that no one was currently fighting each other. Evey was silent as she looked upon the young man in front of her.

"Um…" Brandon said, looking between everyone.

"Who are you?" Chris asked the new man. Lucian paled significantly and looked at Anna, who met his eyes.

"Luke…" Evey breathed, as if the words were pulled from her mouth. Lucian looked at her, and their eyes met.

"Who?" Chris asked. Evey took a few steps forward until she was practically in front of him.

"What is your name?" she asked softly. Lucian seemed almost shocked by her tone, and took a moment to answer.

"Lucian…" she continued to look at him, before raising a hand to place on his cheek. The boy looked so familiar, she had to have known him.

"Do you have a middle or last name?" she asked. He shook his head and moved away from her hand.

"No, the seer never gave me one." Evey felt her heart clench and the memory of her dream came back to her.

"The seer?" she breathed. She felt her knees get weak, and would have fell if it weren't for Lucian reaching out and grabbing her. Chris moved forward and helped his wife out, looking at the man strangely.

"Do you know him?" he asked Evey.

"I… I think so," she confessed. She looked back at Lucian and felt all the blood from her face leave her. "You're my…"

"Son."

_

* * *

_

There is no excuse for how late this is. Believe it or not, I was sitting in work and was bored and reread this story and finally got inspiration. It's only like two years later. There should only be two, three more chapters at the most. I'm trying to finish this. Again, I apologize, there is no excuse.

_Thanks to everyone who is reading this and has suck through the long years. I dedicate this to you guys. I am quite thankful for your dedication._

_Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts and favorites list. And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed._

_I shall try and finish this soon. I promise!_

_-Raxsah_

_P.S. Anyone else notice how different my writing is?_


End file.
